El hada y el príncipe
by marijf22
Summary: cap17-/Usando a Sakura podía volver a reinar todo de nuevo/-Ella no es un hada cualquiera Kakashi/-si no logras fusionar ambas naturalezas…simplemente no despertarás jamás…/-Exijo que me liberen inmediatamente!/-Mi hermano va a matar a Sai-susurró Ino...
1. Primer encuentro

Hola, aquí les traigo mi 2do fic, es un sasusaku como dice arriba.

Espero les guste.

Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro.

10 años atrás ...

Se veía un jinete cabalgar a toda prisa; venía herido y cansado pero se mantenía firme en llegar a su destino; no podía flaquear ante la desesperación pues venía siendo perseguido por sus enemigos para matarlo. Este jinete era el Príncipe Sasuke del Reino del Fuego el cual había sido emboscado junto a su escolta cuando se dirigía a unas negociaciones de un acuerdo con el Reino de la Hierba. Apenas había conseguido salir con vida de ese sorpresivo encuentro. Este muchacho de 17 años recién cumplidos se las arregló como pudo para escapar aún con la gran herida que tenía; y tratar de regresar al castillo de su padre; el cual quedaba a 1 día y medio de camino de donde había ocurrido la emboscada. Le faltaba medio día de camino aún cuando sintió que sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle por lo que decidió cortar camino por un bosque al que nunca había entrado, que apareció ante su vista.. Esto también le serviría para ganar un poco de tiempo y con un poco de suerte poder despistar a sus perseguidores.

Cabalgó por el bosque alrededor de una hora hasta que llegó a un río y paró un momento a descansar. Se bajó del caballo pero sus piernas le fallaron al tocar el suelo cayendo de rodillas. Se sujetó el costado de su cintura donde estaba la herida que le habían hecho. Se arrastró como pudo hacia el agua y bebió un poco ya que el dolor no le permitía mucho más. Se recostó en un árbol a descansar un momento; pidiendo a Kami el milagro de que sus atacantes no lo descubrieran así de indefenso, y finalmente se desmayó.

Una pequeña hada iba volando por el bosque entonando una hermosa melodía ovacionando el renacer de la naturaleza cuando vio al Príncipe tendido en el suelo contra el árbol. Curiosa y sin saber bien qué esperar de la situación se acercó a él. Tomó la forma humana de una muchacha de 16 años que era una copia en grande de ella misma como hada, y lo contempló un momento. Se veía muy mal, estaba sucio y parecía lastimado; por lo que se sentó a su lado y lo evaluó detalladamente. Notó que su armadura estaba rota en uno de los costados y que por la abertura que había brotaba algo rojo, "sangre" pensó.

A pesar de las hadas no tenían contacto con los seres humanos por lo que estaban mucho menos familiarizadas con el mundo de ellos; pero ella sí sabía algunas cosas ya que su Padrino Jiraiya fue humano antes de convertirse en el Señor de los Animales y siempre que tenía tiempo le enseñaba cosas nuevas sobre ese mundo que existía detrás de las enormes murallas del castillo. Jiraiya estaba casado con su Madrina Tsunade, la Reina del Mundo Mágico y protectora de nuestra hada.

Observó al muchacho y sin poder evitarlo apoyó su mano en el lugar donde estaba la herida de éste, y en unos pocos segundos ésta estaba cerrada; y la armadura también se encontraba restaurada, como si nunca nada la hubiera roto.

Enfocó sus ojos en el rostro del Príncipe y acercó un dedo a un corte que éste tenía en la mejilla; pasó el dedo a lo largo de la herida mientras ésta iba cerrándose a su paso. Cogió una flor en forma de campana que había junto al árbol y le susurró unas palabras; haciendo que la misma se llenara de un líquido transparente.

El Príncipe abrió sus ojos y la contempló.

POV Sasuke

Vi un ángel junto a mí, de cabello rosa y ojos jade que llevaba una fina y casi translúcida túnica blanca anudada a la cintura, dejando sus delgados brazos al aire. Se acercó a mí con algo en una de sus manos instándome a que lo bebiera.

- Bebe, te hará sentir mejor – me dijo con su melodiosa voz. Mi corazón dio un brinco en mi pecho al escucharla. Se apoyó en una rodilla y se inclinó hacia mí; observé como por la abertura de la túnica una de sus níveas piernas quedaba a la vista y sentí unos enormes deseos de tocar su blanca piel. Pero me contuve. Bebí lo que me ofreció y sentí que el líquido me hacía cosquillas en la garganta. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi herida no me dolía. Miré hacia la zona en la cual había sido atravesado en la emboscada un día atrás pero no había ni rastro de la misma; incluso la armadura parecía estar intacta. Me sobresalté un poco ante esto y mi ángel al parecer lo notó.

- Estabas herido – pronunció como leyendo mi pensamiento – te curé – añadió sacándome de mis dudas.

- Quién eres? – pregunté asombrado.

- No importa eso. Ahora que estás bien deberías marcharte. Las personas que te lastimaron no tardarán en dar contigo – añadió.

- Cómo lo sabes? – ahora sí que estaba más que sorprendido. Esa chica era increíble. Mis alarmas internas se encendieron y me paré de un salto percatándome que de verdad me sentía mucho mejor.

- Eso no es importante. Debes partir. Ahora. – me dijo seriamente parándose con una gracia solemne. Miró hacia unos árboles a su costado y frunció el ceño. – Están cada vez más cerca – Me miró – Puedo entretenerlos y darte algo de tiempo para escapar.

Me negué rotundamente una vez que me recuperé del shock que me había provocado escuchar que me dijera eso. No podía permitir que el ángel que me había salvado fuera presa de esos asesinos a sangre fría. – Ni hablar.

- No te preocupes por mí – me dijo dulcemente y sonrió. Mi corazón palpitó más fuerte ante eso, y una calidez interior me embargó. – Ellos no pueden dañarme – añadió y comenzó a alejarse hacia donde minutos antes había estado observando.

- Espera – le dije agarrando su muñeca. Un estremecimiento placentero me sacudió al sentir su suave piel. – Soy el Príncipe Sasuke, por favor, dime tu nombre – añadí.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a mi oído de una forma muy ingenua y sensual a la vez; lo que hizo que yo me ruborizara y rogara para que no escuchara los salvajes latidos que estaba teniendo mi corazón. – Sakura – susurró y agregó – sigue por el río hasta llegar a una bifurcación que hay más adelante, toma el caudal de la derecha y en poco tiempo saldrás del bosque. – y diciendo esto desapareció entre los árboles. Yo me quedé viendo el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido. Sonreí. Estaba seguro de que algún día la volvería a ver, algo dentro de mí me lo decía, y esperaba que ese momento fuera pronto.

Subí a mi caballo y me fui de allí siguiendo el camino que antes me había indicado Sakura, mi ángel.

Fin POV SasukePOV Sakura

Dejé al Príncipe para poder darle algo de tiempo para escapar. Había algo en él que me hacía querer protegerlo; su corazón tenía algo que me llamaba ... esa fue la principal razón por la cual me sentí atraída hacia él cuando lo encontré moribundo junto al río, recuerdo que lo único que pensé en ese momento fue que él no podía morir.

El bosque me hablaba indicándome por donde se movían los hombre que le buscaban. Me transformé de nuevo en hada para avanzar rápidamente volando hacia ellos, ya que en mi forma humana no tenía alas. Di con ellos al cabo de unos minutos y ocultándome me trasformé en humana nuevamente. Salí a su encuentro y al verme ellos pararon su andar de golpe.

- Detengan su camino y vuelvan por donde vinieron. En este bosque no son bienvenidos. – les dije.

- Pero miren que tenemos aquí – dijo uno de ellos, el cual tenía muchos piercings en la cara. – una damisela que nos está dando órdenes.

- Divirtámonos con ella un rato y después matémosla – agregó otro de esos hombre, un peligris que portaba una gran arma similar a una guadaña.

- Muy tentadora tu propuesta Hidan – replicó el de los piercings – pero a ver dinos ... emm ... cómo te llamas pequeña?. – preguntó. Pero al ver que la chica se mantenía impasible y en silencio prosiguió hablando. – Es de mala educación no contestar cuando te hacen una pregunta, sabías?, pero bueno eso no me importa demasiado tampoco – los hombres rieron.

- Por favor – repetí – den la vuelta y váyanse en paz.

- Y por qué deberíamos hacer eso? – habló el tercer hombre por primera vez.

- Sí pequeña, cuéntanos porque tendríamos que hacer eso – repitió el llamado Hidan.

- Ya les dije que no son bienvenidos en el bosque.

- Oh Pein – dijo Hidan – el bosque no nos quiere - agregó con falsa tristeza.

Fin POV Sakura

El tercer hombre observaba fijamente a la muchacha, parecía ser el único que estaba considerando sus palabras. Le extrañaba que ese delicado ser se mantuviera tan firme y temerario ante ellos, porque él sabía lo que ella era. – Te conozco? – le preguntó a Sakura. Ella fijó mi vista en él por primera vez. El destello en los ojos verdes de la chica le recordó a alguien a quien había visto en algunas ocasiones.

- Eres un mago? – preguntó ella. Ellos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta de la chica.

- Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó amenazadoramente el llamado Pein.

- Lo sabe porque ella también es una criatura mágica – dijo el mago que había recordado donde había visto semejantes bellos rasgos. Había sido no hace mucho en una reunión que se había llevado a cabo entre Los amos del Mundo Mágico, la Reina Tsunade y el Señor Oscuro, Mago de la Oscuridad.. Él había ido a acompañar a su amo, y esta hermosa criatura había estado allí acompañando a la Reina.

Sakura no se inmutó ante sus palabras. Sólo observaba a los hombres fijamente. La naturaleza le decía que el Príncipe aún no había salido del bosque por lo que tenía que seguir demorando a esos hombres hasta que él se encontrara a salvo. No entendía muy bien esa necesidad de protegerlo, pero algo dentro de ella le exigía que lo hiciera.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia los amenazantes hombres que se cernían sobre ella y repitió.

- Retírense. Ahora.

- Pero acaso crees que ... – empezó a protestar Hidan cuando fue interrumpido por el mago.

- Vámonos. – y comenzó a dar la vuelta.

- Pero qué diablos dices Sasori? – le replicó éste.

"¿Sasori?" pensó Sakura, "Ese no era uno de los subordinados del Sr. Oscuro? Acaso él tiene algo que ver con el ataque al Príncipe? Si eso era así entonces ...", pero sus conjeturas fueron interrumpidas.

- Ella tiene razón. Al bosque no le gustamos, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo que nos lo haga saber . volvió a mirar a Sakura – nos volveremos a ver, hada. – le dijo sonriendo burlonamente a modo de despedida.

Los otros hombre emprendieron el camino tras Sasori a regañadientes y maldiciendo por haber perdido tan valiosa presa como lo era el Príncipe Sasuke.

Sakura los vio irse y se desvaneció en un remolino de pétalos de cerezo. Tenía mucho que informar a la Reina Tsunade.

Hasta aquí el primer capi, espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier consulta que tengan ya saben --- RR

Jejejeej!!!!

Gracias por leer!

Besoss sayitoo!!

Juli


	2. Historia, secuestro y 2do encuentro

Aquí les dejo el capi 2 como regalo de Año Nuevo!!!, espeor les venga gustando la historia, y quería decirles que a modo explicativo por si se confunden mucho, la reseña histórica es hasta el día de hoy (en el período de tiempo del fic). Y la otra parte del capi sin ser la reseña histórica que les dejo se trata de un año y medio atrás al día de hoy.

Espero no se entreveren mucho y les guste!!!

cualquier cosa ya saben que pueden consultarme cuando quieran.

Muchas gracias por los RR y Felíz Añio!!!!!!!

Besoss!!!

* * *

Capítulo 2: Algo de historia, secuestro y segundo encuentro.

Es el Siglo XIV, hace más de 10 años que el Rey Fugaku lucha por la unificación de los 6 reinos que conforman el continente.

**Reseña histórica al día de hoy**

El Reino del Fuego se encuentra en el centro del continente, y está dirigido por el Rey Fugaku Uchiha, padre de los Príncipes Itachi y Sasuke. Su Reina Mikoto falleció 3 años después de que Sasuke había nacido, durante un atentado contra su esposo. Fugaku es un noble rey de sus tierras, y siempre ha deseado que el continente esté en paz, pero para eso es necesaria la colaboración de los demás reinos. El Príncipe Sasuke es el heredero al trono del reino del Fuego debido a que Itachi se convirtió en Rey del reino de la Roca.

El Reino de la Roca se encuentra al Norte del Reino del Fuego. Itachi y su ejército derrocó al monarca que reinaba anteriormente debido a que era un tirano que abusaba del poder esclavizando y matando de hambre a sus aldeanos. Itachi trajo prosperidad a estas tierras convirtiéndose en un generoso rey. Actualmente está casado con Lady Konan, la mayor de las primas del Rey de las tierras del Agua, el Rey Neji Hyuga. Con ella tiene un hijo llamado Kenji.

El Reino del Agua es el más rico en recursos naturales, de todo el continente. Abundan los bellos paisajes y posee más de la mitad de todos los ríos, arroyos y lagunas que abundan en el continente. Este Reino se encuentra al Este del reino del Fuego. El Rey Neji es muy estricto en sus normas pero ha mantenido una correcta distribución de los bienes para mantener la prosperidad de su reino. Se encuentra comprometido con la Princesa Ino, hermana menor del Rey Naruto Uzumaki; Rey del Reino de la Hierba.

El Reino de la Hierba se encuentra al Sur del Reino del Fuego. Naruto se casó recientemente con otras de las primas del Rey Neji, Lady Hinata. El Rey Naruto es una persona de gran corazón cuyos padres fueron asesinados junto con el anterior Rey del Reino del Agua, en un intento de toma del castillo cuando se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración del compromiso del Príncipe Naruto y Lady Hinata, hace 2 años. Fue un duro golpe para ambos reinos perder a sus reyes y eso podría haber causado una gran inestabilidad política si no hubiera sido por el gran apoyo que fue brindado por el reino del Fuego y el reino de la Roca, logrando así vencer a sus enemigos. Al mes de eso Naruto y Neji se convertían en los reyes de sus respectivos reinos; y 2 meses después Naruto desposaba a Hinata.

Las tierras del oeste del reino del Fuego están divididas entre los últmos 2 reinos que conforman el continente.

El reino del Sonido está dirigido por Danzo; y el reino de la Arena, por Madara Uchiha.

El reino del Sonido es el más pequeño de todos y es muy rico en minerales. 20 años atrás, el actual rey Danzo intentó asesinar a su sobrino de 5 años, único heredero vivo aparte de él al trono; el Príncipe Sai. Un fiel consejero de la familia real huyó con Sai hacia los bosques de la región donde nunca los pudieron encontrar y no se ha sabido más nada de ellos al día de hoy. Desde entonces el autoproclamado Rey danzo a reinado con mano dura infundando temor a sus súbditos, conociéndoselo por sus atroces castigos.

El Reino de la Arena está liderado por Madara Uchiha, primo del Rey Fugaku; el cual hambriento de poder y venganza por no haber podido derrocar a su primo ni matarlo las veces que lo intentó, terminó por conquistar el reino de la Arena. De esto hace ya 28 años. Este reino poseía una sacerdotisa llamada Kurenai, que era la que mantenía comunicación con el mundo mágico debido a su habilidad especial de poder verlos. Kurenai fue tomada por Madara, con la cual tuvo 2 hijos: Shishui y Obito. Kurenai murió 3 años después dando a luz a éste último. Su hijo mayor, Shishui heredó de su madre la capacidad de detectar criaturas mágicas simplemente por medio de un cambio en el color de sus ojos, los cuales se volvían rojos ante un ser de esos. Su hijo menor, Obito, no estaba de acuerdo con los ideales de su padre de conquistar los demás reinos, por lo que jamás intervenía en sus planes.

Como al momento en que Madara derrocó al anterior rey de la Arena los hijos del mismo eran 2 pequeños y uno un bebé se les perdonó la vida, y se los dejó abandonados en una de las peores aldeas del reino, la cual se hallaba más alejada del castillo donde de ahí en más Madara Uchiha reinaría.

**Fin de la reseña histórica**

**1 año y medio atrás...**

La princesa Ino se encontraba viajando con su escolta real hacia el Reino del Agua donde sería desposada en unas semanas por el Rey Neji. Su cuñada Hinata había partido 2 días antes y su hermano el rey Naruto partiría una semana después pues debía atender unos asuntos del reino. De repente su carruaje fue atacado a mitad de camino de su destino.

El plan del rey danzo había sido secuestrar a la Princesa para desposarla y poder acceder al trono del Reino de la Hierba, ya que su hermano no tendría otra opción más que obedecerlo si quería que su hermana menor se mantuviera con vida. Esto también serviría para mantener a raya al Rey Neji, ya que si ese casamiento con la Princesa no se llevaba a cabo su reino perdería un poco de estabilidad ante los demás.

La Princesa efectivamente fue secuestrada, y para cuando los secuestradores cruzaron la frontera con ella a rastras hacia el reino del Sonido, los otros reinos ya estaban enterados del ataque al carruaje, y la posterior desaparición de la misma. Ino era tratada como sirvienta por los hombre que la habían secuestrado pero al menos aún mantenía su virtud intacta debido a que el rey Danzo había sido muy específico en ese aspecto. Si iba a desposarla debía ser virgen.

Les faltaba un día de camino para llegar donde Danzo cuando en un descuido de los hombres Ino escapó. Corrió sin parar hasta internarse en un bosque cercano siendo perseguida por una horda de hombres furiosos. Cayó muchas veces pero siguió adelante sin importar lo lastimada o cansada que estuviera, ella tenía que escapar. Pero parecía que la suerte no estaba precisamente de su lado cuando se atravesó en su camino un enorme y caudaloso río. Ella tenía miedo, no sabía que hacer, esos hombres podían alcanzarla en cualquier momento. Así que resignándose a lo que Kami dispusiera para su futuro se lanzó al río al tiempo que los hombre llegaban para verla siendo arrastrada por la fuerte corriente. Un momento después la rubia desaparecía entre las peligrosas aguas.

* * *

Danzo no estaba felíz. La orden que había sido dada no se había cumplido, por lo que decidió castigar a los ineptos que habían estropeado sus planes. Los hombres fueron untados con miel, enterrados hasta el cuello bajo los rayos del sol, y dejados a merced de los insectos y animales de la zona para que se los comieran.

Al menos con esa demostración de poder, la reputación del Rey Danzo seguía intacta.

* * *

El Rey Naruto estaba devastado. Había mandado a sus mejores hombres en busca de su hermana pero no había ni rastro de ella. Con un poco de suerte habían capturado a uno de los secuestradores que se había escapado del castigo de Danzo; y lo único que habían averiguado sobre la Princesa Ino durante el interrogatorio fue que se había lanzado al río, y enseguida había desaparecido bajo el agua. Los hombres del Rey Naruto revisaron parte del bosque y en los alrededores del río cubriendo unos cuántos kilómetros, pero no lograron hallar ni el cuerpo de la hermana del rey.

En menos de un año, Naruto había perdido a toda su familia. Lo único que parecía consolarlo un poco era saber que en unos días vería a su amada Hinata.

* * *

El Rey Neji estaba mirando la luna a través de una de las ventanas del castillo. Pensaba en el secuestro de la Princesa Ino y se culpaba por no haberla ido a buscar en vez de permitir que ella viajara sola. No la amaba pero sentía cariño y respeto por aquella chica que siempre se esforzaba por intentar acercarse a èl y así no resultar dos extraños cuando el momento de contraer nupcias llegara. Pero ahora eso no sucedería porque la Princesa había desaparecido. Golpeó fuertemente el marco de la ventana en un intento de descargar su frustración.

Lady Hinata entró a la habitación preocupada por su primo, y con los ojos enrojecidos por haber estado llorando desde que se había enterado de la desaparición de su amiga Ino. Hinata había partido hacia su antiguo hogar unos días antes que Ino, para ir aprontando algunas cosas antes de que su amiga llegara. Pero ahora no se sabçia que iba a pasar.

- Estás bien Neji? – preguntó Hinata ahogando un sollozo en su garganta.

Neji la miró con lástima. Ino se había convertido en una buena amiga para Hinata y era quien la acompañaba en el castillo cada vez que su esposo Naruto salía en misiones. – Sí Hinata, gracias por preocuparte. – respondió Neji suavizando su expresión – Por qué no vas a descansar un poco?

- Sí ... tienes razón. – y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta parándose al llegar a ésta – Tú crees ... – las palabras murieron en su boca, simplemente no le salían, no podía pronunciar aquello que tanto temía.

- No lo sé Hinata. – respondió Neji imaginando lo que su prima quería decir - Ve a descansar. En 2 días partiremos y será un largo viaje así que debes estar bien para entonces.

- Sí ... extraño a Naruto ... no puedo ni imaginar como lo debe estar pasando – y diciendo esto se fue de ahí dejando sólo a Neji con sus pensamientos.

- Pronto lo verás Hinata – susurró Neji más para sí mismo que para su prima.

No podía evitar sentirse triste. Se estaba quedando solo. Al menos casado con Ino tendría una compañera de vida con quien platicar y compartir momentos a su lado; alguien que lo apoyaría y le daría niños que llenaran la casa de risas; le daría una familia. Él había planeado tantas cosas. Neji suspiró. Ahora nada se haría realidad.

* * *

Madara Uchiha se encontraba leyendo en su biblioteca trazando su último plan, cuando su hijo Shishui entró.

- Me mandó a llamar padre? – preguntó el muchacho haciendo una reverencia.

Madara levantó la vista del libro y miró a su hijo. – Así es, tengo un trabajo para ti.

Los ojos de Shishui brillaron de emoción ante el pedido de su padre, finalmente podría probarle a éste que se merecía estar orgulloso de él. – Usted dirá señor. – contestó respetuosamente.

Madara sonrió. Pronto obtendría el poder con el cual conquistaría el continente. Después de todo hacer un pacto con el Sr. Oscuro le había beneficiado en grande. Al fin todos los esfuerzos en recuperar los libros perdidos del mundo mágico estaban rindiendo sus frutos; ya que en uno de ellos había encontrado lo que tanto ansiaba saber. Ahora sabía a quien buscar, y sabía exactamente a quien mandar a ese trabajo.

* * *

El Príncipe Sasuke se encontraba rumbo al Reino de la Hierba para acompañar a su amigo Naruto en tan difícil momento. Él había perdido a su madre de pequeño y si bien no la recordaba mucho sabía el vacío que se sentía al perder a un ser querido. No imaginaba lo que sería perder a tres.

Tampoco había un día en el que hubiera dejado de pensar en su ángel, su Sakura, forma en que a él le gustaba llamarla. Aunque sólo la había visto aquella vez en que le salvó la vida la extrañaba con locura. Por lo que cada vez que podía (las cuales no eran muchas) se daba una vuelta por aquél bosque en el cual la conoció, por si en una de esas se la encontraba; y en algunos de sus viajes incluso cruzaba bosques desconocidos en su afán de verla de cualquier manera. Pero hasta ese momento Kami no lo había favorecido. Hasta ese día.

Era ya de noche cuando estaba llegando a su destino, el castillo del Rey Naruto, iba cabalgando junto al bosque que flanqueaba la entrada del castillo cuando le pareció ver que algo brillaba en el bosque. Paró de golpe y movido por la curiosidad y la esperanza de quizá volver a ver a su ángel se adentró en el bosque. Dejando su caballo a la entrada del bosque se dirigió hacia donde había visto aquella luz rosada, hasta que a metros de él divisó una silueta femenina. La luz de la luna iluminaron el claro al cual él había llegado, reconociendo enseguida su rostro, y sus ojos se iluminaron al verla tal cual como la recordaba en sus sueños. Se quedó contemplándola un largo rato viéndola danzar entre la vegetación con gráciles movimientos que lo mantenían cautivado. Ella dejó de moverse y lo miró.

**POV Sasuke**

- Me alegra esté bien, Príncipe Sasuke – dijo ella con su dulce voz sonriéndome.

Mi corazón saltó de alegría por ser reconocido por mi ángel. – Tú también te ves bien Sakura … nunca te di las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí aquella vez – agregué contemplándola con adoración mientras me acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella.

- No es necesario, yo sólo sentí que debía hacerlo – añadió. Miró con atención mi rostro notando una gran cicatríz producto de la batalla que se produjo en la fiesta de compromiso del Rey Naruto y Lady Hinata, 6 meses atrás, la cual cubría mi ojo izquierdo y atravesaba mi ceja y parte de mi frente. Aparte el rostro avergonzado de que ella me viera en ese estado pero ella hizo algo más.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarla. Llevó una de sus manos hacia mi cicatríz y con su dedo índice fue delineando la misma. No entendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero yo me sentía muy felíz disfrutando de su suave caricia. Bajó sus manos y enseguida extrañé la calidez de su tacto. La miré intensamente deseándola más que nunca y llevé mis manos a su cara enmarcándola. Ella se sobresaltó un poco pero no se movió ni retiró mis manos de ella. Acaricié su mejilla y delineé sus labios con el pulgar ansiando probarlos y reclamarlos como míos.

- Qué es lo que eres tú? – le pregunté con la voz ronca por el deseo que se había despertado en mí.

- Soy un hada … el hada de la primavera – me contestó manteniendo mi mirada. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna y nunca me pareció más hermosa que en ese momento.

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y rocé sus labios con los míos. Sentí fuego en mis venas y tuve una erección al instante. Era increíble como con un solo roce de sus labios me hacía arder de deseo por hacerla mía. Entreabrí mi boca intentando profundizar el beso, ansiando más de ella, pero se apartó rápidamente.

- Viene alguien – dijo observando el lugar por donde yo había ingresado al bosque.

- Espera! – exclamé temiendo que desapareciera y no volverla a ver.

- Dale un mensaje al de cabellos dorados : dile que no desespere, el destino le devolverá lo que ha perdido. – me dijo sonriéndome. – Recuérdalo. – Y desapareció en un remolino de pétalos de cerezos.

- Sasuke! Sasuke! – escuchaba que me llamaban pero no respondía. Estaba inmóvil contemplando el lugar en donde había desaparecido mi ángel; no, corrección, mi hada: Sakura. Su fragancia aún perduraba en el aire y yo estaba tratando de capturarla e inundarme de ella con mis sentidos.

- Oye Sasuke, por qué no respondías? – me reprochó mi amigo Naruto al llegar a donde yo estaba. Me observó un poco preocupado – Estás bien?

- Sí – respondí, pero mi corazón estaba triste por temor de no volver a mi hada – Vamos Naruto, entremos al castillo, tengo un mensaje para ti – dije y nos fuimos de allí.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi!!! que pasen muy lindo

Besotes!!!!

Juli


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente, aquí les traigo otro capi de esta historia, este capi y el siguiente se trata de cosas que fueron pasando con otros personajes hasta el día en que quedamos en el capi anterior, o sea hasta un año y medio atrás, espero yo no los esté entreverando demasiado con esto, pero si es así con gusto responderé cualquier duda que tenga...

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero les guste

Besos a todos!!!

* * *

Capítulo 3: Mientras en otra parte … ( Parte I )

Un pequeño niño pelinegro es sacado de su cama y envuelto en una capa para luego sacarlo del castillo a escondidas. Si bien el tutor del pequeño era su tío Danzo; Maito Gai el ex-consejero real tenía la sospecha de que iba a atentar contra la vida del Príncipe Sai. Así que valientemente huyó a medianoche del castillo con el niño entre sus brazos. Llegó al punto de reunión donde había quedado con su esposa Anko y sus pequeños: Lee de 2 años, y Tenten, una bebé de apenas 6 meses de vida; y los encontró esperándolo. Juntos partieron del único lugar al que habían llamado hogar, y dejando atrás el prestigio que con los años y esfuerzos Maito Gai había logrado en la sociedad, partieron rumbo a lo desconocido.

Cuando Danzo se enteró que su sobrino había desaparecido montó en cólera y dispersó a todos sus hombres en su búsqueda; ya fuera vivo o muerto, y junto con él quería al traidor que había osado arruinarle los planes. La búsqueda duró unos cuantos meses, se registraron todas las aldeas del reino y algunos bosques en los alrededores del castillo, pero sin obtener resultados. Con el tiempo Danzo se relajó un poco con respecto a ese tema y finalmente terminó dando por muerto a aquél niño que era el heredero por derecho de nacimiento del Reino del Sonido.

Durante el tiempo que duró la búsqueda del pequeño Sai; Maito Gai se había instalado junto a su familia, y Sai, en una precaria cabaña abandonada oculta en lo más profundo del bosque que abarcaba tanto tierras del Reino del Sonido, como tierras del Reino de la Hierba, a una hora de camino de la aldea más cercana; aldea donde vivía un amigo de Maito llamado Kakashi Hatake. Éste era su único contacto con la civilización; Kakashi era un historiador del mundo mágico, y proveía a Maito de semillas y artículos que no lograra conseguir en el bosque, a la vez que Maito colaboraba con Kakashi en la traducción de textos antiguos ya que al haberse criado como un noble había recibido una rica educación en diversos temas, incluyendo varios idiomas.

Maito Gai reconstruía poco a poco la cabaña, ambientándola para un mayor de los integrantes de su familia, la cual ahora había aumentado. Y es que Maito consideraba a Sai como un hijo más. Obtenía comida de la pesca del río y de algún pequeño animal que accidentalmente cayera en alguna de las trampas que había colocado para alejar a visitantes indeseados. Su esposa y él habían acondicionado un claro a unos metros de donde estaba la cabaña para plantar verduras, y a un kilómetro de allí, en una parte más alejada del bosque, habían hecho una huerta de árboles de manzano.

Todas las mañanas Maito salía a pescar y revisar las trampas mientras su esposa cosechaba los vegetales y recogía las manzanas que estuvieran maduras. Los niños jugaban felices y a veces ayudaban con la recolección a Anko, o iban de pesca con Maito. En las tardes, luego de que los pequeños tomaran una siesta Maito Gai les enseñaba a leer y escribir, y sobre los temas que a él le habían enseñado cuando era joven, pues veía la necesidad de que sus hijos crecieran con un poco de cultura y pudieran desarrollar su capacidad intelectual.

Así fueron pasando los años para la familia, hasta que la pequeña Tenten se hizo una hermosa mujer, Sai era un apuesto joven y Lee … bueno, era muy simpático e hiperactivo. Maito y Anko estaban orgullosos de sus hijos, los niños habían logrado adaptarse rápidamente al bosque, como si siempre hubieran vivido ahí; a diferencia de ellos que les había costado abandonar algunas de las costumbres que habían adquirido luego de toda una vida de comodidades. A veces Maito se lamentaba haber tenido que desaparecer de la sociedad y haber arrebatado a Anko del bienestar que un buen apellido o alguna fortuna podría haberle dado. Pero cada vez que miraba sus hijos un sentimiento cálido brotaba de su pecho olvidándose de todas las dudas que pudieran surgido con respecto a las decisiones que había tomado. Igualmente su esposa siempre lo apoyó en todo y jamás tuvo queja alguna o reclamo de parte suya. Maito se enorgullecía de la valerosa mujer que había desposado.

* * *

Ese día Sai se sentía nostálgico. Era el día de su cumpleaños, ahora tenía 25 años y aún le dolía el corazón por todo lo que había perdido siendo un niño. Le agradecía a Maito todo lo que había hecho por él; había salvado su vida perdiendo todo lo que había logrado como consejero del rey, lo había cuidado y guiado en su vida, había sido como un padre para él. Le había dado una familia y le había brindado todo el cariño que un niño habría necesitado a lo largo de su vida. Conocía con detalle todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, Maito le había contado sobre el asesinato de sus padres y del complot de su tío. Él tan sólo esperaba que algún día Kami hiciera justicia con respecto a sus seres queridos caídos por culpa de la fiebre de poder de tan malvado hombre. Pero aparte de eso, Sai sentía que algo más le faltaba, en realidad no era algo sino alguien con quien poder compartir su vida, alguien a quien entregarle su corazón. Encontraba hermosa a Tenten pero sólo podía verla como a una hermana; y él ya era un hombre que ansiaba tener su propia familia. Hacía unos meses había empezado a construir una cabaña aparte de la de sus padres adoptivos, cerca del huerto de los manzanos, pues esperaba en no mucho más tiempo que su destino empezara a revelarse. Muy en el fondo de su corazón Sai sabía que eso no tardaría demasiado en suceder, por eso cuando había pedido la ayuda de su hermano éste aceptó gustoso, y ahora ambos tenían el proyecto de cabaña de Sai entre manos.

Así que ese día se había levantado más temprano de lo normal y se había encaminado al río para poder reflexionar sobre lo que quería para su vida. Se llevó unos lienzos y pinceles para dibujar ya que eso muchas veces le ayudaba a relajarse y pensar mejor. Anduvo un rato en silencio dejando divagar su mente y escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza, hasta que llegó al lugar donde siempre se sentaba en busca de inspiración.

Pero al acercarse al río divisó un cuerpo entre las rocas, se acercó cautelosamente para revisar mejor de que se trataba y se dio cuenta de que era una muchacha rubia, la cual parecía estar herida e inconciente. Rápidamente la cargó y la llevó rumbo a la cabaña donde todavía vivía con su familia. Irrumpió en el hogar donde la familia se encontraba reunida desayunando tranquilamente; los cuales al ver el estado en que se encontraba la chica que Sai tenía en brazos se levantaron enseguida de la mesa para auxiliarlo.

La muchacha tenía moretones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo y en la cara, aunque ninguna herida de gravedad que se pudiera apreciar a simple vista; en realidad lo más preocupante era el tema de su inconciencia. La acomodaron en la habitación de Tenten y se fueron turnando para cuidarla y hacerle las curaciones correspondientes y, de esa forma la chica fue recuperándose de las heridas. Al tercer día de haber sido llevada a ese lugar, la chica rubia despertó.

Al principio se sintió desorientada al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba pero luego recordó parte de lo sucedido para que terminara en aquellas condiciones físicas y temiendo estar presa nuevamente de sus secuestradores gritó por ayuda. Enseguida la familia se hizo presente en la habitación.

- Estás bien? – preguntó Sai – qué sucede? Te duele algo?

- Tranquilo hijo – lo calmó Anko – seguramente está un poco desorientada. Hola – habló la mujer dirigiéndose a ella – cómo te llamas?

- Ino – contestó la rubia con un poco de miedo a su vez – quiénes son ustedes?

- Somos una familia que vive en el bosque – respondió Maito – nuestro hijo Sai te encontró en el río. – dijo señalando al nombrado. Ino miró al chico y se ruborizó. Sai sonrió.

- Te molesta si te preguntó que hacías en el río? Tiene un caudal muy peligroso como para meterse en él, tuviste suerte de no ahogarte – habló Sai.

- Yo … - Ino no sabía bien que decir, recordaba fragmentos de lo que había pasado así como pequeñas partes de su vida – no lo sé con exactitud … creo que huía de unos hombres que querían llevarme con ellos … - todos la miraron atónitos y con los ojos muy abiertos – pero no recuerdo porqué razón … creo que para que no me atraparan me arrojé al río … creo que tengo un hermano pero no … no recuerdo su nombre ni donde está – añadió Ino cabizbaja sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – siento que todo es muy confuso en mi cabeza … - agregó.

La familia la vio con ternura y pena y decidieron darle un poco de espacio por lo que se retiraron de la habitación; pero Sai decidió quedarse con ella.

- No recuerdas mucho, no? – preguntó suavemente.

- No … crees que en algún momento recuerde más cosas de mi vida? – Ino lo miró con ojos llorosos y mirada suplicante. Sai pensó que era hermosa.

- Seguramente con el tiempo lo harás … - añadió – te gustaría quedarte con nosotros un tiempo? – preguntó un poco ansioso – me agradaría mucho que lo hicieras – confesó un poco ruborizado mirando al suelo.

Ino sonrió por primera vez – Claro Sai, me encantaría. Gracias por rescatarme del río.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer – agregó Sai. Y mirándola a los ojos sintió que por fin había encontrado lo que siempre había estado buscando. Al fin su destino se le estaba revelando.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde la llegada de Ino. Lee se encontraba en el huerto de manzanos, recogiendo algunos frutos de éstos. Su hermana Tenten lo había estado ayudando con esa tarea hasta hacía un rato, pero había partido hacia la cabaña con parte de lo recolectado. Seguramente estaría muy ansiosa por hablar con la invitada pues no conocía ninguna chica de su edad, desde su llegada días antes Tenten se encontraba más calmada y reía más. Nunca había tenido una amiga hasta ahora, por lo que pasaba haciendo planes con los cuales entretener a su nueva amiga. Probablemente Sai, en esos momentos, se estaba encargando muy bien de la rubia. A él no le había pasado desapercibido la forma en que Sai miraba a la muchacha; como si al fin hubiera encontrado la musa de su vida. "Así como yo encontré a la mía" pensó Lee sonriendo al recordar a una delicada criatura con la cual se había cruzado en varias ocasiones.

- Oh Sakura … te extraño … - susurró al viento.

- Me extrañas? – preguntó la chica saliendo de atrás de uno de los manzanos haciendo que Lee se girara súbitamente.

- Mi hermosa flor de cerezo – pronunció con adoración soltando el cesto con las manzanas las cuales rodaron por el suelo , acercándose a ella para arrodillarse a sus pies – cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi …

- Hola Lee – dijo Sakura sonriendo – cómo has estado?

- Ahora que estás junto a mí me siento completo de nuevo – añadió Lee con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

- A mí también me agrada verte Lee – agregó ella y se movió con gráciles pasos entre los manzanos mientras Lee la seguía con la mirada completamente cautivado – El bosque me dijo que hubieron visitantes no deseados – ella lo miró y el corazón de Lee saltó de emoción – Estás bien?

- Sí, amada mía – contestó y se paró de donde se había mantenido arrodillado acercándose a ella nuevamente, y tomándole con duda una de sus manos añadió – eso es verdad pero no los he visto. Al parecer perseguían a una muchacha … ella está ahora con mi familia, está a salvo – Lee seguía sosteniendo la mano de Sakura mientras un anhelo comenzaba a hacer brecha en él; la piel del hada era tan suave, sabía que si la besaba sus labios serían los más dulces que probaría, también sabía que si seguía por ese camino de pensamientos no iba a poder detener los impulsos que en ese momento le estaban gritando que acortara la distancia entre ellos y la besara; por lo que haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se separó de ella, intentando mantener a raya los deseos de su corazón.

Sakura sabía lo que pasaba cada vez que alguien la tocaba, ella era como un imán y a la vez un potenciador de los deseos de los demás, un potenciador de los sentimientos más ocultos del corazón de cada ser. Ella leyó lo que pasó por la mente de Lee al tomar su mano así como sintió el deseo de su corazón; por eso apreció enormemente el gesto del chico de retirarse de su lado antes de dejarse dominar por esos impulsos que sentía. Ella no podía corresponderle y no quería romper su corazón.

Ella miró las manzanas esparcidas por doquier y en un movimiento de su mano las mismas flotaron ubicándose en el cesto recolector.

- Los manzanos están contentos por los cuidados que reciben de tu familia. El bosque protege a los tuyos y los deja permanecer en él porque son seres buenos que no buscan dañar a los demás – Sakura observó uno de los manzanos y acarició el tronco del árbol – Tus padres hicieron bien en acoger a la muchacha – el hada miró a Lee de nuevo – ella irá recordando de a poco su pasado, pero su destino se encontraba aquí. Por eso el río la ayudó a escapar y la llevó cerca de tu familia para que la encontraran.

Lee estaba asombrado; Sakura era increíble. Su flor de cerezo siempre lo sorprendía. Era infinitamente hermosa ante sus ojos, era el ser más delicado que jamás había visto, y su alma era noble y sabia. Se enamoró de ella desde que la vio por primera vez un día que cayó al río mientras jugaba con sus hermanos siendo un niño de apenas 10 años. Ella lo salvó esa vez, y desde entonces no había día que pudiera apartarla de su mente. Desde entonces habían pasado 12 años. De vez en cuando ella se le aparecía y platicaban unos pocos minutos antes de que ella desapareciera en un característico remolino de cerezos. Pero a Lee no le importaba lo poco que la veía pues simplemente con el hecho de que ella lo visitara de vez en cuando él era felíz. Vivía de esos momentos en que su corazón latía desbocado y los atesoraba como nada. Aunque después de cada visita quedara destrozado por el sentimiento de vacío que ocupaba su corazón al ella irse, prefería verla ocasionalmente a no volver a verla jamás. Seguramente de eso sí que no se recuperaría.

- Cuídate Lee – dijo ella solemne sacándolo de su ensoñación.

- Espera! – gritó Lee – no te vayas aún, por favor, quédate un poco más – la miró con ojos suplicantes.

Sakura lo contempló y acarició su mejilla – Mi tierno y valiente Lee … lo siento – y se desvaneció como siempre.

Lee cayó de rodillas mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Se tocó la mejilla que su amada había acariciado y se quedó así un momento, en silencio. Un tiempo después se levantó, recogió el cesto de las manzanas y se encaminó a su hogar.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Ino había aparecido en su vida, y ella ya la consideraba una amiga. Tenten estaba muy felíz porque ahora tendría alguien con quien compartir pensamientos y cosas que sólo una chica podría entender. Amaba a sus hermanos, pero había temas que no podía tocar con ellos por el simple hecho de que no lo encontraba correcto.

La noche había caído y en ese momento Tenten se encontraba sentada en una rama cerca de la cima de un árbol observando la luna, pensando en aquellos ojos perlados que había visto hacía unos 6 meses atrás.

**Flash back**

Tenten amaba recorrer el bosque pues aparte de que le encantaba la naturaleza se sentía en paz rodeada de ese ambiente al cual sentía puro y mágico, había recorrido tantas veces ese bosque que se lo conocía como la palma de la mano. Justo ese día ella se encontraba cerca de una salida que llevaba hacia el Reino de la Hierbacuando escuchó gritos de personas, caballos y el tronar de algunas espadas. Apurando el paso se dirigió al límite del bosque a ver que era lo que sucedía. Para no ser descubierta, se subió a un árbol para poder observar mejor la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo a tan sólo unos metros de la entrada del bosque.

Por lo que podía escuchar desde el lugar en el que se mantenía escondida los hombres que llevaban el emblema del Reino del Sonido habían intentado tomar el castillo del Rey de la Hierba; y al no poder realizar su cometido con éxito aquellos hombres que habían quedado con vida salieron huyendo de vuelta al Reino del Sonido, pero fueron perseguidos por algunos de los soldados del Rey de la Hierba, con una orden de captura para luego ser enjuiciados, y propinarles un castigo apropiado de acuerdo a los crímenes que hubiesen cometido. Pudo divisar un rubio de ojos azules que luchaba crudamente contra dos soldados de mayor estatura que él, "qué valiente" pensó Tenten; a unos metros de él vio dos morochos bastante parecidos que coordinaban impresionantemente sus movimientos para acabar con un grupo de hombres que los tenía rodeados, se horrorizó un poco al ver que uno de esos pelinegros tenía la cara llena de sangre, "espero logre sobrevivir" rezó internamente la chica; y aparte de ellos vio un castaño de ojos perlas que hechizó totalmente su corazón. Él luchaba solo contra tres hombres, a los cuales estaba derrotando fácilmente debido a la precisión con la cual manejaba la espada. Y Tenten no pudo hacer más que admirarlo, ya que sus ojos no pudieron despegarse de su silueta el tiempo que dicho guerrero permaneció en el campo de batalla … "no mueras" era lo único que los pensamientos de Tenten hilvanaban.

**Fin de Flash back**

Desde que había visto a aquél guerrero no había noche en que no soñara con él, se imaginaba conociéndolo y compartiendo momentos juntos. Cada vez que miraba la luna recordaba sus ojos, y pensaba como sería que él posara sus ojos en ella. Acaso se sentiría tan bien como cada vez que lo vivía en sus sueños?

Tenten suspiró resignada. Se había enamorado de un hombre al que probablemente no volvería a ver jamás.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi, espero sea de su agrado y si pueden dejarme un RR, como he leído por ahí, los RR son la recompensa del escritor, y así vamos sabiendo si la histaria va bien o si habría que modificarla de alguna manera

Felices Reyes!!

Sayito!!

Juli


	4. mientras en otra parte II

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte del capi anterior; seguimos con los mismos conceptos en períodos de tiempo. Espero que les guste. Y prometo que a partir del próximo capi los haré más largos. De a poco estoy intentando complacer a todos los que me dejan RR, gracias por seguir la historia.

Besoss!!

Sayito!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Mientras en otra parte … ( Parte II )

Se encontraban una pequeña niña de 5 años con un bebé en brazos y otro pequeño niño de tan sólo 2 años a su lado, en la periferia de una aldea desconocida para ellos. Veían pasar gente extraña, algunos portaban armas, otro maldecían su suerte. Ellos estaban muy asustados por lo que huyeron de ahí. Encontraron una pequeña cueva junto a la entrada de un bosque y se refugiaron ahí; temblando de frío y hambre. La noche no tardó en llegar y ellos se rindieron a los brazos de Morfeo, deseando que todos los asesinatos que habían presenciado ese día fueran tan solo una terrible pesadilla.

Se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé, por lo que movida por la curiosidad se acercó a la cueva de la cual provenía dicho sonido. Ese día la anciana Chiyo había tomado un camino diferencia hacia su hogar por lo que cual sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con 2 pequeños niños durmiendo en el suelo de la cueva, y un bebé llorando desconsoladamente. Los niños debían estar realmente débiles para no despertarse por los gritos del bebé.

La anciana se llevó al bebé con ella para darle algo de comer. Improvisó algo en que darle algo de leche de cabra, ya que era el único ganado que tenía, lo cual fue aceptado gustosamente por el hambriento bebé. Luego de eso el pequeño se durmió; y ella lo dejó a cargo de su nieta Matsuri, una pequeña de 4 años; mientras ella regresaba a la cueva a buscar a los otros niños.

Los días pasaron y los pequeños fueron adaptándose a las costumbres de la anciana. Ella fue ganándose su confianza poco a poco siempre interrogándose cual sería el pasado de los niños.

La pequeña Temari rápidamente hizo amistad con la nieta de Chiyo, volviéndose inseparables. Su hermano del medio, Kankuro, desarrolló una especial fascinación por los muñecos de madera que la anciana fabricaba.

* * *

Pasaron 5 años y Kankuro ya era un experto en cuanto a tallar en madera. Había aprendido el oficio junto a Chiyo, la forma de hacer los muñecos y cual era la mejor madera para que éstos duraran más y se conservaran mejor. A su vez sentía cierto instinto protector hacia la nieta de Chiyo, Matsuri, la cual siempre andaba con su hermana. Matsuri tenía ciertas atenciones para con él que lo hacían sentirse querido, por lo que le empezó a tener un cariño especial.

Su hermano pequeño Gaara se había convertido en un niño retraído, el cual a los 5 años aún no había emitido palabra alguna. El niño jamás se integraba a las actividades que se organizaban entre Chiyo, su nieta y sus hermanos.

* * *

Pasaron 3 años más y la anciana Chiyo recibió una visita. Era la primera persona que Temari veía desde que vivía con su abuela postiza. Sus ojos se posaron en él al sentir una presencia a unos metros de su hogar. Un apuesto hombre con túnica la estaba viendo fijamente. Ella se incomodó un poco ante la intensa mirada de ese hombre pero eso no la intimidó. Se acercó decidida a él con paso firme y la cabeza en alto.

- Quién es usted y que desea?

El hombre la miró alzando una ceja como si estuviera evaluando a la niña que tenía enfrente, la cual no había podido dejar de mirar desde que había divisado su silueta agachada trabajando entre las flores del jardín – Soy un amigo de de Chiyo– dijo al fin – ella se encuentra? – preguntó educadamente con un acento extraño.

- Aquí estoy – contestó la anciana saliendo rápidamente de la casa para saludar a su visitante – Mucho tiempo sin verte Shikamaru. Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Shikamaru dejó de mirar a Temari para prestar atención a la mujer mayor que se encontraba parada frente a él – He terminado de traducir uno de los antiguos libros sobre energía vital y quisiera saber si me ayudarías a practicar algunas técnicas, para poder implementarlas en cosas de utilidad, ya que se necesitan varias personas para llevarlas a cabo.

- Claro, cuando gustes. Sabes donde ubicarme, sólo avísame e iré a tu casa.

- Bien – respondió Shikamaru y miró de nuevo a Temari – cuando vengas trae a la pequeña – agregó señalando a la chica.

- Mi nombre es Temari, no pequeña – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Shikamaru sonrió – Bien, Temari. Adiós. – Y dando media vuelta desapareció entre los árboles.

- Quién era él abuela? – preguntó Temari.

- Él, mi querida niña, es uno de los magos blancos que desciende de la línea de sangre de los Nara; su nombre es Shikamaru, conocido como el mago de las sombras.

- Un mago? – se sorprendió Temari.

- Así es – agregó Chiyo – y cada vez que viene a verme algo sucede – la miró – la última vez que me visitó a los pocos días fue que los encontré a ti y tus hermanos – y diciendo esto Chiyo entró de nuevo en la casa dejando una muy pensativa Temari.

Esa noche Temari se convirtió en mujer (le vino la regla por primera vez).

* * *

Y así pasaron 3 años más donde todos los viernes de cada semana Chiyo iba con Temari a la casa del mago Shikamaru para practicar las diferentes técnicas de energía vital. Éstas técnicas se basaban en la transferencia de energía de una persona a otra con el fin de curar enfermedades o heridas. Este conocimiento era muy útil para cualquier persona que supiera como manejarlo, aunque no dejaba de ser peligroso para la persona que cedía la energía, pues si no manejaba a la perfección la técnica podría acabar perdiendo la vida, o en el peor de los casos tanto el que cedía la energía como el que la recibía podían morir.

Shikamaru había sentido el tirón del enamoramiento en cuanto había visto a Temari 3 años atrás, motivo por el cual le había pedido a Chiyo que la llevara con ella cada vez que fuera a su casa. La chica se había mostrado un tanto reacia y temperamental al principio, pero en cuanto tomó la confianza suficiente con el mago su curiosidad por él se disparó, y las veces que lo visitaba no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Ella empezó a frecuentarlo más seguido por cuenta propia, y secretamente fue enamorándose a él, fascinada por las historias que éste le contaba y por los trucos de magia que le enseñaba.

Por su parte, él la adoraba completamente. No había instante en que no pensara en ella, y cuando ella lo visitaba atesoraba cada momento a su lado como si fuera el último.

* * *

Unos días antes de cumplir los 16 años Temari se encontraba sentada a la orilla de un arroyo con sus pies metidos en el agua, y mirando a la nada. Se había caído y lastimado una de sus rodillas cuando iba camino a visitar, como todos los días, a su amado mago; y ahí su mente había comenzado a divagar sobre muchas cosas que su cuerpo venía sintiendo en compañía del susodicho, lo cual la tenía bastante confundida. Desde que lo había conocido el mago no había envejecido ni un poco y se preguntaba si ella tendría alguna posibilidad de estar a su lado; dado que no era como él. Él era un mago, una criatura de magia, viviría mucho tiempo; mientras que ella era una simple humana que con el tiempo envejecería y terminaría yéndose de su lado. Temari suspiró. Estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre y no sabía qué hacer al respecto; además la situación del día a día entre ellos sólo la confundía más. Dejó sus interrogantes de lado al sentir una familiar voz a su lado.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí – dijo Shikamaru sentándose a su lado. Miró su rodilla la cual sangraba y agregó – Tienes una herida.

- Sí … - respondió ella mirándolo al fin, pensando no sólo en la herida de su rodilla sino también en la que tenía en su interior al pensar que quizá nunca podría estar junto al hombre que amaba – pero no importa, no me duele. Qué haces aquí?

- Como te demorabas salí a buscarte … y recordé que hace un tiempo me comentaste que en este lugar sentías mucha paz, así que vine derecho aquí – explicó él mirándola – Estaba preocupado por ti – añadió acariciando la mejilla de Temari tiernamente con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Temari cerró sus ojos ante su caricia deseando quedarse así para siempre. Shikamaru la levantó en brazos dejando a una Temari muy sorprendida y muda ante su acción. Viendo la cara de desconcierto que puso la chica Shikamaru atinó a explicarse.

- Vamos a casa a curarte esa rodilla – y partió con ella hacia su hogar.

Al llegar la sentó sobre la mullida alfombra de la sala, hecha de una textura un tanto extraña pero muy suave al tacto. Shikamaru acercó su mano a la herida y de ésta comenzó a emanar una luz azul, haciendo que la herida se cerrara. Acarició con sus dedos el lugar antes lastimado y la piel de Temari se erizó. Ella estaba sentada apoyándose en sus manos y Shikamaru estaba arrodillado junto a sus piernas. El mago deslizó su mano a lo largo de la pierna de la chica y ella suspiró. Él siguió con sus caricias un poco más; luego tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la besó con infinito amor. Temari correspondió el beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico, a la vez que el iba recostándola en la alfombra y situándose sobre ella.

Se besaban apasionadamente demostrándose al fin lo que por años habían mantenido en secreto. Shikamaru la desnudó primero memorizando los detalles de su agraciado cuerpo, y ella le sacó la ropa a él con un poco de timidez al principio. Si bien sería su primera vez con un hombre no sentía vergüenza porque estaba con la persona que ella amaba. Entre besos donde sus lenguas jugaban ansiosamente y caricias ardientes Shikamaru fue preparando su cuerpo, para entrar en ella convirtiéndola en mujer; en su mujer. A ella le dolió un poco su intromisión pero al poco tiempo comenzó a disfrutar del vaivén que su amado mantenía al entrar y salir de ella. Suspiraban y gemían, dejándose llevar por el placer que sus cuerpos estaban experimentando. El orgasmo golpeó a Temari como una explosión de energía dentro de su cuerpo aferrándose con fuerza a Shikamaru, y gimiendo su nombre. Él la siguió al clímax enseguida enterrando su cara en el cuello de la chica y susurrándole palabras de amor al oído.

A los pocos días cumplió los 16 años y se fue a vivir con Shikamaru. Desde entonces han estado juntos y su amor sólo ha sabido crecer con el tiempo.

* * *

El día en que Temari perdió la virginidad, Kankuro se encontraba puliendo su última creación; una marioneta de una niña que sería lo que le regalaría a su hermana el día de su cumpleaños. A sus 13 años Kankuro había superado a Chiyo en el arte de la fabricación de muñecos. Decidió tomar un descanso de su tarea y fue rumbo a la cocina. Allí se encontró con Matsuri, la cual al verlo le sonrió haciendo que el chico se ruborizara. Y es que Kankuro se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de la muchacha; esa era la única explicación que encontraba para explicar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante ella, así como los sueños húmedos que había comenzado a tener desde hacía unos meses marcando su entrada en la pubertad.

La chica se acercó a él; se la veía sonrojada y un poco nerviosa y parecía estar debatiéndose entre decirle algo o no. Hasta que al fin se decidió.

- Kankuro … yo … quería decirte algo – dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Tomó aire y luego agregó – me gustas – y cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando una respuesta. Al ver que el tiempo pasaba y el chico no decía nada abrió sus ojos, y malinterpretando el silencio del chico añadió – sólo quería decirte eso, disculpa, no quise molestarte – y aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos y un nudo en la garganta comenzó a alejarse.

Kankuro estaba en shock. Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado. No le salían las palabras para expresar lo felíz que le había hecho la declaración de la chica. Por lo que al ver que ésta se iba corrió tras ella abrazándola por la espalda. Un momento después le dio la vuelta y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

- Yo también te quiero – confesó. La chica sonrió.

De esa manera había comenzado su historia de amor. Un par de años después Kankuro comenzó a construír su propia cabaña para poder irse a vivir allí con Matsuri. Cuando el joven cumplió los 18 años la cabaña estaba terminada, por lo que se casó con Matsuri en una ceremonia oficiada por Shikamaru, el cual los unió bajo el pacto de la naturaleza; y enseguida de eso los enamorados se fueron a vivir al que sería su nuevo hogar.

Chiyo estaba muy felíz, esos pequeños le habían traído mucha dicha a su vida, y estaba orgullosa de ellos.

* * *

Gaara había sentido los latidos de su corazón por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, el día que su hermana Temari había cumplido los 16 años. Ese día, luego de la pequeña reunión que se había llevado a cabo en la casa de la anciana Chiyo y del anuncio de que su hermana se iría a vivir con el mago, Gaara se había alejado del lugar, yéndose de caminata. Era una costumbre que había adquirido con los años, por lo que cada atardecer desaparecía de su hogar. Esa caminata era la única manera de mantener a raya sus demonios internos.

Desde que era pequeño escuchaba extrañas voces en su cabeza, las cuales le incitaban a lastimar a otros y a él mismo; por años había logrado mantener el control sobre ellas, hasta ese día. En cuanto escuchó el anuncio de que su hermana se iba a vivir con el mago casi se sale de control y comete una locura contra el mago. Por eso no había esperado a que terminara la reunión para iniciar su acostumbrada caminata.

Se había convertido en un muchacho de 11 años muy retraído y callado que siempre buscaba la soledad, no por gusto, sino porque de esa manera cuanto más lejos estuviera de alguien, su familia estaría a salvo de él; a salvo del monstruo que habitaba en su interior.

La luna llena de esa noche lo sorprendió caminando y haciendo un esfuerzo por no colapsar ante la violencia de las imágenes que su mente estaba proyectando cuando la vio junto al arroyo; quedando petrificado en el lugar. Frente a él se hallaba el ser más divino que sus ojos hubiesen visto jamás. Su cabello rosa caía en una cascada sobre su espalda; se encontraba sentada en una roca haciendo círculos con sus pies en el agua dejando parte de sus piernas al descubierto. Gaara no pudo hacer más que admirar la blancura de su piel, la cual resplandecía bajo la iluminación de la luna, y pensó si esta sería tan suave como lo estaba imaginando.

Sakura lo miró y le sonrió, y Gaara creyó que moriría de felicidad. Extraño sentimiento ya que nunca antes lo había sentido. Ella se paró de la roca donde estaba y caminó hacia él.

- Tu angustia y tu lucha interna hacen llorar mi corazón – dijo mirando ella con ternura mirando al chico.

- Lo siento? – contestó Gaara dudoso, y sorprendiéndose en el acto por haber hablado por primera vez con alguien más que no fuera el mismo. Simplemente las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlas siquiera.

- Eres muy valiente Gaara – continuó ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura – Tu corazón es noble, digno de un rey – agregó – por eso es que tengo un regalo para ti.

Gaara la contempló un momento maravillándose ante la visión que ese ser le proporcionaba. Las palabras de la chica resonaban en su cabeza mientras él intentaba comprender el significado de las mismas – Quién eres? – le preguntó él.

- Mi nombre es Sakura, y soy un hada – y diciendo esto se acercó al muchacho y rozó sus labios con los de él.

Gaara se quedó muy quieto disfrutando del contacto con la chica. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos pues no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Sakura se levantó y le sonrió. Gaara estaba sonrojado.

- Ahora tendrás la paz que tanto te mereces – agregó el hada acariciando la mejilla del chico. Y tras hacer eso comenzó a alejarse.

- Espera! – gritó el chico – te volveré a ver? – preguntó esperanzado.

Sakura se giró para verlo – Ya veremos … estate atento – y sonriendo desapareció de su vista.

Gaara se quedó un momento mirando el lugar por donde Sakura se había ido y sonrió para sus adentros, "eso es un sí" pensó. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que las malignas voces que siempre lo atormentaban habían desaparecido. Sus ojos brillaron con una gratitud infinita y lloró. Al fin después de tantos años de sufrimiento y soledad sentía paz. Ella le había dado el regalo más preciado.

* * *

Todos se habían mostrado muy confundidos y hasta sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de Gaara, todos excepto Shikamaru. Él sospechaba que algo había sucedido la noche que Gaara había desaparecido del cumpleaños de su mujer, y estaba casi seguro del responsable de dicho cambio.

Gaara se mostraba más comunicativo con su familia y hasta parecía más humano que antes. Cada luna llena desaparecía de su casa y pasaba toda la noche en una de las ramas de un viejo árbol que se erguía junto al arroyo donde había visto por primera vez al ser que le había devuelto la vida; esperando volver a ver a su querida hada.

Y fue a los pocos meses de su primer encuentro que Sakura volvió a aparecer. Gaara estaba quedándose dormido en el árbol cuando sintió un particular aroma activar sus sentidos. Abrió sus ojos y la vio sentada frente a él, en una rama paralela a la suya, contemplándolo sonriente.

- Viniste – dijo él ilusionado.

- Así es, el llamado de tu corazón era demasiado poderoso como para evitarlo por más tiempo.

- Quería agradecerte el regalo que me hiciste. Realmente … - su voz se entrecortó por la emoción.

Ella apareció junto a él y lo abrazó. Él se aferró a ella con la vida – Tranquilo…-susurró ella en su oído mientras el chico comenzaba a sollozar – ya te dije que lo merecías. Ahora – le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas – debes irte, hoy es una noche muy especial para los seres del mundo mágico y no deben encontrarte vagando por el bosque – agregó ella más seriamente pero sin perder su dulzura. El chico asintió y bajó del árbol obedientemente, se volvió para contemplarla una última vez antes de irse, e iba a decir algo cuando ella se le adelantó – Hasta pronto Gaara.

Los ojos del muchacho destellaron de felicidad ante la promesa implícita en las palabras del hada de que seguramente se volverían a ver. Ella sonrió y él se fue.

A lo lejos, Shikamaru sonrió. Su amiga había hecho de las suyas de nuevo. No le sorprendía haber estado en lo cierto ante la sospecha de que había sido ella la responsable del cambio que había experimentado Gaara; después de todo era parte de su naturaleza.

Salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia donde Sakura estaba sentada, después de todo la reunión no tardaría en comenzar.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado y en nuos días estaré subiendo el próximo, que creo les va a gustar o al menos parecer un poco interesante.

hasta la prox actualizacion, no olviden regalarme un RR!!

besotes!!!!

gracias por leer!!

Juli!!!


	5. Mundo mágico y Sakura I

Este capítulo va dedicado a **laurita261 **que me pidió que hiciera los capis más largos, y debo decir que realmente admiro a los escritores que hacen capis más largos que los míos debo admitir que me costo un montón alargarlo tanto. Pero en esta parte de la historia es cuando hay más que contar así que supongo que lo más complicado vendrá más adelante.

Espero que les guste y prometo de ahora en adelante hacer los capis más largos que los anteriores. Sin más que decir aquí el capi.

Besosss!!!!!

* * *

Capítulo 5: El Mundo Mágico y la historia del hada Sakura, parte I

**Reseña**

El Mundo Mágico está liderado por dos fuerzas opuestas que mantienen el balance natural del bien y el mal.

La magia blanca, la magia de la naturaleza y las criaturas mágicas no corrompidas; como las hadas, los magos blancos y diversos clanes de seres; están reinados por la Reina Tsunade Senju. La Reina está casada con Jirayia, Señor de los Animales.

La corte de la Reina está conformada por: los magos blancos Kakashi alias Colmillo Blanco, Shikamaru de las Sombras, y Asuma, el Estratega. El hada Sakura es la mano derecha de la Reina, la cual al poco tiempo de su nacimiento se había convertido en el hada de la primavera; además de ser la supervisora del orden que debe mantenerse entre los distintos tipos de magia, y de que el mundo de los humanos no entre en conflicto con el mundo de las criaturas mágicas. Otras seres conformaban la corte de la reina, tales como Yamato (líder de la raza de los hombres árbol), Kiba y Hana Inuzuza (herederos del clan de los cánidos) y Shino Aburame (heredero del clan de los hombres insecto). Todos ellos juraron lealtad hace mucho tiempo a la reina Tsunade ya que creen firmemente en sus ideales de paz, tanto entre las criaturas mágicas, como para con los humanos.

La magia negra, la magia de los demonios, así como las criaturas mágicas corrompidas conformaban parte de los dominios del Sr. Oscuro, el cual era un poderoso mago oscuro llamado Orochimaru de las Serpientes.

La corte del mago estaba conformada por varios magos oscuros, entre ellos su mano derecha Kabuto, un mago experto en pociones de todo tipo; Sasori, el Marionetista y Deidara, el Destructor. Otros seres se habían aliado al Sr. Oscuro, tales como el Demonio Kakuzou, el devorador de almas; y Zetsu, una criatura mágica corrupta de la naturaleza, el cual había desarrollado dos personalidades para sustentar la maldad en él sin consumir su naturaleza mágica.

Desde tiempos inmemorables, la Reina Tsunade y el Sr. Oscuro se habían mantenido en una constante lucha de poderes; cada uno alegando siempre las razones que tenían para dominar tal o cual territorio, y comandar sobre tal o cual criatura mágica. La situación llegó a hacerse tan insostenible que, unos siglos atrás, la Reina y el Sr. Oscuro dispusieron llegar a un acuerdo para no seguir desperdiciando tiempo y magia en algo en lo que probablemente jamás iba a tener una resolución equivalente por falta de un mediador imparcial. El acuerdo consistía en que entre los dos elegirían a una criatura mágica que fuera capaz de supervisar el balance de las magias existentes, así como de mantener la paz del mundo mágico con el mundo de los humanos. Así fue que se eligió un hada que aún no nacería sino hasta la próxima luna llena, y ambos le aportaron parte de su magia para que el balance mágico en ella se mantuviera estable, y así pudiese ser un ser imparcial ante ambos dominantes del Mundo Mágico.

El hada elegida fue Sakura. Tsunade le aportó la magia de la naturaleza y el poder de la curación; Orochimaru le dio el poder de los demonios y un potenciador de poderes; el cual hacía que cada vez que ella utilizara sus poderes éstos se hicieran más poderosos. En cuanto al efecto del potenciador en los humanos, éstos se sentirían atraídos al hada como si se tratase de un imán, y los sentimientos y deseos que ellos poseyeran se reforzarían en su presencia.

Orochimaru accedió a que el hada fuera criada bajo la tutela de Tsunade con la condición de que al cumplir los 200 años se le fuera entregada para enseñarle sobre sus poderes oscuros y que ella fuera entendiendo la importancia de su propia naturaleza. El hada estaría con Orochimaru el tiempo que le tomara desarrollar los poderes otorgados por el mismo y luego se realizaría una reunión entre las cortes de la Reina Tsunade y del Sr. Oscuro para presentarla como la elegida al cargo para el cual había sido seleccionada desde antes de su nacimiento.

**Fin de la Reseña**

* * *

Sakura nació una noche de luna llena, de una extraña flor que florecía sólo en noches como esa. Fue acogida por Tsunade en cuanto abrió los ojos al mundo, quien le enseñó todo sobre lo que sabía sobre el mundo mágico, así como sobre sus poderes y su propia naturaleza de hada. Cuando el hada cumplió 100 años Tsunade se casó con Jirayia, quien se había convertido recientemente en el Señor de los Animales. Él fue el responsable de enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre el mundo de los humanos, ya que antes de pasar a formar parte del mundo mágico había sido un mortal.

**Flash back**

Jirayia había sido un excelente veterinario para la época en que vivía pues aparte de estudioso de la medicina para tratar a los animales había desarrollado cierta fascinación por la magia curativa y las plantas medicinales, como medio alternativo de curación a las usualmente utilizadas en la ciudad. Este hombre poseía un extraordinario don para detectar las heridas de cualquier animal.

Fue un día que caminando por el bosque en una de sus acostumbradas expediciones, se encontró con lo que parecía ser una jauría de perros gigantes heridos e inconcientes. Si bien éstos animales le llamaron la atención por el tamaño que poseían aparte del aura de extrañeza que irradiaban, su instinto le obligó a prestarles ayuda; así que aplicando los conocimientos en hierbas medicinales que tenía realizó unas compresas y las puso en las heridas de los animales. Veló por ellos toda la noche hasta que el sueño le venció.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente se encontró con muchos pares de ojos sobre él lo cual lo puso muy nervioso. Una elegante y hermosa mujer, de cabellos rubios y ojos de miel, se cernía imponente frente a los animales mirándolo con curiosidad, y con una dulce sonrisa. Y con esa sonrisa fue que Jirayia cayó enamorado de la Reina del Mundo mágico.

Al parecer la familia más importante del clan de los cánidos, los Inuzuza, habían sido atacados cuando estaban sin protección en su forma de perros gigantes, y no les habían dado tiempo suficiente de defenderse del ataque; y Jirayia los había salvado. La Reina Tsunade estaba muy complacida por la acción del humano por lo que se le concedió el honor de aceptar el puesto del Sr. De los Animales. Para eso debía dejar su vida humana y renunciar a su mortalidad pasando a ser parte del mundo de las criaturas mágicas como un mestizo.

Jirayia aceptó encantado ya que los animales eran su pasión y además, de esa forma, podría ver seguido a la hermosa mujer rubia que se hallaba parada frente a él. Poco tiempo después la Reina se casaba con el Sr. De los Animales quien le había arrebatado el corazón.

**Fin Flash back**

Sakura absorbió todo el conocimiento que se le fue proporcionando así como asumió con responsabilidad las intenciones para lo cual estaba siendo preparada. Sabía que ella era la conjunción entre lo bueno y lo malo del mundo mágico; sin embargo, aunque poseía libre albedrío para elegir bandos, su corazón era puro.

Ella era parte de la naturaleza y parte de la magia, por lo que casi enseguida de su nacimiento la naturaleza la reclamó como el hada de la primavera. Era la primera vez que la naturaleza hacía un pedido con voz propia, por lo que tanto la Reina Tsunade ni el Sr. Oscuro pudieron negarse.

Cuando Sakura cumplió los 200 años, el Sr. Oscuro la reclamó tal cual había sido acordado con anterioridad. Esa sería la primera vez que ambos se verían en persona pues si bien el Sr. Oscuro había mantenido ciertas reuniones con la reina posteriores al acuerdo, Sakura aún no había sido presentada a ambas cortes (la blanca y la oscura) porque el aprendizaje para el cargo principal que regiría su existencia aún no estaba completo.

El mago Kabuto fue el encargado de ir a buscar al hada para llevarla ante su amo. Era una noche de luna llena, como aquella que había presenciado el nacimiento de Sakura dos siglos atrás. El hada lo esperaba junto al mismo tipo de flores que en aquella ocasión le había dado la vida.

Kabuto apareció en el lugar y contempló la figura del hada que se encontraba de espaldas a él mirando la luna y acariciando unas flores; le pareció extraño encontrarse con una joven de tamaño normal pues el pensaba que iba a ir a buscar un hada, y esos seres no medían más de 30 cm.

- Es por el collar – una melodiosa voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Kabuto. El hada se dio la vuelta para mirar al que sería su guía hacia donde el Sr. Oscuro habitaba, y Kabuto no pudo hacer más que contener la respiración – este collar – agregó Sakura tocando el delicado accesorio con un dije en forma de pétalo de cerezo – fue un regalo de mi Reina, el cual me permite adquirir una forma más … práctica; por eso no me ves como a cualquier hada – terminó de explicar la chica.

Kabuto estaba sin palabras, la chica parecía haberle leído el pensamiento y no entendía como eso podía ser posible dado que él era un poderoso mago con barreras mentales para impedir dicha acción por otras criaturas, además que no podía dejar de lado la hermosura de la criatura que se hallaba frente a él; desde que había visto el dije que ella había nombrado sus ojos habían vagado más allá de ese objeto detallando cada curva de su cuerpo, una oleada de deseo lo recorrió y unas ganas de poseer al hada en ese momento estallaron en su interior. Dio un paso hacia ella como mantenido en un trance por la lujuria.

- Nos vamos, mago? – preguntó el hada y el trance de Kabuto se rompió. Cerró sus ojos un momento tratando de tranquilizar las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, aclaró un poco su garganta y volvió a mirar al hada.

- Kabuto, soy el mago Kabuto, ven vámonos ya … el Sr. Oscuro nos está esperando – y le ofreció su mano a Sakura. Ella la tomó y el ritmo cardíaco de Kabuto se disparó. La sombra del deseo volvió a brillar en sus ojos y sin poderse contener acercó al hada a su cuerpo de un tirón siendo atrapado por su delicada fragancia, y la mantuvo fuertemente agarrada por un instante. En ese momento la voz de su amo resonó en su cabeza, "Trae al hada ahora", y el temor a lo que el Sr. Oscuro podría hacerle por desobedecer una orden venció a la lujuria, haciéndolo volver en sí y desapareciendo del bosque con el hada.

* * *

Kabuto transportó al hada hacia los dominios donde el Sr. Oscuro moraba. El lugar estaba fuera del tiempo terrestre y separado del Mundo Mágico que estaba bajo el reinado de Tsunade como si fuera una dimensión paralela; algo así como un Mundo Mágico "oscuro", donde residían la mayoría de las criaturas que seguían al Sr. Oscuro; otras de estas criaturas convivían con los seres mágicos del mundo mágico "normal", y unas menos frecuentes lo hacían directamente en el mundo de los humanos.

El Sr. Oscuro estaba asentado en una construcción similar a un castillo; lo único diferente era que éste era subterráneo, solamente una de las torres del mismo emergía algunos metros por sobre la superficie del suelo de esa extraña y maligna dimensión. El castillo poseía muchas habitaciones diferentes y pasillos cruzados, todo el lugar estaba diseñado como un gran laberinto del cual una vez perdido no pudieras salir, ese era el efectivo sistema de seguridad ante alguna intromisión de algún enemigo. Algunas de las habitaciones del castillo eran enormes bibliotecas que guardaban recelosamente conocimientos de magia y hechizos muy poderosos, los cuales estaban custodiados por seres creados directamente de y por Orochimaru; eran como anexos de su cuerpo, como si el mismo pudiera hacerse omnipresente en cada rincón de su castillo. Otras habitaciones guardaban todo tipo de armas así como objetos mágicos de gran valor, los cuales también estaban muy bien protegidos, ya que el Sr. Oscuro era un gran coleccionista. Los cuartos de los niveles más subterráneos del lugar contenían prisioneros y seres productos de experimentos del Sr. Oscuro; algunos se encontraban en un trance hacia el lado oscuro (siendo corrompidos) lo cual llevaba algo de tiempo ya que la magia propia de cada criatura que no fuera malvada de nacimiento siempre se resistía al avance de la maldad en ellas; otros simplemente eran criaturas que se habían vuelto incontrolables ante los intentos de corrupción del mal siendo simplemente prisioneros del lugar; entre otros.

Sakura fue llevada a una habitación que había sido asignada para ella, aunque cuando entró notó que todo había sido dispuesto para un hada de tamaño normal (o sea de 30cm). El mago se incomodó un poco al darse cuenta de esto pero Sakura parecía no haberse inmutado ante esos detalles. Kabuto miró a la joven que estaba de espaldas frente a él y un hambre feroz de ella le sobrevino acercándose al hada pero sintió la presencia de su amo acercarse a la habitación por lo que movido por el terror que lo embargó se alejó rápidamente de ella. Sólo esperaba que el Sr. Oscuro no se percatara de esos impulsos que estaba teniendo o estaría perdido.

Y el Sr. Oscuro apareció finalmente en la habitación frente a Sakura. Ellos hicieron contacto visual como si se conocieran de toda la vida pero nadie rompió en silencio. Orochimaru sintió lo mismo que Kabuto pero al ser más poderoso que éste hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para poder sosegarse ante sus instintos. Sonrió. Había hecho muy bien en darle ese poder a esa hada, pero había algo más ahí, en ella, algo único, algo que no podía comprender, algo que aparentemente el deseaba desesperadamente o al menos eso le decía todo su ser … no, no era sólo el potenciador que él le había otorgado, era algo enteramente natural de la chica que el potenciador explotaba al máximo, logrando un efecto incluso en él. Agradecía en silencio a Tsunade por todo lo que le había enseñado al hada y estaba muy satisfecho con los informes que la reina había compartido con él sobre el desempeño del hada; ahora era el turno de él de enseñarle. Iba a divertirse e iba a disfrutar mucho instruyendo al hada en todo lo que pudiera. Su sonrisa aumentó aún más. Sus pensamientos venían cargados de segundas intenciones.

Aunque algo de repente se le cruzó por la mente: cómo es que su hada; y sí, pensó, su hada porque él había tenido que ver en parte con su creación; se viera así?, no es que estuviera disgustado ni nada por el estilo, pero no es que las hadas eran mucho más pequeñas?

- Es por el collar – respondió Sakura ante la pregunta mental que se había hecho el Sr. Oscuro – fue un regalo de mi reina, el cual me permite mostrarme de esta manera ante quien yo lo desee.

Orochimaru borró su sonrisa, transformando su cara en una máscara de inexpresión. Estaba muy asombrado, esa hada realmente era increíble; acaso le había leído la mente a él, el mago más poderoso de todos? Lo único que no parecía indiferente a toda la situación en el Sr. Oscuro eran sus ojos, puesto que éstos brillaban con una emoción escondida.

- Así que tú eres el hada que elegimos Tsunade y yo aquella vez, eh? – dijo Orochimaru detallando a la chica minuciosamente.

- Así es señor. Soy Sakura, el hada de la primavera – añadió el hada haciendo una reverencia ante el mago.

- Supongo que deberé cambiar las cosas de la habitación – dijo observando el lugar y en un chasquido de sus dedos la habitación se convirtió en una nueva, con los muebles adaptados a la forma de tamaño normal de Sakura.

- No era necesario señor que hubiera hecho eso, yo perfectamente podía volver a mi forma original. Como le dije antes al mago Kabuto, esta forma es mucho más práctica para aprender pero perfectamente puedo vivir en mi forma original.

- Eso le dijiste eh? – Orochimaru miró al nombrado y éste tragó pesado – está bien, esto no es molestia alguna, de ahora en adelante serás mi invitada de honor, y aprenderás a manejar algunos de los poderes que están en tu interior pero que no has podido desarrollar con Tsunade. De ese modo podrás liberar tu mitad dormida, la que es compatible conmigo – Sakura lo miró seriamente prestando mucha atención a sus palabras, Orochimaru sonrió. Eso iba a ser muy interesante. Esa hada le gustaba.

El Sr. Oscuro salió de la habitación del hada con Kabuto siguiéndolo en silencio y ambos se dirigieron al centro de reunión de siempre de Orochimaru y su corte. Una vez llegaron allí, ya se encontraban Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzou y Zetsu en espera de las órdenes de su amo, el cual los había convocado mentalmente hacía sólo unos instantes.

* * *

Orochimaru apareció en el salón con un semblante pensativo y se dirigió a su habitual trono enfrente de la mesa donde se sentaban sus subordinados. A continuación les habló a ellos con su clásica tétrica voz, provocando escalofríos en más de uno de los allí presentes.

- Hay una integrante nueva en el castillo. Es el hada de la primavera y será la que tome el puesto de supervisora de las magias en cuanto termine su entrenamiento conmigo. Está totalmente prohibido cualquier tipo de contacto con ella hasta su presentación formal en la reunión entre ambas cortes que se llevará a cabo una vez yo dicte que está lista para asumir el cargo. – todos miraban a su amo con algo de temor e interrogantes – si me entero que alguno de ustedes desobedece esta orden será severamente castigado – todos asintieron ante la orden dada pues temían a los castigos de ese cruel mago.

Una vez finalizada la reunión donde aparte de esa noticia se discutieron otros asuntos, los miembros de la corte se retiraron, siendo el único en quedarse Kabuto.

- Lo que dije hoy sobre Sakura va también para ti – Orochimaru miró a su sirviente inquisidoramente – sé lo que te sucede en su cercanía y no quiero poner en riesgo el acuerdo con la Tsunade sólo porque las cosas con el hada se salgan de control. A todos les causará el mismo efecto y más vale prevenir que lamentar …

- Sí, amo, yo no sería capaz de desobedecerle ni atentar contra el hada … - pronunció rápidamente Kabuto – sería incapaz de lastimarla … - susurró el mago como perdido en sus cavilaciones recordando la imagen del hada, sus ojos verdes, su boca tentadora, sus curvas …

- Kabuto … - llamó Orochimaru al mago sacándolo de la ensoñación en la que había caído – no temo por ella … - el Sr. Oscuro sonrió – temo por ti … el hada es muy poderosa … lo sé con sólo verla … sólo tengo que evaluar su potencial … - Kabuto se había quedado de piedra al darse cuenta de que por un momento había estado soñando despierto y sobretodo ante su amo. Se había retirado casi enseguida con una reverencia y pensando en lo que el Sr. Oscuro le había dicho. Acaso esa hada de frágil y deseable apariencia podía llegar a ser tan peligrosa como su amo decía?

* * *

Sakura suspiró. Ese encuentro había sido un tanto extraño. Jamás se había sentido tan conectada con otro ser como le había pasado momentos antes con el Sr. Oscuro. Claramente había leído los pensamientos de Orochimaru y no entendía demasiado su fascinación por descubrir su supuesto poderoso potencial, además que ese mago desprendía un aura tan misteriosa y a la vez atrapante que por un momento Sakura no había sabido que pensar al respecto. Ese hombre mágico la deseaba, y mucho. Pero no era cualquier tipo de deseo el que sentía por ella, no era un deseo como el de su subordinado Kabuto u otros seres con los que ella había tendido contacto; no, esto era distinto, ella percibió algo más escondido detrás de toda su ansiedad, algo que no sabía muy bien que era, pero que esperaba que en cuanto las lecciones con el Sr. Oscuro comenzaran eso que sentía el mago se disipara y éste se centrara en su aprendizaje. Y ella sólo esperaba que la sensación que le producía ese hombre se disipara de su mente.

Varios días habían pasado desde que ella había llegado a ese lugar, pero Orochimaru se había excusado con ella diciendo que se estaba preparando para poder comenzar con su entrenamiento y eso le tomaría algunos días, por lo que desde aquel primer y extraño encuentro no se habían vuelto a ver. Se sentía extraña en ese lugar. Extrañaba la naturaleza y su magia natural, así como observar la luna por las noches. Por lo que decidió salir a recorrer el castillo hasta que su maestro oscuro estuviera listo para proceder con las instrucciones para ella. Fue dándose cuenta rápidamente que cada pasillo conducía a diferentes lugares, así como cada cuarto guardaba celosamente valiosos objetos y manuscritos importantes. Notó que ese sistema de seguridad que poseía el Sr. Oscuro en el castillo no le afectaba a ella, sino que parecía guiarla a encontrar cualquier lugar al que ella quisiera llegar con sólo pensar en eso. Era como si la energía mágica del lugar estuviera en sintonía con la de ella, aunque en parte eso tendría sentido ya que la mitad de su naturaleza supuestamente sería oscura, gracias a lo que el Sr. Oscuro le había aportado antes de su nacimiento.

Ella era un hada, un ser con poderes mágicos, la cual podía manejar la magia de la naturaleza dado su origen. Parte de lo que ella manejaba como magia también incluía que cualquier acción que pensara ocurriera, cualquier movimiento de sus manos o gestos indicaran que algo sucediera; así como la lectura de mentes y el sentir los corazones de los demás seres, lugares donde leía los sentimientos de los mismos. Pero ella sentía un poder oculto en su interior, un poder que a veces le llamaba y clamaba por salir y darse a conocer. Un poder que había tenido su grito de gloria al entrar en los dominios del Sr. Oscuro, ya que había vibrado pues presentía que su despertar estaba cerca. Sakura sentía que pronto podría manejar un nuevo tipo de magia, y para eso era que ella estaba ahí, para que su maestro la guiara en el camino a conocer el otro lado de su naturaleza.

Sakura recorrió diversas habitaciones; encontró varias bibliotecas donde se entretuvo con diferentes libros sobre magia, incluso algunos manuscritos saltaban de los estantes a sus manos al sentir un ser poderoso en su cercanía y ella los recibía con gusto para luego leerlos ávidamente; encontró también varios cuartos donde se guardaban armas y objetos mágicos, probó varias armas tanteando el peso y filo de las mismas, detallando algunos grabados que ellas poseían; revisó varios objetos mágicos maravillándose por la utilidad de algunos de ellos. Descubrió una torre del castillo que sobresalía del suelo, poniéndose muy contenta por al fin tener un lugar al cual acudir a observar la luna por las noches.

Por último recorrió varios túneles que la llevaron hacia los calabozos del castillo. Ella no estaba muy segura de lo que significaba aquello, ni que sentir al respecto, sus sentidos se encontraban algo confundidos en esa zona del castillo. Era como si su naturaleza oculta cobrara mayor fuerza y luchara por salir a la superficie. Fue caminando entre las celdas viendo en cada una de ellas diferentes seres como en un extraño trance, pero éstos no estaban encadenados ni heridos. Eran las primeras criaturas mágicas que veía desde que había llegado a ese lugar, sin contar al Sr. Oscuro y a Kabuto pero a ninguno de los dos los había vuelto a ver. En realidad había otro ser con el que mantenía contacto en ese castillo, ella era una mestiza llamada Karin, la cual le llevaba algunas cosas de comer de vez en cuando y le informaba los recados que Orochimaru tuviera para ella. Según la percepción de Sakura, Karin no era una mestiza como Jirayia, el cual se había convertido en un ser mágico por voluntad propia ante un ofrecimiento por la reina; sino que era muy probable que uno de sus padres hubiese sido un mortal y el otro un ser mágico, no lo sabía con certeza, pero era cuestión de tiempo de que la vida de la chica se le fuera revelando, después de todo su propia magia siempre le terminaba proporcionando datos de todo aquello que la rodeaba, aún sin siquiera ella pensarlo ni pedirlo.

Siguió caminando y detallando todo hasta que llegó a las últimas dos celdas del pasillo; en una de ellas no habían rejas como en las demás sino que en lugar de éstas había una puerta de acero con apenas una rendija para observar dentro y otra un poco más grande cerca del suelo para pasar la comida al prisionero que allí se encontrara; en la otra se observaba una puerta transparente a través de la cual se observaba algo así como una especie de tubo con lo que parecía ser agua dentro. Intentó ver algo a través de la pequeña rendija de la puerta de acerco sin éxito, por lo que movida por la curiosidad entró en la habitación de puerta transparente y se dirigió hacia el tubo con agua. Observó cables que entraban al tubo como si éste estuviese preservando algo dentro. Entonces lo sintió. Percibió cierta emanación de magia proveniente del tubo por lo que su instinto le dijo que ahí dentro se hallaba algún tipo de ser mágico.

Miró detenidamente el tubo pero no consiguió ver nada palpable, por lo que colocó su mano sobre el tubo de vidrio y cerró sus ojos, intentando "ver" con su mente. Y eso sí funcionó. La imagen de un muchacho perteneciente a la raza de los hombres tiburón apareció en su mente, y enseguida supo que ese ser no deseaba estar en ese tubo. Algo la impulsó a buscar una solución a la situación del muchacho por lo que estudió el tubo e intentó pensar en alguna forma de sacarlo de su encierro. Pero de repente algo en ella se contradijo; ese lugar estaba bajo los dominios del Sr. Oscuro, ella no podía interferir con las acciones de éste pues se suponía que era alguien imparcial; sin embargo su instinto nunca le fallaba, su intuición siempre se le revelaba para evitar futuras catástrofes por lo que tomó una decisión con respecto a ese ser que se encontraba en cautiverio. Hablaría con Orochimaru con respecto al hombre en el tubo. Un disparo de energía mágica proveniente del tubo la sacó de sus pensamientos, y pudo sentir que el muchacho ahí dentro sabía de su presencia, y percibió su dolor.

- Tranquilo – dijo suavemente poniendo una de sus manos sobre el vidrio del tubo – pronto serás liberado de tu prisión – de la mano del hada comenzó a emanar una energía azul que rodeó el tubo y entró en él afectando el líquido del mismo – espero que esto calme un poco tu dolor – ella sintió la gratitud del ser y con un poco de pesar se retiró de la habitación. Echó un último vistazo a la puerta de acero de al lado de la celda que ella había visitado y se fue de ese lugar.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con el Sr. Oscuro esperándola. Se quedaron un momento observándose en silencio hasta que él lo rompió.

- Has estado recorriendo el castillo – afirmó el susodicho.

- Así es señor, espero no le moleste.

- No, en absoluto – Orochimaru la observaba preguntándose como podía manejarse un hada con tanta soltura en un lugar donde la maldad era casi palpable, siendo que la naturaleza de las mismas eran profundamente sensibles a lo oscuro. Sonrió internamente, era más que seguro que esa hada no era igual a las demás; tal vez tenía su mitad dormida más despierta de lo que ella pensaba – Lamento no haber podido atenderte antes – pronunció el Sr. Oscuro acercándose al hada, y acercando una de sus manos a un brazo de ella continuó – hermosa Sakura … - y acarició a lo largo el suave y delgado brazo del hada – creo que tienes una gran potencial, y ahora que he terminado de hacer los arreglos correspondientes para poder comenzar tu entrenamiento estaré todo el tiempo a tu disposición.

- Gracias señor – respondió el hada haciendo una humilde reverencia, sin inmutarse ante la continua caricia que Orochimaru mantenía en su brazo. Él se alejó un poco de ella y le dio la espalda.

- Comenzaremos mañana así que me gustaría estuvieras preparada cuando te llame, ah y Sakura – ella lo miró atentamente – no me llames señor, llámame Orochimaru.

- Claro, Orochimaru-sama – dijo ella respetuosamente.

* * *

Sakura debía aprender a manejar el poder de los demonios, que era el legado que el Sr. Oscuro le había dado antes de nacer. Ese poder se basaba básicamente en tener un control sobre los demonios, convocarlos, utilizarlos y hacer con ellos cuanto a uno de pareciera. El Sr. Oscuro sentía que ese poder estaba despertando dentro del hada, sin embargo ella no parecía muy conciente de eso, aunque claro, Orochimaru no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del hada, pues aunque había intentado en varias ocasiones entrar en ella, aparentemente parecía imposible.

Sakura aprendió la historia de los demonios y acerca del poder de éstos. Orochimaru la instruía en los diferentes tipos de demonios que había y en los poderes que cada especie de éstos poseía. Así ella fue aprendiendo que habían demonios de bajos niveles que dominaban el poder de la tierra y la roca, así como influían en criaturas mágicamente débiles. Otros demonios de nivel medio podían dominar a los demonios más débiles así como más elementos de la naturaleza como el fuego y el agua, y hasta podían llegar a influía a los humanos. Los demonios más fuertes generalmente permanecían dormidos en las profundidades del mundo mágico hasta que alguien los convocaba para hacer uso de su poder; pero a éste tipo de demonio que dominaba a todos los demás y a la vez controlaba gran parte de los elementos naturales sólo los podían controlar alguien que tuviera más poder que ellos, alguien que tuviera un excelente control de la magia en sí misma.

Antes de comenzar a emplear el poder de los demonios Orochimaru le pidió a Sakura una demostración de los poderes que poseía, y que había aprendido a dominar con Tsunade; por lo cual la condujo al bosque de la muerte; el cual se encontraba en uno de los límites de ese mundo mágico "oscuro". Los ojos del hada brillaron de emoción al ver naturaleza de nuevo, pero se dispuso a hacer lo que su maestro le pedía.

- Quiero que emplees todo tu poder Sakura, y no quiero que te contengas por nada del mundo. Muéstrame el poder de la naturaleza. Atácame con él.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y asintió. Se sentía un poco extraña haciendo eso ya que ella jamás usaba su poder con fines de ataque pero no le costó mucho canalizarlo para emplearlo de ese modo. Cerró sus ojos y se puso en contacto con la naturaleza del lugar. Enseguida sintió que la magia la abrazaba dándole la bienvenida a su reino como si hubiese extrañado su presencia. Los brazos del hada comenzaron a brillar con unos tatuajes de enredaderas con flores sin embargo ella permaneció inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. Los árboles y plantas comenzaron a moverse alrededor bajo la atenta mirada del mago. Las enredaderas comenzaron a subir por el cuerpo de éste y los árboles a apresarlo entre sus ramas, pero el mago desapareció de entre esas ramas mortales. Apareció a los pocos metros del hada pero al intentar avanzar hacia ella sus pies quedaron atrapados en la tierra comenzando ésta a absorberlo. Esta vez el mago no pudo desaparecer, sino que pensó que la forma de librarse de ese agarre era atacando al hada, la cual se había mantenido impasible. De sus manos salieron serpientes que se dirigieron hacia ella para atacarla, pero pararon al llegar a un metro de ella y pareciera que se acercaran despacio para deslizarse alrededor de sus piernas, como si la estuvieran acariciando? Orochimaru estaba estático, no sabía si dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, acaso sus serpientes le habían traicionado?

- No te traicionaron sólo reconocen a su igual. Las serpientes son parte de la naturaleza y yo también. No me atacarán. Deberás atacarme con algo más – dijo el hada tranquilamente. Orochimaru estaba sin habla. De nuevo le había leído la mente.

Dejó de forcejear en esa tierra que se lo estaba tragando y ésta dejó de hundirlo.

- Bien – agregó el hada – ese es un buen movimiento para empezar - levantó una de sus manos y las serpientes se dirigieron hacia el Sr. Oscuro que se hallaba enterrado hasta la mitad del cuerpo y se enredaron en él aprisionándolo fuertemente.

El mago susurró unas palabras y de su boca salió una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia el hada. Ella abrió los ojos y una barrera de agua se interpuso en el camino del fuego apagándolo al instante pero chamuscando parte del terreno que rodeaba al hada.

Unas enredaderas se enredaron alrededor del mago y las serpientes lo liberaron, luego lo transportaron contra un gran roble el cual lo abrazó aprisionándolo aún más.

- Muy bien hada – felicitó Orochimaru – eres muy lista pero … - el mago se zafó del agarre del árbol y las enredaderas – yo tengo más experiencia en combates – y diciendo esto se lanzó hacia el hada susurrando unas palabras. Esta lo vio venir pero no se movió de su lugar. Con gran agilidad el mago saltó sobre ella y en su mano apareció una espada, con la cual descargó su fuerza en contra del hada. Aún así el hada no hizo ningún amague de apartarse. Ella sólo fijo sus ojos en él y le sonrió. Orochimaru se desconcertó ante esto y paró el ataque de la espada a unos milímetros del cuello de Sakura. Ella levantó su mano y la deslizó a lo largo de la espada acariciando su filo, siguió por el mango hasta llegar a la mano del mago; todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del mismo cuya mirada empezaba a empañarse por los impulsos del deseo.

"No puedo desconcentrarme" pensó Orochimaru y acercó más la espada al cuello del hada produciéndole un pequeño corte del cual se deslizó un hilillo de sangre, el hada siguió sonriendo y subió su mano hacia el pecho del mago acercándose un poco más a él. La determinación del Sr. Oscuro iba flaqueando ante las acciones del hada por lo que por un instante se permitió bajar la guardia retirando apenas la hoja de la espada del cuello de ésta, y en ese instante sintió una ráfaga de aire a su alrededor que lo envolvió y lo mandó a volar unos cuántos metros lejos de ella. Y ella dejó de sonreír.

Orochimaru se incorporó con algunos cortes de donde había sido lanzado y se quedó allí sentado pensando en el hada. La vio acercarse cautelosamente y sonrió ante esto. La chica seguía alerta. Y eso le dio una idea. Averiguaría en ese momento acerca de su naturaleza oscura. Desapareció del rango de visión de ella y se concentró en invocar un demonio. Esto le tomaría algo de tiempo pero al final obtendría la información que quería.

Sakura vio que el mago se desvanecía y paro su andar. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en una inspección de los alrededores por medio de sus sentidos. Detectó al instante donde se hallaba el mago pero notó que se éste se encontraba haciendo algún tipo de invocación. "Bien" pensó ella "al parecer va a ponerse serio", y sonrió con un sentimiento nuevo en su interior. Su naturaleza oculta estaba despertando y ella la sentía aflorar por cada poro de su ser. El ambiente empezó a tornarse pesado, como si una niebla de un nuevo tipo de magia se estuviese esparciendo por el lugar. Frente a ella apareció Orochimaru sonriendo con alguna especie de criatura detrás de él; la cual se parecía a un enorme tigre con dos colas y la cual parecía estar rodeada de unas llamas de color azul.

Sakura observó a la criatura y la criatura observó al hada. La criatura se acercó al hada pero ella no reculó, sólo la miraba atentamente con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos. Orochimaru captó que toda la atención de Sakura estaba centrada en la criatura por lo que le envió una orden mental al ser que había invocado para que la atacara. Pero la criatura no se movió de su lugar ni hizo ninguna acción en contra del hada. El Sr. Oscuro frunció el ceño un tanto extrañado por la desobediencia de la criatura; pero prestó un poco más de atención y notó que el contacto visual entre el hada y la criatura no se había roto en ningún momento. Acaso estaban intercambiando pensamientos?

Sin pensarlo dos veces él se decidió a atacar directamente al hada ya que ella se hallaba con toda su atención enfocada en la criatura que él había invocado. Pero cuando el mago se disponía a atacarla la criatura se antepuso al ataque en una posición como para defender al hada recibiendo parte del ataque del mago. Orochimaru quedó en shock. Esto iba más allá de todo lo que él hubiera imaginado que sucedería. Por lo que suspiró y se sentó en una roca junto a un árbol.

- Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente – dijo a los presentes – creo que ya sé lo que tenía que saber.

Sakura miró a la criatura, quien estaba algo herida del ataque del mago y aún se mantenía frente a ella como si fuese su escudo.

- Gracias Nekomata – pronunció el hada a la criatura acercándose a ésta. Y acto seguido la tocó y de su mano salió una luz que se combinó con el color de las llamas del demonio, todo bajo la incrédula mirada de Orochimaru – ahora ya no estás herido. Vuelve a tu hogar – la criatura le hizo una reverencia a Sakura y desapareció en una llamarada azul.

Sakura fue hacia donde se hallaba Orochimaru, quien aún parecía demasiado asombrado, y se arrodilló ante él – Puedo curarle los rasguños si es lo que desea Orochimaru-sama – le dijo ella dulcemente.

Él la miró un momento y asintió. Ella curó las heridas del mago bajo la atenta mirada de éste; mientras los pensamientos del mago rememoraban una y otra vez lo ocurrido anteriormente. La mano de Sakura en su mejilla lo sacó de las conjeturas en que se encontraba fijando ahora su atención en la cara de la muchacha, quien se veía muy concentrada en su labor, y la deseó. La deseó como nunca deseó algo antes. Ella lo miró y se paró frente a él.

- Ya está – dijo ella. Él se levantó de la roca en que se encontraba sentado y se acercó a ella. Ella sintió la lengua del mago sobre su garganta y su cuerpo se tensó. Ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ante la extraña acción de Orochimaru; y a él se le ocurrían miles de ideas de cosas para hacer con ella. El mago acarició sus brazos lentamente y subió sus manos hasta su rostro donde lo enmarcó con ellas. Subió con su lengua hasta su mandíbula y la rozó con sus labios; se dirigió a su boca para besarla pero Sakura se desvaneció de sus brazos para aparecer a unos metros de él.

- Disculpe Orochimaru-sama pero no creo que eso sea parte del entrenamiento – dijo Sakura mirando el suelo seriamente un tanto incómoda por lo sucedido con el mago anteriormente. El mago la miró con una expresión de enfado por cortarle tan buen momento. Suspiró y sonrió malicioso.

- Pero si sólo te estaba curando el corte que tenías en la garganta – añadió con un fingido tono inocente. Sakura lo miró y el mago borró su sonrisa. La llama del deseo aún ardía en él; haber probado esa suave piel, con su dulce sabor y esa fragancia atrapante que el hada desprendía sólo servía para que se fuera enloqueciendo por poseerla. Y no descansaría hasta lograr tenerla.

- No es necesario – repuso el hada – yo mismo puedo hacerlo. Supongo que el entrenamiento culminó por el día de hoy – agregó a su vez.

- Así es – contestó el mago y la vio desaparecer seguramente hacia la habitación del castillo en la cual se había instalado. Orochimaru pensó en lo que había hecho, había probado su piel. Ahora no podía sacársela de la mente. Ansiaba todo de ella, su mente, su cuerpo, su poder y … su corazón. Ella tenía que ser suya, y estaba dispuesto a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias para conseguirla. Ya no le importaba tanto el acuerdo que había hecho con Tsunade, aunque, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, el acuerdo no le prohibía intentar tener algo con el hada. Sonrió de nuevo. Tenía un nuevo plan que trazar y un nuevo desafío por delante; y algo le decía que no sería nada fácil conseguirlo.

* * *

Hasta aquí la primer parte, espero les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier idea o comentario, sugerencia u opinión será bien recibida. Quisiera avisarles que en el prox capi va a haber algo de lemon pero más tranqui que el de mi otro fic, por lo que no creo que deba cambiar la categoría o si?, agradecería sus consejos!! Por cierto no creo que les guste el lemon que preparé, se llevarán una sorpresa cuando lean entre quienes va a ser. Así que desde ahora les pido que por favor no me maten!!! Es parte de la historia!!!!

Me merezco un RR por este capi??

Besosss

Sayito!!!

Juli!!


	6. Mundo mágico y Sakura II

**Hola a todos!!! pidiendo de antemano perdón a maleja!!! les dejo el capi, tal vez aalgunos se decepcionarán, no les gustará, tal vez a otros sí pues todo es parte de la historia para comprender mejor los sentimientos de los personajes por eso es que pasa lo que tiene que pasar!!**

**Por favor, de verdad no me maten, si??**

**Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capi!**

**Besos**

* * *

Capítulo 6: El Mundo Mágico y la historia del hada Sakura, parte II

Sakura se transportó a su habitación y se transformó en el hada de 30 cm que era. Por alguna razón sentía que de esa manera se encontraría más a salvo. Pero a salvo de qué? Eso era lo que ella continuamente se cuestionaba desde que había dejado a su maestro en el bosque. Qué era lo que había pasado allí?

Inconcientemente se tocó la garganta que sensualmente había lamido Orochimaru y sintió un calor en sus mejillas. Acaso estaba ruborizada? Cómo le gustaría en ese momento estar entre naturaleza, meter sus pies en algún riachuelo y mirar la luna en el cielo! Se dirigió volando hacia una almohada y se acostó en ella, ya que con ese tamaño hasta una almohada resultaba grande en comparación a ella. Suspiró y se decidió a descansar. Bufó, ni siquiera había sacado el tema del ser del calabozo con el Sr. Oscuro; y algo le decía que Orochimaru no le iba a poner nada fácil cualquier pedido extra que ella le hiciera. Y con esos pensamientos en mente se durmió.

* * *

El Sr. Oscuro pensaba en lo que había ocurrido antes en su enfrentamiento con el hada. No había podido vencerla, pero estaba bastante satisfecho aunque con algunas preguntas en mente. La forma en que ella había reaccionado frente al demonio que él había convocado, y a su vez la reacción del demonio ante ella … nunca había visto nada igual. Nunca pensó que esa hada resultara ser tan poderosa; si bien era cierto que el no había usado todo su poder en el combate con ella, era más que seguro que ella tampoco lo había hecho. Y eso lo inquietaba un poco.

Orochimaru volvió al castillo con una sonrisa en la cara y su mente trabajando a mil por hora. Llamó mentalmente a Kabuto y ambos se reunieron en la habitación personal del Sr. Oscuro.

- Me mandó a llamar amo? – dijo el mago haciendo una reverencia.

- Así es Kabuto, quiero que me prepares una poción especial – respondió Orochimaru con una sonrisa sin mirar a su sirviente.

- Qué tipo de poción amo?

- Una que me permita manipular un hada – Orochimaru miró a Kabuto – necesito poder controlar al hada de la primavera, no me importa si para siempre o por un corto período de tiempo, pero necesito de alguna manera influir en su mente.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento amo pero eso no va contra el acuerdo que tiene con la Reina Tsunade? – preguntó extrañado Kabuto.

- Ella no tiene porqué enterarse – replicó el Sr. Oscuro muy serio – ahora has lo que te digo y prepara eso cuanto antes, quiero que sea la primordial tarea de tu día a día y si necesitas algo que no te sea fácil conseguir puedes disponer de los seres mágicos que desees. – A Kabuto le brillaron los ojos ante lo último que dijo su amo y asintiendo a su orden se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Orochimaru se desnudó con una sonrisa en la cara. Sabía que no sería fácil para Kabuto realizar esa pócima pues Sakura tenía mucho poder e influir en un ser así la mayoría de las veces no se podía, pero algo le decía que de un modo u otro de alguna forma llegaría hasta ella. "Karin, ven a mi habitación" llamó con la mente a su subordinada. Al menos esa noche descargaría de alguna forma la lujuria y el deseo que esa hada le había dejado acumulado en el cuerpo; y aunque fuera una mera sustituta algo era algo.

* * *

Varios años habían pasado desde aquel día en que Orochimaru le había pedido a Kabuto hacer aquella pócima y aún no había logrado resultados consistentes. Kabuto había probado diferentes tipos de magias, combinaciones extrañas, incluso había experimentado con partes de seres mágicos y aún no tenía resultados satisfactorios.

Orochimaru de vez en cuando le preguntaba acerca de sus progresos pero no parecía demasiado afectado porque él aún no había conseguido lo que su amo le había pedido.

Orochimaru estaba impactado por los poderes relacionados con demonios que Sakura había desarrollado; ella podía hacer cualquier tipo de invocación y el demonio siempre aparecía ante ella con una obediencia innata. Ella no los trataba como un amo, sino como seres propios con voluntad propia, y al parecer ellos sentían tanto respeto por ella que la seguían, obedecían y hasta la protegían sin que ella se los pidiese … era casi como si ella fuera uno más de esos demonios, como si fuera el ser más supremo para ellos. Él estaba seguro que ella podría invocar incluso a los demonios más poderosos, sin embargo nunca llevaría a cabo esa parte del entrenamiento, pues no le convenía para nada prepararla y enseñarle a hacer algo que él aún como mago no había podido perfeccionar. Y no podía permitirse estar en una desventaja tan notoria de poderes con ella.

Orochimaru estaba casi seguro que ella era incluso más poderosa que él, y no quería llegar al extremo de comprobarlo. La quería a su lado, reinando con él, siendo de él, pero por más determinado que estuviera a conseguir eso, sabía que dependía de Kabuto para eso; y éste aún no había tenido resultados con respecto a la pócima que años atrás él le había encomendado preparar.

Por su parte Sakura había logrado liberar al ser del tubo de vidrio; ser con el cual había forjado una amistad durante el tiempo que ella lo había visitado mientras él estaba en cautiverio. Sin embargo, Orochimaru no se la había puesto fácil cuando ella le había solicitado la liberación del mismo. Aún así no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, su instinto le había dicho que valía la pena sacrificar ciertas cosas con tal de liberar a aquel ser.

**Flash back**

Ella continuó yendo a esa extraña celda y por medio de pensamientos comenzó a comunicarse con el ser que estaba en el líquido del tubo. Su nombre era Suigestiu y al parecer era de la raza de los hombres tiburón. Según había entendido Sakura, él se encontraba prisionero ahí como premio; ya que un tal Kisame había matado a su padre Zabuza por el poder del clan de los hombres tiburón, para ello había hecho una alianza con el Sr. Oscuro y él había terminado siendo la paga al mago. Tenía un hermano menor llamado Haku, el cual había desaparecido justo después de la muerte de su padre y de la captura de Suigestiu. Ahora llevaba encerrado ahí varias décadas sin comunicación alguna con el mundo mágico y de vez en cuando hacían pruebas con su cuerpo las cuales casi siempre lo dejaban al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo, el no se dejaba corromper por el mal; él simplemente resistía allí, con la esperanza colgando de un hilo y todo porque algún día pudiera volver a ver a su hermano pequeño. Sakura se conmovió mucho por la historia que le contó ese ser, por lo que tomó una resolución: hablaría finalmente con el Sr. Oscuro.

Ella entrenaba con él casi todos los días, y muchas veces el mago había intentado con ellas las mismas acciones que aquel primer día en que habían ido al bosque de la muerte. Sabía que pronto terminaría su entrenamiento y eso le hacía sentir cierto alivio en su interior. Ese día en particular Orochimaru no había intentado nada con ella, por lo que se decidió y camino hacia él con mucha determinación en su mirada. El mago la vio acercarse más de lo que usualmente hacía y elevó una de sus cejas extrañado ante el comportamiento del hada.

- Me gustaría pedirle un favor Orochimaru-sama – el mago puso cara de interrogación ante las palabras del hada pero la miró muy interesado prestando atención a lo que ella diría a continuación – le solicito permiso para la liberar a uno de sus prisioneros – dijo la chica muy seriamente.

- Por qué razón me pides eso? – preguntó curioso el mago.

- Es difícil de explicar … - el mago la miró pidiéndole con la mirada que continuase la explicación – mi instinto me dice que el ser debe ser liberado.

- Y crees que eso es razón suficiente para que yo acceda a tu pedido? – soltó un tanto irritado el mago.

- Mi intuición nunca se equivoca Orochimaru-sama, y es conveniente seguirla para evitar desgracias, se lo digo por experiencia – agregó el hada sin dudar en ningún momento de sus palabras. Orochimaru observó al hada con detenimiento y enseguida una idea cruzó por su mente.

- Bien, lo liberaré pero con una condición – dijo el mago sonriendo.

- Cuál señor?

- Haremos un trueque, yo libero al prisionero y tú me das algo a cambio – agregó el mago. Sakura pensó en sus palabras cuidadosamente y supo que no tendría escapatoria a los deseos del mago; sin embargo, el instinto de liberar a Suigestiu era tan grande que accedió al pago que el mago le exigiese.

- Acepto – Y Orochimaru sonrió. Al fin tendría lo que tanto había deseado.

Orochimaru dio por concluido el entrenamiento de ese día y le dijo al hada que más tarde le diría lo que ella tendría que darle a cambio. Sakura no fue directamente a su habitación sino que decidió refrescarse en el río que recorría parte del bosque de la muerte. Mientras nadaba en el agua fue concientizándose de lo que tendría que hacer con el Sr. Oscuro y suspirando fue abrazada por la naturaleza como si la estuviera reconfortando por las decisiones que ella tenía que tomar en pos de un futuro mejor para todos los seres mágicos.

Al rato apareció en su habitación y se dispuso a esperar al Sr. Oscuro. Él llegó unos momentos después apareciendo frente a ella. Sonreía triunfalmente pues al fin conseguiría lo que tanto había anhelado. Se acercó al hada y acarició sus brazos suavemente; la piel del hada era tan suave que no pudo contenerse y en un arrebato de lujuria le agarró la cara entre sus manos y besó ferozmente sus labios. Su lengua recorrió cada rincón de su boca deleitándose con su sabor. Él gimió en el beso y su cuerpo se encendió. Bajó sus manos y acarició las piernas del hada, y prosiguió a sacarle la túnica. Al tenerla frente a él, desnuda, su erección se hizo enorme y palpitó con ansias de entrar en ella. Vio que el hada no hacía nada pero eso no le importó, lo único que él quería era hacerla suya y sabía que el hada no se opondría a sus intenciones esta vez; por lo que dejando cualquier pensamiento de lado se concentró en su labor.

Cargó al hada hasta la cama y se desnudó. Se posó encima de ella y recorrió cada rincón de su piel con su lengua, degustándola y acariciándola. Ella se sentía extraña ante las sensaciones de su cuerpo, pues por un lado parecía que las caricias la hacían estremecer pero por el otro sentía que no era correcto. Sin embargo, no podía echarse para atrás, todo ese sacrificio era para evitar que algo horrible sucediera en su mundo. Así que cerrando sus ojos simplemente se dejó hacer.

Orochimaru la tocó en cada lugar de su cuerpo y sonrió al darse cuenta de que, si bien el hada no emitía ningún sonido de complacencia, éste reaccionaba a sus caricias. Saboreó su cavidad íntima con una pasión desmedida y luego la besó profundamente en la boca casi dejándola sin aliento. Era tan deliciosa y adictiva. Posicionándose entre sus piernas la penetró y sintió como el cuerpo bajo él se tensaba para un momento después relajarse. La embistió con fuerza una y otra vez, descargando en ella todo lo que había tenido que reprimir por su culpa, por culpa de sus rechazos. Sakura sintió a Orochimaru arremeter en ella y no pudo evitar tensarse por la sorpresa de sentirlo de esa manera. Sin embargo, simplemente dejó que él descargara toda su furia en ella, y la poseyera como el quería.

Él aceleró sus movimientos y la besó vorazmente a la vez que aprisionaba sus senos con las manos y le acariciaba los costados del cuerpo. Un rato después, él la agarró por las caderas gimiendo y le dio una última embestida para derramarse en su interior, y dejar que un ronco gemido saliera de su garganta mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del hada.

Orochimaru sonrió satisfecho. Esa había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Intentando regular su respiración miró al hada y le acarició la mejilla y besó sus labios dulcemente. Salió de ella y se acostó a su lado. Ella se quiso levantar pero el la agarró de la muñeca.

- A donde vas? – le preguntó seriamente el mago. Ella lo miró.

- A liberar al prisionero. Yo ya le di lo que usted quería Orochimaru-sama, ahora falta que yo obtenga lo que solicité – el mago la soltó y ella se puso la túnica bajo la atenta mirada del mago quien no dejaba de detallar su cuerpo con un ansia que parecía jamás poder calmarse. Sin embargo el hada tenía razón, el trato había sido ese.

Ella fue hacia los calabozos hasta la celda donde su amigo estaba prisionero y tocó el tubo de vidrio. Cerró los ojos y el tubo se colocó horizontal. Con un dedo ella delineó un círculo en una parte del vidrio del tubo y el vidrio que estaba en esa parte desapareció dejando paso a una abertura en el mismo. Metió su mano en el líquido y una luz azul salió de ésta expandiéndose por cada parte de éste. Sacó su mano y se hizo un poco para atrás para esperar. Un muchacho joven fue emergiendo del líquido el cual tenía el pelo gris y unos dientes puntiagudos. Parecía débil por lo que ella se acercó y le ayudó a incorporarse y salir de ahí. Estaba desnudo por lo que poniendo una mano en el pecho de éste apareció una túnica vistiéndolo. El chico la miraba con una gratitud inmensa.

Ella lo encaminó fuera de los calabozos y lo llevó a su habitación. Le dio algunas cosas de comer y acto seguido lo llevó fuera del castillo, hacia el bosque de la muerte.

- Hasta aquí puedo traerte Suigestiu, de aquí en adelante deberás seguir tú sólo … - dijo el hada dulcemente.

- Cómo … cómo pudiste liberarme? – preguntaba el ser emocionado, con la voz un tanto entrecortada.

- Eso no importa – contestó el hada – mi intuición me dice que tienes un destino muy importante por delante y necesitabas tu libertad para poder cumplirlo.

- No sabes lo agradecido que estoy … - agregó el ser soltando unas lágrimas y abrazando a su salvadora.

- Lo sé … - dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo – Ahora – continuo ella separándose de él – debes irte. Tu hermano se encuentra viviendo en el mundo de los humanos, está en el llamado Reino del Agua. Y no te preocupes que está a salvo, él se encuentra bajo la protección de uno de los magos blancos de la Reina Tsunade.

Los ojos de Suigestiu brillaron de emoción y alegría al saber el paradero de su hermano, y le hizo una reverencia al hada. Cuando se enderezó la volvió a mirar agradecido.

- No olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí, y algún día te recompensaré – y diciendo esto se fue de allí en busca de su hermano. Sakura sonrió. Su sacrificio había valido la pena.

**Fin de flash back**

Ahora ella se encontraba en la torre del castillo que sobresalía del suelo, observando la luna en el cielo nocturno, y recordando. Cuando su amigo se fue echó mucho de menos su compañía y las charlas con él. Sin duda los momentos que habían pasado juntos habían sido muy significativos. Sonrió tristemente. Ahora tenía un nuevo amigo quien también sufría pero no por estar encerrado como Suigestiu sino por algo más complicado.

**Flash back**

Un tiempo después que liberó a su amigo, la curiosidad por saber que había tras la puerta de acero con la pequeña rendija le ganó, por lo que decidida a averiguar porqué sentía que el ser tras esa puerta estaba mal se dirigió a ese lugar. Se paró frente a la puerta y la tocó como esperando una respuesta del ser que estuviera dentro. Pero nada se escuchó.

Concentrándose apoyó la mano sobre la puerta y con su mente observó el interior de la misma. En el rincón más apartado se encontraba un hombre pelinaranja encadenado de la pared, cabizbajo y al parecer susurrando. Sakura envió un mensaje mental al ser en el suelo y éste observó la puerta.

- Quién eres? – le preguntó el ser – qué es lo que quieres?

- Soy un hada – respondió ella – me gustaría ayudarte – agregó.

- Nadie puede ayudarme, por eso estoy encerrado aquí, y así quiero seguir, no quiero dañar a nadie más. Por favor vete – replicó el ser.

- Siento tu dolor … por favor déjame ayudarte – suplicó ella – cuéntame porqué estás encerrado – agregó.

- Soy Juugo – comenzó el ser, no sabía porqué había accedido a interactuar con esa hada, pero algo le decía que estaba bien hacerlo – pertenezco a la raza de los hombres pájaro. El Sr. Oscuro quiso corromper mi naturaleza y no fue posible, por lo que frecuentemente me salgo de control al interactuar mi magia con la maldad que se quiere imponer en mí.

Sakura escuchó con atención su relato y decidió que iba a ayudar a Juugo.

- Yo podría ayudarte – sugirió ella – sólo tienes que dejarme entrar en tu celda.

- No – dijo él – no quiero lastimarte, por favor no entres.

Sakura pensó que lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo a tener más confianza con la criatura para volver a hacerle su propuesta, por lo que continuó visitándolo regularmente y hablando con él siempre a través de la puerta. Pasó un tiempo y el entró en confianza con Sakura por lo que le permitió entrar en su celda. Ella había sido testigo varias veces de los ataques que a él le daban por lo que sabía a qué atenerse en el caso que ese ser se descontrolara. Con su poder curativo empezó un tratamiento, el cual le aplicaba a Juugo día por medio. Así, poco a poco sus ataques fueron disminuyendo, y la magia fue encontrando un equilibrio en él.

**Fin de flash back**

Ahora Sakura estaba ante un dilema. Su entrenamiento acababa de finalizar, por lo que al día siguiente se iría de los dominios del Sr. Oscuro y sería presentada frente ante ambas cortes para comenzar a ejercer la función para lo cual había sido preparada desde antes de nacer; sin embargo, nuevamente su intuición le decía que no podía dejar a Juugo. Por lo que una vez más s decidió a hacer un trato con Orochimaru.

Escaneó mentalmente el castillo en busca del mago y lo encontró en una de las habitaciones del ala este del castillo acompañado por otro mago de menor poder. Sin querer interrumpirlo, le solicitó mentalmente una reunión con él en cuanto tuviera un tiempo disponible.

El mago apareció unas horas después sonriendo en la habitación del hada. Ella estaba de espaldas a él pero había sabido el momento exacto en el que él se había encaminado hacia ese lugar. Lo miró y juntando todo el valor que poseía se decidió, como aquella vez hace unos años, a afrontar las consecuencias que le traería que el Sr. Oscuro le hiciera un favor.

- En unos días seré presentada ante su corte y la de mi reina, por lo que luego de eso no viviré más en este lugar.

- Así es, al fin volverás a tu amada naturaleza – dijo él – Qué es lo que quieres pedirme para haber solicitado mi presencia? – agregó el sin perder su sonrisa.

- Quisiera llevarme conmigo a otro de sus prisioneros Orochimaru-sama – largó de golpe el hada.

- Sabes lo que pediré a cambio, estás dispuesta?

- Así es señor.

- Muy bien, entonces puedes llevarte al prisionero, pero esta vez hay una condición más.

- Cuál? – preguntó Sakura no muy convencida.

- Deberás dejarme poseerte las veces que yo quiera durante 4 horas.

Sakura miró al mago un momento. Se debatió internamente si aceptar o no su condición; sin embargo, como aquella vez también, su instinto salió a dar por terminado su discusión interna, ella tenía que llevarse consigo a Juugo para que la Reina Tsunade siguiese su tratamiento y él pudiera volver con los suyos.

- Acepto. – Y Orochimaru no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa.

- Muy bien, en unas horas volveré entonces. Pero esta vez espérame desnuda en la cama. – Y diciendo esto desapareció.

Orochimaru estaba felíz. Al fin volvería a probar a esa criatura que le había robado la razón. Desde que la había probado, había tenido que mantener a raya su descontrolada libido a base de pociones y de subordinadas de las cuales disponía sexualmente, pues cada pensamiento sobre el hada le hacía tener una erección. Durante los entrenamientos apenas podía controlarse de poseerla en ese lugar. Sin embargo, se controlaba pues no quería forzarla, no porque eso estuviera mal o porque no le hubiera hecho eso a otras criaturas antes sino porque sabía lo poderosa que era y aunque le costase reconocerlo temía por él, si la chica llegase a desatar todo su poder seguramente le vencería.

Pero encaminó sus pensamientos al encuentro que se llevaría a cabo en algunas horas, ya no podía esperar. Y había algo más detrás de toda esa felicidad también. No era sólo porque la poseería nuevamente que se sentía tan dichoso sino que al fin Kabuto había elaborado la poción que hace tantos años le había pedido realizara. Esta vez el acto sería de a dos y no sólo él poseyendo su cuerpo.

**Flash back**

**- **Al fin inventé la poción que me había pedido amo – decía sonriendo Kabuto.

- Ya era hora que dieras con la solución – comentó complacido Orochimaru – ahora dime como la tengo que emplear.

- Primero déjeme decirle que la poción sólo dura 4 horas una vez ingerida. Una vez que el hada la beba usted podrá controlar sus acciones sin que ella lo pueda evitar. O al menos eso es parte de la teoría bajo la cual me he estado rigiendo para desarrollar la fórmula. Gracias al poder del potenciador que tiene, la pócima actuará a la vez de afrodisíaco.

- Muy bien Kabuto, hay algo más que deba saber? – preguntó el mago sosteniendo en su mano un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente.

- Esta poción sólo puede usarse una vez en ella, sólo hará efecto una vez pues luego quedara inmunizada ante cualquier intento de control. Ese sería el efecto secundario que tendría.

Orochimaru se encontraba meditando dicha información cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un mensaje mental de Sakura, la cual le solicitaba si podía reunirse con ella. A lo que él accedió enseguida. Sonrió lujuriosamente. Ya lo había decidido.

**Fin flash back**

La lujuria había vencido a la razón, sin embargo iba a aprovechar cada segundo de esas 4 horas que tuviera al hada para él.

* * *

Horas más tarde Sakura estaba en su cuarto, desnuda en la cama, esperando que el Sr. Oscuro apareciera. Se sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que tendría que hacer, no entendía como las ninfas podían hacer todo esas cosas y las disfrutaban. Esas criaturas que tentaban a otros seres e incitaban hasta a los humanos a poseerlas, no entendía que era lo maravilloso de tal acto carnal. Cuando había compartido su cuerpo anteriormente con Orochimaru como pago por la liberación de Suigestiu éste había reaccionado ante lo que él le hacía pero interiormente ella no había sentido cosa alguna durante el tiempo que él estuvo dentro de ella. Ella sí sintió lo que él sentía durante aquel acto y percibió mucho deseo y ansia en él; él éxtasis que sentía al acariciarla, besarla y penetrarla cada vez, él quería que ella fuese su mujer. Pero ella ya tenía asumido su papel en el mundo mágico y compartía los ideales de su reina de que siempre había que procurar tomar las mejores decisiones en pos de un bien mayor.

Orochimaru apareció en la habitación y fue lentamente hacia la cama con algo en una de sus manos.

- Quiero que bebas esto – le dijo sonriendo. Ella lo miró con una mirada de interrogación.

- Qué es esto? – preguntó extrañada ante el pedido del mago.

- Nada que te dañe. Tómalo – dijo extendiendo el frasquito con el líquido que le había dado Kabuto.

- Está bien – respondió ella a su orden y se bebió el contenido del frasco bajo la atenta mirada del Sr. Oscuro. Sintió que el líquido le provocaba cosquillas en la garganta y supo enseguida que se trataba de una poción mágica. Sospechaba de qué podría tratarse la poción; pero sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando una extraña sensación comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago y en su vientre, y sintió que se ruborizaba ante las sensaciones que se despertaron en su cuerpo. Miró al mago un tanto extrañada. Éste sólo sonrió más ampliamente y comenzó a desnudarse. Observaba las curvas del hada y se moría de ganas de acariciarla.

- Me siento un poco extraña – dijo ella en voz baja recostándose en la cama.

- No te preocupes Sakura – susurró Orochimaru – en unos momentos te sentirás en el cielo. – Y acto seguido el mago la besó intensamente. Y ella se descubrió correspondiendo el beso con la misma pasión. El mago le envió imágenes mentales de ellos dos desnudos y haciendo todo tipo de cosas muy eróticas. Y la libido de ella se disparó. Ya no era dueña de su cuerpo, su mente no le respondía; ya no pensaba, sólo actuaba.

Sakura se posicionó encima del mago y lo besó desesperadamente. Le acarició el torso y pasó su lengua por su cuello y pecho. Él se deleitaba con las caricias del hada y suspiraba sin cesar. Ella friccionó sus sexos y ambos gimieron. Él no aguantó no hacerle nada, por lo que aprisionando con sus manos su trasero la levantó un poco haciéndola sentarse en su erección penetrándola al instante. Sakura echó su cabeza para atrás y gimió sonoramente a la vez que comenzaba a moverse arriba y abajo disfrutando del placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Orochimaru gemía apretando y acariciando sus piernas y glúteos y de vez en cuando la ayudaba con sus movimientos. Ella lo besó de nuevo y aceleró su vaivén sintiendo que un cosquilleo más intenso se arremolinaba en su vientre; Orochimaru sentía que su miembro comenzaba a palpitar dentro del hada, hasta que en un determinado momento sintió las contracciones de los espasmos de placer de ella haciéndolo eyacular con fuerza en su interior. Ambos gimieron fuertemente y ella cayó jadeando sobre el pecho del mago. Él tenía una sonrisa en la cara; eso había sido mejor de lo que él esperaba, quien diría que su pequeña hada tendría tanta pasión escondida en su interior?

Cuando la respiración de ambos se reguló un poco, el mago se giró dejándola bajo él y volvió a besarla pero esta vez lo hizo suavemente. Ella enredó sus piernas en su cadera y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Él estaba completamente extasiado por el comportamiento del hada, por lo que se dejó llevar por el deseo de poseerla otra vez. Nuevamente estaba listo para hacerla suya, por lo que no se hizo de rogar y la penetró fuertemente. Ella gimió y lo aferró más a ella con sus piernas haciéndolo ir más profundamente en su interior. El mago gimió antes esto y aumentó las embestidas. La besó y recorrió su cuello con su lengua para luego succionar sus senos mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, y cada vez con más fuerza. Sintió el cuerpo del hada tensarse bajo él y enterrar sus uñas en sus hombros, y supo que ella estaba teniendo su orgasmo. Sonrió y la embistió un par de veces más para llegar el también al clímax.

En las 4 horas que le había durado el efecto de la poción la había hecho suya muchas veces, y ella había respondido cada vez con igual o mayor intensidad a su deseo. Por el momento estaba más que satisfecho con lo que había obtenido de ella, pero no se daría por vencido en su afán de conseguir tenerla para siempre a su lado, y en su cama. Ella tendría que ser su mujer, costara lo que costase. Seguiría buscando libros antiguos y experimentando con otros seres hasta conseguir un mayor poder que le permitiera mantenerla a su lado. Ya había pasado algunas horas desde que el efecto de la pócima había pasado y de que ella se había ido como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación. Y él aún seguía acostado en la cama del hada, atrapado en la fragancia de ella mezclada con el olor del sexo que por horas habían estado teniendo.

Apenas el tuvo un orgasmo producto de la última vez que el mago la poseyó, el efecto del extraño líquido que había ingerido terminó. Y ella volvió a ser conciente de sus actos; al fin su mente era suya de nuevo y podía controlar su cuerpo. Reaccionó al darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho y lo que el mago le había hecho a su vez y por primera vez en su vida sintió algo extraño en su pecho, algo que le hacía tener un nudo en la garganta.

Miró al mago a su lado, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados, y que aún se encontraba con la respiración entrecortada y se levantó de la cama. Se puso su túnica blanca y se fue de la habitación.

Apareció en el bosque de la muerte y se dirigió directamente al río. Se sumergió en el agua vestida como estaba y permaneció allí varias horas, intentando purificar su cuerpo y espíritu, haciéndose uno con la magia de la naturaleza y lo que le rodeaba. Su mente era un lío. Qué era eso que sentía en el pecho? Era vergüenza por lo que había hecho? Era impotencia por haber permitido que el mago la utilizase de esa manera? O acaso era tristeza? Y ese escozor que sentía en sus ojos … acaso quería llorar? Estaba tan confundida …

Horas después salió del agua y una brisa la envolvió dejándola completamente seca. Se sentía completamente recuperada por lo que se dirigió a los calabozos, a la celda de Juugo, pero al abrirla ésta estaba vacía. Se extraño un poco ante esto; sin embargo, escaneó con su mente el lugar en busca de su amigo y lo detectó cerca de donde ella se encontraba, pero no estaba sólo sino con el mago que la había ido a buscar aquella vez: Kabuto.

Apareció en la misma habitación que ellos y vio que Kabuto tenía a Juugo atado sobre una mesa y parecía que se estaba preparando para hacer algún tipo de experimento con él.

- Aléjate de él ahora – dijo el hada seriamente.

Kabuto se sobresaltó ante la aparición del hada, en ningún momento había sentido su presencia – Disculpa – le respondió sin mirarla para no tentarse – pero tengo trabajo que hacer con este ser – e iba a hacer algún tipo de acción al cuerpo de Juugo cuando de repente se vio suspendido contra una de las paredes de la habitación como si estuviese clavado a la pared.

- Te pedí amablemente que te alejaras de él. Él se va conmigo de aquí en este momento. El Sr. Oscuro ya está al tanto de esto – ella se acercó a la mesa donde estaba su amigo y lo liberó de las ataduras. De esa manera ambos se fueron de ahí al bosque de la muerte.

Sakura invocó con su mente a la Reina Tsunade y al instante ella apareció en el lugar.

- Qué sucede Sakura? Sabes que no puedo estar en este lugar por mucho tiempo y menos sin la presencia de Orochimaru – interrogó la reina un tanto molesta.

- Esta criatura es Juugo, de la raza de los hombres pájaro, se le intentó corromper pero su naturaleza mágica rechazó la maldad y ahora sufre ataques de agresividad. Comencé un tratamiento con él hace un tiempo y ha mejorado bastante, quisiera pedirle si usted pudiera seguir proporcionándoselo, mi reina – dijo el hada humildemente mientras inclinaba su cabeza. Tsunade suspiró.

- Es una de tus predicciones, cierto? Él tiene un destino pendiente que cumplir.

- Así es – contestó el hada.

- Muy bien, Juugo, vámonos. Nos vemos en un rato Sakura, en la reunión – y diciendo esto tanto la reina como Juugo desaparecieron. Sakura suspiró. Sentía que las aguas del destino estaban comenzando a agitarse, pronto vendrían tiempos complicados y habrían muchos seres implicados, tanto del mundo mágico como del de los humanos.

* * *

Un par de horas después se llevaba a cabo la reunión donde Sakura sería presentada ante la corte de la Reina Tsunade y del Sr. Oscuro. La misma se había pactado en el claro donde Sakura había nacido por ser un lugar representativo para el hada. De un lado estaban ubicados los representantes de la corte oscura y delante de ellos estaba el Sr. Oscuro, y a su derecha Kabuto. Del otro lado se hallaba la corte de la reina, y ella se hallaba frente a ellos junto a su esposo Jirayia. A la derecha de la reina estaba Sakura. El Sr. Oscuro no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, mientras rememoraba en su mente una y otra vez lo que hacía unas horas había ocurrido. Kabuto también miraba al hada, él también la deseaba sin embargo también le temía. Esa demostración de poder al arrojarlo contra la pared cuando iba a experimentar con Juugo le había sorprendido de sobremanera, lo había atacado sin problema alguno y él no había podido hacer nada.

La reunión comenzó con los saludos correspondientes, y luego Tsunade procedió a presentar al hada.

- Bueno, el principal motivo por el cual estamos aquí es para presentar al hada que de ahora en adelante llevará a cabo las funciones de mantener el balance entre las magias de nuestro mundo; y cuidar que el mundo mágico y el de los humanos no entren en conflicto. Ella acaba de culminar el entrenamiento para el cargo que va a asumir por lo tanto como reina del mundo mágico la declaro apta para la posición – dijo solemnemente Tsunade – Orochimaru, tu turno – cedió ella.

- Como señor de la oscuridad también la declaro apta para la posición – miró al hada intensamente – da un paso adelante Sakura, para que los demás puedan reconocerte – añadió observando como el hada se colocaba a mitad de camino entre ambas cortes – aceptas el cargo para el cual fuiste elegida?

- Sí – respondió sin dudar.

- Muy bien hada, sin duda te mereces el ascenso – agregó sonriendo y con segundas intenciones implícitas en sus palabras.

- De esta manera entonces – continuó Tsunade – damos por concluida la reunión. Sakura puedes retirarte.

- Si, mi reina – y haciendo una reverencia ante ella se desvaneció del lugar.

* * *

Los magos de la corte oscura habían observado al hada sin pudor alguno, al instante habían notado la belleza de la misma. Aunque al mismo tiempo se preguntaban si sería tan poderosa como habían oído murmurar entre algunas criaturas del bosque de la muerte. Comprendieron al verla porqué el Sr. Oscuro no había querido que mantuvieran contacto alguno con ella; realmente era una tentación para los impulsos de cada uno de ellos. Muchas veces en los años que ella había estado entrenando con su amo, ellos se habían tentado muchas veces con conocerla o al menos ver como era. Ahora lo sabían, y vaya que se habían sorprendido.

Qué suerte había tenido Kabuto al haberla visto antes; desde que la habría visto por primera vez seguramente no dejaba de tener fantasías con ella, y es que como no hacerlo si con sólo una inocente mirada te provocaba mil cosas más que las ninfas con sus movimientos sensuales.

El único de la corte que no la había visto con ojos lujuriosos había sido el Demonio Kakuzou, quien pareciera sintiera adoración por ella. Él también la había conocido en una ocasión durante los entrenamientos del hada con el Sr. Oscuro. Al parecer el mago lo había convocado durante un enfrentamiento de rutina como forma de evaluar el avance del hada con el manejo del poder de los demonios. Sin embargo; no la había atacado aunque el Sr. Oscuro se lo ordenó, pues por algo que iba más allá de su comprensión y que compartía con todos sus hermanos demonios, esa hada estaba bajo su eterna protección. Recordaba la cara de sorpresa del Sr. Oscuro cuando tuvo la conversación con él luego que el entrenamiento hubiera terminado y el hada ya se hubiese ido.

**Flash back**

- Por qué los demonios no la atacan? Por qué no me obedecen cuando les doy una orden? Incluido tú, por qué no la atacaste? – le preguntó enojado Orochimaru.

- Los demonios reconocemos el poder, y no podemos enfrentarnos a alguien que tenga una naturaleza similar a la nuestra. Verás … tu puedes manejar el poder de los demonios hasta un determinado punto, pues eres un mago muy poderoso y no hay muchos demonios que no puedas controlar. Pero ella es diferente … - explicó el demonio.

- Diferente cómo?, ya sé que es poderosa pero … - pero el mago fue interrumpido.

- No se trata tan sólo de poder sino de una cuestión de naturaleza mágica. No estoy seguro, pero creo que cuando tú le brindaste nuestro poder antes de nacer, parte de su esencia se mezcló con la de los demonios; y la vemos como un igual … ella y nosotros somos uno.

- Pero eso no es posible, ella es un hada! … su naturaleza mágica es de hada! – gritó Orochimaru sin poder creerse lo que el demonio le estaba diciendo.

- Ella es un hada por nacimiento, pero parte de su esencia mágica es de demonio, por lo que es en parte … un demonio … - el demonio se quedó un momento pensativo – De qué flor nació ella, y bajo que condiciones?, cuando nació?

- Por qué quieres saber eso?

- Sólo una teoría que tendría sentido si lo que me dices es lo que pienso.

- Pues … a ver … ella nació durante el solsticio de invierno hace casi 250 años. Nació una noche de luna llena de una flor que florece de noche …. no recuerdo el nombre, es roja y … – pero el mago fue nuevamente interrumpido.

- Se llama la Flor de las Llamas – el demonio lo miró con una sonrisa – es la flor que representa los demonios. Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

- Pero es el hada de la primavera, la naturaleza la reconoció, como puede ser posible que una criatura en parte demonio sea aceptado por la magia más pura que hay? – insistió el mago apretando los puños.

- Su corazón es puro. Su magia es tan poderosa porque en ella se ha encontrado un balance entre la luz y la oscuridad. Ella es una mezcla de todas las magias de nuestro mundo. Y su naturaleza también es una mezcla, por eso puede manejarse tan bien en tus dominios a pesar de ser un hada … - el demonio volvió a poner un semblante pensativo bajo la atenta mirada del Sr. Oscuro – También dijiste que ella nació hace cerca de dos siglos y medio, no? – el demonio abrió mucho sus ojos – no es posible …

- Qué? De qué hablas? Qué sabes? – preguntó ansioso el mago.

- Esa no fue la época en que intentaste experimentar con el demonio de 8 colas Yamata no Orochi? Recuerdas que trabajaste en varias invocaciones de demonios superiores intentando que aparecieran en tus dominios?

- Sí … recuerdo eso, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver, no logré convocarlo.

- Ya lo sé, estuve ahí recuerdas? – añadió un poco sarcástico – pero imagina esto: para aparecer en tus dominios cuando somos invocados debemos pasar por varios planos – Orochimaru lo escuchaba atentamente – primero pasamos por el de los humanos, luego el que domina la Reina Tsunade, y el último son tus dominios – el mago asintió irritado, él ya sabía todo eso – Qué tal si parte de la invocación hubiera funcionado, pero tu poder no hubiera sido suficiente para que el demonio llegara hasta tus dominios?

Orochimaru abrió mucho los ojos – No puede ser! – exclamó. Kakuzou sonrió.

- Así es mago, el demonio debe de haber sido atraído por el nacimiento de un poderoso ser en una de nuestras flores, y si fue en el solsticio de invierno …

- Qué? – susurró Orochimaru perplejo. Había entendido parte de a donde era que el demonio quería llegar, pero había algunos secretos del mundo demoníaco que no conocía, y al parecer se estaba por enterar de uno de ellos.

- Yamata no Orochi estuvo en el alumbramiento del hada. Eso significa que le cedió parte de su poder, lo que explicaría la mezcla de esencias que posee.

- Y eso es lo que la hace tener parte demoníaca … - completó Orochimaru la idea que estaba mencionando el demonio. El mago frunció el ceño – pero eso no explica porque es más poderosa que yo o que alguno de ustedes, su poder perfectamente podría compararse con el de los demonios superiores. Y tampoco me queda claro porqué ese demonio de 8 colas hizo eso; porque le cedió parte de su poder?

- Esto es sólo una teoría, de acuerdo? – el mago asintió – mi opinión es que la adoptó como su hija. No puedo explicarte el porqué … tal vez yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en ese momento si me hubiera pasado a mí … pero lo único que se me ocurre es que ella es muy poderosa. Recuerda que ese demonio es uno de los antiguos demonios y ellos son muy sabios – Kakuzou miró al Sr. Oscuro muy serio – Él debe de haber tenido una muy buena razón para hacer eso. Cuando estoy cerca de ella no sólo siento la conexión de demonios que nos une sino que ella tiene algo que no sabría decirte que … pero me siento en el deber de venerarla. Y no soy el único demonio que siente eso por ella. Así que ten mucho cuidado con esa hada.

Orochimaru asintió pero permaneció sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que Kakuzou se fue de allí.

**Fin flash back**

Ahora esa hada había asumido el cargo para el cual entrenó y estaba reconocida por todos los seres mágicos del lugar. Sentía un poco de alivio porque ella ya no estaría en los dominios del Sr. Oscuro, sabía que no tenía por que temer que este intentase algo con ella pues ella perfectamente podría vencerlo; sin embargo, algo dentro de él que a su vez era compartido por otros demonios, le hacía estar alerta ante el comportamiento e intenciones que mostraba Orochimaru ante Sakura.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado, aunque de seguro que recibi´re tomatazpos, amenazas, etc por el lemon...pero bueno...a partir del próximo capi ya aparecerá mucho sasusaku el cual espero colme sus expectativas... Sin más que decir, les invito a dejarme un RR??????

gracias

besoss

sayitoooooooooooooooooooooo

Juli


	7. Reencuentros y Batallas

Aquí les dejo la conti, hay más SasuSaku y empiezan a aclararse algunas cosas...como verán también las batallas han comenzado pues estamos ya finalmente en la época actual...sin más espero les guste...

besosss

* * *

Capítulo 7: Reencuentros y Batallas.

Desde que Sakura había asumido su cargo la magia se encontraba nivelada y ningún conflicto había ocurrido entre su mundo y el los humanos, hasta las ninfas se comportaban más … decentes. Ella seguía siendo el hada de la primavera por lo que convivía más entre la naturaleza que en otros planos mágicos. De vez en cuando visitaba a la reina Tsunade entregándole los reportes correspondientes de sus relevos a los clanes de las distintas criaturas mágicas. Por ahora todo se encontraba en una calma aparente pero algo le decía que pronto se desataría una tormenta.

Habían pasado muchos años desde el día que Sakura había asumido su nuevo puesto y en ese tiempo el Sr. Oscuro había solicitado su presencia en algunas ocasiones. En sus reuniones siempre hablaban de los demonios y de las criaturas mágicas corrompidas por el mal; sin embargo, Orochimaru siempre intentaba convencer a Sakura que se acostara con él. Pero el hada simplemente ignoraba las directas indirectas del mago guardando siempre el respeto por su superior.

El Sr. Oscuro y el demonio Kakuzou eran los únicos que sabían sobre la verdadera naturaleza, y el verdadero poder del hada; ni siquiera ella sabía eso sobre ella misma; sin embargo sabía que era muy poderosa, sólo que no sabía cuanto. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que llegaría un momento en el que tendría que demostrar su valía.

* * *

**28 años atrás … **

El Sr. Oscuro acababa de establecer un pacto con un humano cegado por poder; el cual había accedido a proporcionarle algunos de sus soldados cada año para poder realizar ciertos experimentos en humanos, así como acceso ilimitado a las tierras que dentro de poco serían suyas, a cambio de ayuda para poder derrocar al actual Rey de la Arena. Orochimaru había delegado al mago Sasori como medio de contacto con Madara Uchiha, el cual a su vez sería el que le ayudaría con sus poderes a la toma del castillo.

La batalla fue muy cruenta, donde los soldados del rey de la Arena fueron fácilmente masacrados al ser tomados en un ataque sorpresa. Madara Uchiha fue bastante clemente al haber dado la orden de que los hijos del rey fueran abandonados a su suerte, y no asesinados como el resto de la familia real y sus sirvientes. Sin duda la adquisición más importante de toda esa conquista así como la razón por la cual Madara había obtenido a su aliado del mundo mágico había sido la sacerdotisa del reino llamada Kurenai quien poseía el don de comunicarse con las criaturas del reino mágico. Días antes de atacar el castillo la misma fue secuestrada por Madara forzándola a que se pusiera en contacto con el Sr. Oscuro, para así poder "venderle el alma al diablo" todo impulsado por el ansia de poder.

En cuanto Madara se autoproclamó Rey del Reino de la Arena, se alió con Danzo para juntos intentar desestabilizar las alianzas que mantenían unidos a los demás reinos. Ambos eran ambiciosos y soñaban con apoderarse de las riquezas de los demás reinos y así extender sus dominios. Sin embargo; la toma del castillo no fue suficiente para Madara, sino que desposó a la hermosa Kurenai para disponer de su cuerpo y, que los hijos que ella le diera nacieran con su don y así tener de su parte más aliados con poderes mágicos a quien manipular para su propio beneficio.

Lamentablemente Kurenai vivió muy poco tiempo, ella murió dando a luz a Obito, su segundo hijo, 3 años después de que fuera secuestrada por Madara. Éste último no estaba nada felíz pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo había tomado cierto cariño por la sacerdotisa, además de que le daba hijos fuertes. Aparte de todo, su odiado primo Fugaku aún tenía a su amada Mikoto a su lado. Madara envidiaba la felicidad de su primo, no había podido obtener su reino, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con el Reino de la Arena; ahora perdía a su esposa y la familia de Fugaku estaba completa. Por lo que planeó un ataque contra su primo, unos cuantos meses le tomó planificar con detalle la incursión en el castillo; sin embargo, alguien de sus filas no cumplió con su parte por lo que el ataque no fue tan sorpresivo como Madara quería, por lo que se encontró con una buena resistencia en el castillo de Fugaku, donde lamentablemente Mikoto murió al interponerse para que su marido no recibiera un ataque enemigo. Madara se retiró ese día, si bien no había logrado su cometido, al menos había quitado a Fugaku a la mujer que amaba, tal y como la suya había sido arrebatada de su lado. Cabe destacar que Madara encontró al culpable de que el ataque hubiera sido descubierto y fue entregado como sujeto de experimentos a Orochimaru.

* * *

Durante los años que siguieron Madara se alió a espaldas de Orochimaru con el mago Sasori. Madara permitía a Sasori tener a las mujeres vírgenes que el quisiera, y que tuviera su propio castillo y sus tierras donde él también experimentaba pociones y conjuros en algunos humanos de los que Madara le permitía disponer; a cambio Sasori le conseguía algunos libros del mundo mágico ya que tenía acceso a las colecciones y bibliotecas de su amo, en los cuales Madara estaba muy interesado, si bien el mago nunca le preguntó la razón de esto.

Sasori permanecía mucho tiempo en el mundo de los humanos, ya que tenía una propiedad en él donde residir, y porque era el contacto entre Madara y el Sr. Oscuro. Debía estar disponible para cuando Madara lo necesitara en sus filas como ayuda para vencer sus batallas.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake era uno de los magos blancos de la corte de la Reina Tsunade el cual vivía entre los humanos porque sentía devoción por la raza. Mantenía su condición de mago en secreto y se hacía pasar por un historiador del mundo mágico y había conocido a Maito Gai en una de sus expediciones, años atrás. En aquella época Maito aún no se había casado por lo que vivía en una sencilla casita cercana al castillo del rey, de a poco se estaba haciendo de un nombre pues había comenzado a trabajar en el castillo como asistente del rey. Kakashi había llegado hasta su casa luego de una larga caminata y Maito le había ofrecido alojamiento al cansado mago. Así fue como nació una amistad en los meses que Kakashi se quedó con Maito.

Cuando Maito tuvo que huir con Sai, enseguida se puso en contacto con su amigo quien con gusto lo acogió un tiempo en su hogar para que luego, la familia se trasladase al bosque.

Kakashi admiraba mucho a su amigo, era un ser generoso y solidario, y le ayudaba en cuanto podía, muchas veces en secreto gracias a sus poderes mágicos; pues las criaturas mágicas tenían prohibido intervenir en asuntos que concernieran a los humanos, como guerras, asuntos civiles, etc.

* * *

Shikamaru se había hecho muy amigo de Sakura desde que ésta había asumido su cargo. Muchas veces ella se aparecía por el bosque en el cual el residía donde charlaban durante varias horas. Shikamaru estaba muy interesado en saber más sobre el poder de los demonios, por lo que le intrigaba mucho la naturaleza del hada; tenía las mismas interrogantes que alguna vez habían atacado a Orochimaru; sin embargo, el no contaba con el poder de los demonios como para convocar a uno y que éste le explicara las mismas cuestiones que en su momento Kakuzou había conversado con el Sr. Oscuro. Por eso, cada duda que tenía sobre el tema lo trataba directamente con el hada, y en alguna ocasión ella convocó a algún demonio para que el mago pudiera conversar. Eso había ayudado mucho a Shikamaru para que pudiera ir sacando sus propias conclusiones al respecto y así probando diferentes teorías. Esto algunas veces lo discutía con Asuma; lo cual les servía para discutir estrategias, y ver como se entretejían algunos tipos de magia e ir definiendo la naturaleza de las cosas, y las razones de la diversidad mágica. Ellos eran algo así como filósofos de la magia.

Shikamaru siempre estaba pendiente de cuando el hada apareciera por sus lares; días antes de que ella lo hiciera se notaba un cambio casi imperceptible en el aura del lugar, cambio que él podía percibir gracias a su condición de mago.

El mago sabía que Sakura estaba muy conectada con los destinos de las criaturas mágicas así también como con el destino de algunos humanos que en algún momento de su vida habían tenido, tenían o tendrían contacto con algún ser mágico. Eso ella lo intuía de alguna manera y se acercaba a ellos sellando dicho destino. A su vez, cuando sospechó que Gaara había tenido algún encuentro con alguna criatura de su reino, enseguida había pensado en ella; en si ella sabría de qué modo el destino de Gaara estaría influido por la magia. Quizá en algún momento se lo preguntara.

* * *

**10 años atrás … **

Sasori había vuelto a ver al hada de la primavera; a quien sólo había visto una vez anteriormente cuando ella había asumido el cargo para el cual había sido elegida antes de nacer. Recordaba vagamente sus rasgos, pero cuando la volvió a ver, sintió lo mismo que todos los demás sentían al verla: deseo, lujuria, impulsos animales, etc. Pero también sentía emanar de ella mucho poder, razón por la cual evitó cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento aquella vez.

Sin embargo, todo lo que ella era y representaba lo carcomía por dentro. Desde que la había vuelto a ver en ese bosque no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, y la vez que había echo un comentario al Sr. Oscuro para preguntarle algo sobre ella, éste casi lo mata por la osadía de haberla nombrado. Esa acción de su amo casi lo deja en shock, acaso esa hada había influido tanto en el mago más poderoso que existía el tiempo que había estado en el castillo?

Cuando quiso sacarse las interrogantes que tenía con su colega Kabuto, éste no actuó muy diferente de su amo; se mostró reacio de hablar del hada, y hasta con agresividad. Realmente no sabía que pensar al respecto; esa hada era todo un misterio para él. Desde esa vez que la había vuelto a ver sus deseos carnales se intensificaron por lo que ya no sólo desvirgaba jovencitas de las aldeas cercanas a su castillo, sino que se había llevado varias con él al castillo para disponer de ellas en cualquier momento que quisiera, ya que su cuerpo se encendía cada vez que la imagen del hada aparecía en su mente.

* * *

Tsunade había sido informada sobre lo que Sakura había percibido en su encuentro con Sasori y los humanos llamados Pein y Hidan. La reina a partir de ese momento había abierto una investigación muy meticulosa sobre cualquier irregularidad entre los humanos y los seres del mundo mágico. Una de sus leyes prohibía el uso de poderes mágicos en guerras y conflictos humanos, así como influir en asuntos que concernieran a ellos solos también. Sakura era un caso aparte pues generalmente su magia era usada para curar, por lo que ya fuera humano o ser mágico ella acudía en su ayuda.

Desde ese día Sakura notó que los destinos de muchas criaturas comenzaban a converger, e iban definiéndose; incluido el de ella. Al conocer al Príncipe Sasuke, su destino había sido sellado. Ella lo sabía, lo sentía; sin embargo, no sabía como su destino terminaría manifestándose.

* * *

El Príncipe Sasuke había llegado al castillo donde finalmente estaría a salvo y le contó a su padre lo que había ocurrido. Éste se enojó mucho y maldijo a su primo Madara por haber atentado contra la vida de su hijo.

Sasuke no mencionó al hada en ningún momento sino que su recuerdo lo mantuvo para él.

* * *

**2 años atrás … **

El ataque en el Reino de la Hierba, durante la fiesta de compromiso del Príncipe Naruto y Lady Hinata había sido cruel y sorpresivo. El Rey Minato, así como la Reina Kushina, y el Rey del Reino del Agua Hiazi, habían sido envenenados. Cuando habían caído sus cuerpos inertes durante el brindis por los jóvenes novios, los espías habían levantado sus espadas y habían comenzado a atacar a los príncipes y demás invitados que se encontraban en el lugar. Los guardias del castillo enseguida intentaron mantener una defensa por lo que el ataque no pudo culminar en una masacre total. Luego los príncipes y algunos de sus soldados habían perseguido a los hombres que se habían dado a la fuga, donde algunos fueron muertos y otros encarcelados para su posterior ejecución.

* * *

**Época ****Actual …**

La guerra había estallado al fin entre la Arena y el Sonido contra los demásreinos. Habían dos frentes de batalla; uno ubicado en los límites del Reino del Fuego y el Reino de la Arena, y otro ubicado entre el Reino del Sonido y el Reino de la Hierba.

El Rey Fugaku no entendía como Madara pudiera aguantar tanta ofensiva dado que no podía solicitar apoyo al Sonido porque ellos también estaban bajo ataque; y él tenía el apoyo de Itachi, por lo que no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo que por más que atacaban las tropas de Madara no reculaban y parecían inacabables. Además hacían varios días que no tenía noticias de su hijo Sasuke quien era el que lideraba los ataques en esos momentos. Estaba nervioso, temía por la vida de su hijo menor.

* * *

El Príncipe Sasuke se hallaba en medio de un ataque, cuando una flecha atravesó su pierna dejándolo en el suelo un tanto indefenso ante sus enemigos. Continuó luchando como pudo hasta que otra flecha le atravesó uno de sus brazos cayendo al suelo al fin, recibiendo luego un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconciente.

Sakura se encontraba rondando los alrededores de donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla entre los hombres que lideraba el Príncipe Sasuke y los soldados liderados por el hijo de Madara: Shishui. Había sentido un llamado profundo en su pecho que le indicaba se dirigiera a ese lugar, pues tenía que velar por la seguridad de las criaturas mágicas del lugar así como su corazón sabía que su Príncipe se encontraba en ese lugar y quería asegurarse de que no corriera peligro.

Observó desde entre unos árboles como unos soldados transportaban al inconciente y herido pelinegro hacia un caballo para montarlo en él y que uno de esos hombres se largara de allí con él, seguramente hacia territorio enemigo; y sintió como algo en su pecho se encogió. Sakura sabía que como príncipe sería considerado un buen trofeo por el rey enemigo por lo que una inseguridad creció en ella a la vez como sentía ciertos tipos de magia fluctuar en el lugar lo que hizo que dejara por un momento de lado los pensamientos dirigidos a cierto pelinegro. Sensó con sus poderes el lugar y sintió la presencia de seres mágicos oscuros tomar parte en la batalla, colaborando con uno de los bandos de los humanos.

Sakura sentía que estaba dividida entre dos sentimientos opuestos; el ir tras el príncipe para ayudarlo o el interceder en la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo para desenmascarar a los seres que estaban incumpliendo el reglamento mágico. Su deber ante todo fue lo que ganó en ella; por lo que salió de los árboles en que se encontraba como mera espectadora y caminó hacia donde los hombres se encontraban luchando. Pocos la notaban concentrados en derrotar a su oponente, por lo que aplaudió un par de veces y el sonido resonó en todo el lugar haciendo que los hombres cayeran de rodillas tapándose los oídos antes el sonido producido.

- Aparezcan ante mí las criaturas mágicas que están participando en esta batalla – dijo el hada con voz gélida. Pero al ver que nadie se movía del lugar donde se encontraban estáticos ante lo que ella había hecho anteriormente insistió alzando la voz – Ahora! – Frente a ella aparecieron varias criaturas mágicas menores que si bien no eran muy fuertes en la batalla sí eran ágiles y tenían varios trucos con los cuales dañar a otros seres, especialmente si eran humanos, así como podían multiplicarse fácilmente – Han incumplido el reglamento mágico – agregó ella a los temerosos seres – serán deportados ante la Reina Tsunade para que obtengan su castigo – Varios de ellos abrieron sus ojos como platos, si bien eran malvados la reina era muy poderosa y le temían.

- Pero … sólo obedecíamos órdenes! – intentó uno de ellos de justificar sus acciones. Sakura fijo sus ojos en él.

- Quién les ordenó interceder en asuntos de los humanos? – preguntó ella rogando internamente terminar cuanto antes con la situación para poder ir en rescate de su pelinegro. Cada vez sentía que su pecho se oprimía al pensar que algo pudiera llegar a pasarle si ella perdía más tiempo del que era necesario.

- Fue … - pero la criatura de repente fue envuelta por un fuego que la consumió mientras daba terribles gritos de agonía.

- Muéstrate mago … - dijo Sakura – se que estás aquí y que eres el que estaba dirigiendo a éstas criaturas. Sabes que has desobedecido el reglamento, el Sr. Oscuro está al tanto de tu acción?

Sasori se mostró ante el hada con un semblante inexpresivo.

- Contesta mago – repitió el hada mirando fijamente a ese mago que recordaba haber visto en varias ocasiones anteriores y el cual mantenía una actitud despreocupada ante la autoridad del hada.

- Pues … sí … - y el mago sonrió.

Sakura empezó a sentir que el balance mágico estaba tornándose en desequilibrio, por lo que al momento se dio cuenta de que en el lado oscuro de la magia se estaba armando un complot para derrocar a la Reina Tsunade; seguramente a eso se debían los desajustes que hacía un par de meses atrás se venían sintiendo en el ambiente y así como ciertas extrañas oscilaciones similares en varios lugares del continente. Seguramente el Sr. Oscuro se había aliado con estos humanos que deseaban una guerra para que se llevaran a cabo tanto batallas en el mundo de los humanos como en el mundo mágico. De esa forma Orochimaru se aseguraría que Sakura no pudiera controlar todos los conflictos a la vez y él tendría ventaja sobre Tsunade. Y es que el mago sabía bien que si se enfrentaba al hada seguramente saldría perdiendo, así que qué mejor manera de mantenerla ocupada con varios conflictos a la vez mientras él ponía en marcha su plan maestro. Debía informar cuanto antes de esto que había descubierto a la reina y la corte de magos blancos para que fueran pensando una estrategia de contra ofensiva. Esto la impulsó a terminar cuanto antes con esta reunión para irse de ese lugar.

Sakura cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió raíces del suelo salieron para apresar a las criaturas mágicas oscuras que se encontraban en ese lugar, incluyendo al mago.

- No creerás que con esto podrás detenerme no? – dijo Sasori divertido y acto seguido se liberó de las raíces fácilmente mientras observaba a los demás seres forcejear con las mismas– dudo mucho que con tus trucos puedas apresarme hada.

Sakura sonrió y tronó los dedos, al acto las raíces desaparecieron bajo tierra con los seres apresados, seguramente transportados ante la Reina. Acto seguido susurró unas palabras y un demonio de 5 colas apareció ante ella. Sasori palideció al momento.

- Mi señora necesita de mis servicios? – preguntó la criatura mentalmente al hada.

- Sí , gracias Gobi, podrías encerrar un mago para mí y transportarlo donde la Reina Tsunade para que sea juzgado por desobedecer el reglamento mágico? No quiero que lo lastimes sólo que lo mantengas cautivo – pidió dulcemente el hada al demonio. La criatura asintió y con sus colas creó una jaula de fuego que apresó al inmóvil mago.

- Cómo … no es posible … - murmuraba Sasori sin poder creer que el hada esa haya podido invocar a un demonio de ese calibre, si ni siquiera él podía hacerlo. Sólo Orochimaru-sama tenía ese poder. Sin duda se había equivocado como los mejores al subestimarla.

- Muchas gracias Gobi – añadió Sakura acariciando al demonio – ahora por favor llévalo donde la reina, si? – Y acto seguido el demonio desapareció con el prisionero sin darle opción a este a reclamar o quejarse a Sakura.

El hada observó a los hombres que se encontraban en el campo de batalla, todos la observaban en silencio y con miedo por la demostración de poderes que habían visto anteriormente. Los soldados de la Arena acababan de perder a sus poderosos aliados y era muy probable que no lograran salir con vida de esa pradera sin el apoyo de los mismos, por lo que estaban planeando irse retirando del lugar antes que los soldados del reino del fuego se dieran cuenta de la ventaja que poseían en ese momento y los acribillaran. Ella ya había solucionado lo que tenía que arreglar en ese lugar por lo que acto seguido desapareció del lugar. Aún habían varias cosas por hacer, y varios destinos que asegurar.

* * *

Sakura apareció en un bosque cercano al lugar donde hasta hace un momento era un campo de batalla, más precisamente frente a la casa de su mago amigo Shikamaru y lo llamó con el pensamiento. El mago se hizo presente al momento notando el aire tenso que desde hace varios días se estaba respirando en el bosque y más con todos esos humanos batallando cerca de su hogar.

- El Sr. Oscuro se ha aliado con unos humanos y ha estado apoyando a los mismos en esta guerra que se ha estado llevando a cabo entre ellos. Está reuniendo fuerzas para liderar un ataque contra la reina. Debes avisar a los demás e ir preparando una estrategia de ataque cuanto antes – dijo el hada seriamente.

- Estás segura? – preguntó el mago un tanto sorprendido por la gravedad de la situación. Si bien él sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando nunca hubiera imaginado que se les venía encima una guerra a los seres del mundo mágico.

- Sí … no tardes por favor … - Sakura se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero antes de irse agregó – Debes poner a salvo a la familia de tu mujer, y debes cuidar especialmente de Gaara – ello lo miró una vez más – Es muy importante que sobreviva, ahora ve a por ellos y salgan cuanto antes del bosque, vayan hacia el norte hacia el reino que los humanos llaman de la Roca. Tienes permitido usar la magia para llevarlos, ve al clan de los hombres pájaro y busca a Juugo, dile que vas de parte mía y el los recibirá. Puedes dejar a tu mujer y su familia con él por el tiempo que sea necesario. Luego repórtate con la reina – y diciendo esto el hada desapareció del lugar dejando a un muy sorprendido mago pensando posibles estrategias que discutir con los demás que conforman la corte.

* * *

El Príncipe Sasuke fue llevado como prisionero a un campamento militar ubicado a unas horas del campo de batalla el cual estaba bajo las órdenes de Shishui, donde se lo encadenó de manos y pies y se lo dejó en el suelo de una tienda que estaba armada un tanto alejada de las demás, custodiada por dos guardias en la puerta que impedían que el prisionero pudiese escapar.

Shishui estaba muy contento por la captura que había llevado a cabo, seguramente su padre estaría muy conforme con su desempeño. Sin embargo; aún tenía pendiente aquel trabajo que su padre le había encomendado hacía año y medio atrás, sabía que una vez desatada la guerra tendría que llevar a cabo dicha tarea de búsqueda pues sería el momento más propicio para dar con lo que tenía que encontrar ya que al haber seres mágicos involucrados en el asunto, _ella_ aparecería. Las órdenes de su padre habían sido muy claras: "Tráela ante mí y una vez que obtenga de ella lo que necesito, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. Considéralo tu premio por un trabajo bien realizado." Y él como hijo obediente iba a cumplir, además que seguramente la criatura que obtendría como premio compensaría muy bien las expectativas que él tenía para los deseos más ocultos de su corazón.

* * *

Sakura apareció en la tienda donde se encontraba Sasuke acompañada por dos criaturas más de su confianza. Lo vio tirado en el suelo y sangrando por sus heridas y una serie de sentimientos azotaron su corazón: miedo, angustia, cariño, protección, ternura, enojo hacia aquellos que habían osado dañarlo; se sentía tan confundida por las sensaciones que el príncipe despertaba en ella; acaso eso sería lo que los humanos llamaban estar enamorado? Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, e hizo desaparecer las cadenas que lo apresaban, así como las flechas de la pierna y el brazo. Acarició su cabello y su rostro tiernamente para dirigir sus manos sobre las heridas que habían ocasionado las flechas para comenzar a emanar una luz azul de ellas e ir cerrando las heridas. Él aún seguía inconciente por lo acercó su rostro al de él y rozó sus labios con los suyos y acto seguido Sasuke abrió sus ojos y la vio.

Ambos estaban hipnotizados mirándose el uno al otro y sintiendo como sus corazones parecían latir al unísono, como si al fin estuvieran entendiendo que pertenecían el uno junto al otro. Sakura se hallaba inundada de un sentimiento muy cálido que le llenaba de gozo el pecho, se encontraba perdida en los profundos ojos negros como un abismo del príncipe; y Sasuke se sentía felíz por volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella. Ambos se sentían completos cuando estaban juntos.

- Hola Príncipe Sasuke – dijo ella suavemente sonriendo – espero que estés mejor – Sasuke cerró sus ojos al escuchar su dulce voz sintiendo la paz que sólo la presencia del hada podía brindarle, cuánto la había extrañado! le parecía mentira estar viéndola en esas circunstancias. Eso hizo que reaccionara y recordara lo que había sucedido, si mal no recordaba sus enemigos lo habían tomado prisionero –Así es, fuiste tomado prisionero y estás en el campamento de ellos – susurró el hada confirmándole sus sospechas.

- Hermosa Sakura, cómo es que estás aquí? – preguntó él con adoración – cómo es posible que siempre me rescates y cures mis heridas? – añadió el príncipe.

- Es parte de mi destino estar junto a ti, si bien nos hemos visto pocas veces, tu vida y la mía están entrelazadas de un modo que recién estoy comenzando a comprender – respondió ella dulcemente acariciando su mejilla. Él tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios y besó sus dedos y su palma con mucha devoción. El corazón de ambos latió más fuerte ante ese contacto. Sasuke fue repartiendo besos desde su mano subiendo por su brazo deleitándose con lo suave de la piel del hada, sintiendo que sus sentidos se inundaban de la fragancia de la misma, así como el deseo comenzaba a hacerse presente en su cuerpo. Por su parte Sakura comenzaba a sentir como su piel se erizaba al contacto de los cálidos besos del príncipe, cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando de esas caricias que él le estaba proporcionando y una fugaz visión de ellos dos juntos amándose en un lecho nupcial le hizo saber finalmente de que modo el destino pensaba juntarlos; ellos habían nacido para estar juntos, ellos se pertenecían.

Sasuke se arrodilló frente al hada mientras seguía subiendo con sus besos por su brazo, luego pasó por su hombro, demoró un poco en su cuello delineando con la lengua la longitud del mismo; dio tiernos besos en su mandíbula hasta que llegó a sus labios y se apoderó de ellos con total frenesí; como un total desesperado a quien le han negado por siglos aquello por lo cual se ha mantenido vivo. Ella suspiró entre el beso al cual estaba correspondiendo gustosa, finalmente comprendiendo lo profundo de sus sentimientos y queriendo perderse en lo más hondo de esas sensaciones que el príncipe le estaba provocando. De repente un destello de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de esa atmósfera que se había creado entre ellos pasó por la mente del hada y se separó abruptamente del príncipe dejándolo un poco confuso.

- Estás en peligro – le dijo ella tomando sus manos entre las de ella – debes irte de aquí cuanto antes.

- Eh … tienes razón … - aún estaba un poco sorprendido por sus acciones anteriores, por un momento había perdido el control sobre sí mismo queriendo poseer al hada y olvidándose que se encontraba como prisionero en territorio enemigo.

- Ellos van a cuidarte hasta que estés a salvo – agregó el hada señalando a un par de hombres peliplateados armados con grandes y filosas espadas que se encontraban un poco alejados de ellos y cercanos a la puerta de la tienda vigilando los guardias que se encontraban fuera de la misma, supuestamente vigilando al prisionero. Sasuke se ruborizó un poco por haber tenido espectadores de lo que había ocurrido entre el hada y él anteriormente e iba a decir algo cuando el hada lo interrumpió – Son Suigestiu – el hombre más grande sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes filosos – y su hermano Haku- el susodicho levantó una de sus manos saludando al moreno – son buenos guerreros y te llevarán a donde estés a salvo.

- No me voy a ningún lado sin ti, es peligroso que estés por aquí – dijo rápidamente el príncipe con el ceño fruncido agarrando una de las muñecas del hada sin ganas de querer soltarla. Ella sonrió ante el gesto.

- No te preocupes por mí, soy un ser mágico y puedo defenderme – ella acarició su mejilla mirándolo con un brillo especial – además ahora que comprendí algunas cosas que me tenían confusa puedo asegurarte que nos veremos muy pronto, no voy a irme a ningún lado sin ti – añadió ella dulcemente ante la confusa mirada del chico.

- Explícate – dijo él secamente. Ella suspiró, sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que los descubrieran sin embargo podía leer lo terco que era el pelinegro en la resolución de sus ojos, tenía la determinación de todo un líder.

- Esto que tú sientes aquí por mí – dijo ella suavemente sonriendo apoyando su mano sobre el corazón del chico, el cual se ruborizó en el acto – lo siento yo también, no fue fácil darme cuenta de esto ya que no estoy muy familiarizada con los sentimientos humanos, sin embargo … el destino me hizo ver que debemos estar juntos – finalizó ella – No puedo explicártelo de otra manera, no sé bien como hacerlo, y ahora no hay tiempo, debes irte con ellos ya! – ella miró a los hombres tiburón y ellos comprendieron su indirecta, se acercaron a Sasuke y lo tomaron cada uno por sus brazos.

- Pero qué … - quiso protestar el pelinegro.

- Por favor Sasuke – dijo el hada con ojos suplicantes – debes irte ahora con ellos, prometo que nos veremos después – se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso a Sasuke para mirar a los protectores del príncipe y mentalmente ordenarles que se lo llevaran de allí – Pueden usar la magia si es necesario – añadió ella en voz alta y acto seguido los tres hombres desaparecieron.

* * *

Ella sintió barullo y movimiento alrededor de la carpa y supo enseguida que algunos soldados se acercaban al lugar; sin embargo no pensaba irse de allí sino encarar al líder del lugar; tenía una misión que le había encomendado su cargo la cual era averiguar sobre el pacto que había hecho el Sr. Oscuro así como ver al humano con el cual había pactado, y conocer todos los detalles sobre el mismo. Un hombre entró a la carpa quedando bastante sorprendido por encontrar a aparentemente una chica frente a él y no ver a su preciado prisionero. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro los ojos de dicho hombre se volvieron rojos, evidenciando que estaba ante la presencia de un ser mágico.

Si no estaba errado, al parecer su misión comenzaría antes de lo previsto; sonrió ante este hecho.

- Quién eres? – preguntó Shishiu al hada – dónde está el príncipe?

- El príncipe está a salvo y yo soy el hada de la primavera – respondió Sakura sintiendo una magia extraña proveniente del hombre – qué eres tú? – agregó ella – te sientes como un mestizo sin embargo … eres diferente …- Él hombre sonrió más al confirmar sus sospechas sobre la identidad de la chica frente a él, sin embargo levantó una ceja ante la pregunta de la misma.

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó confuso, pero reaccionó rápidamente al darse cuenta que ella podría estarse refiriendo a su don – te refieres al cambio de color de mis ojos?

- Sí – contestó ella rápidamente.

- Es un don heredado de mi madre, cuando estoy en la presencia de un ser mágico mis ojos cambian de color – ella se sorprendió ante esto y un recuerdo de mucho tiempo atrás vino a su mente.

- Eres familiar de la sacerdotisa Kurenai? – agregó ella y el chico sólo pudo abrir mucho sus ojos ante la mención de su madre. Un destello de amargura y dolor pasó fugaz por sus ojos pero al instante los mismos se volvieron inexpresivos. Pero eso fue tiempo suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de la situación del muchacho así como sintió ciertos sentimientos contradictorios en el mismo. Sin duda ese chico tenía mucha confusión en su interior – Disculpa mi pregunta … lamento tu pérdida …- agregó ella dejando al chico más estupefacto aún.

- Cómo … cómo supiste …? – él no sabía como articular las palabras, cómo es posible que ella supiera sobre su familia?. Shishiu se aclaró la garganta y agregó volviendo a su semblante inexpresivo – Cómo sabes sobre mi madre?

- Yo sé muchas cosas … generalmente no necesito hacer nada para que ustedes proyecten en mí sus recuerdos … - dijo ella suavemente notando un resto de dolor en el corazón del chico, sin embargo de un momento a otro el semblante del hada se volvió más duro – Sé cual es tu misión … - agregó haciendo que Shishiu palideciera – iré contigo ante tu padre … tengo algo que discutir con él … - el chico se sorprendió sin embargo sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza.

- Sígueme – le dijo él. Y de esa forma salieron de la carpa bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias que se encontraban en ese momento en el lugar. Sakura sintió como el aire del lugar se tornaba pesado a su alrededor por los pensamientos lujuriosos que emanaban de los soldados al verla; pero continuó caminando tras el hijo del hombre que podría revelarle información del trato que había hecho con Orochimaru.

Fueron hasta otra tienda ubicada en el centro del campamento y Shishui echó a los guardias quedando él y el hada solos en el lugar.

- El castillo donde se encuentra mi padre está a medio día de camino de aquí, yo no puedo abandonar el lugar sin dejar a alguien a cargo – estaba explicando el muchacho pero el hada lo interrumpió.

- Este campamento debe ser desarmado y los soldados deben volver al pueblo si no quieren morir, las criaturas mágicas que estaban luchando de su parte en el frente de batalla fueron deportadas ante mi reina, por lo que debo avisarte que los soldados que tenías allí fueron derrotados – el chico enrojeció de ira ante las palabras de la chica, su padre no estaría nada contento ante ese hecho.

- Por qué razón fueron deportadas? Y cómo que debemos retirarnos como cobardes? – gritó enojado Shishui al hada.

- Las criaturas mágicas tienen prohibido interferir en asuntos humanos, yo soy la encargada de hacer cumplir eso. Ahora, si no quieres que todos en este campamento mueran incluyéndote te aconsejo hacer que vayan desarmando el campamento y retirándose; en medio día aproximadamente tendrán a sus enemigos aquí – dijo ella levantando un poco la voz ante la reacción anterior del hombre. Él bufó molesto ante las palabras del hada y sin esperar un momento más llamó a uno de sus soldados y le indicó lo que antes el hada le había dicho por lo que se comenzó a escuchar en el lugar las idas y venidas de los hombres preparando todo para la retirada.

- Y dime hada … técnicamente esto que me estás diciendo no sería estar interfiriendo? – dijo el sonriendo pensando que podría ganarle una al hada sabelotodo que tenía frente a él.

- Mi trabajo es traer balance a las cosas y terminar conflictos … ya ha habido suficientes muertes humanas por esta absurda guerra entre ustedes … pronto vendrán tiempos más difíciles, deben superar esto cuanto antes para poder afrontar lo que vendrá – añadió ella. Shishui se quedó callado y un tanto temeroso por las revelaciones que el hada le estaba diciendo, realmente no sabía muy bien que pensar de todo lo que estaba pasando ni de lo que el hada le había comunicado. Se sentía frustrado ante lo desconocido.

- Está bien … - suspiró – encaminémonos entonces donde mi padre… - pero cuando iba a encaminarse hacia la salida de la carpa para arriar su caballo el hada le detuvo.

- Espera! … debo decirte algo - él se giró un tanto interrogante y curioso ante el llamado de ella. Ella lo miró a los ojos rojos y agregó – En un momento determinado deberás tomar una decisión … el camino que elijas será el que definirá tu destino … recuerda mis palabras: si eliges con el corazón obtendrás lo que tanto has anhelado, pero piensa bien … a veces lo que uno cree desear no es lo que lleva en el fondo del corazón … no te engañes a ti mismo … - él sólo la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido analizando lo que el hada le había dicho anteriormente e iba a decir algo cuando ella se le adelantó – Ahora debes partir hacia el castillo, te veré en la entrada del mismo al final del día – y diciendo esto el hada desapareció dejando a un estupefacto y nervioso Shishui.

* * *

La lucha entre los soldados del Sonido y los soldados de la Hierba estaba muy igualada. Sin duda Danzo había hecho entrenar a sus hombres para que fueran crueles y despiadados en el campo de batalla; y esto se observaba fácilmente al ver lo sanguinarios que podían llegar a ser. El Rey Naruto estaba discutiendo algunas estrategias con sus generales Iruka y Genma, cuando de repente se oyó una explosión en un bosque cercano a donde ellos se encontraban lo que los hizo dirigir su atención hacia ese lugar. Una corazonada cruzó por el pecho de Naruto y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde había escuchado la detonación con varios soldados pisándole los talones.

* * *

Maito Gai estaba reunido con toda su familia en la casa en la cual en algún tiempo habían vivido todos juntos antes de que Sai se hubiera ido a vivir con la linda Ino a su propia casa hacía tan sólo un par de meses. La chica recordaba ya bastantes cosas si bien algunas aún le parecían algo confusas. En el lugar se respiraba un aire intranquilo, y es que todos estaban nerviosos por los recientes acontecimientos que habían ocurrido: al parecer la guerra entre el Sonido y la Hierba se había desatado de una forma muy violenta y el frente de batalla se había instalado junto al bosque que esta familia habitaba.

De repente una bomba estalló muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban y todos salieron corriendo de la casa con algunas cosas que ya tenían preparadas de antemano en caso que tuvieran que marcharse de ese lugar, como al parecer estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, al salir se encontraron con la presencia de una chica que los miraba fijamente. Los ojos de Lee brillaron de emoción ante la presencia de su flor de cerezo y se acercó a ella ante la caras sorprendidas de sus familiares.

- Sakura! … qué haces aquí? – preguntó entusiasmado, pero se paró en seco al ver el semblante preocupado de la misma.

- Están en peligro, deben salir de este lugar cuanto antes – miró a Ino a los ojos y añadió- Ya es hora de que recuerdes – y acto seguido la chica parpadeó rápidamente y se inclinó un poco ante un repentino mareo. Sai enseguida se acercó a su lado preocupado.

- Estás bien amor? – le preguntó dulcemente mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos intentando protegerla. Ino abrió mucho sus ojos ante sus recuerdos recuperados, miró a Sai y asintió a sus palabras; acto seguido miró a Sakura y le preguntó.

- Quién eres?

- Una amiga … pero ya no hay tiempo para seguir conversando, deben dirigirse hacia el huerto de manzanas …

- Pero por allí fue por donde se oyó la explosión de hace un momento! – exclamó Maito asustado. Sakura sonrió y todos los presentes sintieron algo cálido en su pecho.

- Allí encontraran su salvación, síganme, los acompañaré hasta allí mientras la ayuda llega – y todos siguieron sin protestar al hada que ya se había encaminado hacia dicho lugar.

- De verdad estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Sai a Ino.

- Sí, estoy bien…de hecho estoy mejor que nunca – añadió la rubia, miró a su amado a los ojos – Ahora recuerdo todo Sai – el pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos ente lo dicho por su amada – soy la princesa del Reino de la Hierba, hermana menor del Rey Naruto – agregó ella dejando a chico aún más pálido de lo que era.

Llegaron al huerto y Sakura se paró de repente. Los miró a todos y les volvió a sonreír para tranquilizarlos. Miró hacia unos árboles que apuntaban la dirección de salida del bosque hacia el Reino de la Hierba y sus ojos distinguieron un rubio correr a toda velocidad hacia el lugar seguido por otros hombres que apenas podían seguirle el paso.

Naruto llegó al huerto y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a unas personas reunidas. Fijó sus ojos en el hada la cual por un momento atrapó su mirada gracias a su magnetismo personal que tenía. Ella le sonrió y a continuación habló a los presentes.

- Rey Naruto … creo que un amigo le dijo hace tiempo que volvería a encontrar a su tesoro – ella dirigió su mirada hacia Ino que estaba con los ojos llorosos por volver a ver a su querido hermano. Naruto siguió la mirada del hada y vio a su hermana, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba la chica y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras ambos sollozaban emocionados porque volvían a verse luego de tanto tiempo. Sin más el hada agregó dirigiéndose a la rubia – Princesa Ino, tu destino te trajo a este lugar porque había una buena razón para ello, encontraste tu corazón en este lugar y tu futuro así como el de él dependía de ello – miró a Sai – sus destinos van de la mano, no temas que pronto volverás a tener lo que te pertenece por derecho de nacimiento – el chico la miró con muchas interrogantes formándose en su cabeza mientras Maito, que había entendido a la perfección las palabras del hada sonreía – Ahora, la ayuda ha llegado – y acto seguido apareció junto a Sakura uno de los magos blancos.

- Lamento la demora Sakura es que verás … - pero el hada le interrumpió.

- Está bien Kakashi, aún hay algo de tiempo … supongo que Shikamaru te debe de haber puesto al tanto de la situación, debes llevarlos a ellos ahora a un lugar seguro – dijo el hada refiriéndose a los presentes.

- Muy bien Sakura – respondió el mago.

- Kakashi? Qué … qué haces aquí? … por qué? … - balbuceaba un confundido Maito al ver a su amigo aparecer de la nada en ese lugar. El mago simplemente sonrió.

- Soy un mago Maito, y ahora voy a llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

- Yo no puedo irme a ningún lugar – interrumpió Naruto – debo dirigir a mis hombres, no puedo dejarlos en este momento decisivo de la batalla – agregó el rubio llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Su hermana se aferró más a él y lo miró suplicando con sus ojos que no la dejara – Lo siento Ino pero es mi deber.

- Él estará bien princesa – añadió el hada rápidamente – ahora Kakashi, sácalos de aquí… siento que se acercan unos soldados enemigos … - el mago asintió y acto seguido desapareció del lugar llevándose consigo a Ino y la familia de Maito. Naruto volvió a mirar al hada con los ojos brillando de gratitud.

- Gracias – le dijo con la vez entrecortada por la emoción. Ella le sonrió cálidamente y asintió a sus palabras.

- Se esperan grandes cosas de ti … por cierto – añadió ella ampliando su sonrisa – felicidades por tu primogénito – y acto seguido desapareció dejando a un confundido rubio. Él miró a sus hombres que lo miraron y alzaron sus hombros en señal de que no habían entendido bien las palabras del hada. Pero de repente la mirada de Naruto se iluminó al darse cuenta de lo que ella le había querido decir y una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro.

- Así que por eso mi Hina se sentía mal … oh Dios … voy a ser papá … - susurró sin creérselo con el corazón que explotaba de alegría. A continuación se dirigió a sus hombres – Atención soldados! – y al momentos los hombres se pusieron firmes – debemos terminar de definir la ofensiva para terminar con el enemigo cuanto antes! Volvamos al campamento a terminar con eso, oyeron al hada y dijo que el enemigo se acerca así que dispongan unas cuantas filas de hombres en la defensa y esperémoslos así les damos una sorpresa cuando nos encuentren preparados! – y volvieron al campamento para llevar a cabo su nuevo plan mientras en la mente Naruto sólo reinaban los pensamientos de volver a ver a su amada esposa y saber sobre su embarazo.

* * *

Sakura se materializó ante el castillo de Madara; estaba anocheciendo pero podía distinguir a lo lejos la silueta de Shishiu acercándose a caballo hacia donde se encontraba ella. Cuando llegó junto a ella bajó del animal y se tomó un respiro antes de encaminarse al castillo con el hada detrás, donde muchas cosas serían definidas a partir de entonces.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi...la historia cada vez va convergiendo en diferentes puntos decisivos...ya saben que cualquier sugerencia u opinión es bien recibida...espero les esté gustando el rumbo que van tomando las cosas...aún quedan varias cosas que pasar...

Buen finde semana, un beso grande a todos!

Sayitooooo

Juli


	8. El comienzo de la guerra

**Hola a todos!! si bien estoy con examenes no me pude resistir a hacerme un recreo y terminar de escribir la conti para traerselas hoy!!!...espero les guste el capi..me contó mucho relatar algunas peleas...sin más que decir, les dejo el capi**

**Besossss**

* * *

Capítulo 8: El comienzo de la guerra.

Los magos habían puesto a salvo a los humanos como Sakura les había indicado y ahora se hallaban reunidos en una sesión de emergencia; puliendo los últimos detalles de los planes de contingencia que habían trazado. Se había avisado a los respectivos líderes de los clanes para ponerlos sobre aviso de lo que se avecinaba para que pudieran ir poniendo a salvo a sus familias; así como preparándose para combatir con la magia propia que cada clan pudiera aportar como soldados bajo las órdenes de la Reina.

Shikamaru había dejado a su mujer y el resto de la familia con Juugo, él cual los había encaminado a unas cuevas seguras que tenía su clan para casos de emergencia como éste. Ahora el mago se encontraba intercambiando opiniones con el mago Asuma, quien sería el que lideraría la ofensiva ante los primeros ataques que proporcionaran los subordinados de Orochimaru.

Kakashi había trasladado a la familia de Maito y a Ino hacia el castillo del Rey Naruto dejando como protección a un ser mágico llamado Izumo, primo del líder de los hombres árbol Yamato. Ellos habían aparecido en el lugar bajo la estupefacta mirada de la Reina Hinata, la cual se había desmayado ante tantas emociones juntas. Su primo Neji, el Rey del Reino del Agua quien estaba acompañando a la susodicha mientras su esposo estaba en el frente de combate dirigiendo su ejército y el de él (que había prestado como apoyo) también había quedado sin palabras ante la misteriosa aparición de la Princesa Ino de la nada, y su comitiva.

* * *

Neji no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. De la nada habían aparecido ante él la desaparecida Princesa Ino, su prometida, de la cual no se sabía nada desde hacía año y medio, y que por cierto no estaba sola sino que la acompañaban unos señores que parecían ser los padres de los demás jóvenes que se encontraban ahí. Le llamó la atención que uno de ellos se tomara tantas confianzas con la princesa para tenerla entre sus brazos y estarla reconfortando cuando debería ser él el que lo hiciera ya que iba a ser su esposa; pero todos esos pensamientos quedaron en la nada al fijar sus ojos en la chica de ojos chocolatados que lo miraba con adoración y con las mejillas color carmín. "Adorable" fue lo que pensó Neji en ese momento; sin embargo fijó su atención en su prima que en ese momento se hallaba desmayada en sus brazos, la cual parecía que estuviese reaccionando.

Ino fijó sus ojos en Neji al darse cuenta de la posición en que se encontraba con Sai y de inmediato se separó un poco de él intentando recuperar el comportamiento que una princesa debía poseer. Pero su atención se concentró en la desmayada Hinata que se encontraba en sus brazos, y sin dudar un segundo corrió hacia ella.

- Hinata! – la llamó preocupada – Hinata estás bien? – le preguntaba a la chica que recién alcanzaba a reaccionar de la impresión que se había llevado momentos atrás. Maito y los demás se acercaron al trío intentando dilucidar el estado de la chica antes mencionada.

- Denle algo de espacio – interrumpió Anko notando el vientre un poco abultado de la chica – no debemos ponerla nerviosa – Todos obedecieron y como por inercia se alejaron un poco de ella formando un círculo a su alrededor.

- Princesa Ino … - susurró Neji – cómo …? … pensamos que … - pero las palabras no le salían.

- Ino! – exclamó Hinata tirándose sobre su amiga para abrazarla – estás bien! Todo este tiempo pensé que no volvería a verte! – agregó soltando lágrimas – y aquí estás!

- Yo también te extrañé Hinata – dijo Ino abrazando también a Hinata, y soltando algunas lágrimas – y por lo que veo – añadió pasando su mano por el vientre de la chica- voy a ser tía.

- Sí … - susurró ella con el semblante un poco entristecido bajando la cabeza. Ino vio esto y le levantó el mentón para que la mirara a los ojos.

- Qué sucede amiga? Todo está bien con el bebé? Por qué esa carita? – preguntó maternalmente Ino. Hinata suspiró.

- Naruto … él aún no lo sabe … - unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – y tengo miedo que no vuelva … - un leve sollozo se escuchó. Ino sonrió.

- Él está bien Hina, mi hermano está bien, hace unos momentos estuvimos con él – contestó ella con los ojos brillando de emoción – y estoy segura que pronto volverá para estar con su familia – agregó. A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos ante lo que Ino le dijo y la abrazó más fuerte.

- Princesa … - interrumpió Neji. Ino lo miró – creo que tienes una historia que contar …-Ino asintió y procedió a relatar lo que le había ocurrido desde que había partido aquel día a su casamiento con Neji al cual nunca llegó, hasta que había aparecido en el castillo de su hermano momentos atrás. Ahora que tenía sus recuerdos era más fácil darse cuenta de muchas cosas con las cuales normalmente se confundía. En algunas partes de su historia miraba a Sai, quien le sonreía animándola a continuar su relato. Más tarde debía ponerse al día con él también de cosas sobre su vida.

Luego de la historia de la princesa, los nuevos invitados del castillo fueron instalados en las habitaciones de invitados del castillo. Ino fue a la que había sido su habitación encontrando todo tal cual y ella lo había dejado desde que su vida había tenido aquel cambio radical. Miró con nostalgia muchas de sus cosas y paseó por el lugar recordando muchas cosas que habían ocurrido en ese lugar. Muchas cosas se le venían a la mente, incluyendo el hecho de que técnicamente aún estaba comprometida con Neji, y eso no podía ser ahora que se había convertido en la mujer de Sai; es decir, si bien no estaban casados legalmente el acto ya había sido consumado. Ino se sonrojó recordando los momentos pasados junto a su amado, y suspiró esperando poder arreglar la situación con Neji y Sai sin mayores contratiempos.

* * *

Tenten se encontraba recorriendo el castillo donde su amiga vivía; ya había acomodado sus pocas pertenencias en la habitación que le había sido asignada y sinceramente se encontraba un tanto extraña rodeada de tantos lujos. Debía admitir que extrañaba la naturaleza. Miró a través de una de las ventanas que daban a un hermoso y cuidado jardín y se dispuso a ir a ese lugar. Su corazón se había vuelto loco cuando vio a aquel hombre de los ojos perla en la misma sala que ella y ahora su mente estaba hecha un lío.

Una vez en el jardín caminó entre las flores y arbustos del lugar sonriendo. Se dirigió hacia lo que parecían ser las caballerizas del lugar y con fascinación contempló los caballos que allí se encontraban. Se acercó a uno de ellos y le acarició el cuello dándole suaves palmaditas. Sintió unos pasos acercándose por detrás e instintivamente se dio la vuelta encarando a la persona que se encontraba a sus espaldas observándola. Se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de que el protagonista de sus sueños se encontraba frente a ella observándola con curiosidad, sin embargo le sostuvo la mirada valientemente aunque sintiera que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

- Hola – dijo Neji intentando iniciar una conversación con esa chica que había capturado su atención desde la primera vez que la vio – soy el Rey Neji, del Reino del Agua, tú nombre era Tenten, no? – ella asintió tímidamente – Puedo preguntar que haces aquí?

- Sí …soy Tenten … yo … extrañaba la naturaleza … y quise dar un paseo por los jardines y sin darme cuenta llegué hasta aquí … - ella miró los caballos y volvió a acariciar al caballo al que anteriormente se había acercado – me encantan estos animales … - él la observó detenidamente y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Y por qué te gustan los caballos? – preguntó curioso Neji. Ella lo miró de nuevo y le sonrió haciendo que Neji sintiera por primera vez en su vida, mariposas en el estómago.

- Son criaturas formidables, la fuerza que poseen … la imponencia de su presencia … para mí representan la libertad … - ella se concentró de nuevo en las caricias al equino y por un momento Neji extrañó su mirada- Las veces que pude apreciar la belleza de los mismos son contadas pues ya no quedan muchas manadas de caballos salvajes, y donde vivíamos no pasaban muchos jinetes …por eso es que no pude contenerme de apreciar la majestuosidad de los mismos ahora que tengo algunos a mi alcance… - finalizó ella volviendo a fijar los ojos en el pelicastaño que la escuchaba con atención y observaba detallando cada gesto de su rostro. Neji sonrió ante las dulces palabras de la chica … ella le gustaba. Al fin después de tantos años Neji Hyuga había encontrado la mujer que lograra que su corazón se acelerara y que sus sueños cobraran sentido. Y Tenten no podía estar más felíz al estar compartiendo esos momentos con el que en secreto era dueño de su corazón.

* * *

Madara se entraba en su castillo reunido con Pein y Hidan, dos de sus más fieles secuaces llevando a cabo unos de sus planes más recientes.

- Qué es lo que saben? – preguntó.

- La última información que recolectó Zetsu fue que estaban viviendo en un bosque cerca de la frontera del Reino del Fuego; al parecer una vieja de los alrededores fue la que los crió – contestó Pein – Sin embargo; en la mañana cuando nosotros salíamos para aquí a traerle esta información uno de nuestros escuadrones planeaban un ataque sorpresa al frente defensivo que tenía el Príncipe Sasuke instalado en ese lugar – Madara asintió a lo que Pein había comentado.

- Hay alguna novedad con respecto a los resultados de dicho ataque?

- Por ahora no mi señor, pero según mi opinión, mi señor, es que ellos seguramente hayan huido de ese lugar para refugiarse lejos de allí – el semblante de Madara se tornó pensativo, se encontraba meditando las palabras de Pein cuando sus conjeturas fueron interrumpidas por el otro soldado presente en dicha habitación.

- Disculpa interrumpa sus meditaciones mi señor – comenzó – pero nosotros estaríamos dispuestos a rastrearlos y llevar a cabo sus órdenes en cuanto usted lo pida – Madara lo miró interesado en su plan – Podemos contactar a Zetsu de nuevo y que nos dé una posible nueva ubicación. Sé que las cosas est6án un tanto tensas por el asunto de la guerra, pero esa planta parlante se camufla muy bien y puede acceder más fácilmente a la información.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Madara al fin – contáctense con él. Quiero a esos chicos muertos cuanto antes.

- Disculpe que pregunte mi señor, pero por que quiere que matemos a esos chicos ahora? – preguntó un tanto curioso Hidan.

- Son los herederos al trono y no puedo arriesgarme a que anden vivos por ahí. Cuando los abandoné no pensé que sobrevivieran; sin embargo, contra toda suposición los mocosos salieron adelante ... Ya han vivido suficiente, ahora deben morir. Ahora, señor curiosidad alguna otra duda? – comentó sarcásticamente Madara a su subordinado haciendo que éste comenzara a sudar frío.

- No ... no señor ... disculpe.

- Bien ... qué otras novedades me cuentan del campo de batalla? – agregó Madara

Y así continuaron un rato más

* * *

* * *

Mientras la reunión de Madara y sus subordinados se llevaba a cabo, Shishui y Sakura avanzaban por los pasillos del castillo hacia donde se encontraba el mismo, pero en el camino se toparon con Obito, el hijo menor de Madara. Los ojos de Sakura brillaron ante dicha persona y sonrió dulcemente. Obito se sorprendió al ver a su hermano acompañado de una mujer tan hermosa y se sonrojó cuando ella le sonrió.

- Eres igual a tu madre – le dijo el hada. Obito quedó estupefacto en el lugar ante las palabras del hada – Si bien tu no saliste con el don de Kurenai como tu hermano, sin duda heredaste su corazón – agregó. Los ojos de Obito se llenaron de lágrimas ante las palabras del hada.

- Conociste a mi madre? – preguntó tímidamente. El hada asintió y Shishui prestó atención a la conversación, ocultando que él también estaba interesado en saber más sobre ella.

- Era una mujer excepcional con un gran don. Ella era como una mensajera entre el mundo mágico y el de ustedes, los humanos – Obito la miró extrañado – Soy un hada Obito – respondió ella.

- Cómo ... cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Sé muchas cosas Obito – respondió ella – Y también sé que no fue tu culpa que ella muriera, ella estaba muy débil por motivos ajenos al embarazo, sin embargo luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que tú nacieras a salvo ... – Obito iba a interrumpirla pero ella lo paró antes de que él comenzara a hablar – Lo siento pero no puedo hablar más sobre eso ... si puedo decirte que era muy dulce y valiente ... tenía un gran amor por todas las criaturas así como siempre intentaba guiar por buen camino a los reyes que habían en este lugar ... Estoy segura que debe estar orgullosa de ustedes ... y ustedes deberían estar orgullosos de ella ... – el hada miró a ambos hermanos y les volvió a sonreír – Quien sabe ...quizá algún día se vuelvan a ver ... la magia es muy misteriosa ... – Shishui le sonrió y Obito derramó algunas lágrimas emocionado. Era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de su madre, el nunca la conoció pues ella murió enseguida de darlo a luz, y su padre jamás hablaba con él pues no coincidían en pensamientos. Su hermano tampoco podía decirle mucho sobre ella ya que apenas era un niño muy pequeño sumando a eso que su hermano intentaba de llamar la atención de su padre todo el tiempo por lo que casi ni se hablaban; sin embargo eran hermanos, y se querían.

- Muchas gracias ... – agradeció Obito.

- Sí – secundó Shishui – gracias. Ahora voy a ver si mi padre está desocupado para poder recibirte – y sin más que decir se retiró de allí dejando a Sakura y Obito solos.

- Tienes que irte, corres peligro aquí – dijo Obito en voz baja mirando los alrededores cuidando que nadie escuchara lo que estaba diciendo. Sakura sonrió enternecida.

- No te preocupes por mí Obito, no soy fácil de lastimar – y continuaron conversando un poco más mientras Shishui iba en busca de Madara.

* * *

Shishui entró en la sala del trono, lugar donde se encontraba Madara con Pein y Hidan, quienes al ver al muchacho dejaron de hablar.

- La encontré y está en el castillo padre – dijo Shishui interrumpiendo a los presentes. Madara se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hijo pero pronto compuso una sonrisa arrogante y despachó a sus subordinados para que se fueran de una vez a cumplir con la tarea que tenían encomendada.

- Estás seguro que es ella? – preguntó seriamente.

- Ella misma se presentó en el campamento. Lamentablemente nos quedamos sin seres mágicos para la batalla pues ella los reportó con su reina según me comentó. Así que te informo que el campamento fue desarmado pues el enemigo pronto daría con nosotros – Madara asintió un tanto molesto por haber tenido que huir pero igual estaba emocionado por poner a prueba su teoría sobre el hada.

- Tráela – ordenó. Shishui asintió y fue en busca del hada.

* * *

Mientras, en el mundo mágico "oscuro" las fuerzas de Orochimaru se estaban organizando para realizar diversos ataques que fueran difícilmente contrarrestados por la magia de la Reina Tsunade.

- Está todo preparado? – preguntó el Sr. Oscuro a los miembros de su corte que se encontraban allí.

- Sí amo – respondió Kabuto – Deidara irá a liberar a Sasori, Zetsu organizó unos seres bajo su control con las órdenes que usted dictó y hace un momento se fue al reino de los humanos porque al parecer fue convocado para un rastreo; las criaturas corrompidas están a la espera de sus órdenes amo – informó el mago.

- Qué hay de Kakuzou? – Kabuto cambió la expresión de su rostro.

- Me dijo que los demonios inferiores acudirán a su llamado pero aclaró que ante un enfrentamiento con … el hada de la primavera se pondrán de su lado … - Kabuto bajó su cabeza y apretó los puños. Orochimaru frunció el ceño un momento pero luego se relajó y volvió su macabra sonrisa.

- Muy bien, entonces, tendremos que usarlos para atacar los lugares donde ella no sienta necesidad de brindar apoyo, no crees? – Kabuto asintió – Vámonos Kabuto, es hora de tomar el control sobre todo el reino mágico – y dicho esto ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

Zetsu apareció de un árbol junto a Pein y Hidan, quienes estaban bastante ansiosos por cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

- Me solicitaron? – preguntó.

- Así es – contestó Pein – Necesitamos que rastrees a las mismas personas de la otra vez en el menor tiempo posible. Creemos que se fueron de bosque donde los viste porque cerca de allí hay un frente de batalla.

- Muy bien … pero esta vez quiero una recompensa … - añadió.

- Sabes que mi señor no tiene objeción alguna en darle a ustedes lo que quieren siempre y cuando él salga beneficiado – Zetsu sonrió.

- Haré lo que me piden entonces, no se muevan de aquí, en un rato vuelvo – y de esa manera la criatura desapareció en la corteza de un árbol.

- Dios … es tan horripilante – escupió Hidan.

- Ni que lo digas … - secundó Pein.

Una hora después Zetsu apareció sonriendo.

- Se encuentran en el Reino de la Roca, y parecen que son amigos de alguna criatura mágica ya que se están quedando con el clan de los hombres pájaro.

- En la Roca, eh? … bueno, legar allí nos llevará al menos un día. Podemos contar con tu apoyo para luchar contra ese clan? – preguntó Pein.

- Claro … me encanta la sangre … además, una vez cumplan su cometido tendré mi recompensa – contestó Zetsu.

- Guíanos entonces – agregó Hidan. Y así los tres partieron rumbo al Reino de la Roca en busca de sus próximas víctimas.

* * *

El Príncipe Sasuke se hallaba en el campamento del cual anteriormente había sido secuestrado por el enemigo. Sus guardaespaldas no se movían de su lado en ningún momento. Sus hombres habían tomado posesión del campamento enemigo con muy pocas bajas ya que la mayoría de ellos habían huido. Pensando en que su deber había sido cumplido en ese lugar y teniendo un mal presentimiento dejó a cargo del lugar a su general de confianza Ebisu. Temía por su padre y hermano, algo en su interior le decía que debía volver al castillo del Reino del Fuego, ya que su hermano se había trasladado hasta allí para apoyar a su padre en la batalla contra Madara. Konan y Kenji se habían quedado en el castillo del Reino de la Roca, pues Itachi creía ahí su familia estaría más segura que en el reino de su padre el cual estaba bajo ataque.

Sasuke aprontó su caballo y salió rumbo al castillo de su padre, con los hombres tiburón pisándole los talones. Tenía casi medio día de camino hasta allí y esa corazonada no hacía más que incrementarse a cada paso que avanzaba.

* * *

Se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos así como hombres enfrentándose en las afueras del castillo del Rey Naruto por lo que Neji enseguida entró en estado de alerta. Preguntó a uno de los hombre que era lo que estaba sucediendo y al parecer estaban siendo atacados por extrañas criaturas. Izumo reconoció a algunos de los experimentos de Orochimaru batallando y se dio cuenta que él y los humanos que se encontraban en ese lugar no iban a ser suficientes para contrarrestar el ataque por lo que se comunicó mentalmente con el líder de su clan solicitando apoyo. Unos minutos después varios hombres árbol aparecieron en el lugar y una nueva batalla se desató en el castillo.

Neji puso a salvo a los invitados y la Princesa Ino y prosiguió a salir al campo de batalla a unirse a defender el castillo. Sai, si bien no manejaba muy bien la espada, le ayudó pues en su interior sentía el deber de proteger a sus seres queridos, así como dar una mano luego de tan agradable acogida por parte del castaño.

Al parecer los ataques por parte del Sr. Oscuro habían sido muy bien coordinados, pues en esos momentos no sólo el castillo del Rey Naruto se encontraba bajo ataque, sino que el del Rey Neji, Rey Itachi y Rey Fugaku lo estaban también.

Itachi y su padre luchaban junto a sus hombres para evitar que esos extraños y deformes seres invadieran el castillo. Itachi se encontraba nervioso pues temía porque la misma situación se estuviera llevando a cabo en su reino donde había dejado a su mujer y su hijo, a quienes no podría proteger en caso de que algo ocurriese.

Neji se encontraba también bastante preocupado por su reino, y más aún por su pequeña prima Hanabi a quien había dejado a cargo de una de las doncellas al él ir a apoya a Naruto en la batalla contra el Sonido. Seguramente la chica de apenas 17 años debía estar muy asustada si es que en su castillo estaba pasando lo mismo que ahí. Lo que él no sabía es que Hanabi no se encontraba en su castillo, sino que se le había escapado a la doncella que la cuidaba dejándole una nota donde le decía que se iba al Reino de la Roca a ver a su prima Konan, pues estaba muy preocupada por ella por todo el asunto de la guerra, ya que su marido se encontraba en otro reino.

* * *

Sakura entró al gran salón donde se encontraba Madara Uchiha y lo observó detenidamente escaneándolo analizando a ese hombre que tanta mala espina le daba. Él a su vez hacía lo mismo pero su mirada era totalmente descarada; y ya hasta el pensamiento de volver a contraer nupcias pasaba por su mente. Por qué no podría hacerlo si total ya había tomado a una mujer como esposa una vez, porque no hacer lo mismo con esta sensual y bien formada chica que se encontraba ante él? Sin embargo, sopesó un momento sus opciones y finalmente recordó que era un ser muy poderoso y su llave para la conquista del continente.

- Bienvenida a mis dominios hada – dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación.

- Ésta no es una visita social señor, estoy aquí para tratar unos asuntos con usted en los cuales está relacionado un pacto de su parte con un ser mágico.

- Sí … así es … dime que quieres saber?

- Los pactos entre seres del mundo mágico y los humanos están prohibidos, las criaturas mágicas no están autorizadas a realizar favores a los humanos – agregó el hada completamente seria.

- Ah … era eso … pues verás … es cierto que yo solicité favores a cierto mago … pero él también es muy bien remunerado – continuó Madara hablando. El hada captó algunos de sus pensamientos e imágenes sobre el acuerdo que había hecho ese hombre con el Sr. Oscuro hacía mucho tiempo atrás y se estremeció al ver la crueldad de ambos hombres.

- Eso no me interesa – agregó ella – a partir de ahora el pacto queda deshecho. En cuanto a los planes que usted tiene para mí … puede irse olvidando de eso …

- Maldita perra! – gritó Madara encolerizado – no te metas en mis pensamientos! Si no haces lo que quiero voy a arrasar con todo ser humano y criatura mágica que encuentre en mi camino! – Sakura sonrió.

- Y como piensas hacer eso sin la ayuda del Sr. Oscuro? Debo recordarte acaso que sin ese apoyo tu ejército será fácilmente derrotado. No juegue conmigo Sr. Madara … no tiene la autoridad ni el poder para hacerlo … ni siquiera es un rey … - y ante esas últimas palabras Madara se levantó del trono rojo de furia dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el hada y la tomó bruscamente por uno de sus brazos.

- Yo soy el rey de este lugar, y aquí se cumplen mis órdenes hada – escupió – tú vas a hacer lo que yo quiera.

- No voy a hacer nada señor, yo sólo respondo ante mi reina – Madara seguía apretando el brazo del hada hasta que empezó a sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo. Soltó a la chica a regañadientes e hizo un amague de abrazarse a sí mismo. Shishiu estaba estático contemplando la escena que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada. Madara cayó de rodillas al suelo apretándose el pecho ante la impasible mirada del hada y la sorprendida de su hijo.

- Qué me has hecho maldita?! – le volvió a gritar retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

- Yo no le he hecho nada señor, digamos que la naturaleza se está cobrando los años de abuso de poder de su parte … su vida ha llegado a su fin – Shishiu se sorprendió ante las palabras del hada y como si algo hiciera un click en él comprendió finalmente las palabras que ella le dedicó en el campamento. Era hora de tomar una decisión.

- Ayúdame hijo! – suplicó Madara desde el suelo – Anda, que esperas!

- Lo siento padre … pero hasta aquí he llegado … este reino no nos pertenece … mi hermano y yo nos iremos de este lugar – y diciendo esto se fue del salón bajo los gritos y maldiciones que su padre vociferaba.

- Espero hayas aprendido la lección Madara, y en tu próxima vida valores lo que se te sea ofrecido y no codicies lo de los demás. Si hubieras aprendido de tu hijo menor te hubieras dado cuenta que hay cosas más importantes que el poder. Por eso él será muy bien recompensado ya que obtendrá en el futuro todo lo que tú siempre has querido – y de esa forma el hada desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Una fuerte explosión retumbó por toda la prisión mágica, y un gran hueco se hizo a través de las paredes mágicas del lugar. Un rubio entró con una gran sonrisa en la cara buscando a su colega quien se hallaba prisionero del lugar.

- Hasta que al fin apareces Deidara – bufó molesto un pelirrojo.

- Vamos Sasori, no te pongas de malas … ya sé que me extrañaste pero me demoré un poco con los seres de afuera … eran bastantes, peor nada que mis pociones de bomba no se pudieran encargar … - dijo riendo ante la cara de molestia del mago.

- Muy bien entonces salgamos de aquí, los magos blancos deben estar en la vuelta y tengo muchas ganas de cobrarme unas cuantas vidas por la humillación que me hizo pagar esa hada …

Y así ambos salieron de ese lugar a enfrentarse con los magos que habían aparecido en ese momento para hacerles frente: Kakashi y Asuma. La lucha se desató entre bombas mágicas, marionetas poseídas que atacaban a los magos blancos; éstos también atacaban Asuma con sus cuchillas hechizadas y Kakashi con ilusiones distrayentes. Realmente estaba bastante reñida la pelea.

* * *

Finalmente habían llegado a las cuevas donde se estaban refugiando los hombres pájaro con las personas que estaban buscando. Pein y Hidan desmontaron sus caballos para enfrentarse a los seres que salían a defender su territorio. Luchaban bastante bien para ser que no usaban armas; sin embargo ellos tenían mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla. Zetsu también colaboraba intentando dejarles un espacio libre a los humanos para que cumplieran con la misión que Madara les había encomendado. Varios hombres pájaros estaban heridos en el suelo, por lo que Zetsu se aprovechó para darles a algunos un golpe mortal; sin embargo al acercarse a ellos en su camino se interpusieron 2 muchachos jóvenes; Gaara y Kankuro.

- Pelea con nosotros cobarde! – gritó enfurecido Gaara.

- Ahh…pero los mocosos quieren pelear …bueno, no los haré esperar – y diciendo esto se lanzó a ellos comenzando un fuerte forcejeo entre los tres.

Chiyo se acercó donde los heridos y con la técnica de la energía vital que había practicado con Shikamaru comenzó a curarlos con la ayuda de Temari quien también había sido instruida en la técnica.

Pein y Hidan estaban bastante cansados por lo que fueron acorralados y sujetados por algunos de los seres mágicos del lugar impidiendo que siguieran dañando más gente. Sin embargo Zetsu tenía una gran ventaja sobre sus oponentes, por lo que ahora se alzaba sobre ellos de forma amenazante, uno de sus brazos se había convertido en una rama con punta, lo cual se asemejaba a una estaca, con la cual apuntaba a los chicos que estaban en el suelo un tanto magullados por los golpes.

- Parece que seré yo quien termine la misión de esos inútiles jaja, y finalmente tendré mi recompensa … - dirigió la estaca hacia Kankuro pero Gaara se interpuso en el camino haciendo que la misma se enterrara en uno de sus hombros a lo que soltó un alarido de dolor – Pero vaya vaya … que valiente! Ya que tienes tantos deseos de morir terminaré contigo primero, y diciendo esto blandió la estaca de nuevo preparado para enterrársela esta vez en el corazón cuando unas enredaderas treparon por Zetsu dejándolo inmóvil en el lugar y muy sorprendido.

- Ni se te ocurra dañarlos Zetsu – dijo una melodiosa voz – o tendré que hacer más que simplemente detenerte.

- Hada! – pronunció Zetsu.

- Estos humanos están bajo mi protección y ahora tú serás puesto en custodia junto a Sasori – agregó el hada.

- Sakura … - susurró Gaara un tanto débil por la herida que tenía.

- Tranquilo Gaara – dijo ella suavemente arrodillándose a su lado – Deja que te cure eso- y acto siguiente la luz azul emanó de su mano comenzando a cerrar la herida del pelirrojo. Pero Zetsu se liberó de las enredaderas y volvió a atacar, esta vez al hada, quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lo lanzó lejos por medio de unas ráfagas de aire. Esta vez se puso seria y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Zetsu. Él se enderezó con un poco de dificultad y comenzó a lanzarle a Sakura estacas de madera que salían de sus brazos; ella dejó de avanzar y enseguida una cortina de agua apareció frente a ella a modo de escudo desviando las estacas, las cuales se clavaron en la tierra. Zetsu se enojó aún más y plantó sus brazos en la tierra haciendo que raíces salieran de sus brazos rumbo a Sakura para que pudieran apresarla; sin embargo, ella desapareció de la vista de la criatura para aparecer detrás de él para darle un toque en la espalda y que éste cayera inconciente.

Pronto se empezaron a escuchar explosiones y gritos a lo lejos dando señales que una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo muy cerca de donde se encontraban, por lo que rápidamente Sakura frunció el ceño y se fue rumbo a ese lugar. El castillo de Itachi estaba siendo fuertemente atacado por algunos demonios menores los cuales estaban siendo dirigidos por Kakuzou, quien se encontraba en la retaguardia del ataque dirigiéndolos a distancia.

Sakura apareció junto al demonio sobresaltándolo al instante.

- Mi señora – dijo sorprendido.

- Así que Orochimaru ya lanzó su ataque verdad? – preguntó mirando hacia el castillo. El demonio asintió y agregó.

- Pero el sabe que ante un enfrentamiento con usted nos pondríamos de su lado – ella le sonrió y asintió a sus palabras.

- Gracias … ahora detén el ataque al castillo – ordenó a lo que Kakuzou mentalmente mandó las órdenes a los demonios que se encontraban luchando, los cuales dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron hacia ellos esperando las nuevas órdenes – Pueden volver a casa en paz – agregó el hada dulcemente. Los demonios se arrodillaron ante ella asintiendo a sus palabras y acto seguido desaparecieron.

- Vete tu también Kakuzou, y si tienes problemas avísame – le dijo ella. El demonio le sonrió y desapareció también.

Sakura caminó hacia el castillo y vio a varios hombres heridos, así como otros yacían muertos y algunos más que se mantenían en pie la miraban recelosos. Ella se fue arrodillando al lado de cada uno de los heridos curándolos y transmitiéndoles confianza. Algunos de los hombres la llevaron ante la Reina Konan y Lady Hanabi pues ella quería presentarse.

- Buenas tardes reina – dijo educadamente – Ya se encuentran a salvo de los seres que les atacaron.

- Por qué nos atacaron? – preguntó ella aún asustada por lo que había sucedido anteriormente – y quien eres?

- Soy Sakura, y soy una amiga. Me disculpo en nombre de las criaturas mágicas por el ataque que sufrieron a manos de seres de mi raza, nuestro mundo se halla en conflicto y desgraciadamente el ser que está liderando los ataques no ha tenido piedad ni siquiera con los humanos.

- Está bien Sakura, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Los soldados me dijeron que curaste los heridos, estamos más que agradecidos con tu gesto. Habría alguna manera de recompensarte por tus favores? – agregó la reina.

- Si no es molestia, tengo unos amigos humanos que necesitarían alojamiento por un tiempo y me preguntaba si usted sería tan amable de recibirlos en su acogedor hogar? Son de confianza y no causarán molestias – pidió el hada. La reina asintió.

- Tráelos – le respondió segura – será un honor recibirlos.

Sakura volvió a aparecer en las afueras de las cuevas de los hombres pájaro y mágicamente transportó a Juugo, Gaara y los demás hasta el castillo donde la reina los esperaba. Se les asignó una habitación a cada integrante excepto a Juugo.

- Mi reina, el es Juugo, es un ser mágico que se quedará aquí para cuidar que no sean atacados de nuevo. Él me avisará en caso de que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

- Muchas gracias Sakura – sonrió la reina.

- De nada … - Sakura miró un momento a la reina – no tiene que preocuparse por el bebé reina Konan, su hija será muy fuerte y nacerá saludable – Konan se sorprendió ante las palabras del hada y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- De verdad? – preguntó emocionada – al principio tuve algunas pérdidas por lo que creí que tal vez hubiera perdido al bebé … - el hada se acercó a la reina y posó una de sus manos en el vientre que aún no evidenciaba su condición. Una luz azul apareció un momento para que luego Sakura se retirara de su lado.

- Ningún problema … aunque tal vez el nacimiento se adelante reina – acto seguido miró a una boquiabierta Lady Hanabi – Y tú serás pronto reina también, tu corazón pronto será robado y gracias a ti un rey renacerá – agregó el hada.

- Pero … yo reina?, sino conozco ningún rey … - pronunció débilmente Hanabi – quieres decir que me enamoraré de uno? – cuestionó la chica un tanto asombrada. Sakura sonrió a la adolescente.

- Pronto te darás cuenta … aún no le conoces bien … - Sakura se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar; sin embargo, antes de irse agregó – Y no se preocupen por sus familiares, ellos están bien. Nos veremos pronto – Y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Sasuke iba cerca del castillo de su padre cuando pudo distinguir a lo lejos humo proveniente de donde se encontraba el mismo. La desesperación hizo mella en él y apuró el paso. Pudo ver claramente como muchas criaturas extrañas estaban atacando el castillo de su padre, y algunos despedían fuego por la boca causando que una de las torres estuviera incendiada. Medio kilómetro antes de llegar detuvo su caballo maldiciendo porque no podría entrar a ayudar en la batalla, pues si atacaba a esos seres desde la retaguardia sería un suicidio ya que estaba solo; o bueno, no completamente solo, pero tres hombres seguramente no podrían hacer nada contra todos los que estaban atacando el castillo en ese momento.

- Podemos transportarte con magia dentro del castillo si quieres – sugirió Suigestieu adivinando los pensamientos del príncipe.

- Puedes llamar a algunos de tus hombre para que nos den una mano? – preguntó Sasuke. El hombre tiburón sonrió.

- Claro, lo que sea por ayudar a un amigo de Sakura – contestó Suigestieu. Sasuke asintió entonces y enseguida apareció dentro del castillo de su padre, ante la atónita mirada de los soldados del mismo. Más hombres tiburón aparecieron y entre todos se pusieron a luchar contra los subordinados de Orochimaru. Finalmente al cabo de un rato lograron sacar ventaja haciendolos retroceder y asegurando el castillo.

- Sasuke! – gritó su padre al verlo sano y salvo. Corrió donde su hijo y le abrazó ante la mirada de todos los presentes haciendo que el muchacho se ruborizara un poco por la muestra pública de afecto de su progenitor – Estás bien hijo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Así es padre – contestó Sasuke.

- Hermano! – exclamó Itachi apareciendo en escena y también corrió donde Sasuke y lo abrazó ante las divertidas miradas de los presentes quienes veían la cara de irritación del príncipe menor.

- Tengo muchas cosas que contarles – dijo Sasuke. Y así comenzó su historia de lo que había pasado desde que se había ido al frente de batalla mientras las doncellas del lugar comenzaban a atender a los heridos.

* * *

Una vez Sakura dejó el castillo del Reino de la Roca volvió donde estaba el clan de los hombres pájaro para curar a los heridos, y recoger el cuerpo inconciente de Zetsu para llevarlo a la prisión mágica.

Luego se transportó a la prisión para aparecer en la línea de fuego que se había creado entre los magos oscuros Deidara y Sasori, y los magos blancos Kakashi y Asuma. Desapareció rápidamente de allí justo cuando Deidara le había lanzado una bomba para aparecer en una de las celdas de la prisión que aún estaba en pie. Invocó la fuerza de la tierra para crear un muro de contención donde Deidara anteriormente había hecho un hoyo para liberar a Sasori y asegurándose de reforzar con magia las celdas con prisioneros para evitar que pudieran fugarse se encaminó nuevamente donde la batalla entre los magos se estaba librando.

- Es suficiente – dijo Sakura – Kakashi ve al mundo de los humanos y ayuda a los hombres árbol que están combatiendo con algunos subordinados de Orochimaru en el castillo del Reino de la Hierba, y tu Asuma ve al castillo del Reino del Agua para evitar que lo tomen. Yo terminaré con esto – ordenó el hada a lo que los magos ya un poco cansados asintieron para posteriormente desaparecer de ahí.

- Nos volvemos a ver linda hada – enunció Deidara sonriendo coquetamente a Sakura – que te parece si olvidamos la pelea y tu y yo nos vamos a disfrutar el uno del otro a un lugar más tranquilo? – sugirió el mago.

- No te fíes de ella Deidara – interrumpió Sasori muy serio – ella puede convocar demonios – Deidara cambió su semblante y sonrió ante la promesa de un combate digno.

- Así que una oponente poderosa eh? … mejor … más diversión para mí! – diciendo esto conjuró un ave gigante en la cual alzó vuelo. Sakura se puso en posición de pelea y susurrando unas palabras sin perder de vista al mago del aire un demonio apareció ante ella, el mismo que había encarcelado a Sasori. El pelirrojo palideció al ver al demonio que lo había transportado, aún sentía el ardor de las llamas del demonio que lo habían encerrado. Estaba aterrado y muy cansado por la pelea con los magos blancos por lo que hizo lo que cualquier cobarde hubiera hecho. Huyó.

El demonio Gobi se lanzó al aire persiguiendo al mago, el cual no hacía más que lanzarle bombas intentando que el demonio cayera, pero gracias a sus colas podía mantenerse en el aire. Éste a su vez le atacaba con bolas de fuego que salían de su boca, pero el mago las eludía con facilidad. Sakura desde el suelo miraba como se atacaban el mago y el demonio; sentía que ese mago era muy perspicaz; y sentía una necesidad de terminar esa pelea cuando antes porque algo le decía que su reina la necesitaba.

* * *

Orochimaru apareció con Kabuto, frente a la Reina Tsunade quien estaba secundada por su esposo, ambos en posición de batalla. Este sería el enfrentamiento que decidiría la continuación del mundo mágico como se conocía, o la caída del mismo para dar paso a que la oscuridad prevaleciera entre todos los seres del reino. Muchos humanos se verían también afectados con el resultado de dicha batalla. Finalmente había llegado el momento en que el destino le sería revelado a todos los seres que de una u otra manera mantenían una extraña interconexión llamada Sakura, hada de la primavera.

_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi!!!! espero les haya gustado...**

**Si gustan dejarme un RR sera bien recibido, a las amantes de Sasori y Deidara aquí aparecieron nuevamente, y no desesperen que van a volver a aparecer!!!!!**

**Sayito!!!!**

**Besosss**

**Juli!**


	9. Enfrentamientos

**Al fin les traigo la conti!!!!! Este ha sido uno de los capis más difíciles de escribir, realmente todo un desafio...Y es que imaginarme los encuentros y batallas no ha sido fácil, menos cuando tengo que ivolucrar tanta gente y con poderes diferentes....**

**Espero que les guste, realmente me esforcé esta vez.... Intentaré no demorar tanto con la conti de les fics la prox...**

**Besos!!**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Enfrentamientos.

Orochimaru se encontraba muy sonriente frente a una seria Tsunade, a su derecha se encontraba su esposo y un poco más atrás estaba Shikamaru.

- Hola Tsunade – dijo el Sr. Oscuro – nos volvemos a encontrar querida amiga. Es una lástima que esta será la última vez que nos veamos…

- Tienes razón Orochimaru, esta será la última vez que nos veremos porque de esta no saldrás vivo – contestó el ataque verbal la reina muy enojada. El mago se rió fuertemente y Kabuto también sonrió.

- Y acaso crees que tú me podrás derrotar a mí? – preguntó mordazmente el Sr. Oscuro- Eso hay que verlo para creerlo – y acto seguido la atacó lanzándole serpientes que salieron de sus brazos. Jirayia se interpuso en el ataque y varios animales del bosque salieron a ayudarlo, atacándo entre mordidas y arañazos a las serpientes las cuales no pudieron llegar hasta su blanco. Y Orochimaru rió más fuerte aún – Pero mira al hombre bestia… se nota que te quiere eh?... pero es muy débil… por eso… - sonrió maléficamente – será el primero de ustedes en morir – y volvió a atacar, pero esta vez con unas cuchillas envenenadas que salieron de la manga de su brazo derecho. Shikamaru fue a usar su magia para detener su ataque cuando Kabuto apareció rápidamente frente a él.

- Yo seré tu oponente mago de las sombras – dijo sonriendo. Y diciendo esto le lanzó varias pociones las cuales algunas impactaron cerca del mago y otras logró esquivarlas con mucha dificultad.

- Maldición! – exclamó Shikamaru frustrado por tener su propia batalla y no poder ayudar a la reina.

Las cuchillas se dirigían a Jirayia cuando Tsunade se interpuso en el camino y con ayuda de la naturaleza hizo que unos troncos se interpusieran en el camino de las cuchillas quedando estas clavadas en la madera. Orochimaru sabía que debía vencer cuanto antes pues sabía que si Sakura aparecía no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir airoso del encuentro; sin embargo contaba con una carta bajo la manga, la cual estaba especialmente diseñada para un enfrentamiento con su querida hada. Sin esperar más tiempo Orochimaru convocó varios demonios menores: Shukaku (el demonio con forma de mapache de 1 cola), Nekomata (el demonio con forma de tigre de 2 colas) y Sokou (el demonio con cabeza de gallo y 4 colas de serpiente en la parte inferior del cuerpo). Tsunade frunció el ceño ante tales apariciones pero no bajo su postura de alerta.

- Ataquen! – gritó Orochimaru, y los demonios se lanzaron contra Tsunade y Jirayia.

* * *

Kakashi apareció en el castillo del rey Naruto y enseguida se puso a ayudar a los hombres árbol que allí se encontraban batallando para evitar que tomaran el castillo, un par de horas después los enemigos caían derrotados y muchos eran encarcelados por el mago para su posterior transporte hacia la prisión mágica. Seguramente muchos de los seres corrompidos que allí se encontraban pasarían por un proceso de purificación para que volvieran a su naturaleza mágica pacífica.

Al cabo de un rato, los hombres árbol y Kakashi ayudaron a los humanos y seres mágicos heridos que habían participado en la batalla. Neji se acercó inmediatamente a Kakashi, quien de momento parecía que era el ser mágico de mayor autoridad en el lugar para hablarle.

- Quería agradecerles su ayuda – dijo Neji educadamente haciendo una reverencia ante el mago – Y quería saber si alguno de ustedes sería tan amable de usar la magia conmigo y transportarme a mi castillo para defender mi reino – pidió una vez erguido.

- Mmm… - Kakashi puso gesto pensativo – Muy bien, tu debes ser el Rey del Reino del Agua, Sakura ya dispuso un mago que fuera a encargarse de la seguridad de tu castillo pero de igual forma te llevaré y de paso veo si mi amigo Asuma necesita una mano – Neji frunció el cejo ante lo dicho por el mago sin entender quien era esa tal Sakura que parecía a cargo de las cosas, y ese tal Asuma que estaba defendiendo su reino.

- Muchas gracias – añadió el rey y acto seguido ambos desaparecieron del lugar rumbo al Reino del Agua.

Minutos después ambos aparecieron en el castillo de Neji y este se asombró al ver como el tal Asuma se encontraba deteniendo los ataques de los seres que querían invadir su castillo. Kakashi enseguida fue a ayudar a su amigo y en poco tiempo pudieron derrotar a los seres mágicos malvados que habían atacado el lugar, para hacer como había visto en el otro castillo, que las criaturas malvadas fueran encarceladas.

Neji corrió al interior del castillo buscando desesperadamente a su prima.

- Hanabi! Hanabi! – gritaba Neji por los pasillos del castillo. Sin embargo no podía encontrar a su prima por ningún lado – Guren! – llamó a la doncella a cargo de su prima. Y minutos después apareció ella con una expresión de miedo en el rostro.

- Señor Neji! – exclamó al verlo allí – Me alegra tanto esté aquí, cuando nos atacaron no sabía que hacer señor!

- Dónde está mi prima? – preguntó Neji interrumpiendo a la doncella. Y el semblante de la chica cambió siendo notado por Neji – Dónde está Hanabi, Guren? – repitió nervioso ante el silencio de la chica. Ella se puso muy nerviosa sin embargo tenía que decirle al señor lo que había pasado.

- Ella se escapó señor unos días después que usted se fue al castillo del Rey Naruto. Me dejó una nota diciendome que se iba a ver a Konan – Neji abrió mucho los ojos y palideció de pronto – Discúlpeme señor! – exclamó al instante Guren llorando – Yo debí estar más pendiente de ella por las noches… pero nunca pensé que fuera a irse del castillo… he estado tan preocupada! – agregó.

- Ha habido alguna noticia de ella Guren? – preguntó Neji con un nudo en la garganta.

- Sí señor, hace unos días me llegó una carta donde ella me comunicaba que había llegado a salvo donde su prima y que la disculpara pero que no le gustaba estar sola –comunicó la doncella. Neji respiró aliviado y relajó su semblante.

- Menos mal – pronunció en voz baja.

Y así salió del castillo hacia donde se encontraban los magos conversando. Les agradeció nuevamente pero ellos le dijeron que se quedarían más tiempo hasta que se les fuera comunicado que la guerra mágica había terminado para evitar cualquier posible ataque por parte de criaturas mágicas bajo el poder del Sr. Oscuro hacia los humanos. Neji agradeció la ayuda y les ofreció a los magos alojamiento y commida, y luego se dispuso a organizar el trabajo atrasado que como rey tendría; así como a ponerse al día con las novedades que sus consejeros tenían para comunicarle.

* * *

Luego de la ida de Sakura, Hanabi se dirigió donde se encontraban sus invitados, para preguntarles como se encontraban y ver si requerían algo. Si bien eso podía hacerlo cualquiera de las sirvientas del castillo ella tenía mucha curiosidad en conocer a esas personas que habían aparecido junto con el hada. Finalmente llegó a una de las habitaciones que se disponían para tomar el té y comer algunas cosas donde habían llevado a los invitados para atender sus necesidades luego de haberlos instalado en las habitaciones de huéspedes.

- Hola – les dijo una vez que entró en el lugar – espero se encuentren cómodos, por favor si necesitan algo no duden en pedírnoslo – agregó.

- Muchas gracias pequeña – contestó Chiyo sonriéndole a la dulce chica – Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Lady Hanabi – pronunció ella – soy prima de la Reina Konan, y del Rey Neji – agregó ella – y ustedes de donde vienen? – preguntó llena de curiosidad.

- Nosotros venimos de los bosques del Reino de la Arena – contestó Temari. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Pero eso queda muy lejos… Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

- Con magia – interrumpió Kankuro sonriendo – mira yo soy Kankuro y ella es mi esposa Matsuri – dijo este señalando a la chica – ella es nieta de la abuela Chiyo – prosiguió señalando a la misma – mi hermana Temari – señaló a la susodicha – y mi hermano Gaara – terminó de decir finalmente apuntando al pelirrojo que se encontraba en un rincón sin emitir palabra alguna. Los ojos de la chica se detuvieron en Gaara y se ruborizó completamente por la imagen del chico ante sus ojos. Era demasiado apuesto, nunca había conocido otro hombre con ese pelo color fuego y esos ojos ambarinos, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente en su pecho y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado a primera vista.

Juntando todo el valor que pudo la chica pronunció débilmente – Encantada de conocerlos – enseguida notó que el chico estaba herido y se preocupó. Fue hasta él directamente y agarró su brazo – Estás herido – pronunció – Ven, vamos a curarte – y diciendo esto se llevó al chico de la mano bajo la mirada de desconcierto de los demás ocupantes del cuarto así como de la estupefacta mirada de Gaara, quien ante tal atención por parte de la chica no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar en silencio.

* * *

Sakura seguía manteniendo la vista clavada en la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en el cielo, Deidara y Gobi seguían lanzándose bombas y bolas de fuego, respectivamente. "No puedo demorarme más" pensó el hada y usando los poderes de la naturaleza aparecieron unos tatuajes de enredaderas y flores en sus brazos poniendo en evidencia que planeaba desatar el poder del lugar sobre el rubio mago que por el momento se encontraba concentrado en esquivar y atacar al demonio volador.

Varias enredaderas salieron disparadas desde la tierra hacia donde el mago volaba intentando capturarlo, los árboles también comenzaron a moverse intentando atraparlo con las ramas. Todo ese ataque extra tomó bastante desprevenido al mago quien no pudo esquivar algunos de los ataques de la naturaleza y perdió el equilibrio recibiendo en ese momento el ataque directo de una de las bolas de fuego del demonio que venía volando tras él como si fuera un depredador. Deidara cayó entre unos árboles dándose de lleno con el suelo y lastimándose un poco; sin embargo, enseguida se levantó de un salto y comenzó a lanzar bombas mágicas a todos lados intentando hacer retroceder a la naturaleza que confabulaba con volverlo a atacar sin tregua alguna. Corría de un lado a otro esquivando ramas y enredaderas, así como las bolas de fuego que el demonio le continuaba lanzando.

Un tanto agitado por la corrida llegó a un campo libre de árboles donde habían algunas formaciones de rocas junto a un río y se detuvo un momento entre ellas a descansar y recuperar el aliento. Encontró una que tenía una sobresaliente y se refugió bajo ella intentando salir del campo de visión del demonio. Los minutos pasaron y el dejó de sentir el vuelo del demonio y utilizando sus sentidos para escanear con ellos los alrededores no pudo sentir la presencia de ninguno de sus enemigos, o sea el demonio y el hada. Soltó un largo suspiro y se relajó un momento pensando en lo cerca que había estado de ser derrotado, o lo peor carbonizado, por ese demonio. Sin duda esa hada era muy poderosa.

Un movimiento lo puso alerta en dirección al río donde pudo percibir una delicada figura encaminarse hacia el agua. Era el hada. Como hipnotizado por la belleza de la misma fue acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba y una sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando vio que ésta comenzaba a despojarse de su túnica blanca. La vio meterse desnuda en el agua hasta que el nivel de la misma le llegó a la cintura y no pudo soportar más el tener a esa hermosa criatura ante sus ojos sin tocarla un segundo más; por lo que sin dudarlo salió de su escondite y fue hasta donde ella se encontraba. Ella se dio la vuelta encarándolo y tuvo una erección en el momento al verla en todo su esplendor frente a él, y al parecer tan sumisa. Se acercó a ella hasta que sólo los separaron unos centímetros al uno del otro y con una de sus manos acarició su mejilla susurrando un "Tan hermosa". Se inclinó para besarla cerrando los ojos y al momento de rozar sus labios se sintió envuelto en llamas, por lo que abrió sus ojos de golpe para encontrarse en una prisión de fuego, mantenida por el demonio. Había sido encarcelado de la misma forma que Sasori en el campo de batalla de los humanos, un día atrás. Y ahora sería conducido a una celda especial mágica para luego proceder a juzgarlo por sus crímenes.

Sakura se vistió de nuevo y fue junto con el prisionero, el cual era llevado por el demonio de vuelta hacia la prisión. Ésta acababa de ser reconstruída (debido a los destrozos que había hecho Deidara cuando entró a rescatar a Sasori) por algunas de las criaturas mágicas de roca que eran los guardianes del lugar. El hada encerró al mago en una celda especial y desapareció del lugar. Ella sabía que su reina necesitaba ayuda pero aún debía atar algunos cabos sueltos.

* * *

Sasori había huído al castillo del cual era propietario en el mundo de los humanos, en las tierras que Madara Uchiha le había cedido en el Reino de la Arena. Sus sirvientes se habían escondido muy atemorizados al verlo aparecer de repente con un semblante que helaría a cualquiera. Se dirigió a una de sus habitaciones secretas del castillo y comenzó a guardar algunos de sus libros mágicos más importantes, así como algunas pociones y pergaminos con invocaciones de espíritus muy poderosos que tiempo atrás le había robado al Sr. Oscuro de su biblioteca personal. Recorrió algunos de los pasillos del castillo y fue hasta el cuarto de armas, lugar donde guardaba algunos objetos mágicos que servían tanto de protección como de ataque contra algunos tipos de magia. El castillo se encontraba protegido contra ataques mágicos gracias a un poderos hechizo de camuflaje el cual ocultaba al castillo ante los ojos de las personas comunes y seres mágicos, el cual había sido desarrollado por el mago algunos siglos atrás.

Lamentaba haber dejado a su mago amigo Deidara atrás en un combate con el hada el cual estaba seguro iba a perder, pues los poderes de esa criatura se asemejaban a los de su amo, si es que no lo superaba; sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse nuevamente a ella y sufrir otra derrota, así como no podía permitir que lo tomaran como prisionero nuevamente. Seguramente su castigo sería despojarlo de sus poderes y realmente no estaba preparado para volverse una criatura mágica inferior, o tal vez hasta le quitaran su inmortalidad, y eso de seguro no lo podía permitir.

Iba saliendo del castillo cuando recibió una convocatoria mental del Sr. Oscuro, notificándole que se presentara donde la lucha entre él y la reina se estaba llevando a cabo. Ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada peor que antes. Si no respondía al llamado de su amo era posible que éste tomara grandes represalias contra él, y morir tampoco estaba en sus planes. Por lo que decidió obedecer a su amo y prestar su ayuda. Al menos con Orochimaru al lado, un combate con el hada estaría un tanto más igualado, y con un poco de suerte quizá hasta airosos podían salir.

* * *

Sakura apareció en el patio del castillo del Reino del Fuego. Enseguida fue rodeada de los soldados que se encontraban allí, y que aunque quedaron sorprendidos al ver aparecer frente a ellos una mujer hermosa, también se sobrepusieron rápidamente y se pusieron en posición de ataque por si ella intentaba cualquier cosa, ya que apenas unas horas antes habían sido atacados por seres mágicos y nada les decía que ella no iba con esas mismas intenciones.

- Alto ahí! – gritó un guardia – No te muevas! A qué has venido?!

- No he venido a lastimarlos, si pudieran avisar al Príncipe Sasuke que Sakura está aquí se los agradecería – contestó ella sabiendo el miedo que esos hombres estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Mentalmente avisó de su presencia a Suigestieu y Haku.

- Quédate ahí! – gritó otro de los soldados.

En ese instante aparecieron los hombres tiburón delante de Sakura en posición de protección a la misma de los soldados que la estaban rodeando.

- Qué hacen?! – gritó uno de los guardias – Nos están traicionando acaso?!

- Deténganse! – gritó una nueva voz entrando al patio – Ella es una amiga, no una enemiga! – agregó el Príncipe. Sasuke miró a Sakura y le sonrió demostrando lo alegre que le ponía el volver a verla. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y por un momento ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Él fue acercándose al hada hasta que llegó junto a ella y la abrazó bajo la estupefacta mirada de todos los humanos allí presentes. En ese momento también salieron al patio el Rey Fugaku e Itachi quienes también se sorprendieron por encontrar a Sasuke demostrando tan abiertamente sus emociones con la hermosa muchacha que se encontraba allí.

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron un momento del abrazo en el cual momentos antes habían estado fundidos y se miraron tiernamente. Sasuke acercó su rostro al del hada y ambos se besaron olvidándose por un momento de todo los que les rodeaba. Sasuke sentía la ebullición de las hormonas en su cuerpo, pero Sakura previendo eso se separó de él dejándolo con la respiración un tanto agitada. Le acarició la mejilla para tranquilizar todo lo que el chico estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- Ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo Príncipe – dijo ella. El agarro su mano y entrelazó los dedos de ambos intentando retenerla a su lado por más tiempo – He venido para comprobar que estabas a salvo – e increíblemente el hada se ruborizó – Además quería avisarles que los castillos de los demás reinos ya están protegidos – ella miró a Itachi – Rey del Reino de la Roca, su familia se encuentra a salvo. Pero vine hasta aquí a llevarlo donde ellos… - ella se interrumpió y puso un semblante pensativo – Actualmente su esposa se encuentra dando asilo al futuro Rey del Reino de la Arena – Todos abrieron mucho los ojos ante las palabras del hada e Itachi fue donde ella se encontraba junto a su hermano.

- A qué te refieres con eso de los ataques a los castillos? – preguntó alterado Itachi.

- Los castillos de los 4 reinos que mantienen alianza fueron atacados por criaturas mágicas bajo el mando del Sr. Oscuro. Lamento mucho que ustedes los humanos hayan tenido que verse atrapados en una guerra que se ha desatado en el reino mágico. Pero no deben preocuparse ya, a todos los castillos se les asignaron algunas criaturas para la protección de las personas que habitan en los mismos, y están a salvo… Sin embargo vine a ofrecer mis disculpas formales a los reyes presentes – todos quedaron muy callados ante lo dicho por el hada, preguntándose por los habitantes de los demás castillos y como habían ayudado los seres mágicos a defender tantas vidas.

- Suigestieu y Haku se quedaran un tiempo más aquí con ustedes por si surge algún contratiempo más – agregó Sakura – Tienen permitido usar magia si se llegase a necesitar. Ahora – miró a Sasuke, quien en ningún momento había apartado su mirada de ella – debo irme – pero él le apretó la mano negándose a dejarla ir. Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y se acercó a su oído susurrándole unas palabras – Pronto terminaré con todas estas complicaciones y estaremos juntos mi Príncipe – le dio un casto beso en los labios y desapareció del lugar.

Itachi reaccionó un momento tarde al entender las palabras del hada, por lo que mirando a los hombres tiburón que habían quedado en el castillo brindando protección.

- Alguno de ustedes podría llevarme… humm… a mi castillo?... digo, con magia o algo así?... – les dijo Itachi. Suigestieu sonrió y asintió e iba a ir donde Itachi, cuando Haku lo detuvo.

- Yo lo llevaré hermano – dijo el menor de los hombres tiburón – Tú quédate a cuidar el castillo – y diciendo esto Itachi y él desaparecieron del lugar, dejando a todos muy atónitos.

* * *

Hanabi se hallaba curando el hombro herido de Gaara, el cual Sakura no había podido terminar de curar durante la pelea con Zetsu. Ella le había limpiado la herida y colocado una pomada que una de las doncellas del lugar le había traído, que ayudaba a la cicatrización de las heridas así como a preservar la misma de posibles infecciones, en ese momento se encontraba vendando la zona afectada. Ella estaba en silencio y muy ruborizada por la cercanía del muchacho, sumándole a eso que Gaara tenía el torso desnudo para realizar mejor la labor de curación.

Todos los movimientos de la chica estaban siendo registrados meticulosamente por el pelirrojo, quien se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que se encontraba la chica; sin embargo, él no estaba muy seguro de porque ella se encontraba en ese estado. La oyó suspirar en un par de ocasiones y la curiosidad en él se acrecentó. No entendía la amabilidad de la chica para con un extraño así como el cuidado que ponía en cada una de sus acciones intentando incomodarlo lo menos posible. Finalmente ella terminó la tarea por lo que se separó un poco del chico, dándose cuenta al momento de lo cerca que habían estado el uno del otro.

- Bueno, he terminado! – exclamó Lady Hanabi, muy contenta por su buena realizada acción sonriéndole a Gaara logrando un leve rubor en él – Espero no te haya dolido demasiado, a veces soy muy torpe…

- Muchas gracias… en realidad no me dolió nada… Creo que has hecho un buen trabajo- le dijo Gaara dulcemente intentando no incomodar a la chica.

- Puedes decirme Hanabi si quieres – comentó la chica con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Gracias… Hanabi – contestó el chico sonriendo también. Y entre sonrisas y mejillas coloradas siguieron charlando amenamente los dos solos, en esa habitación. Conociéndose sin saber que en realidad el destino desde hacía mucho tiempo había decidido que sus caminos se entrelazaran para continuar sus vidas juntos.

* * *

Tsunade se encontraba luchando desde hacía varias horas ya con los demonios que Orochimaru había conjurado, estaba bastante cansada y algo herida. Todos los demonios habían coordinado sus ataques muy bien; Sokou emitía gas venenoso el cual era dirigido hacia Tsunade y Jirayia por las ráfagas de viento que controlaba Shukaku. Aparte de evitar tomar contacto con ese aire mortal, Tsunade y su esposo tenían que evitar los ataques de arena de Shukaku así como el aliento de la muerte de Nekomata, quien podía envenenarte el espíritu enfermándote y haciendo que los poderes mágicos de la criatura afectada se descontrolaran y variaran.

Sin embargo; al Sr. Oscuro le consumía gran parte de su magia el mantener a esos tres demonios bajo su control y batallando por tantas horas seguidas. Sin duda, Tsunade era una oponente excepcional.

Los tres demonios se coordinaron en un ataque hacia la reina cuando Jirayia se interpuso y fue intoxicado con el aliento de la muerte de Nekomata, cayendo al instante al suelo y retorciéndose de dolor en un estado casi inconciente. Tsunade se sorprendió ante esto y fue junto a él intentando usar sus poderes para curarlo y sacarlo de ese estado en el cual había caído. Sin duda, había sido un gran golpe para ella no haber previsto que le atacarían en el punto más débil que poseía.

Shikamaru seguía batallando con Kabuto, quien había sido parcialmente paralizado por algunas de las sombras que el mago blanco podía utilizar para mandar sobre el cuerpo de los enemigos. Sin embargo, Kabuto era un experto en pócimas y sabiendo de antemano que uno de sus oponentes podía ser el mago de las sombras se había inmunizado parcialmente puesto que la magia de Shikamaru más que adquirida era innata por su línea sucesoria de los Nara y no podía rechazarla en su totalidad. Con su gran fuerza de voluntad le lanzó unos dardos que contenían veneno, a los cuales Shikamaru esquivó con gran dificultad. Se encontraba herido y cansado por estar en un combate tan largo; sin duda estaba fuera de forma. Pero el era un estratega y debía de alguna forma idear un plan para ayudar a la reina a la que ahora veía sostener en brazos a un Sr. De las bestias inconciente y adolorido. El mago frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio forzando a su cerebro a planear la estrategia más acertada para llevar a cabo en esta ocasión. Entonces se le ocurrió: si utilizaba la técnica de la transferencia de la energía vital a la inversa, es decir tomar parte de la energía de los seres vivos que le rodeaban, tal vez pudiera reforzar algunos de sus poderes y lograr algún tipo de distracción que le diera algo de tiempo para poder ayudar a la reina.

Decidido en su nuevo plan de batalla a seguir, se arrodilló y apoyó ambas manos en la tierra concentrándose en absorber energía natural. Sabía que ese movimiento le daría algo de tiempo de su lucha con Kabuto pues el mago no entendería sus acciones y se burlaría pensando que se había rendido o que estaría agotado o algo así; por otra parte esa breve interrupción en el combate también le venía bien al mago oscuro para recuperar algo de fuerzas y evaluar su estado físico y mágico.

Orochimaru decidió que ya era hora de ponerle fin al encuentro por lo que le dijo a Sasori, quien por el momento se hallaba ubicado en la retaguardia del Sr. Oscuro a modo de refuerzo en el caso de ser necesario, que acabara con las vidas de Jirayia y Tsunade. El mago pelirrojo conjuró un par de sus marionetas las cuales estaban poseídas por espíritus en agonía que el mismo mago había capturado siglos atrás, pues en cada combate que había salido victorioso el espíritu de su enemigo era envasado en una bola de cristal especial para ser puesto como parte de la colección privada del mago. A su vez esas bolas de cristal siempre iban con el mago para conjurar a esos espíritus esclavos siempre que necesitara de ellos en algún combate. Las marionetas cobraron vida al momento de ser poseídas y con espadas en mano se dirigieron en el aire hacia la reina del mundo mágico y su esposo quienes yacían en el suelo a una buena distancia de donde estaba Sasori.

Shikamaru vio venir el ataque hacia su reina, por lo que se levantó de un salto y gracias a las nuevas fuerzas que había adquirido por la energía absorbida reforzó el agarre de sombra a Kabuto, quien quedó muy sorprendido por el movimiento muy inesperado del mago que hasta pocos minutos atrás estaba en el suelo, y lanzó algunas bolas de energía a los demonios logrando que se dispersaran del círculo que mantenían alrededor de su reina y esposo, y sacando un puñal de su cinturón se interpuso en el ataque de las marionetas, deteniendo con el la espada de una de las marionetas pero siendo el blanco de la segunda espada que inevitablemente se le clavó a la altura del pecho. Cayendo de rodillas por el ataque recibido el mago volvió a hacer uso de sus sombras capturando el movimiento de las marionetas para que no volvieran a atacar a la reina.

* * *

La Reina Konan se encontraba descansando en su habitación cuando sintió que algunas personas pasaban con pasos aligerados por el pasillo y hablando. Al parecer algo había ocurrido. Temiendo que el castillo estuviera bajo un nuevo ataque salió de sus aposentos y se dirigió en el mismo sentido en el cual iban las corrientes humanas del lugar aún sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. No vio a su prima Hanabi por ningún lado y eso le preocupó, pues temía le hubiera pasado algo. Fue hasta la habitación de su hijo y verificó que se encontraba dormido y a salvo; pero al darse la vuelta para proseguir con su investigación de lo que estaba sucediendo chocó con el fuerte pecho de un hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Hizo el ademán de echarse hacia atrás para alejarse del sujeto pero éste la atrajo hacia él encerrándola en la prisión de sus brazos.

- Menos mal que estás bien reina mía – dijo Itachi reforzando el abrazo de su mujer. Ella se relajó al reconocer la voz de su marido y lanzó sus brazos hacia su cuello escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él sollozando.

- Itachi… Oh Itachi… he estado tan asustada… - sollozaba Konan – Han atacado el castillo y ha habido muchos heridos…

- Perdóname por no haber estado aquí Konan, el castillo de mi padre también fue atacado y no pude venir antes, además hace tan sólo unos momentos que me he enterado del ataque a este lugar… Por un momento pensé… - su voz se entrecortó, pero Konan le interrumpió.

- No hay nada que perdonar amor mío, yo temía por tu seguridad también… Fuimos salvados por un hada, Itachi, se llama Sakura y fue muy amable con nosotros… - Itachi se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la chica que anteriormente había aparecido a informarle lo de los ataques en el castillo de su padre; pero al comprender que ella había sido la salvadora de su hogar se relajó y aflojó el abrazo de su mujer para acariciarle las mejillas y besarla suavemente. Ella le sonrió y miró a los ojos al que era su marido – Ella me dijo que iba a salir todo bien con nuestra bebé, Itachi – el la miró serio y frunció el ceño. Ese era un tema delicado para el rey pues sabía que su mujer había tenido algunos problemas durante este nuevo embarazo y que podía ser riesgoso. Al escuchar que el hada le había dado tantas esperanzas a su mujer no supo como actuar pues temía perder a dos seres tan importantes de su vida si esa predicción no llegara a cumplirse.

- Y cómo puede estar tan segura ella de eso? – dijo cortante pues temía que sus emociones delataran el pánico que sentía por dentro cada vez que tocaba el tema de la salud de su mujer. Konan entendió por donde venía el ataque de su marido y suavizó su tono, como si le hablase a un niño.

- Ella es un hada muy poderosa, tiene poderes curativos… y creo que ve algo del futuro también… Al menos esa es la impresión que me dio. Me dijo que iba a ser una niña… y que será fuerte y saludable… también que su nacimiento podría adelantarse… Y yo creo en sus palabras Itachi… de verdad… - dijo ella con sus ojos brillando de emoción, como pasaba cada vez que hablaba de la nueva vida que crecía en su interior. Su esposo la miró y asintió apoyando en silencio las palabras de su mujer, y deseando con todo el corazón que las palabras del hada se cumplieran.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba junto a los hombres de su ejército que quedaban aún en pie, levantando el campamento para volver a su castillo junto a su reina. La emboscada sorpresa que se había llevado a cabo el día anterior había salido a la perfección y los enemigos habían sido derrotados. Se habían enviado algunos grupos más de búsqueda y captura por si aún habían formaciones de batalla en los alrededores; sin embargo, todo parecía que no era así.

Si tenían todo armado en unas horas, seguramente con algo de suerte estarían llegando a casa para el anochecer. Era un viaje algo largo, y muchos los heridos con los cuales cargar, pero el saberse victoriosos ante un enemigo que por años había estado opacando la sombra de la felicidad de los 4 reinos le hacía sentirse sin duda dichoso. Las pérdidas habían sido grandes pero la recompensa de un futuro en paz y la esperanza de prosperidad para todo el continente merecían la pena luego de tan doloroso sacrificio.

Ya no podía esperar a llegar a casa junto a Hinata. Más al saber que estaba esperando a su hijo, eso lo llenaba de orgullo y una felicidad indescriptible que nunca en su vida había sentido como en ese momento. Sin duda amaba a esa mujer, y se iba a encargar de demostrárselo y recompensarla por todo el tiempo que había estado lejos de ella con el asunto de la guerra.

* * *

Danzo estaba furioso. Unos pocos hombres de su batallón habían regresado con la noticia de que todos los frentes de batalla habían sido arrasados por el ejército del Rey Naruto. Su reinado estaba en peligro, su vida estaba en peligro. Tenía que huir antes que sus enemigos llegaran al castillo y se hicieran con lo que por años había estado en su poder.

Se sentía frustrado por haber perecido ante tan deplorable adversario. Y encima de todo no había tenido noticias de Madara. Quizá ese malnacido le había abandonado dejándolo a su suerte. Pero ya se las cobraría; ahora tenía que jugarse una carta que por mucho tiempo había mantenido en secreto de los demás. Pues nadie sabía que el mantenía un lazo con un mestizo del mundo mágico. Y era hora de que se cobrara el favor de esa criatura que había engendrado tiempo atrás con una de las ninfas del bosque. La había entregado al Sr. Oscuro al nacer como parte de pago por obtener algunos de sus servicios, pero él no había sido tan avaro como Madara; jamás había abusado del acuerdo. Y ya era tiempo de ponerse las pilas. Si iba a caer, al menos haría un último intento por opacar la felicidad de sus enemigos.

Por medio de un conjuro especial que utilizaba sangre, llamó a la sangre de su sangre para que llevara a cabo la tarea que le tenía encomendada, y al momento la convocada apareció frente a él.

- Tengo una tarea para ti Karin – dijo Danzo, quien con una edad de 70 años veía por primera vez a la hija que había entregado a Orochimaru cuando tenía apenas 17 años. Ella se veía muy joven, pues los mestizos al igual que los seres mágicos envejecían muy lentamente, y el algunos casos eran inmortales. Ella asintió al hombre obedientemente. Su corazón no era malvado pero la circunstancias de la vida la habían forjado de tal manera que la sumisión era el pan de cada día para ella.

- Usted dirá padre – contestó ella. Porque ella sabía la historia del acuerdo, sabía que él era su padre y que la había entregado como si no valiera nada; lo sabía porque el Sr. Oscuro se había encargado de tenerla informada de cada detalle sucio de ese ser que la había engendrado, humillándola cada vez que podía y despreciándola por ser una mestiza. Danzo sonrió.

- Quiero que asesines a la esposa del Rey Naruto y luego me encuentres una vez que eso esté hecho – ordenó con voz tétrica. Y ella no pudo hacer más que asentir apretando mucho los puños. Ella jamás había asesinado anteriormente, y ahora su padre le encomendaba esa misión. Acto seguido desapareció del lugar dejando a un sonriente Danzo. Su venganza sería dulce.

* * *

Tsunade había quedado paralizada con Jirayia entre sus brazos. Lo único que podía pensar es que la vida del hombre al que amaba se le iba de las manos y que no tenía la magia suficiente para hacer frente a los ataques de Orochimaru y salvar la vida de su esposo. Era elegir entre una cosa y la otra. Vio venir el ataque de las marionetas; sin embargo, no podía tomar una decisión de tal categoría. Nunca antes se había visto envuelta en algo que le creara tal grado de confusión en su interior; jamás había pensado que dudaría entre salvar el reino mágico y salvar la vida del hombre al que le había entregado su corazón. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero es que su cuerpo no obedecía lo que la razón le decía que era lo correcto, es decir, salvar el reino mágico ante todo. Observó atónita como el ataque de las marionetas lo recibía su fiel mago Shikamaru y un nudo se formó en su garganta incapaz de decir algo. La imotencia y la frustración se adueñaron de ella y por primera vez en su larga vida tuvo vergüenza de su debilidad. Vio como el Sr. Oscuro le daba la orden a Sasori para que conjurara más marionetas y al instante otras dos aparecieron a la vista, poseídas y con espadas en mano, prontas para atacar en cuanto el mago ordenara. Y así lo hicieron, las nuevas marionetas se lanzaron hacia Tsunade y Jirayia.

Pero nuevamente el ataque fue detenido, pues en escena había aparecido Sakura. Ahora las cosas se pondrían más complicadas sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, me quedó un poco más corto que los anteriores pero creo que logré capturar la escencia de lo que quería transmitirles. Espero les guste y me puedan dejar algún RR!!**

**Les dejo un gran abrazo a todos, matta ne!!!**

**Juli!!**


	10. Mas confrontaciones

**Finalmente aquí les traigo la tan ansiada y esperada conti!!!!! Me contó mucho por la falta de tiempo e interrupciones que he tenido últimamente...Espero que les guste como quedo el capi...creo que lo dejé en las situaciones justas para que se quedaran con ganas de mas jejeje (que mala soy) :P**

**Disfruten y no me maten por demorar tanto! Los quiero!**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Más confrontaciones.

Itachi se encontraba con su mujer, siendo presentado a sus invitados. Los había conocido a todos, y aún así no podía dejar de recordar las palabras del hada cuando le dijo que estaba dando asilo al futuro Rey de la Arena. Pero hasta el momento ninguno de los allí presentes se había presentado como tal. Entonces, qué rayos había querido decir la mujer de pelo rosado? Se sentía confuso y no le gustaba no saber las cosas después que los demás. Itachi era un hombre que siempre le había gustado adelantarse a los acontecimientos, siempre había podido prevenir para luego tener que lamentar, pero ahora se encontraba ciego de acción. Simplemente tenía que esperar a ver como se irían desenvolviendo las cosas de ahora en adelante. Esperaba que una vez que esta tal guerra mágica en la que habían quedado envueltos hubiera terminado, pudiera volver a encauzar su vida y recibiera las explicaciones necesarias que por el momento parecían atormentarle a gusto.

Haku, el hombre tiburón que le había llevado hasta su castillo había desaparecido inmediatamente luego de haber comprobado que el castillo estaba bajo la protección de alguna criatura mágica, los cuales le habían diche eran los hombres pájaro. Itachi nunca en su vida, había visto tantas criaturas mágicas diferentes en tan poco tiempo, y por momentos sentía que se encontraba en algún tipo de sueño extraño y bizarro, del cual quería desesperadamente despertar para poder recuperar su tan anhelada normalidad. Observó a la prima de su mujer, Lady Hanabi, conversar muy animadamente, y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas con uno de los invitados. El mismo era pelirrojo y se veía bastante serio; sin embargo, había notado que la muchacha le había sacado de vez en cuando alguna que otra media sonrisa. Acaso ese joven sería el futuro rey? O sería el otro hombre de pelo marrón que abrazaba cariñosamente a una muchacha muy sonriente en uno de los rincones de la habitación que se encontraban en ese momento? Realmente ninguno de ellos tenía la apariencia de un rey ante los ojos de Itachi, pero tampoco podría decirse que él era un experto en el tema.

Se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó por la espalda interrumpiendo la charla que mantenía en esos momentos con la anciana del lugar. Ambas le sonrieron y le instaron a sentarse con ellas. Itachi obedeció y se colocó junto a su mujer. Estaba decidido a saber más acerca de los invitados, después de todo eran extraños y el tenía una familia que proteger. Veía a su hijo jugar con la hermana mayor de los hombres presentes, la tal Temari, y al parecer ambos se encontraban muy entretenidos juntos armando unas torres con unos bloques de madera. Temari le había mostrado al niño unos trucos de magia y éste había quedado encantado con ella, por lo que no se había casi separado de ella desde el momento en que se hizo de su nueva mejor amiga "maga".

- Y dígame señora – interrumpió Itachi la conversación de su esposa y Chiyo – por qué es que se estaban refugiando?

- Pues… como la guerra se acercó al lugar donde vivíamos un amigo nos puso a salvo para que no saliéramos heridos – contestó la anciana – Hace un par de días que no sabemos nada de él y estamos preocupados, especialmente Temari – agregó Chiyo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la muchacha que en ese momento estaba muy entretenida con el niño – ella ha sufrido mucho estos días.

- Por qué? – preguntó Konan curiosa. Chiyo volvió su mirada hacia ella.

- Por que ella es la mujer del mago que nos puso a salvo, y en estos momentos él debe estar combatiendo con otros seres mágicos y nosotros estamos aquí sin saber nada ni poder ayudarlo – terminó de decir la mujer. Konan e Itachi miraron comprensivamente a la misma y dirigieron fugazmente su mirada a la mujer que en esos momentos era la mejor amiga de su hijo. Sabían lo que ella sentía, el temor de poder perder al ser amado; eso era algo que ambos habían sentido varias veces anteriores y podían comprender la angustiante desesperación que ella debía estar sintiendo, aún cuando aparentemente su comportamiento no demostraba sus emociones. Itachi quiso cambiar de tema para sacarse la duda que había tenido desde hace bastante rato ya, por lo que creyó que como la anciana era la mayor conocedora de la historia de los invitados allí presente era la más indicada para preguntarle.

- Hay algo que me gustaría saber… - dijo de repente – Cuando el hada se apareció en el castillo de mi padre dijo que aquí se estaba dando asilo al futuro Rey del Reino de la Arena, por lo tanto debería asumir que uno de ustedes lo es… - la anciana abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras de Itachi. Ella había visto al hada meterse en la pelea en que Gaara había salido herido, y luego los había llevado a ese lugar… ahora que lo pensaba Gaara parecía conocer a esa chica.

- Pues ya que dices eso – interrumpió Konan los pensamientos de la anciana – ella también dijo algo más cuando estuvo aquí – miró a Hanabi – Le dijo a Hanabi que sería reina, que se enamoraría de un rey… - todos quedaron callados sopesando sus palabras hasta que Chiyo cayó en la realidad de lo que todo significaba.

- Oh, por Dios! Gaara será rey! – exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca.

* * *

Sakura había aparecido en medio del ataque de las dos nuevas marionetas de Sasori y había detenido el ataque proferido hacia la reina y su esposo. Y todos habían tenido diferentes impresiones al aparecer ella en escena. Orochimaru había fruncido el ceño y mordido su labio en clara molestia, Sasori estaba un poco intimidado y a Kabuto simplemente le había destellado algo de lujuria en los ojos cuando la vio, aunque sólo atino a apretar los dientes ante la impotencia del momento debido a su inmovilización por parte de Shikamaru, la cual se iba haciendo cada vez menos fuerte.

Shikamaru había lanzado un suspiro de alivio al verla ahí, pero aún no podía bajar la guardia ante los enemigos presentes. Estaba fuertemente herido y deteniendo el ataque de dos marionetas y un mago; pero cada vez estaba más débil y no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a ser capaz de resistir tanto el agotamiento de su magia como el tener enterrada una espada en su pecho. Tsunade permanecía con la mirada desconcertada ante la aparición del hada, quizá por un momento se habría resignado a morir finalmente, pues sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo a su amado para dejar de existir si no podía recibir ayuda, y por alguna razón si él moría ella seguramente seguiría ese destino, de una forma u otra.

Sakura se había materializado en el lugar con los tatuajes de la naturaleza brillando en su cuerpo, al tiempo que unas enredadera habían apresado fuertemente las marionetas de Sasori a tan sólo unos metros de donde estaba la reina y Jirayia en el suelo. El hada miró a su reina y creyó comprender sus sentimientos, si bien ella recién estaba descubriendo de que se trataba eso.

- Descanse, mi reina, cure al Sr. De las Bestias si eso es posible, de ahora en adelante yo me haré cargo de la situación – dijo ella solemnemente. Se volvió hacia Orochimaru y sintiendo algo en su interior sonrió. Y a él se le calentó la sangre por ella, sintiendo la lujuria arder en cada parte de su cuerpo; hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto una sonrisa de ella, y en ese momento se daba cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado – Ha estado ocupado Sr. Oscuro – dijo aproximándose a Shikamaru lentamente – has atacado a muchas criaturas hoy, tanto humanas como mágicas – continuó hablando el hada. Finalmente llegó donde el mago y nuevas raíces surgieron del suelo apresando las marionetas que él mantenía inmóviles con sus sombras.

- Era hora de reclamar para mí el mundo mágico Sakura – contestó Orochimaru viendo los movimientos del hada sin animarse a dar un paso en falso en su presencia.

El hada desarmó la marioneta que mantenía su espada contra el puñal del mago blanco herido y tocando la espada que se mantenía atravesando el pecho del mismo la hizo desaparecer, cayendo definitivamente Shikamaru al suelo sin aliento para poder mantenerse conciente por más tiempo. Inmediatamente a esto las sombras que mantenían cautivo a Kabuto le liberaron pero el mago fue incapaz de hacer algo contra el hada sin tener previamente una orden de su amo. Sólo fue a ubicarse a la derecha del mismo mientras veía como el hada emanaba una luz azul de sus manos sobre el pecho del mago caído cerrándole la herida de la espada.

- Pues yo creo que no deberías hacer eso – siguió ella hablando – por eso me aseguraré que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Sabes que soy la guardiana y debo mantener el equilibrio; sin embargo, tú lo has roto demasiadas veces y la única forma que encuentre que todo vuelva a encauzarse de manera correcta es deteniéndote – finalizó la chica. El Sr. Oscuro rió un momento, pero sus magos oscuros se mantuvieron serios contemplando la situación.

- Acaso vas a matarme, Sakura? – preguntó el mago burlonamente.

- No necesito hacerlo señor – contestó ella – sólo debo despojarte de tus poderes y encerrarte en la prisión mágica para que ya no impongas tu voluntad a seres inferiores.

- Y crees poder detenerme entonces, hada? – insistió el mago cada vez más irritado.

- Sólo hay una forma de saberlo, verdad? – replicó ella mordazmente. Y en ese momento el Sr. Oscuro se dio cuenta de una determinación y emoción en ella que jamás antes se había percatado. El hada parecía estar sintiendo cada palabra que decía, como si por alguna razón hubiera comenzado a sentir, como si estuviera enojada, furiosa. Y le gustó que ella sintiera al fin, pero a la vez le asustó la fiereza de sus ojos y sus palabras.

Una vez terminada la curación de su amigo mago, Sakura le hizo desaparecer del lugar para que pudiera recuperarse en un lugar donde pudiera estar a salvo de la batalla que estaba pronta a realizarse en ese lugar. Observó a su reina que en ese momento se encontraba curando a su amado esposo, y notó que este ya no se retorcía como antes sino que parecía estar simplemente dormido. Fue conciente a su vez que su reina estaba agotada.

- Debería irse del lugar mi reina y ponerse a cubierto, junto con Jirayia-sama, el necesita recuperarse y usted debe cuidarlo - le habló el hada respetuosamente a su reina. Ésta asintió pues Tsunade sabía que había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, además que no se sentía emocionalmente estable para seguir manteniéndose entera en el campo de batalla. Una parte de ella estaba totalmente rabiosa por no haber demostrado su poder y valía como reina ante el enfrentamiento con el Sr. Oscuro, pero sabía desde hacía un tiempo que su mandato estaba llegando a su fin, y que su puesto estaba dedicado para alguien más, alguien que sin duda se había fortalecido y se lo merecía más que ella. Estaba un poco triste por eso, pero estaba a la vez muy orgullosa de su decisión. Y así la reina desapareció con su esposo del lugar, dejando a Sakura sola contra dos enojados magos, y otro más un tanto asustado.

- Creo que te estas sobrevalorando querida – volvió a hablar Orochimaru – has quedado sola ahora para enfrentar a tres poderosos magos. Acaso crees que tienes oportunidad contra nosotros tres si te atacamos a la vez? – preguntó burlonamente el mago oscuro mayor. Ella no dijo palabra alguna, se limitó a observar a los demonios allí presentes, los cuales al instante se dispusieron frente a ella formando una barrera de protección. Un cuarto demonio apareció en escena a su lado, era Gobi nuevamente.

- Destruye las marionetas por favor, Gobi – le dijo ella dulcemente al demonio. Este lanzó bolas de fuego a las marionetas poseídas y éstas fueron carbonizadas al instante. Sasori estaba entre asustado y enojado, Kabuto impasible y Orochimaru claramente enfadado por saber de antemano que los demonios se pondrían de parte del hada y no poder hacer nada para poder remediarlo.

Y con eso la batalla dio comienzo. Orochimaru mandó órdenes mentales a sus magos oscuros que combinaran ataques contra el hada. Kabuto comenzó a lanzar pociones mágicas, algunas de las cuales producían desconcierto a los demonios o anulaban los ataques de los mismos. Sasori conjuró varias marionetas más, algunas de las cuales iban por tierra y otra daban grandes saltos que parecían volar por momentos. Gobi atacaba las marionetas voladoras lanzando bolas de fuego, y de vez en cuando también atacaba a las de tierra. Algunas esquivaban los ataques aunque otras simplemente perecían quemadas, y otras eran destrozadas por el viento cortante del Shukaku. Los ataques de las pociones de Kabuto eran refrenados por un escudo de arena del Shukaku el cual se activaba cada vez que el ataque se dirigía al hada, frenándolo a medio camino de su blanco. Kabuto era a su vez atacado por Sokou, quien le lanzaba gas venenoso por su boca, y le intentaba dar latigazos con algunas de sus colas de serpiente.

Las marionetas aparecían en escena casi tan rápido como desaparecían las que eran destruídas. Se notaba que Sasori se había armado bien antes de acudir al campo de batalla. Nekomata aspiraba de vez en cuando el espíritu dentro de alguna que otra marioneta, dejándola inerte y sin alma para actuar a antojo del mago controlador, la cual posteriormente era destruída por el fuego de Gobi antes de que otro espíritu tomara control de ella. Orochimaru veía la escena, esperaba pacientemente que en algún momento la magia del hada fuera menguando así como la de él lo había hecho por su uso prolongado en batalla; sin embargo, parecía que la chica era una fuente inagotable de magia, lo cual lo fastidiaba de a momentos.

Orochimaru sabía que tenía un par de ases bajo la manga, uno preparado especialmente para un encuentro con ella, pero necesitaba tiempo para que ella no estuviera con todas sus fuerzas; sino todo sería una pérdida de tiempo; y el otro, como último recurso. Gracias a Zetsu había descubierto algo muy interesante respecto al hada, y creía que entendía de donde venían esos sentimientos descubiertos. Aún así no podía evitar que su sangre bullera de celos en su interior porque una parte de ella perteneciera a alguien más. De una u otra forma él conseguiría que ella fuera suya, por las buenas o por las malas.

Sakura notaba que algunos de los demonios no estaban al cien por ciento de su capacidad, lo cual era entendible ya que habían participado en una atalla anterior a la que se estaba desarrollando en esos momentos y la contrincante había sido nada más y nada menos que su reina. Por lo que instó a que Shukaku y Sokou volvieran a su plano donde habitaban en paz y agradeciéndoles mentalmente. Le pidió una última tarea a Nekomata, el cual apareció súbitamente frente a Sasori, sobresaltándole, aspiró todos los espíritus en el poder del mago dejándolo sin su fuente de conjuros. Así mismo le debilitó aspirando parte de su magia. Sasori cayó inconsciente al suelo totalmente drenado de magia y energía. Luego de hacer eso, el demonio desapareció.

En el campo de batalla sólo quedaron Sakura con Gobi a su lado, y Orochimaru junto a Kabuto. Kabuto aún tenía la mitad de sus pociones de ataque y su amo, por el momento parecía estar estudiando al hada.

- Parece que estamos empatados ahora, Sakura – dijo el Sr. Oscuro.

- Tal vez – contestó ella distraídamente. Intentó leer los pensamientos del mago tratando de descifrar lo que tramaba, pues sentía que el mago tendría alguna estrategia oculta para estar enfrentándola tan deliberadamente, pero se encontró que, de alguna forma y vaya a saber a que costo, Orochimaru tendría que haber consumido alguna poción para reforzar sus defensas mentales contra ella. Una jugada muy inteligente de su parte sin duda alguna – Muy inteligente cubrirte las espaldas Sr. Oscuro – añadió ella y vio tensarse al mago confirmando su teoría.

* * *

Karin apareció a cierta distancia del castillo del Rey Naruto observando detalladamente que este se encontraba bajo la protección de los hombres árbol. Sin duda no sería tarea fácil entrar a realizar el trabajo que le habían encomendado con todas esas criaturas dando vueltas y cuidando los alrededores, tal vez lo mejor sería esperar a que las aguas se tranquilizaran para poder llevar a cabo su cometido. Ella no encontraba placer alguno en el hecho de arrebatar la vida de un ser, sentía que la vida hasta ahora la había tratado injustamente pero que sólo por eso no tenía el derecho de vengarse causando a los demás.

Ella estaba en un conflicto interno continuamente; si bien su naturaleza era pacífica Orochimaru nunca la había hecho pasar por el proceso de corrupción al cual eran sometidas la mayor parte de las criaturas que caían bajo los experimentos del mismo. Nunca entendió esa confianza por parte del mago, suponía que se debía a que al ser prácticamente por él ella lo vería algo así como un padre y por eso no tendría la necesidad de adiestrarla. Suficientes humillaciones, maltratos, abusos tanto psicológicos como físicos, y algunos leves tratamientos experimentales había tenido que soportar durante su vida con el mago; seguramente éste estaría convencido que le tendría tanto terror como para traicionarlo que había decidido saltearse el paso de la inducción corruptora.

El Sr. Oscuro le había encomendado a su vez otra misión. La misma consistía, en el caso de ser necesario o solicitado por Orochimaru vía mental, llevar ante él a un humano del cual Zetsu le había dado quien sabe que noticia sobre éste hacia un par de días. Al parecer ahora, según el pensamiento de Karin, a Orochimaru no le bastaban los humanos que le cedía Madara sino que también se dedicaba a secuestrarlos... pero bueno, allá él... al menos no le había pedido que le matara.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su segunda misión en espera... Podía percibir claramente la magia de los seres mágicos que se encontraban en ese lugar, seguramente también con función de resguardarlo de algún ataque. Frunció el ceño, los hombres tiburón serían los más difíciles de burlar para lograr su cometido cuando este ameritara.

* * *

Sakura miró a Gobi dándole órdenes mentales de que apresara al inconsciente Sasori y lo llevara de vuelta a la prisión mágica. Luego, éste debía volver junto a ella pues ella le tendría otro mago para que se llevara a la prisión: Kabuto. El demonio desapareció de su lado para aparecer junto al desmayado mago pelirrojo y ambos desaparecieron de allí. Ahora debía pensar como distraer a Orochimaru para poder agotar definitivamente a Kabuto, pues sabía que ese mago era más intrépido de lo que parecía, siempre tenía alguna carta bajo su manga.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo pues el Sr. Oscuro le dio la orden al mago de que la atacara. Y Kabuto se lanzó a por Sakura, lanzando pociones a diestra y siniestra, así como también le lanzaba agujas mágicas envenenadas. Ella evadía sus ataques una y otra vez con mucha agilidad y destreza, utilizaba corrientes de aire para dispersar algunos gases que se formaban de la explosión de las pociones y las agujas se clavaban en troncos y ramas que ella manipulaba. Siguiendo usando sus tatuajes de la naturaleza hizo que Kabuto fuera apresado por unas enredaderas y la tierra comenzó a tragárselo hasta que quedó enterrado hasta la cintura. Estaba inmovilizado finalmente, pero aún era peligroso y el hada lo sabía.

Orochimaru vio que Kabuto era detenido de la misma forma en que el lo había sido en alguna que otra vez cuando entrenaba con el hada y se sintió frustrado por la incompetencia de su mano derecha. Aún no podía usar el primero de sus ases, por lo que mentalmente conjuró unos seres mágicos que habían servido de experimentos para que atacaran al hada a la vez, así poder lograr debilitarla aunque fuera un poco.

Las criaturas se lanzaron contra ella, mientras ella esquivaba y evadía a sus atacantes saltando de un lado a otro. No quería lastimar a esas criaturas pues sabía que en el fondo no eran concientes de sus actos, eran experimentos, mezclas de razas y magia junto con oscuridad, mutaciones inducidas por la retorcida mente del Sr. Oscuro. Eran algunos de los resultados de los siglos y siglos de experimentación que se llevaba a cabo en aquel calabozo. Pero los ataques eran cada vez más difíciles de evitar. La naturaleza fue su aliada, más raíces y enredaderas salieron hacia los seres intentando contenerlos pero no podían hacerlo, parecían descontrolados lo que al parecer los hacía más fueres. Logró contener a un par de la misma forma que lo logró con Kabuto, pero los otros seguían atacándola una y otra vez sin darle un respiro. Emitió una gran correntada de aire desde su cuerpo y aquellas criaturas que la estaban atacando salieron disparadas por el aire unos cuantos metros lejos de ella. Ella pisó finalmente el suelo y se tomó un respiro que tan solo le duró un momento antes de ver como las criaturas volvían a la carga contra ella.

* * *

Naruto ya podía ver su castillo y una gran emoción se apoderó de él. Estaba tan cerca de tener a su dulce Hinata entre sus brazos, la había extrañado demasiado. Apuró el paso dejando al resto de sus hombreas detrás pues cada vez se sentía más y más embargado por las ganas de estar con su esposa.

Cuando estuvo cerca del castillo su semblante cambió a uno de pánico al ver restos de una batalla en los alrededores del mismo, así como algún que otro escombro que había caído de algunos de los muros del castillo, siendo claramente visible la evidencia de que había sufrido un ataque recientemente. Observó unos hombres desconocidos y un tanto extraños ubicados estratégicamente en diferentes lugares del castillo y apurando aún más a su caballo se dirigió a las puertas de su hogar, las cuales estaban cerradas.

- Soy el Rey, abran la puerta! – gritó a todo pulmón nervioso y enfadado sin saber porque. Las puertas fueron abiertas y sus guardias salieron a recibirlo muy contentos por tener de nuevo entre ellos a su rey. Pero el rey pasó de ellos – Dónde esta la reina? – preguntó bajándose rápidamente del caballo y entrando de prisa en el castillo para buscar a su amada – Hinata! Hinata! – gritaba desesperado temiendo lo peor – Ino!

Al momento aparecieron en el salón al que había entrado Naruto, su esposa seguida de su hermana y demás personas que había visto anteriormente cuando se había reencontrado con su hermana, apenas unos días atrás. Su cara brilló de felicidad al ver a su amada Hinata con un leve abultado vientre correr a sus brazos para fundirse los dos en un fogoso beso que por un momento les quitó el aliento. Y es que se habían extrañado mucho. Todos los demás observaron la escena sonriendo por el reencuentro de dos personas que se amaban con locura y que habían temido la una por la otra no volverse a ver; el alivio por volver a estar juntos era claramente visible.

Ino se acercó a su hermano no queriendo interrumpir su momento con su esposa, pero ella también quería estrechar entre sus brazos a su hermano, habían estado sin verse por tanto tiempo y difíciles circunstancias los habían tenido separados, ahora volver a estar juntos era lo que más querían; como la gran familia que eran.

- Naruto! Hermano mío! Estás a salvo! – gritó Ino abalanzándose sobre su hermano. El la abrazó a su vez sonriendo felíz de tener a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida junto a él.

- Nadie puede contra mí! Jaja – soltó Naruto orgullosamente sacando alguna que otra carcajada de los presentes. Su semblante cambió un momento – Que sucedió aquí? Cuando vi el castillo temí lo peor – agregó volviéndose a ver a su mujer con la preocupación marcada en la cara. Ella se apretó a su cuerpo.

- Fuimos atacados, el castillo fue atacado por criaturas mágicas, al parecer hay una guerra entre ellos o algo así, pero algunos de ellos nos ayudaron – contestó rápidamente su hermana intentando tranquilizar al rey – No nos pasó nada, hermano – Naruto suspiró aliviado.

- Qué alivio! – dijo el rey – Ahora debemos festejar que ganamos contra el Rey del Reino del Sonido. Algunos de mis hombres fueron enviados al castillo a apresar a ese tirano para ser juzgado por sus crímenes. Al fin tendremos algo de paz.... – Maito Gai abrazó a su esposa y sonrió. Ahora Sai podría volver a donde pertenecía y reclamar el trono que por derecho de nacimiento le pertenecía.

Y de esa manera todos se encaminaron al gran salón donde servirían un gran banquete para el rey y los demás invitados. Los sirvientes estaban muy contentos con la llegada de su señor, y también fueron invitados a formar parte del festejo.

Naruto subió a su habitación junto a Hinata a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, las cuales estaban sucias y algo gastadas y dañadas por las luchas. Las doncellas ya habían preparado la gran tina de madera con el agua templada para la relajación del rey. Su mujer le ayudó a despojarse de las prendas y se asustó al ver algunos moretones, cortadas y rasguños en el cuerpo de su esposo. Naruto se metió en el agua y ella se dedicó a tallarle el cuerpo con algún que otro jabón, caricias y masajes para demostrarle cuanta falta le había hecho.

- Te extrañé mucho Hinata – dijo Naruto agarrando las manos de su esposa para besarlas tiernamente. Ella le sonrió y le abrazó por detrás, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su esposo.

- Yo también Naruto... estaba muy asustada – susurró ella junto al cuello de su marido.

- Ahora todo está bien mi amor – contestó él apretando los brazos con los que Hinata le tenía abrazado. Él se incorporó dentro de la tina de madera mostrándose desnudo ante su mujer, y ella se ruborizó ante la visión de su esposo en todo su esplendor. El comenzó a darle tiernos besos a su amada, y fue quitándole la ropa lentamente acariciándola y demostrándole su necesidad de ella. Una vez que Hinata estuvo desnuda se metió en la tina con Naruto y siguieron besándose cada vez más apasionadamente.

Ella se sentó en su regazo y las caricias aumentaron de intensidad. La pasión los estaba desbordando y Naruto estaba al máximo de su excitación por lo que levantando un poco a su esposa la penetró y ella comenzó a moverse sobre él, en un ritmo lento y desquiciante para su amante. Él le aferraba la cadera ayudándola con el vaivén de arriba y abajo que ella mantenía pero que a ambos estaba afectando a mantener la cordura. Ella se movió más rápidamente y ambos gimieron el nombre del otro al llegar al clímax. Ella quedó sobre el pecho de su esposo y el la abrazó besando su coronilla y acariciándole la espalda dulcemente.

- Te amo Hinata y también a nuestro pequeño bebé... – le dijo Naruto a su mujer acariciando el vientre levemente abultado de Hinata. Ella se abrazó a su marido y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa llena de felicidad – Era por eso que te sentías mal desde antes de que me fuera no? – le preguntó él .

- Sí... – susurró ella – Tenía mis sospechas pero realmente tuve certeza de ello unas semanas después de que te fuiste y no pude avisarte pues no sabía donde te encontrabas... Temía... temía que no volvieras y no llegaras a conocer a tu hijo... – dijo ella con la voz un poco entrecortada por la emoción de estar compartiendo con su marido un momento tan íntimo y tan anhelado a la vez.

- Nada ni nadie podría separarme de ti Hinata... ni siquiera la muerte amada mía...

Y ellos siguieron un momento más abrazados para luego secarse, vestirse y bajar a comer las delicias que el banquete ofrecería en honor de la victoria del rey. Todos estaban muy felices por celebrar que de ahora en adelante vendría una paz que esperaban fuera duradera.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en el castillo poniéndose al día con su padre en cuanto a cuestiones de la guerra, hablaban de lo que había sucedido en el campo de batalla, de la aparición de Sakura, así como del tema de la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo en el mundo mágico. Suigestieu y Haku (quien había vuelto inmediatamente luego de dejar a Itachi en su castillo) patrullaban distintas localidades del castillo, así como sensaban con su magia propia si por los alrededores rondaban más criaturas mágicas que pudieran representar algún peligro para los habitantes del castillo.

Suigestieu había sentido una presencia mágica a lo lejos, como observando el castillo, pero el rato que esa criatura que había estado allí quieta y sin señas de hacer nada, no la había perdido de vista por las dudas. Aunque no había sentido maldad en ella, sabía que las criaturas mágicas no tenían porque tener la oscuridad del Sr. Oscuro para que obraran a su antojo, ya fuera por miedo o provecho propio. De alguna forma sabía que era una mujer, mestiza más precisamente, por eso se le había despertado la curiosidad al instante en que su presencia había aparecido en los alrededores del castillo. Por alguna razón, por más inofensiva o débil que pudiera ser esa criatura no terminaba de fiarse por completo de ella, así que se mantendría en alerta en las próximas horas, atento a cualquier sorpresa que pudiera suceder.

Haku divisó a lo lejos un par de jinetes que venían al trote y enseguida él y su hermano se pusieron en alerta. Dieron aviso a los guardias del castillo quienes dieron el mensaje al Rey Fugaku y al Príncipe Sasuke, y ellos, junto a los soldados se pusieron en posición defensiva para enfrentar a los dos hombres que venían con rumbo al castillo. Una vez llegaron allí, desmontaron y haciendo una reverencia ante los espectadores que se habían amontonado para recibirlos se presentaron.

- Buenas tardes, somos Shishui y Obito Uchiha, tus sobrinos, Rey Fugaku – dijo el mayor de los hermanos a los anonadados hombres. El Rey se asomó más para contemplar a los hijos de su hermano.

- Disculpen no los invite a pasar de una, pero como estamos en guerra me gustaría saber qué quieren aquí?, qué hacen aquí? – contestó el rey desconfiado ante tan repentina aparición. Shishui suspiró, sabía que presentarse ante la familia que por tanto tiempo habían tenido de enemigos no iba a ser fácil, pero es que no tenían a donde ir, y su hermano menos le había convencido que lo mejor era hacer las paces de una buena vez con su tío y primos.

- Ya no estamos en guerra tío – explicó Shishui – mi padre ha muerto y nosotros hemos abandonado las tierras del Reino de la Arena, creemos que lo mejor era devolverlas a quien verdaderamente pertenecen – siguió diciendo Shishui dejándolos a todos impresionados por la noticia que acababa de revelar ante todos.

- Así es tío – habló Obito por primera vez – Entiendo que mi hermano actuó como soldado en la guerra personal que tenía mi padre contra ti, pero en realidad nosotros siempre fuimos usados por nuestro padre para lograr más poder. En realidad no tenemos nada en contra tuya.

- Cómo sé que esto no es una treta de su padre? – interrumpió ahora Sasuke – Hasta hace unos días hasta yo fui tomado como prisionero de sus filas – largó mordazmente recordando con rabia como había sido lastimado y tratado por el enemigo. También recordó a Sakura y como lo curó y liberó, su pecho se llenó de amor por ella ante su imagen.

- Lo sé… - dijo Shishui bajando la cabeza – lamento mucho eso… Pero digamos que una linda hada me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas últimamente y gracias a ella es que mi hermano y yo nos encontramos aquí ahora ante ustedes… rogándoles y suplicándoles nos perdonen por todos los problemas que por culpa de nuestro padre han pasado… - se arrodilló y juntó mucho valor para rebajarse aún más; pero así se tragó su orgullo y continuó su monólogo – Son la única familia que tenemos y ya no queremos seguir en guerra con ustedes… queremos paz… queremos que nos acojan como familiares que somos… si es… si es que ustedes están de acuerdo…

- Por favor – suplicó Obito – mi hermano está siendo sincero… sólo queremos que la familia vuelva a estar unida… - y acto seguido él también se arrodilló en espera de la decisión final del Rey del Reino del Fuego.

* * *

Gobi apareció junto a Sakura en el momento que las criaturas volvían a la carga. Lanzando unas bolas de fuego hacia ellos, logró herir de gravedad a algunas y a mantener alejadas a otras. Sakura le sonrió en agradecimiento; pero sabía que Gobi no debía seguir luchando en aquella batalla por más tiempo.

- Gracias Gobi – dijo ella dulcemente – llévate donde te pedí al mago que está apresado y ve en paz con los demás – agregó – ya me has ayudado lo suficiente – terminó y acarició las llamas que envolvían al demonio. Este asintió e hizo lo que ella le pidió, desapareciendo del lugar con Kabuto rumbo a la prisión mágica.

- Parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo, eh? – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo – Mi hermosa hada… te he extrañado… - agregó con una mirada libidinosa con la cual escaneó el cuerpo del hada – Mi cama está muy fría sin ti…

- Pues yo no te he extrañado para nada… Ahora, terminemos con esto de una vez – dijo ella y atacó con el poder de la naturaleza al mago, quien sonriendo comenzó a dar ágiles movimientos desviando y eludiendo las ramas, enredaderas, árboles y cuanto ataque del hada viniera contra él.

- Ah… pero estás segura que ninguna parte de ti quisiera repetir alguna de nuestras increíbles sesiones de entrega carnal que compartimos en el pasado? – insistió el mago ampliando su sonrisa al ver el ceño arrugado del hada. Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, lo cual era molestarla, lo que le daría cuenta de las emociones que la misma estaba experimentando. Una criatura emocional era mucho más fácil de leer y manipular, no por nada había conseguido tantos seguidores en el transcurso de los siglos y siglos de vida. Ciertamente no por ser bueno, sino por ser una venenosa pero tentadora serpiente.

- Déjate de tonterías – espetó Sakura notablemente molesta al escuchar a Orochimaru hablar de esos recuerdos que ella había mantenido enterrados en sí por tanto tiempo. Además de molesta sentía algo extraño en su pecho, sentía como si estuviera de alguna forma traicionando a Sasuke… pero eso no tenía sentido, o sí?... Nuevamente ese mago oscuro lograba confundirla, y eso no era bueno cuando se estaba enfrentando con un formidable oponente en el campo de batalla. Malditas emociones adquiridas… Genial, y ahora encima maldecía… esa sin duda sería una ardua batalla para Sakura.

Orochimaru también atacaba al hada lanzándole cuchillas envenenadas, y alguna que otra bola de fuego de su boca, pero todos los ataques eran repelidos por troncos que se interponían a las cuchillas, o cortinas de agua que se erigían en torno a ella apagando los ataques de llamas. Las criaturas que Gobi había dejado heridas habían sido apresadas por el mismo método que había utilizando en Kabuto, y las criaturas que aún seguían en pie (las cuales ahora eran bastante pocas) esperaban las órdenes de su amo para atacar en cuanto éste les dijera, simplemente no querían interrumpir el combate que el Sr. Oscuro estaba teniendo de momento por miedo a ganarse un castigo, y bien que ellos sabían lo cruel que era ese mago enojado.

El hada hizo que las criaturas apresadas fueran tragadas por la tierra y transportadas de esa manera a la prisión mágica también, de la misma forma que cuando lo hizo con las criaturas que se encontraban en el campo de batalla en la guerra que habían mantenido los humanos, cuando Sasori fue apresado por primera vez. Finalmente, Orochimaru sin querer perder más aliados en la batalla dio la órden de que atacaran al hada junto con él, tratando de debilitarla por todos los medios, y así poder finalmente enfrentarla con la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Algo especialmente diseñado por Kabuto y él para cuando el momento se presentara. Y no faltaba mucho para que ese momento llegara. El Sr. Oscuro sonrió. No faltaba mucho para su victoria.

Pero algo sucedió en ese momento en que todos estaban a punto de atacarla. Un nuevo demonio apareció frente a ellos. Era uno pequeño, con forma de tejón, de color azul y 7 colas. Era Kaku. Sakura se sorprendió un poco al verlo pues ella no lo había convocado pero el demonio simplemente se lanzó a la batalla usando su poder. Hizo estallar la tierra bajo los enemigos del hada, logrando que las criaturas bajo el mando del mago cayeran en el cráter formado sin remedio. Orochimaru fue más ágil y saltó evitando el destino que el demonio había trazado para esos seres, y se ubicó a resguardo, en espera que ese demonio al cual nunca había convocado por considerarlo inferior mostrara su poder. Y así lo hizo. Kaku apareció en el cráter tomando diversas formas con las cuales fácilmente derrotó a las criaturas y posteriormente apareció nuevamente junto al hada, que hasta el momento no había dicho palabra.

- Ahora la batalla es justa – dijo el demonio sorprendiendo al mago, que nunca había escuchado a un demonio hablar, aparte de Kakuzou. Y luego, el demonio desapareció llevándose una sonrisa por parte del hada. Las criaturas desmayadas del cráter también fueron engullidas por la tierra deportadas a la prisión. Ahora sólo volvían a quedar ellos dos en el campo de batalla.

- No dejo de sorprenderme contigo, linda Sakura – habló el mago con una sonrisa – Sin embargo, creo que aún no te he presentado a mi última creación, lo diseñé especialmente para un combate contigo – siguió diciendo el mago – Aparece Tobi! – gritó al aire Orochimaru materializándose entre Sakura y él un ser muy extraño, bastante corpulento, con una máscara naranja con una abertura única dando una visión escalofriante del único ojo rojo sangre visible del ser. Éste tenía una extraña combinación de magias y esencias en el cuerpo y portaba una gran espada – Este es tu rival Sakura, un ser como tú – y Orochimaru sonrió sintiéndose victorioso.

* * *

El banquete había transcurrido entre risas y bromas. Habían disfrutado todos en familia, Naruto les había contado acerca de la batalla, y las cosas que habían sucedido en el tiempo que había estado lejos de su hogar. Hinata se había estremecido varias veces con temor por todas las cosas que su esposo había pasado y se alegraba y aliviaba de sobremanera al tenerlo nuevamente junto a ella. Luego de disfrutar las delicias que las doncellas y sirvientes habían dispuesto para todos en el gran salón, la reina había subido a sus aposentos a descansar un rato. Estar embarazada la cansaba bastante, y más con el día ajetreado que había tenido.

Su esposo había vuelto, había hecho el amor con él luego de tanto tiempo (se ruborizó ante los recuerdos de la tarde en la tina de madera), luego había comido bastante y socializado con todos los presentes, y hasta había bailado un par de piezas cuando su esposo le dijo que esa era la manera perfecta de festejar el nuevo período de paz que se avecinaba. Ella sólo había sonreído y había accedido a todos los caprichos de Naruto, se le hacía imposible negarle algo al rubio que era dueño de su corazón. Lo amaba tanto.

Una vez en su cuarto fue hacia la cama, pero una presencia extraña le alertó que algo no andaba bien. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando una mano le torció el brazo a su espalda y otra mano ubicó un kunai a la altura del cuello. La respiración de Hinata se aceleró y se puso a temblar de miedo.

- Por favor no… - susurró la reina con la voz entrecortada por el miedo y los sollozos que comenzaban a escapar de su garganta.

- Lo siento – dijo Karin – no es personal… Tengo que cumplir con mi misión… - e Hinata se desplomó en los brazos de la mestiza.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, espero que les haya gustado y espero que gusten dejarme un RR y asi saber si les pareció bien o dejarmee alguna sugerencia...**

**Buen finde semana a todos!**

**Besoss!!**

**Juli!**


	11. Isonade y el regalo de Yamata no Orochi

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de este fic...ya se que me estoy tardando mucho últimamente en actualizar pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir... Espero que les guste el capi, sin mas los dejo para que disfruten del mismo...**

**BEsos!!**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Isonade y el regalo de Yamata no Orochi

El Rey Fugaku contempló a los hijos de su hermano muerto y sopesó sus palabras. Parecían realmente arrepentidos por las acciones del pasado. Además, ellos tenían razón, eran familia.

- Abran las puertas, déjenlos pasar... – dijo con voz firme a sus guardias. Sasuke lo miró un momento y bufó ante la acción de su padre, por lo que se fue de allí antes de poder observar algo con lo cual él no estaba de acuerdo. Shishui y Obito entraron andando junto a sus caballos y enseguida fueron rodeados por los soldados del Rey, apareciendo éste entre ellos para acercarse a sus sobrinos.

- Muchas gracias, tío – dijo Obito inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto. Shishui lo imitó y ambos esperaron que el monarca decidiera decir alguna palabra.

- Son mis sobrinos después de todo, su padre siempre me consideró su enemigo porque quería el reino... Pueden ustedes demostrarme que no están tras mi corona también? – los hermanos se miraron un momento y luego quedaron cabizbajos.

- No señor, lo lamentamos pero no tenemos prueba alguna de lo que decimos es cierto, pero te damos nuestra palabra que venimos con las mejores intenciones de resarcir todo el daño que se les pudo haber infligido a los príncipes y a ti – dijo Obit nuevamente tomando la palabra.

- En realidad nada puede deshacer lo que esta hecho – acotó el rey sabiamente – el daño que mis hijos y yo hemos sufrido jamás podrá ser reparado de alguna forma. Pero podemos intentar construír nuevos lazos de familia de ahora en adelante. Sólo habrá esta oportunidad, una traición o mentira de parte de cualquiera de ustedes dos y los juzgaré frente a una corte por sus crímenes – agregó el rey manteniéndose estoicamente serio. Los hermanos asintieron y esbozaron una tímida sonrisa al verse de alguna forma aceptados en la familia. Ya no estarían solos.

El Rey ordenó a un par de doncellas que condujeran a los hermanos al interior del castillo y les dieran comida, mientras otras sirvientas acomodaban las habitaciones que de ahora en adelante serían para los nuevos inquilinos del castillo.

Mientras Sasuke se había ido a su habitación, un tanto frustrado por lo que había hecho su padre. Aún estaba resentido de cuando los soldados de su primo le habían tomado como prisionero y aún mantenía fresco el recuerdo del dolor de las heridas que luego Sakura había curado. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su primo había nombrado una linda hada, arrugó el ceño, más le valía no haberle hecho nada porque lo mataría. Sakura era sólo suya así como su corazón le pertenecía sólo a ella. De repente se encontró preocupado por el destino de su amor, ella había desaparecido de ese lugar para ir a luchar una guerra mágica y donde él no podría ayudarla. Se sentía algo inútil pues recordaba que cada vez que se habían encontrado, de alguna u otra forma, ella había terminado salvándolo a él. Y así siguió el príncipe en su cuarto perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones.

* * *

Sakura observó al extraño ser que había aparecido entre ella y el Sr. Oscuro y comenzó una exhaustiva evaluación del mismo. No parecía ser una criatura que hubiera nacido sino alguna creación del mago oscuro. Sensó su magia notando la combinación de lo oscuro y demoníaco en él. Percibía alguna esencia humana en dicho ser que parecía ser encubierta por las distintas magias que se combinaban y mezclaban con su naturaleza sintética. Observó su arma, una gran espada que parecía estar vendada, y la cual emitía magia demoníaca. Abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que era. Esa era Samehada, la espada legendaria en la cual había sido sellado el demonio Isonade, el cual era un demonio que habitó las aguas que rodeaban el continente hacía muchos siglos atrás, el cual cada vez que se enojaba producía grandes cambios climáticos que traían grandes desastres sobre el continente. Era un demonio muy violento cuando estaba libre, y estando sellado en esa espada hacía que el poder del portador de la misma se incrementase considerablemente.

El ser llamado Tobi se lanzó contra Sakura, blandiendo a Samehada intentando cortar a Sakura con ella. El hada esquivaba con dificultad los ataques de Tobi, pues éste era muy rápido y el arma que portaba era bastante mortífera. Tobi comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos también y estacas comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo apuntando al hada. Ella comenzó a repeler los ataques con corrientes de aire que desviaban de la trayectoria dichas armas, pero de todos modos Tobi continuó aumentando la intensidad de los ataques, soltando desde su cuerpo más estacas y espinas filosas con veneno haciendo que Sakura tuviera más problemas para esquivar los ataques. Las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a atacar a Tobi, intentando proteger al hada, pero no podían contener a dicha criatura que con cada minuto parecía ir acrecentando el nivel de sus ataques así como éstos se volvían más letales.

Raíces salieron del suelo intentando apresar a la criatura de Orochimaru pero éste era muy rápido y continuamente se estaba moviendo de un lado al otro atacando una y otra vez al hada, a quien no daba respiro. La naturaleza circundante comenzó a enfurecerse y por un momento Sakura se estremeció al sentir ese enojo en esa magia tan pacífica. Su parte demoníaca la instó a compenetrarse con ese sentimiento y de un momento a otro el semblante del hada se transformó. Su mirada se volvió más tétrica y fría, sus ojos chispeaban por la furia contenida en el combate que se estaba llevando a cabo. No podía perder porque eso sería dejar a Orochimaru cubrir todo con su manto de oscuridad y eso no podía permitirlo. Comenzó a girar sobre sí misma formando un torbellino que comenzó a afectar el lugar, levantando algunas rocas, deteniendo los ataques de Tobi y haciendo que éste por un momento parara de atacar ante la imposibilidad de acercarse a ella por las fuertes ráfagas de aire que comenzaban a levantarse en el lugar.

Orochimaru quien hasta ese momento sonreía ante su inminente victoria pues veía que los ataques del hada no surtían efecto en su creación, se puso serio al ver este nuevo ataque del hada. Así que mentalmente instó a Tobi a que cambiara la estrategia y volviera al ataque. Aún debía debilitarla más para poder aplicarle a su querida hada lo que la llevaría a su lado para siempre. Debía agotarla por completo y luego dejarla seca, sin magia con la cual protegerse para así poder llevar a cabo su plan oculto y poder finalmente conseguir tenerla para sí mismo.

Tobi volvió al ataque empleando a Samehada, se lanzó directamente hacia el hada con el propósito de cortarla en dos si era necesario para vencerla pero repentinamente ésta detuvo el torbellino y detuvo el ataque de la espada. La espada quedó detenida entre sus manos, dando paso a una lucha de resistencias entre Tobi y Sakura. Ambos tenían mucha fuerza por lo que el forcejeo se hacía interminable. Tobi miró un momento a Sakura y sonrió maléficamente, a continuación unas escamas emergieron de la superficie de la espada cortando las manos del hada. Ella frunció el ceño con clara molestia y algo de dolor pero no soltó el agarre. Tobi comenzó a mover la espada intentando lastimarla más al hada y de repente del cuerpo de ésta salió una fuerte corriente de aire que azotó a la criatura unos metros lejos de ella, quedando nuevamente ambos enfrentados a una cierta distancia.

* * *

Hinata no había resistido la presión y se había desmayado en los brazos de Karin. La pelirroja bufó ante esto y con cuidado colocó el cuerpo inerte de la embarazada sobre la cama que había en la habitación. Le había costado mucho evadir a los pocos hombres árbol que aún quedaban vigilando las inmediaciones del castillo y de alguna manera había logrado escabullirse a la que casualmente era la habitación de la reina. Observada el cuerpo de la muchacha y se debatía internamente entre terminar con la tarea que le habían encomendado y convertirse en una asesina o pensar mejor las cosas y tratar de obrar bien. Ninguna de las opciones que tenía era fácil de tomar, la primera porque su naturaleza no era maligna y jamás había matado a nadie, y menos a alguien que no lo mereciera como era este el caso; y la segunda contradecía todo lo que le habían inculcado en sus años de vida, y tampoco tenía mucho tiempo como para tomarse su tiempo pues estaba en territorio enemigo atentando contra la reina. Era más que seguro que en cuanto fuera descubierta sería atacada.

Karin notó que la reina comenzaba a moverse por lo que dedujo que estaría recobrándose de su pérdida de conocimiento e inmediatamente se arrimó a ella colocándole nuevamente el kunai en la garganta y tapándole la boca para que no pidiera ayuda. No sabía lo que hacía, sabía que tenía que matarla; sin embargo, ahí estaba aún debatiéndose en las acciones que tendrían lugar en los próximos minutos, acciones que marcarían indudablemente un antes y un después en su vida. Hinata abrió sus ojos asustada y éstos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Llevó sus manos hacia su vientre en un intento de proteger a su bebé y tembló al sentir el filo del kunai en su garganta.

- Te destaparé la boca si prometes no gritar – dijo suavemente a lo que Hinata asintió. Retiró su mano y siguió hablando – Bien... buena chica...

- Quién... quién eres? – preguntó temerosa. Karin bufó.

- Me llamo Karin y técnicamente sería tu verdugo – respondió alejando un poco el kunai de la garganta de la muchacha. Ella tembló más y sollozó.

- Por... por qué... qui-quieres ma-matarme? – volvió a preguntar soltando algunas lágrimas.

- No es porque yo quiera – contestó Karin – me ordenaron hacerlo – el semblante de la mestiza se entristeció.

- Pero... pero no quieres ha-hacerlo... ver-verdad? – Karin miró a Hinata y ésta se acurrucó más sobre sí misma.

- No – dijo al fin Karin – no quiero ser una asesina – tomó su cabeza entre sus manos – Sólo quiero ser libre... – susurró – y poder vivir en paz... – Hinata la observó con algo de lástima y lentamente se acercó a ella. Karin se sorprendió al sentir un par de brazos envolviéndola y se tensó un momento ante tal muestra de afecto ya que era la primera vez que alguien la trataba de una manera tan cálida. Cerró los ojos disfrutando esa sensación.

- Tranquila... – susurró Hinata – puedes ser libre... Puedes quedarte aquí si no tienes a donde ir... – continuó hablando y sin saberlo llenando el corazón de la mestiza de un cálido sentimiento – No tienes que matar a nadie... por favor... no nos hagas daño... Mi esposo yo yo estamos esperando un bebé... – suplicó Hinata apretando más a Karin contra ella. La mestiza se apegó al pecho de la reina y le correspondió el abrazo para luego murmurar unas palabras que tranquilizaron de sobremanera a Hinata.

- No lo haré... te prometo que no los dañaré...

Ambas mujeres siguieron un rato consolándose en silencio mutuamente. Hinata se sentía feliz porque sentía que estaba a salvo, pero a su vez le afligía un poco el sufrimiento de la mujer que se encontraba acurrucada entre sus brazos, como anhelante de cariño, como si nunca la hubieran abrazado anteriormente. Y es que ella no sabía cuanta razón tenía al pensar eso. Karin por su parte por primera vez en su vida no se sentía en territorio hostil, al fin estaba recibiendo una muestra de cariño por parte de una persona. Al fin sabía lo que era un abrazo, lo que era el contacto físico con alguien con un fin completamente diferente al que ella conocía, el cual siempre era dañar. El contacto piel a piel que había recibido hasta el momento había sido cruel y dañino, Orochimaru la había violado en incontables ocasiones, y tanto él como Kabuto la habían golpeado y experimentado con ella causándole mucho dolor tanto exterior como interiormente. Tenía muchas heridas que curar, pero sentía que por primera vez podría haber una esperanza para ella.

De repente una puerta se abrió dando paso a una persona que quedó sumamente sorprendida por la escena que veían sus ojos. Hinata estaba abrazada a una mujer extraña y en el suelo había un kunai que ciertamente no pertenecía al castillo.

* * *

Naruto estaba muy entretenido conversando con sus nuevos invitados, le habían caído muy bien todos, en especial el chico con grandes cejas que se parecía mucho a su padre. Era divertido y casi tan extrovertido como él; sin embargo, veía que el chico parecía estar escondiendo una tristeza en su interior porque muchas veces cuando el nombraba a su amada Hinata refiriéndose a todo el amor que se profesaban, el chico llamado Lee parecía contener una pena, como si anhelara algo que no poseía. También había observado a la hermana de Lee, la joven Tenten, parecía ser una chica alegre aunque se mantenía algo callada y apartada de la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo todos los que allí se encontraban reunidos, de vez en cuando la oía suspirar y su mirada se perdía en alguna parte, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Veía como el pelinegro llamado Sai pasaba continuamente pegado a su hermana y eso no le gustaba demasiado, esa actitud había sacado sus celos de hermano y una actitud sobre protectora había renacido en él. Había pasado tanto tiempo alejado de su hermana, temiendo siempre lo peor y aferrando con uñas y dientes a la esperanza de volverla a ver, que cada vez que la veía junto a ese Sai quería arrancársela de al lado e impedir que nadie se le acercara por temor a volver a perderla nuevamente. En ese momento veía como el muchacho en cuestión la abrazaba y ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del mismo y decidió que era hora de interrumpir el íntimo momento que ya comenzaba a molestarlo de sobre manera.

- De que hablan? – preguntó de pronto sobresaltando a la pareja. Ino se puso algo nerviosa pero sonriendo se dirigió a su hermano.

- Verás hermano, creo que aún no los he presentado formalmente. Sai es el heredero del trono del Reino del Sonido – djio Ino orgullosamente. Naruto lo miró incrédulo – Su tío tomó el reino a la fuerza e intentó matarlo cuando era pequeño pero Maito huyó con él y su familia y los puso a salvo… - ella le sonrió a Sai y el le devolvió la sonrisa aceptando silenciosamente que ella compartiera su pasado con su hermano.

- Vaya… me alegro hayamos vencido… ahora podrás regresar y reclamar el trono que por derecha te pertenece Sai – dijo Naruto.

- Así es Naruto, estoy sumamente agradecido por la hospitalidad de tu reino… - agregó Sai – tanto para mí como para mi familia – dijo mirando a Maito, su esposa y sus hijos – Ellos han sido siempre la familia que me fue arrebatada de pequeño… y cuando conocí a Ino mi felicidad fue completa – miró a la chica a los ojos – Ella es lo que siempre estuve esperando…. Durante toda mi vida sentí que algo me faltaba… pero cuando ella apareció supe que había encontrado lo que siempre anhelé… - confesó un poco ruborizado agarrando las manos de una emocionada Ino. Luego miró a Naruto seriamente y agregó – Por eso quiero pedirte como monarca de este reino que eres y hermano de mi amada, la mano de Ino… En cuanto asuma el trono de mi reino me gustaría desposarla como la ley manda… - terminó de decir Sai. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos ante la confesión del pelinegro junto a su hermana y apretó los dientes. Iba a replicar algo cuando notó la emoción y alegría en los ojos de su hermana y como posteriormente se lanzó a los brazos de chico en una demostración demasiado efusiva para su gusto. Bufó rendido ante lo que ya sabía era inevitable. Por lo que sólo le quedaba la opción de darle la bendición a su hermana para que ella consiguiera su ansiada felicidad, la cual parecía estar junto a ese chico cara pálida y de sonrisa dudosa.

- Tienen mi bendición – susurró Naruto entredientes. Ino saltó ahora a sus brazos y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano soltando puras lágrimas de felicidad.

- Gracias, gracias hermano! Soy tan felíz! Ahora tengo a los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida juntos y a salvo… no puedo pedir nada más… - dijo Ino con la voz algo entrecortada. Naruto sonrió.

* * *

Sakura evocó en sus manos el poder de la curación y una luz azul apareció en sus palmas para cerrar las heridas ocasionadas por la espada. Las heridas se cerraron pero por le dejaron unas claras y rosadas cicatrices. Era la primera vez que el poder de la curación no era suficiente para borrar por completo la evidencia de una herida. Seguramente se debía a lo poderosa que era la espada y al demonio que se encontraba sellado en ella. Pero algo había cambiado ahora, ella notaba algo extraño en el aire. Su sangre había manchado la espada y el poder de ese artefacto, su magia parecía oscilar como si en realidad no fuera una mera espada y sí estuviera viva, como si de alguna manera el demonio encerrado en ella pudiera manipular la espada.

La poderosa sangre del hada había logrado revivir más el ansia de sangre del demonio encerrado en la espada y ahora ésta parecía cobrar vida propia en las manos de Tobi. La criatura comenzó a ser manipulada por la espada, comenzando nuevamente con los ataques contra el hada lanzando golpes y sablazos intentando cortarla para obtener más sangre de la cual regodearse. El salvaje demonio encerrado en la espada se aferraba a esa deliciosa sangre para utilizar su poder sobre la criatura de Orochimau, la cual simplemente había comenzado a actuar como marioneta tras la malévola mente que vivía en Samehada.

Sakura sintió el cansancio en sus extremidades al saltar tanto y tan seguido, intentando mantener la velocidad del Tobi manipulado para evadir los ataques en su contra. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener el ritmo, y eso no era para nada favorable si quería derrotar al Sr. Oscuro ese día. No podía permitirse flaquear. Finalmente la espada logró su cometido y alcanzó a Sakura un par de veces ocasionándole algunos cortes menores en sus brazos y piernas. Una nueva corriente de aire más violenta que el anterior fue lanzada desde su cuerpo aventando a Tobi bastante lejos de ella para así poder tener un poco más de tiempo antes de tomar algo de aliento. Jadeó un momento y observó a su contrincante con una pierna arrodillada y apoyándose en la espada para intentar pararse. Al parecer no sólo el poder de la sangre que había tomado de ella era de lo que se alimentaba en demonio en la espada sino que al parecer lo hacía también del propio poder de Tobi, y el cuerpo del mismo había resistido bastante bien hasta ese momento donde había recibido un fuerte impacto al ser lanzado con violencia y a gran distancia.

Orochimaru estaba algo confundido. Su criatura había comenzado a actuar algo extraña en el campo de batalla. Veía también como la espada parecía ir incrementando su poder y no le encontraba mucho sentido a eso. No quiso pensar tampoco demasiado en esos hechos, sino que prefirió concentrarse en como el desempeño del hada había decaído considerablemente y ahora estaba bastante cansada. Sonreía interiormente al imaginarse como sería volverla a tener entre sus brazos haciéndola una y otra vez suya. Ya casi podía saborear su piel nuevamente, sólo quedaba ser paciente un poco más y podría obtener lo que tanto había querido por tanto tiempo. Sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas de repente al sentir algo atravesándolo y causándole un gran dolor. Observó incrédulo a Tobi frente a él empuñando la espada que atravesaba su estómago y que iba absorbiendo de a poco parte de su sangre. Sentía además como el poder que le quedaba se le iba yendo, como si algo lo estuviera succionando de su ser. La criatura creada por él se encontraba totalmente bajo el influjo del demonio de la espada, y le estaba ordenando conseguir poder para así hacerse más fuerte. Orochimaru cayó de rodillas y segundos después la espada abandonó su cuerpo haciendo que éste se desplomara en el suelo en una semi inconciencia.

Sakura observó todo lo que había sucedido casi sin creérselo. Al parecer la criatura había atacado a su amo. Pero algo le decía que la espada tenía mucho que ver. Lo que no entendía era porque el demonio que se encontraba sellado en Samehada la atacaba a ella también siendo que ella era parte demonio. A Isonade debía pasarle algo para actuar de esa manera o de otra forma jamás la atacaría. Prestó atención nuevamente viendo como Orochimaru caía sin fuerzas al suelo. Sabía que estaba vivo, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo lo estaría. Aunque los seres inmortales como él hubieran sobrevivido a muchas batallas y heridas, habían algunas que realmente ponían a prueba tu inmortalidad, así como otras la erradicaban volviéndote una mera criatura con los días de vida contados, y Samehada era el tipo de arma que no querrías un enemigo empuñara en tu contra porque podía terminar con la vida de cualquier ser; tanto mortal como inmortal. Lo peor de todo era que cuanto más hería o más muertes causaba más poder almacenaba y más fuerte se hacía.

Tobi volvió a observar al hada que había visto todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. Sonrió sádicamente y le apuntó con la espada.

- Sigues tú querida – dijo con voz tétrica, la cual parecía la conjunción de dos voces; seguramente Tobi y Samehada se habían fusionado de tal forma que al hablar eran uno y por eso se producía ese extraño efecto en las cuerdas vocales de la criatura.

- Por qué me atacas demonio Isonade? – preguntó al hada al demonio encerrado en la espada sabiendo que le contestaría a través de Tobi.

- Quiero tu sangre… quiero tu poder… - contestó siseando.

- Soy en parte demonio…. Por qué me atacas si soy de los tuyos? – cuestionó una vez más el hada.

- De los míos? – preguntó Tobi/Isonade – ellos no existen para mí… - agregó mordazmente – y tú serás la próxima en darme tu poder antes de seguir con todos los que vendrán! – gritó y se lanzó en un nuevo ataque hacia ella.

* * *

Hanabi había pasado casi toda la tarde junto a Gaara, conversando animadamente aunque el chico en su mayoría tan sólo se limitaba a escucharla. Se sentía tan bien a su lado, el aroma del chico la envolvía y su presencia le daba mucha tranquilidad, se sentía como hechizada por la mirada de esos ojos aguamarina que tanto le gustaban. Ahora se encontraban dando un paseo por los alrededores del castillo y él le estaba contando algo del bosque donde había vivido desde que era un bebé, al parecer su pasado antes de eso era un misterio. Ella no podía dejar de contemplarlo completamente fascinada por cada movimiento que el chico hacía, no podía dejar de detallar los músculos de su cuerpo, así como las finas facciones de su cara, esos labios que lucían tan tentadores. Se ruborizó completamente ante la dirección de sus pensamientos. Ella nunca había tenido esa clase de deseo por alguien y sentirlo de repente y de esa manera tan intensa se le hacía algo extraño. Volvió en sí al darse cuenta que Gaara había dejado de hablar y se encontraba mirándola fijamente. Se puso algo nerviosa pero intentó controlar los latidos de su corazón.

- Q-qué su-sucede Gaara? – dijo en un hilo de voz. El chico se acercó a ella quedando ambos a tan sólo unos centímetros el uno del otro, casi rozándose.

- Nada – contestó éste – Sólo… sólo me preguntaba si… - pero se interrumpió. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

- Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica – qué te gustaría saber? – él la miró como debatiéndose si preguntar o no, hasta que finalmente se decidió.

- Yo… - comenzó él pero las palabras murieron en su boca porque nada parecía salir de sus labios. Ella lo miró y observó que se había ruborizado un poco y no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse también (más de lo que ya lo estaba). Pero se puso a pensar que razón podría haber para que él actuara de esa forma tan extraña y una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Acaso él…? Podría ser que tal vez…? Entonces lo miró y decidida como era pensó en aprovechar esa oportunidad para dejar en claro sus sentimientos.

- Me gustas – soltó la chica de repente haciendo que Gaara abriera mucho los ojos – desde que te vi… creo que fue amor a primera vista y entiendo si tú no… - pero su monólogo fue interrumpido por unos cálidos labios que se posaron en los suyos robándole el aliento. Era un roce tímido pero firme. Gaara la había besado. Se separaron y se miraron un momento para luego sonreír. Su amor era correspondido. Y ahora sin miedo a nada era la chica quien se lanzaba a por los labios del pelirrojo, pero esta vez ella entreabrió la boca haciendo que el chico también lo hiciera para transformar el beso en uno más apasionado que el anterior.

Toda la escena había sido observada por tres pares de ojos curiosos desde una ventana. Itachi, Konan y Chiyo no habían dejado de perder detalle de los movimientos de la pareja una vez que habían develado el misterio del futuro Rey del Reino de la Arena.

- Hacen una linda pareja – dijo Konan emocionada.

- Así es – la secundó la anciana – Lo que no entiendo es como puede llegar a ser rey…

- Qué fue lo que sucedió antes de que Madara tomara el reino? – preguntó Itachi a la anciana.

- Pues… recuerdo que escuché algo de que los reyes habían sido asesinados… y si mal no recuerdo éstos tenían hijos… - ella abrió los ojos mirando al pelinegro – Yo encontré a Temari, Kankuro y Gaara abandonados en una cueva… Podría ser que Madara no hubiera matado a los herederos y de alguna forma esos niños hubieran logrado escapar… Eso al menos tendría sentido… Espero que Shikamaru aparezca pronto…tal vez el sepa algo… Además… - dijo poniendo un semblante triste – no sé hasta cuanto mi querida Temari aguantará sin derrumbarse… - los tres volvieron a posar su mirada en la rubia que en ese momento estaba mirando por otra de las ventanas de la habitación donde se encontraban. Kenji se encontraba dormido en esos momentos sobre uno de los sillones de la sala donde se encontraban, visiblemente cansado por haberse pasado toda la tarde jugando con Temari.

Konan fue donde estaba su hijo acompañada por Itachi y éste cargó al niño para llevarlo a descansar a su habitación. La familia real desapareció de la habitación, y Chiyo aprovechó para acercarse donde la solitaria Temari se encontraba.

- Cómo te encuentras querida? – le preguntó dulcemente.

- Triste y preocupada abuela – contestó sinceramente la chica – Extraño a Shikamaru…

- Lo sé mi niña… todos estamos preocupados por él… Pero debes ser fuerte… ya verás que él estará bien…

- Sé que está bien – contestó ella rápidamente – el hechizo que nos une su hubiera roto si hubiera muerto…sin embargo…

- Qué sucede? – interrogó la anciana.

- Hace unas horas sentí que el hechizo cambiaba de a momentos…como que perdíia fuerza y luego se recuperaba…como si oscilara o variara en intensidad…no sé si me entiendes… - explicó la rubia. La anciana sonrió relajando su semblante.

- No te preocupes Temari… estoy segura que esté donde esté… él está bien y pronto lo volveremos a ver… - se acercó a la chica y le palmeó la espalda – vamos a tomar un poco de té – le dijo a Temari quien asintió y luego ambas fueron a servirse algo de tomar.

Kankuro y Matsuri habían observado la escena en silencio. Ambos estaban preocupados tanto por Temari como por el mago. Hacía tiempo ya que no sabían nada de él y la rubia se veía claramente afectada por la lejanía de éste. Apenas había probado bocado ese día, y aunque la habían visto muy compenetrada con el hijo de los reyes sabían la preocupación que se escondía detrás de ese semblante de indiferencia y tranquilidad aparente.

- Estoy preocupada por ella – dijo Matsuri a Kankuro. Él la abrazó.

- Yo también linda, yo también – contestó él apretando a su mujer contra su cuerpo. Temía por su hermana, por la felicidad de la misma. Temía por el mago quien se había convertido en su amigo, en un amigo para todos los de esa familia. Temía por su mujer también, por la angustia de poder perderla en algún momento y sufrir como lo estaba haciendo su hermana. Probablemente él no tendría su fortaleza y para ese entonces ya estaría totalmente deprimido o ya habría salido a buscarla. Sin duda que esperar a recibir noticias era lo peor, la espera era lo peor.

* * *

Shikamaru había desaparecido del campo de batalla para aparecer cerca de la prisión mágica. Aún estaba inconciente cuando fue trasladado por las criaturas mágicas que lo encontraron hacia un improvisado centro de curación donde estaban atendiendo a las criaturas mágicas que habían resultado heridas durante las batallas que se habían suscitado en el último tiempo. Fue revisado a pesar de estar totalmente curado, al parecer el diagnóstico que le otorgaron era agotamiento por el uso excesivo de sus poderes. Lo único que necesitaba era un buen descanso para reponer sus fuerzas, y con ellas la magia le retornaría al cuerpo.

Unos momentos después se materializaba allí también la Reina Tsunade, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos. Atendieron a su esposo inmediatamente, quien se encontraba algo estabilizado del ataque que le habían proporcionado los demonios invocados por Orochimaru, gracias a los cuidados de Tsunade. Ahora deberían proporcionarle un tratamiento adecuado para seguir limpiando su cuerpo y su espíritu definitivamente de ese ataque mortal que había recibido. La reina suspiró algo aliviada al sentir que la vida de su amado no corría peligro y fue donde se encontraba Shikamaru. Le agradeció enormemente la valentía que demostró en el campo de batalla cuando se interpuso en un ataque que claramente les habría costado la vida a ella y a Jirayia, y aunque el mago aún estuviese dormido sabía que apreciaría ese gesto de reconocimiento de su parte.

Volvió donde su esposo y se recostó a su lado. Ese era el único lugar donde se encontraba a gusto, junto a él. Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a acompañarlo al mundo de los sueños donde podría recobrarse luego de tan ardua labor en el campo de batalla y luego de tantos momentos frustrantes y desesperantes que había vivido. Sólo esperaba que Sakura lo estuviera haciendo bien, después de todo tenía que sobrevivir para convertirse en la próxima Reina del Mundo Mágico.

* * *

Yamata no Orochi, el demonio que había estado presente cuando el hada nació había aparecido frente a la misma deteniendo el ataque de Tobi empuñando a Samehada, la cual básicamente era Isonade, el demonio salvaje. Tobi frunció el ceño claramente molesto ante la interrupción aunque algo fastidiado también por la presencia de ese demonio en particular.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo enojado Tobi/Isonade – Qué haces aquí demonio?

- Tu ansia de poder estaba poniendo en peligro a esta criatura Isonade… y eso no puedo permitirlo – habló el demonio de ocho colas.

- Acaso vas a decirme que esta mitad hada y mitad demonio te importa? – preguntó incrédulo Tobi/Isonade.

- Es mi hija – respondió el demonio dejando a varios de los presentes sorprendidos – y entiendo que esta es su pelea pero… está en clara desventaja… - se volteó mirando al hada quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio casi sin creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de ese poderoso demonio – Tengo un regalo para ti querida Sakura – agregó el demonio acercándose a ella. El hada estaba como hipnotizada por esa criatura con la cual sentía una fuerte conexión. Era tan real que parecía casi palpable el hecho de ser familia. Una espada apareció en las manos de Sakura – Esta es Kusanagi no Tsurugi, la espada de oro, con ella podrás aumentar tu poder y hacer frente a Isonade. Ahora es él quien está controlando a la criatura que lleva la espada – Sakura escuchó atenta las palabras de ese demonio que era parte de ella, podía sentir el poder de él en ella.

- Gracias… - susurró algo conmovida – Ahora te irás o te quedarás un poco más? – preguntó ella como si fuese una niña pequeña que le está pidiendo a alguien importante algo que realmente desea. El demonio de ocho cabezas de serpiente y ocho colas se acercó a ella envolviéndola en su cuerpo como si de esa manera pudiera reconfortarla. Ella acarició parte del cuerpo del demonio y luego éste se alejó un poco para poder observar el resto de la batalla.

- Me quedaré a observar la batalla – dijo Yamata no Orochi – luego me llevaré a Samehada para esconderla donde nadie pueda volver a encontrarla y así no causar más desastres. La Kusanagi también volverá conmigo pues es parte de mí – el hada asintió inflando su pecho. Su demonio progenitor estaba poniendo toda su confianza en ella para derrotar a Tobi/Isonade y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Nuevamente Tobi se enfrentó a Sakura, pero esta vez ambas espadas chocaron la una contra la otra. Ambas podían absorber poder por lo que claramente los efectos de los ataques se contrarrestaban con facilidad. El duelo era muy parejo; sin embargo, en cuanto a resistencia y poder mágico sin duda era Sakura quien poseía más frente a Tobi, la creación de Orochimaru.

Sakura había diseñado una rápida pero peligrosa estrategia para poder terminar de una vez por todas el combate. Era arriesgado lo que pensaba hacer pero todo terminaría finalmente y en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba fervientemente volver a ver a Sasuke. Ambos contrincantes se lanzaron a por el otro una vez más pero esta vez lo que detuvo el ataque de Samehada no fue la espada Kusanagi que estaba empleando Sakura, sino que utilizó su propia mano notando al instante como las escamas filosas se clavaban en su palma. Entrecerró los ojos con dolor pero concentró toda su fuerza en el próximo golpe, enterrando a Kusanagi en el pecho de Tobi. Una oleada de poder produjo una onda expansiva que los hizo separarse lanzándolos por el aire a ambos contrincantes en sentido contrario.

Sakura se levantó sin su arma en la mano y observó hacia el lugar donde había sido lanzado Tobi. Éste se encontraba tirado en el suelo con Kusanagi enterrada aún en su pecho y Samehada aún en la mano del ahora inerte Tobi. Una vez muerto el portador de Samehada, ésta no tenía control sobre la criatura para poder atacar y/o defenderse. Isonade estaba a merced del hada. Ella se dirigió donde el cadáver de la criatura que había creado Orochimaru se encontraba y detalló como Kusanagi aborbía el poder de Samehada a través del cuerpo de Tobi. De esa manera el demonio Isonade sellado en Samehada perdía su poder. Yamata no Orochi se acercó a Sakura y Kusanagi desapareció en el interior del demonio volviendo a hacerse uno con él. Samehada comenzó a flotar frente al demonio y al hada para luego ser apresada por una de las colas de serpiente del demonio.

- Sabía que podrías derrotarlo – dijo el demonio orgullosamente. Sakura sonrió – Ahora debo irme, ya he cumplido con lo que debía… - ella asintió comprendiendo las palabras de su demonio progenitor. Le dio una última caricia al mismo y luego el demonio se desvaneció del lugar.

Sakura suspiró notablemente cansada recordando que aún sus tareas no estaban terminadas. Volvió su vista hacia donde anteriormente había caído herido Orochimaru pero sólo pudo ver un rastro de sangre donde anteriormente había estado éste. Al parecer el Sr. Oscuro había logrado escapar. Sin poder resistirlo más, el hada cayó rendida y todo se volvió negro para ella.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, espero que haya sido de su agrado y nuevas cosas pasarán en el próximo, ya me estoy armando una idea de lo que vendrá!!! Espero que me dejen algún RR con sus opiniones!!!**

**Nos vemos, buen fin de semana para todos!!! Sayito!!!!!**

**Juli!**


	12. Corazones

**Hola gente!! despues de 2 semanas (creo) les traigo la conti de este fic....debo decirles a los amantes de las parejas de este fic, que este capi quedó sumamente romántico a diferencia de otros anteriores.....pero digamos que ya era hora que la historia retomara un buen rumbo no?? jeje **

**Espero les guste tanto a uds como me gustó escribirlo a mi, porq al fin los amantes del Sasusaku tendran su recompensa por aguantar tanta batalla sin casi nada de amor!! jajajaja**

**Besos!**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Corazones.

Naruto entró a su habitación pues quería ver como seguía su mujer ya que hacía bastante rato que se había ido a descansar alegando que el embarazo la cansaba más de la cuenta encontrándose con una escena un tanto extraña. Su Hinata abrazada a una extraña mujer de cabellos rojos y lentes que nunca en su vida había visto y junto a ellas había un extraño kunai. Inmediatamente se tensó ante un posible peligro y desenvainó la espada que llevaba en la cintura para ponerse en una postura de defensa.

- Suelta a mi mujer ahora! Quién eres?! – exclamó Naruto enojado. Las mujeres se separaron enseguida pero permanecieron una junto a otra.

- Ella es Karin, Naruto – contestó Hinata – no nos hará daño. Por favor baja tu espada.

- Ven aquí Hinata – dijo Naruto aún muy nervioso temiendo por su esposa e hijo – ven a mi lado… - Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- No Naruto, ya te dije que ella no me hará daño, es mi amiga – insistió la reina. Karin se sorprendió ante las palabras de esa chica peliazul que la estaba defendiendo y sintió agradecimiento hacia ella, por ser la única que hasta ese momento había sido lo suficientemente valerosa como para enfrentarse a alguien más por ella, por considerarla alguien de importancia. Su gesto conmovió tanto el corazón de la mestiza que comenzó a sollozar frente a los reyes, los cuales se extrañaron un poco ante eso. Hinata sólo atinó a abrazarla e intentar consolarla y tranquilizarla; Naruto sólo estaba inmóvil y no sabía que hacer, esta situación era bastante peculiar.

- Gra-gracias… - dijo en un susurro Karin a la reina – mu-muchas gracias Hinata… Nadie se había portado así conmigo nunca… Gracias por ser mi amiga… - agregó sacándole una sonrisa a la de ojos perlados.

- De nada Karin… - contestó ella sonriendo, claramente enternecida con la pelirroja. Naruto seguía en silencio algo incómodo por no saber que hacer.

- Emm… es-estás bien? – le preguntó finalmente el rey a la chica extraña, guardando su espada y acercándose a las mujeres. Ella lo miró y se sorprendió un poco porque el hombre que hasta hace un momento estaba en posición de ataque hacia ella, ahora se encontraba a su lado con un semblante si bien algo incómodo, también se le notaba algo preocupado…preocupado por ella. Karin volvió a conmoverse y sus sollozos aumentaron, alarmando de repente a Naruto – Oye…no llores…emmm…mira yo, disculpa si te hice sentir mal o algo… Ya deja de llorar…quieres algo? Necesitas algo?... – Naruto se había puesto nervioso y hablaba algo atropelladamente ahora pues la pelirroja no paraba de llorar. Hinata sólo sonreía ante los nervios de su esposo y seguía abrazando a Karin y acariciando su cabello para que se tranquilizara.

Finalmente unos momentos después la mestiza se durmió en los brazos de la reina. Naruto e Hinata la arroparon en la cama y salieron de allí dejando que la chica descansara. Fueron abrazados en silencio hacia la biblioteca y allí entraron y sentaron juntos. Suspiraron.

- Quién es ella Hinata? – preguntó Naruto.

- Se llama Karin y es una criatura del mundo mágico… Ella… a ella la enviaron a matarme Naruto… - dijo la reina y Naruto abrió mucho sus ojos y se tensó al instante – pero ella no quería hacerlo… Ella está sola y ha sufrido mucho…

- Pero Hinata, ella quiso matarte?

- Si pero…

- Entonces hay que encerrarla y … - Hinata se paró de repente con el semblante serio.

- Ella es mi amiga Naruto, su intención nunca fue matarme porque es una persona noble y con sentimientos que ha sufrido mucho y yo no voy a permitir que la sigan lastimando. Ella se quedará aquí bajo mi protección y es mi última palabra – concluyó la reina con una determinación que Naruto jamás había visto en ella. Su esposo asintió finalmente e Hinata volvió a sentarse junto a él.

- Sólo temo por ti Hinata – dijo finalmente Naruto abrazando nuevamente a su mujer – Si te sucediera algo yo… yo no sé lo que haría… Mi corazón late por ti amada mía… - Hinata correspondió el abrazo.

- Nada me va a suceder Naruto…todo va a salir bien…ya lo verás… - la reina tomó una de las manos de Naruto y la dirigió a su abultado vientre y éste lo acarició con ternura. Ellos siguieron allí un rato más.

* * *

Orochimaru había logrado escapar con las últimas energías de su cuerpo, su magia estaba casi completamente agotada y quedarse en aquel campo de batalla hubiera sido un suicidio. Sin la magia suficiente como para poder transportarse a su reino mágico "oscuro" sólo pudo trasladarse al castillo donde su aliado Rey de la Arena se encontraba, dándose cuenta al llegar que Madara había muerto y el castillo estaba ocupado por los soldados del Rey del Reino del Fuego, en espera de que el nuevo rey fuera nombrado. Mientras éstos soldados servían de protección del lugar en caso de que algún astuto y aprovechado intruso quisiera tomar nuevamente el control del reino.

Soltando maldiciones desapareció del lugar y apareció ahora donde su secreto segundo aliado, Danzo. Pero se encontró con que éste había huído también del lugar. Su ejército había sido derrotado y antes de que fuera apresado éste había salido huyendo como el cobarde que en realidad era. Orochimaru puso un último esfuerzo en ubicarlo y débilmente le detectó en el Reino de la Arena, en un bosque cercano al castillo que Sasori tenía por allí cortesía del ya fallecido Madara Uchiha. Porque el Sr. Oscuro estaba muy al tanto del trato que habían ocultado de él su avaricioso ex –aliado y su codicioso ex –subordinado pelirrojo; pero mientras no importunara sus planes se había mantenido al margen de aquel acuerdo que esos dos seres tenían.

El mago apareció dentro de la pequeña tienda de campaña en la cual se hallaba durmiendo Danzo. Algunos de sus pocos hombres se hallaban en los alrededores vigilando la zona mientras él estaba descansando pues huir realmente le cansaba demasiado. Por ahora Danzo se había mantenido en movimiento casi constante para evitar ser apresado; sin embargo, la única alternativa que en los últimos días estaba considerando era ir hasta la costa norte del continente y tomar un barco hasta la Isla de la Luna, lugar donde estaría a salvo y nadie le reconocería.

Orochimaru se acercó al hombre y le despertó sobresaltándolo en el acto.

- Hola Danzo, viejo aliado – dijo el Sr. Oscuro con su tétrica voz. Danzo abrió mucho sus ojos reflejando el pánico que sentía en ese momento y se acurrucó en el lugar ante la ahora divertida mirada del mago oscuro – No me digas que me tienes miedo? – preguntó con voz juguetona.

- Qué haces aquí, Orochimaru? Qué quieres? – interrogó al fin.

- Pues…necesito un lugar donde quedarme mientras me recupero de mi última batalla…- contestó finalmente el mago – necesito que me consigas unas cosas…

- No puedo ayudarte Orochimaru, estoy huyendo y no me apetece que me maten…

- No te lo estaba pidiendo… - dijo ahora el mago con voz de ultratumba – Voy a quedarme aquí y vas a mandar a tus hombres a conseguirme lo que necesito o te mataré sin reparos… - Danzo tembló y asintió torpemente. Orochimaru sonrió – Y no te preocupes tanto… - agregó mordazmente el mago sonriendo sádicamente – la muerte no es tan mala…hay cosas peores…

* * *

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos sintiéndose renovada. Recordaba la dura batalla en la cual había participado y vencido, así como también sabía que el mago oscuro había escapado y eso era peligroso. Debía encontrarlo cuanto antes y despojarlo de sus poderes para poder restaurar el equilibrio mágico. Se encontraba sola en lo que parecía una cama de flores rodeada por unas telas de colores que la mantenían aislada del entorno, y sin duda debían de haber pasado algunos días pues sentía su magia llenándola por completo como siempre. Sintió enseguida el llamado de la naturaleza y como esa magia natural y pura le daba la bienvenida de vuelta. Seres mágicos del entorno fueron acercándose a donde ella se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, pues se habían dado cuenta que su hada salvadora había despertado. Ella sintió como esos seres se acercaban y le extrañó verse rodeada por ellos, muchos pensamientos confusos y entreverados escapaban de las mentes de todos impidiéndole leer bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

Minutos después entró Tsunade con una gran sonrisa en la cara y llegando a su lado la abrazó fuertemente.

- Me alegra despertaras, Sakura… - dijo ella alegremente. Sakura se extrañó ante el gesto de su reina.

- Sucede algo mi reina? Todos están un poco… extraños… - preguntó algo confusa el hada. Tsunade sonrió.

- Es que estamos felices porque has despertado Sakura… Nos has salvado a todos…

- Pero el Sr. Oscuro escapó… debo encontrarlo… - replicó el hada.

- Eso puede esperar querida… ahora tenemos cosas más importantes por delante… - Sakura la miró interrogante – No sientes algo diferente? … La naturaleza no te ha informado de ciertas…mmm…novedades?

- Pues…en realidad todo está muy confuso – contestó el hada.

- Eres la nueva reina del mundo mágico Sakura – le dijo Tsunade – mi puesto te pertenece ahora.

- Pero… qué? – balbuceó el hada sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Demostraste ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para defender a las criaturas mágicas y ahora el puesto te reclama Sakura, eres la nueva reina. Por supuesto que debes ser presentada ante los miembros de la corte y las criaturas mágicas, en una ceremonia mágica oficial pero eso lleva unos días prepararse y tú hacía dos días no despertabas…

- Pero yo soy el hada de la primavera…la naturaleza me reclama…

- Ahora el mundo mágico te reclama Sakura… y recuerda que la naturaleza es parte del mundo mágico…

- Está bien… - concluyó el hada sin nada más que decir sobre el asunto, sin duda nunca hubiera esperado que algo así sucediera – Los seguidores del Sr. Oscuro fueron encarcelados?

- Y despojados de sus poderes también…justo como ordenaste se hiciera…

- Bien… cómo están Shikamaru y Jirayia? – preguntó ella.

- Jirayia está mucho mejor, aún está en tratamiento pero se recuperará… Shikamaru aún no despierta…estamos algo preocupados por él…ni yo pude ayudarle en su recuperación…hay algo que está impidiéndole recuperarse por completo pero no puedo dilucidar que es…

- Quiero verlo… - Tsunade la dirigió donde estaban atendiendo al mago blanco y Sakura lo observó un momento. Su mano emitió una luz azul y escaneó con ella el cuerpo del mago para posarla finalmente sobre el corazón – Lo que impide su recuperación es algún tipo de veneno mágico… seguramente la espada que tenía la marioneta que le atravesó el pecho debe de haber estado impregnada de él… - Sakura soltó una lágrima para luego atraparla con uno de sus dedos. La depositó con cuidado sobre la marca de la herida y fue absorbida de inmediato por la piel del mago. Un pulso de energía mágica curativa llenó el cuerpo de Shikamaru y salió expedida en forma de ola de expansión ocasionándole una convulsión al mago. Segundos más tarde el morocho abrió sus ojos despertando al fin bajo la impresionada mirada de Tsunade.

- Qué…qué sucedió? – preguntó algo atontado el mago, observó a quienes tenía alrededor – Sakura… - nombró al hada mirándola - mi reina – se dirigió a Tsunade.

- Ya no soy tu reina Shikamaru… - corrigió la rubia – Sakura es la nueva reina del mundo mágico, le debes respeto a ella no a mí de ahora en adelante – el mago abrió mucho sus ojos casi sin creérselo. Miró nuevamente al hada – Disculpe mi reina…no lo sabía…

- Está bien Shikamaru…yo también me acabo de enterar… Cómo te sientes?

- Pues…a decir verdad… de maravillas…

- No te duele nada? - preguntó Tsunade un tanto extrañada – Has recuperado toda tu magia?

- Pues…al parecer si… - contestó el mago.

- Cómo lo hiciste Sakura? – preguntó curiosa la rubia bajo la atenta mirada del mago.

- Es una cura especial… mis lágrimas son especiales… Simplemente… son buenos antídotos para el veneno mágico…entre otras cosas…

- Gracias mi reina por salvarme… - dijo Shikamaru.

- Deberías ir a ver a tu mujer Shikamaru… estoy segura que debe de estar muy preocupada por ti… - el mago asintió. Y desapareció del lugar – Yo también debo irme.

- A dónde va mi reina? – cuestionó Tsunade.

- Donde el corazón me pide… - respondió ella y acto seguido desapareció también del lugar.

* * *

Shikamaru se guió por el hechizo que le ataba a su mujer para poder ubicarla mejor, ya que en la guarida de los hombres pájaro le habían informado acerca de los acontecimientos de días pasados en el lugar. El intento de asesinato a los hermanos de su mujer y el ataque al castillo donde ellos se encontraban ahora refugiados en espera de que él apareciera, todo eso le había sorprendido mucho, y se sentía un poco frustrado por no haber podido estar ahí para defenderla.

Apareció en los jardines más alejados del castillo y vio a su mujer caminando entre las flores amarillas que adornaban el lugar. Estaba hermosa con ese vestido lila y su cabello suelto ondeando al viento. Jamás se le había antojado más hermosa y pensó que era imposible amar más a esa mujer, que representaba a su corazón. Se dirigió donde ella acababa de sentarse sobre una roca mirando a la nada y la escuchó suspirar.

- Me pregunto por quien será ese suspiro – dijo el mago en voz alta haciendo que Temari diera un brinco del susto, pero al ver a su esposo a unos metros de ella sus ojos se iluminaron y saltó a sus brazos, siendo recibida por el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

- Shikamaru! – exclamó ella con los ojos llorosos – Estás a salvo! Oh, amor mío, he estado tan preocupada… - él la apretó más contra él y la besó casi con desesperación. No podía creer cuanto la había extrañado y lo cerca que habían estado de perderse el uno al otro. Ella le correspondió y se apretó aún más contra él.

La emoción de volver a verse les embargó y pronto se vieron presos de una necesidad de sentirse más y cayeron entre las flores besándose y acariciándose, demostrándose todo el amor que les llenaba a cada momento. Shikamaru le bajó la parte superior del vestido y besó sus senos mientras ella suspiraba y acariciaba la espalda de su hombre. Bajó sus manos hasta el nudo de la túnica del mago y se la abrió para bajarle un poco el pantalón y tomar su erección procediendo a una lenta caricia que hizo gemir al mago. Él le levantó el vestido y la tocó en su centro estimulándola. Le sacó su ropa interior y le hizo el amor entre las flores del jardín donde se encontraban. Se habían extrañado y anhelado con todo su corazón, el tiempo que habían estado separados había sido una tortura para ambos y ahora que estaban nuevamente juntos querían disfrutarse lo más posible y ponerse al día.

Luego de hacerse uno se arreglaron la ropa y se quedaron allí, acostados y abrazados, reconfortándose mutuamente, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de la persona amada.

- Ya terminó la guerra? – preguntó la rubia.

- Así es… - contestó Shikamaru – Ustedes están todos bien?

- Sí…especialmente Gaara… - agregó Temari con una sonrisa pícara. Shikamaru levantó una ceja ante esto extrañado por la acotación de su mujer.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Mmm…digamos que mi hermano pequeño encontró el amor… - contestó soltando una risita. Shikamaru sonrió al verla tan contenta, su sonrisa era tan hermosa que hizo que sus ojos brillaran.

- Te amo Temari – dijo el mago de repente – siempre te he amado…desde que te conocí…desde la primera vez que te vi… - a Temari se le cristalizaron los ojos ante la dulce declaración de su amado.

- Yo también te amo Shikamaru – dijo con la voz entrecortada. Y ambos se abrazaron más fuerte – Deberíamos ir al castillo y presentarte ante los reyes – agregó la rubia – Además estoy segura que la abuela Chiyo y los demás se pondrán muy contentos de que estás sano y a salvo.

- Quedémonos un poco más aquí Temari… luego iremos… Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante… – ella asintió y se quedaron allí acompañándose el uno al otro, disfrutando de poder compartir el tiempo y la vida con el ser amado.

* * *

Sakura apareció en el castillo de Rey Fugaku y cerrando los ojos sensó donde podría estar el príncipe Sasuke para poder ir con él. En ese momento lo único que quería era verlo, muchas cosas habían cambiado, las cosas entre ellos se complicarían si ella era la nueva Reina del mundo mágico. Gracias a su magia pasó desapercibida por los soldados y guardias que habían en el lugar y encontrando a su amado en una de las habitaciones reales se dirigió allí usando su magia. Apareció en la habitación del príncipe, quien en ese momento estaba metido en una tina de madera dándose un baño con los ojos cerrados. Ella estaba detrás de él por lo que él no podía verla. Ella se acercó a él y acarició su cabello lentamente logrando que él soltara un suspiro y pronunciara el nombre del hada en un susurro.

- Hola príncipe – dijo ella deteniendo su caricia. Sasuke se dio la vuelta rápidamente casi sin creerse que ella estuviera ahí y se paró de golpe al verla a su lado. La abrazó fuertemente contra él, la había extrañado demasiado. Estaba desnudo y mojado, y al contacto con el hada su cuerpo reaccionó y se encendió por ella. Su erección se hizo notar entre ambos cuerpos y enmarcando la cara del hada con sus manos la besó profundamente. Sakura correspondió el beso anhelando ese momento tanto como él, floreciendo dentro de ella los sentimientos que por siglos habían estado latentes hasta que había conocido a ese humano y éstos habían comenzado a confundirla hasta acelerar su corazón, su cuerpo también le reconoció a él, y ansió tenerlo en su interior como nunca.

Siguieron besándose mientras Sasuke y ella iban encaminándose a la cama del príncipe. Se pararon junto a ella y volvieron a besarse esta vez más tiernamente y suave. Él se separó de ella un momento para desatar su túnica y dejarla desnuda frente a él. Sakura acarició el torso desnudo húmedo de Sasuke, preguntándose si eso estaba bien, preguntándose porque esta vez sentía diferente esta situación a cuando había sucedido con Orochimaru. Sin embargo, el príncipe no permitió que ella se perdiera en sus pensamientos y volvió a besarla y acariciarla con toda su pasión. Se acostaron en la cama y sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha placentera, sus cuerpos entrelazados pedían sentirse más, mucho más. Sus pieles ardían por el contacto y sus manos reconocían el cuerpo del otro cargando cada toque con toda la lujuria y amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sasuke se posicionó sobre ella y entre suspiros y jadeos por las sensaciones provocadas entró en ella abriendo para ambos un nuevo mundo de sensaciones y sentimientos que jamás pensaron sentir en todo su esplendor. Era una experiencia realmente única la de sentirse tan íntimamente, era tan real como ellos que estaban allí en ese momento haciéndose el amor mutuamente, demostrándose todo lo que desde que se habían visto habían comenzado a sentir. El destino los había marcado de una forma no sólo mágica sino eterna. Ellos eran un alma en dos cuerpos, y con esta comunión física volvían a ser uno. Hicieron el amor por horas; ansiando cada toque, cada caricia, cada beso, cada minuto entrelazados, deseándose y amándose cada vez más; sintiendo como su corazón sólo les pedía más y que no se contuvieran; deseando estar así para siempre. Simplemente estar juntos era lo que necesitaban, lo único que calmaba el vacío que les llenaba cuando estaban separados.

Abrazados en la cama del príncipe éste hacía círculos en la espalda del hada que estaba con su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

- Te he extrañado mucho desde que apareciste aquel día por aquí… - dijo de repente el príncipe rompiendo el silencio.

- Yo también he anhelado estar contigo… Mi corazón te llamaba en silencio – contestó ella. Él la atrajo un poco más contra él.

- Ya terminó todo el asunto de la guerra definitivamente? – preguntó él un poco temeroso de que ella se fuera y no volverla a ver.

- Así es…aunque aún quedan algunas cosas que resolver… Están a salvo Sasuke…y las criaturas de mi reino también lo están.

- Me alegro… - susurró el príncipe un poco más tranquilo – Te quedarás? – soltó el de repente. Sakura suspiró. Ella no creía poder estar junto a él siempre, como reina debía estar en su mundo, y que el fuera un humano sin duda complicaba las cosas…pero si el destino lo había puesto en su camino debía significar algo. Además, uno de sus primos tenía un destino importante por lo que tal vez Sasuke en algún momento tendría que tomar una decisión importante…era la única explicación que hallaba para que sus primos estuvieran ahí, al menos el destino iba bien encaminado de momento.

- Sasuke… - dijo ella pensando como decir las palabras a continuación. Pero no fue necesario ya que unos golpes en la puerta rompieron el momento en el que estaban los dos amantes.

Sasuke bufó ante la interrupción y se levantó envolviéndose en una colcha de la cama. Fue a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con la presencia de su primo Obito, quien le sonreía tímidamente.

- Sasuke, tu padre te solicita en el salón… - dijo éste.

- Ahora no puedo ir… - contestó el príncipe secamente.

- Dijo que era importante – insistió su primo.

- Deberías ir Sasuke – interrumpió una tercera voz en escena. Sakura había salido de la cama y se encontraba vestida nuevamente con su túnica blanca junto a ellos. Sasuke miró a su primo temiendo su reacción por que viera al hada, pero este sólo le sonrió a Sakura – Hola Obito – saludó ella bajo la sorprendida mirada de Sasuke.

- Hola Sakura, me alegro de verte – respondió éste.

- Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó seriamente Sasuke sintiéndose molesto porque su primo conociera a esa hada como él.

- Si – contestó Obito – ella fue la que hizo recapacitar a mi hermano, ella le abrió los ojos que lo que hacía él y nuestro padre estaba mal… Gracias a ella, mi hermano y yo estamos aquí… - Sasuke observó a su primo y notó que él no era como los demás hombres que cuando veían al hada la deseaban, Obito era un alma pura y sólo la veía con admiración y gratitud. El príncipe sonrió – Por cierto… disculpa mi curiosidad pero…qué haces aquí Sakura? Ha sucedido algo? – preguntó ahora con el semblante algo preocupado. Sasuke se sonrojó un poco y al ver que el hada iba a contestar algo se le adelantó.

- Ella está conmigo primo – respondió logrando una mirada por parte de los presentes. Obito sonrió alegremente.

- Me alegro primo… Ahora recuerda que tu padre te espera en el salón… Adiós Sakura, me gustó volver a verte – y con un gesto de su mano se despidió de ambos yéndose del lugar.

Ella se quedó observando como Sasuke comenzaba a vestirse. Entre ellos había un gran silencio pues anticipaban que ella iba a irse de allí, y no sabrían cuando volverían a verse otra vez. Sakura sentía una opresión en el pecho y también sentía el dolor de Sasuke, éste era casi palpable. Una vez Sasuke terminó de vestirse ambos se quedaron inmóviles y sin saber como despedirse sin lastimarse más. Ella se acercó a él y le abrazó siendo inmediatamente correspondida por el príncipe.

- Te amo Sakura, prométeme que volveré a verte… - le dijo en un tono casi de súplica al hada. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

- Yo también te amo Sasuke… Te prometo volver a vernos amor mío… - contestó ella y ambos se besaron como si de esa manera pudieran expresarse todo el amor y el dolor que en esos momentos sentían. En ese momento volvieron a tocar la puerta y separándose a regañadientes, Sasuke hizo ademán de ir a atender a quien fuera que estuviera llamando, pero se volvió para decirle algo al hada y ella ya había desaparecido del lugar. La tristeza se acentuó en el rostro del príncipe y fue a atender a quien en ese momento solicitaba su presencia.

* * *

Neji se encontraba mirando por la ventana en ese momento. Desde que había vuelto del castillo del Rey Naruto varios días atrás no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a la dulce Tenten. Ansiaba verla y compartir tiempo con ella, conocerla y volverla su esposa. Se había obsesionado a tal punto que hasta soñaba con ella por las noches, anhelando tenerla entre sus brazos. Vio a lo lejos que un carruaje venía con dirección a su castillo y decidió bajar al patio para recibir a quien fuera que llegase de visita. Hacía un par de días ya que los seres mágicos que estaban para protección se habían ido informándole que la guerra mágica había terminado y ahora sentía curiosidad por saber que noticias podía traerle ese carruaje.

Cuando el vehículo estuvo más cerca del castillo distinguió una figura femenina cabalgando junto a éste. Era Tenten y se veía magnífica sobre ese corcel pura sangre. Cabalgaba con gran maestría y estaba tan radiante y hermosa como aquel día en el que conversaron en los establos del castillo del Reino de la Hierba. Ella y el carruaje llegaron juntos y entraron en el castillo de Neji. Ella le sonrió al rey y el le devolvió la sonrisa. La chica desmontó del caballo, se acercó a la puerta del carruaje y acto seguido la misma se abrió mostrando al Rey Naruto junto a Hinata, quienes descendieron muy sonrientes. Los tres fueron al encuentro de Rey del Reino del Agua pero él simplemente no podía despegar sus ojos de la hermosa castaña de ojos chocolates que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos.

- Hola Neji – saludó Naruto alegremente. Hinata sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Hola Naruto, Hinata – saludó él sin quitar sus ojos de Tenten, quien ya se hallaba algo sonrojada por la intensa mirada del castaño – Hola Tenten…

- Hola Rey Neji – contestó ella tímidamente. Naruto e Hinata se miraron y sonrieron al ver la escena, se notaba que ellos se gustaban.

- No vas a invitar a pasar, Neji? – preguntó Naruto bromeando.

- Si, claro, adelante – dijo rápidamente el castaño y los cuatro entraron en el castillo – Pediré a las doncellas que les apronten unas habitaciones para que puedan reponerse del viaje, tal vez quieran comer algo? – agregó.

- Eso estaría bien – dijo Naruto.

- En realidad yo no tengo mucha hambre – interrumpió Hinata – pero sí estoy algo cansada, me gustaría recostarme un rato…

- Claro prima – dijo Neji y llamó a una de las doncellas para que acompañara a su prima a la habitación que compartiría con su esposo.

- Quieres que te acompañe querida? – le preguntó su esposo.

- No es necesario Naruto, gracias – contestó la reina – Mejor ve a comer algo que se que es lo que quieres – le dijo ella tiernamente haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara – Luego hablaremos todos en la cena acerca de esta visita – todos asintieron.

Y así Naruto se dirigió al salón principal a comer, e Hinata y la doncella fueron a la habitación en la que se quedaría la misma. Allí quedaron Neji y Tenten solos y en silencio.

- Bueno… - comenzó Neji – tu deseas comer algo o descansar? – preguntó este de repente a lo que ella negó con la cabeza – Viniste montando, de verdad no estás cansada? – insistió incrédulo.

- En realidad estoy acostumbrada a las actividades físicas, me crié en un bosque…- contestó ella sonriendo.

- Ah… Y dime, sabes algo acerca de esta visita inesperada con que me han sorprendido?- preguntó curioso.

- Emm…creo que no me corresponde a mí decirle, Rey Neji… - entonces a Neji le surgió una duda.

- Tiene que ver contigo? – Tenten lo miró extrañada.

- Pues…no…

- Entonces porque viniste tú con ellos? – preguntó haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y el sonrió ante esto. Se acercó a ella mientras se notaba que Tenten se ponía nerviosa.

- Yo… - susurró ella. Neji se acercó más y le enmarcó la cara con las manos.

- Si? – murmuró ronco por las ganas de estar con ella que sentía al verla tan adorable. Armándose de valor ella lo miró finalmente a los ojos y el se sorprendió al verla tan desafiante.

- Me gustas mucho – soltó la chica al fin sorprendiendo a Neji. Él sonrió y la besó de una manera tan intensa que creyó que iba a derretirse en ese momento. Las cosas se encendieron entre los dos y de un momento a otro Tenten terminó acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Neji devorándose mutuamente, intentando calmar la pasión de sus corazones. Ambos estaban encendidos por el momento y por ser correspondidos; sin embargo, se separaron un instante, agitados por todo el tumulto de sensaciones que les estaban bombardeando en esos momentos. Neji le acarició la mejilla a la chica que ahora tenía los labios hinchados por la fuerza de los besos que habían compartido.

- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que te vi… - se confesó Neji en voz baja. Ella sonrió felizmente por ser correspondida por el dueño de su corazón.

- Yo tampoco – dijo ella al fin – Estoy enamorada de ti…

- Me has hechizado completamente… - agregó él – mi dulce niña… - y esta vez la besó dulcemente.

Naruto comió hasta estar satisfecho y un rato después se dirigió a la habitación que siempre les asignaban a él y a Hinata cuando iban de visita. Encontró a su esposa dormida y se recostó a su lado hasta la hora de la cena en que hablarían con Neji acerca de ciertos sucesos que el mes próximo se llevarían a cabo, los cuales involucrarían a dos reinos muy importantes.

Finalmente, la hora de la cena llegó y todos se reunieron en el salón principal. La misma transcurrió entre un conversador Naruto, una sonriente pero algo callada Hinata, un Neji poco sonriente pero muy interesado en cierta castaña a la que no le quitaba la vista de encima y una muy sonrojada Tenten, quien sentía los ojos de Neji clavados en ella todo el tiempo, poniéndola muy nerviosa. Luego de la cena, todos fueron a la biblioteca, donde se sentaron a tomar un té y finalmente la conversación sobre esta visita de los Reyes del Reino de la Hierba salió a la luz.

- La razón por la que hemos venido es porque debemos discutir cierta situación que ha surgido entre los reinos… Bueno verás,… Ino volvió y antes de que ella desapareciera ustedes estaban comprometidos… - dijo Naruto algo incómodo por el tema. Tenten e Hinata se mantenían calladas y totalmente inmóviles.

- Lo recuerdo… Pero si la memoria no me falla ella volvió… con alguien… - respondió Neji algo reticente y molesto. Naruto le miró extrañado.

- Así es Neji… ella va a casarse con Sai… Temíamos que eso te molestara o algo pues como era tu prometida…

- Las cosas cambiaron Naruto… - Neji cambió su semblante a otro pensativo – Por qué me dijiste que esta noticia involucraba a los reinos?

- Por que al parecer Sai es el legítimo heredero del trono al Reino del Sonido… - Neji se sorprendió ante esto – Por eso es que se llevarán a cabo el nombramiento oficial de él como rey así como la boda de mi hermana con él, una vez haya asumido su cargo… Las celebraciones serán el próximo mes…

- Entiendo… me parece bien…

- No estás molesto entonces? – preguntó Naruto algo impaciente.

- Ya te dije que no Naruto, es cierto que siempre tuve un cariño especial por tu hermana y un matrimonio entre nuestros reinos hubieran sido sumamente beneficioso, pero siendo realista me alegra haya encontrado a alguien que la ame de verdad, y que mejor que el nuevo rey de un reino con el que ahora estaremos en paz? Esta alianza es lo mejor… - Naruto e Hinata asintieron satisfechos por la respuesta de Neji, también estaban algo aliviados por la situación – Además – prosiguió Neji con los ojos nuevamente clavados en Tenten – yo ya tengo una prometida – agregó dejando a todos los presentes con los ojos y las bocas muy abiertos, así como una chica sumamente sonrojada por las palabras del joven rey.

- Qué… de que hablas Neji? Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó Naruto.

- Muy en serio… - contestó levantándose de su lugar para ir junto a Tenten y arrodillarse a su lado sin perderla de vista un instante – Sólo si tú quieres… - le dijo. La chica se mordió el labio y con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos y una gran sonrisa asintió con la cabeza para luego abrazarse a Neji, y éste la envolviera fuertemente en sus brazos, ante la incrédula mirada de los Reyes del Reino de la Hierba.

* * *

Sakura apareció nuevamente en el mundo mágico y buscó a Tsunade con quien habló con ella acerca de la ceremonia de coronación, así como de sus deberes como reina y demás. Indagó un poco además acerca de la situación amorosa como había sido en el caso de Tsunade y Jirayia, y muy en el fondo deseó que Sasuke se quedara con ella para siempre. Pero ella no podía ni quería ser egoísta, esa era una decisión pura y exclusivamente de él, y él era un príncipe con un reino al cual dirigir algún día, o no?

Luego de tener sus dudas saldadas retomó el contacto con la naturaleza vagando por los bosques, los campos, los ríos, sintiendo como la magia de la naturaleza le llenaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, purificando su alma con cada aliento. Sin duda amaba estar rodeada de la naturaleza, su magia era tan pura que siempre lograba regocijarla y hacerla sentir mejor respecto a todo. Era como si se renovara con cada toque de los árboles, con cada gota de agua, con cada perfume de las flores, con cada brisa que la envolvía, con cada pisada que daba con sus pies desnudos en la madre tierra.

Luego de recorrer la naturaleza se dirigió a donde le correspondía hacer también de reina ahora, a la otra mitad de su naturaleza, al mundo mágico "oscuro". Había mucho trabajo por hacer en ese lugar, disipó las energías negativas del entorno, y las criaturas que estaban encerradas aún en el castillo del Sr. Oscuro fueron liberadas para comenzar un tratamiento de recuperación. Finalmente, visitó el plano de los demonios, su segundo hogar. Su alma brilló en ese lugar, su corazón era puro pero su naturaleza reconocía ese lugar como si fuera parte de ella desde siempre, y en parte así lo era. Repartió caricias y palabras con los demonios quienes la adoraron desde siempre y ahora que era reina no podían estar más que orgullosos de ella como los miembros de una gran familia lo estaban. Kakuzou se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola mi señora – saludó con una reverencia.

- Hola Kakuzou – respondió ella sonriendo – me alegro de verte…

- Me enteré que tuviste una gran batalla… Estás bien? – preguntó algo preocupado.

- Así es… mi padre me ayudó… - Kakuzou se sorprendió ante el reconocimiento tan abierto de ella a su padre demonio, pues otros podrían avergonzarse si descubrieran la verdad de esa manera; sin embargo, los ojos del hada brillaban con admiración y orgullo por su progenitor.

- Me alegro… - dijo el demonio sin saber que contestar a eso.

- Debo irme ahora Kakuzou… pero antes debo pedirte un favor… - agregó el hada con un semblante serio esta vez – El Sr. Oscuro logró escapar… si sientes que usa sus poderes podrías ubicarlo para mí? – preguntó ella.

- No lo dudes mi reina – contestó el demonio seriamente.

- Gracias…es importante que ese mago sea despojado de sus poderes cuanto antes… Cuídate Kakuzou… y recuerda, si tú o cualquiera de ustedes - habló esta vez dirigiéndose a todos los demonios presentes en ese lugar – me necesita…saben como contactarme… - y diciendo estas palabras se ganó una reverencia de todos los demonios allí presentes. Ella desapareció del lugar para volver a aparecer en su amada naturaleza, quien le dio la bienvenida gustosamente, una vez más.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo jeje!! espero les haya gustado el capi, digamos que es algo así como una recompensa por comerse tanto capitulos con guerras y batallas y mas problemas para todos...sin embargo, no crean que estos han terminado....no señor...pero siempre es bueno tomarse un respiro, no??jeje**

**Espero me dejen RR contandome que tal les parecio...**

**Felices Pascuas!**

**Juli**


	13. Movilizaciones

**Hola a todos! Al fin actualicé! jajaja, perdón la demora pero es q me ha costado seguir con esta historia, los personajes se han vuelto algo complejos y aún faltan unas cuantas cosas que pasen jeje...espero que les guste el capi...**

**Besos**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Movilizaciones

* * *

Temari y Shikamaru se dirigieron abrazados y a paso lento hacia el castillo para el reencuentro familiar que por días había estado pendiente y los había mantenido a todos en vilo, temiendo por la salud del mago. En esos momentos la abuela Chiyo se encontraba junto a su nieta Matsuri y Kankuro hablando cerca de una de las puertas de entrada al castillo, muy concentrados en su conversación que no se habían percatado de dos pares de ojos que los miraban sonrientes. Un carraspeo se escuchó por lo que los tres tendieron a voltearse hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido y al hacerlo abrieron mucho los ojos y sonrieron felices al ver sano y salvo a su querido amigo Shikamaru.

Chiyo se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazó para luego golpearlo en el hombro a lo que él arrugó el ceño extrañado ante ese comportamiento.

- Te lo tenías merecido por preocuparnos todos estos días – dijo ella al mago, quien enseguida cambió su semblante por uno de comprensión y sonrió.

- Eres problemática anciana... No me ves entero acaso? – contestó él disfrutando como la cara de la mujer se contraía en una mueca de disgusto.

- Soy anciana Shikamaru, y no quiero acortar más mi vida con preocupaciones innecesarias... Pero en fin... Me alegra verte a salvo muchacho... – el mago asintió sonriendo y los presentes rieron levemente ante las palabras intercambiadas entre ambos amigos.

- Vayamos adentro – propuso Kankuro abrazando a su mujer – seguro que Gaara estará contento de verte vivito y coleando – y entre todos lo miraron extrañados – Oigan no me miren así, ya sé que a Gaara no le cae bien tu marido, Temari – habló dirigiéndose a esta – pero en mi opinión es sólo una fachada... jaja! – y todos rieron. Estaban entrando en el salón cuando divisaron a lo lejos en un rincón donde se hallaba una pequeña biblioteca dos personas muy juntas y sonrojadas. Todos sonrieron ante la escena a excepción del mago quien casi ni creía lo que sus ojos veían.

- Ese es Gaara? – preguntó incrédulo. Su mujer río bajito y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

- Mi hermanito esta enamorado Shikamaru... – y besó castamente su cuello para luego separarse de su amante mientras éste la veía fijamente con un nuevo ardor en sus ojos brillantes. Temari se tensó un poco ante la intensa mirada del mago pero le sonrió.

- Iré a buscar a la reina y al rey para presentártelos Shikamaru – interrumpió Chiyo el ambiente de tensión sexual que se había creado entre el mago y Temari. Ambos asintieron casi sin respirar, aún sin retirar la mirada el uno del otro.

- Oye abuela – dijo Matsuri – creo mejor le damos un poco de espacio a ellos y los presentamos después – agregó la muchacha algo ruborizada por las chispas que parecían surgir entre ambos amantes.

- Qué? – preguntó Chiyo y ahí se dio cuenta de la situación – Claro, claro. Temari porque no le muestras el castillo un poco a Shikamaru, quizá quiera descansar y...? – pero no fue necesario decir nada más pues ambos ya habían salido bien encaminados hacia los aposentos que la reina les había adjudicado, más explícitamente hacia la habitación de Temari – Uff, chicos...

- Creen que deberíamos ir a decirle a Gaara que Shikamaru regresó? – preguntó Matsuri.

- Mmm...no lo creo, lo mejor será dejarlo tranquilo con su novia jaja.. – contestó Kankuro – además ya tendrá tiempo de verlo cuando los reyes conozcan a Shikamaru – los tres asintieron ante las palabras del hermano del medio.

- Ya se ha decidido algo acerca de la asunción al trono de Gaara? – preguntó Matsuri.

- Mmm... Digamos que en la reunión que tuvimos con los reyes, ellos más o menos nos explicaron de qué se trataba dicha ceremonia pero no llegamos a una fecha para que se lleve a cabo aún. Aún hay algo de tensión por las recientes batallas, y hay que ver como quedaron las cosas en el castillo del Reino de la Arena, así que... – Kankuro suspiró - Seguramente en una semana partamos hacia allá para ir arreglando las cosas... de ahí se verá como se procederá...

- Gaara dijo algo al respecto en la reunión? – volvió a preguntar la nieta de Chiyo.

- Pues...todos estábamos sorprendidos aunque creo que él lo estaba más... Sin embargo se tomó las cosas con mucha tranquilidad, lo aceptó... – Kankuro sonrió ante los recuerdos de dicha reunión – y más cuando eso le puede ayudar para volver a la linda Hanabi su esposa – las dos mujeres se sorprendieron ante esto.

- No me habías comentado nada de esto – bufó molesta Matsuri.

- Oye linda no te enojes, la reunión apenas fue esta mañana y creo que era algo que correspondía más contar a Gaara que a mí... – trató de apaciguar a su mujer el marionetista – tampoco es como si hubiéramos tenido tiempo de hablar algo tan delicado a solas – murmuró en su oído el muchacho sacándole un estremecimiento a la joven.

- E-está b-bien – contestó ella nerviosa por la cercanía de su marido en un lugar donde podrían ser vistos. Éste sonrió y la pegó más a su cuerpo dándole suaves besos en su mejilla, demostrando así su adoración por la que era su mujer. Chiyo los vio enternecida y feliz de que su nieta pudiera ser feliz al lado del hombre al que amaba.

- Bueno parejita feliz – dijo ésta al fin logrando que sus acompañantes se ruborizaran al darse cuenta de la cercanía de la anciana – yo me voy a caminar... – y comenzó a marcharse del lugar, pero antes se dio media vuelta para agregar con una sonrisa divertida – Les recomiendo busquen un lugar más privado para hacer sus cositas si no quieren ser descubiertos por alguno de los reyes... – y finalmente se fue de allí dejando a una pareja sumamente avergonzada que no tardó demasiado en irse a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras en un rincón de ese salón, Gaara y Matsuri estaban muy concentrados en ellos mismos como para percatarse de lo que sucedía alrededor de ellos. Desde que habían comenzado con esa dependencia el uno del otro, no había momento del día en que se separasen, excepto cuando se iban a dormir por las noches. Cada mañana Gaara la esperaba al comienzo de la escalera, para que juntos bajaran a tomar el desayuno juntos. De ahí continuaban dando un paseo por los alrededores mientras conversaban de la naturaleza y de anécdotas de su vida. A la hora del almuerzo se sentaban juntos y pocas veces interactuaban con los demás comensales que estuvieran presentes, pues más que nada, en el mundo para ellos sólo estaban ellos, estaban redescubriendo ese amor que había surgido casi mágicamente y a primera vista. Sólo esa mañana la rutina entre ellos había sido algo diferente ya que Gaara se había reunido con sus hermanos y los reyes por el tema de que era el sucesor al trono del Rey de la Arena original. Sin duda, haberse enterado que ellos eran los hijos del destronado Rey de la Arena y haber comprendido al final sus orígenes había sido algo aturdidor para los tres hermanos; y el que más había quedado afectado con todo eso era Gaara, puesto que sería Rey. Temari estaba descartada por ser mujer, además que estaba casada con un mago y vivía con él en el bosque. Kankuro sería en realidad quien debería asumir el mandato sobre el reino; sin embargo, el estaba casado con Matsuri en un boda a los ojos de la ley, ilegítima, lo que sumaba puntos en contra y él tampoco quería dejar de lado su tranquila vida de carpintero y marionetista. Sobre Gaara era sobre quien recaía la responsabilidad de dirigir el reino. Era el más joven y ese día habían ultimado detalles de su asunción oficial como Rey. Si bien había quedado bastante sorprendido con la noticia, asumió con entereza y responsabilidad lo que se vendría para él. Y por supuesto que ya había encontrado a su reina. La tierna y dulce Hanabi había conquistado su corazón casi enseguida de conocerla, con su timidez inconsciente, belleza y juventud arrolladora. Entre ellos se había formado un lazo muy fuerte, y ese día no sólo se había fijado una fecha sobre la coronación de Gaara, sino también de su inminente boda con la prima menor del Rey Neji.

- Así que eso fue lo que te dijeron – decía Hanabi sonrojada por la cercanía de Gaara, quien tenía tomada las manos de la chica entre las de él.

- Así es Hanabi, en una semana partiremos hacia el Reino de la Arena para hacer una evaluación de cómo quedaron las cosas allá luego de la muerte de Madara, y comenzará mi instrucción de rey para estar preparado para mi coronación. Según me dijo el Rey Itachi, la misma se llevará a cabo en unos dos meses, y yo... – Gaara se calló de pronto y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, mostrando una actitud tímida que desconcertó a Hanabi un poco. Ella le miró algo extrañada.

- Tú qué? Qué sucede? – preguntó la chica suavemente.

- Y-yo qui-quisiera que t-tú...fueras...mi reina... – terminó de decir en un murmullo que de todos modos la chica escuchó y al hacerlo su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente de felicidad. Su amor le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él, era imposible pedir más en aquellos momentos. Se soltó de sus manos y enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de un apenado pelirrojo, quien sonrió al ver la efusiva reacción de la chica, él también correspondió el abrazo y estrechó aún más contra él ese cálido cuerpo.

- Me encantaría ser tu esposa Gaara – le contestó ella en el oído, acción que hizo que los vellos del chico se erizaran y sus hormonas enloquecieran un momento por la cercanía de la muchacha. Se miraron a los ojos con un profundo amor y se besaron sellando el mutuo acuerdo de desposarse, sus labios recorrían los del otro, derrochando amor y pasión, derrochando ansias por sentirse y explorarse más, pero a la vez, sabiendo que dentro de poco tiempo serían uno.

* * *

El Príncipe Sasuke abrió muy molesto la puerta encontrándose ahora con una de las doncellas del palacio quien al ver la cara de molesto del príncipe se puso muy pálida y balbuceando se disculpó con él por molestarlo. Era una joven muchacha que se encargaba de la limpieza de las habitaciones de la planta donde se encontraba Sasuke. Una vez vestido, el imponente pelinegro se dirigió donde se encontraba su padre en esos momentos, pues aunque no quería admitirlo, le intrigaba saber de que querría hablar éste con él.

Entró al salón con su porte elegante e imponente. Lo encontró reunido con Shishui y Obito, conversando amenamente, los tres sentados en la gran mesa. Frunció el cejo ante esto, su primo Shishui aún no le caía nada bien y se lo hacía saber en cada oportunidad que tenía.

- Aquí estoy padre, de qué querías hablar? – preguntó Sasuke seriamente. Fugaku lo miró.

- Pues…verás, nos ha llegado una carta del Rey Naruto poniéndonos en conocimiento que el heredero original al trono del Reino del Sonido ha aparecido y en un mes aproximadamente será la coronación del mismo. Así mismo, la semana siguiente desposará a la Princesa Ino – informó el rey. Sasuke quedó muy sorprendido por las noticias, la hermana de Naruto había aparecido finalmente, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al entender finalmente las palabras que Sakura le dedicó aquél día; ella de alguna forma sabía que Ino estaba bien y que la volverían a ver.

- Ino apareció? – preguntó Sasuke más animado sabiendo lo feliz que debía estar su amigo por eso – Pero…va a casarse con el futuro Rey del Reino del Sonido? Acaso no estaba prometida a Neji? – agregó algo extrañado.

- Bueno…yo pensé lo mismo hijo, pero aquí no dice nada más por lo que supongo que sabremos las cosas con más detalles cuando se realice la ceremonia – Sasuke asintió aún pensativo.

- Supongo que en un mes entonces iremos a la ceremonia, como representantes del Reino del Fuego debemos estar presentes – comentó de repente el príncipe a lo que su padre asintió – No estoy de acuerdo en dejar el castillo sin protección – agregó Sasuke mordazmente mirando a su primo mayor, quien ignoró la intensa mirada del pelinegro.

- Yo tampoco hijo – respondió su padre, a lo que Sasuke medio sonrió – Por eso he decidido que lo mejor es dejar a cargo del lugar a tus primos – y el intento de sonrisa del príncipe se borró. Shishui y Obito miraron a su tío sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar pues nunca se imaginaron que él pudiera llegar a tomar una acción tan drástica en apenas unos días de haberlos acogido como familia. Sin duda sentían una gran admiración por ese hombre y le demostrarían que podía confiar en ellos.

- En serio piensa hacer eso tío Fugaku? – preguntó Obito. El aludido asintió y les sonrió conciliadoramente.

- Creo que es una buena oportunidad para que demuestren su lealtad hacia la familia – suspiró – aparte no creo fueran bien recibidos por los demás gobernantes cuando aún el tema de la guerra está muy reciente… - contestó Fugaku sabiamente.

- Pues yo no creo que sea prudente dejarlos a cargo – intervino Sasuke visiblemente molesto – Recuerda que ellos… - pero su padre lo cortó en seco.

- Ya he tomado la decisión Sasuke, y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión – el Príncipe bufó molesto y apretó los dientes irritado porque aún no toleraba la presencia de sus primos en su casa, en su reino, en su vida. Se sentía continuamente amenazado por ellos, y es que aún recordaba cuando había sido tomado como prisionero, claro que en parte esas imágenes y dolor habían sido en parte mitigados por Sakura; sin embargo, aún le dolía en su interior la traición familiar. Él sentía que su primo Shishui era un cínico y no desaprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para poder tomar posesión del castillo que por tanto tiempo su tío Madara había codiciado. Y esta sería una oportunidad de oro para él. Sin decir una palabra más se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar a grandes pasos, mascullando en voz baja toda clase de insultos hacia su primo.

EL Príncipe Sasuke se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto ideando mientras tanto un plan de contingencia que asegurara que durante la ausencia de su padre y suya por las bodas que venían sus primos no se hicieran con el castillo. Seguramente dejaría un par de hombres infiltrados antes de su partida así como hablaría con los guardias que quedarían como medida de seguridad de la fortaleza. Llegó a su cuarto y se acercó a la ventana maquinando los últimos detalles mentales del plan que en tan poco tiempo había tomado forma en su mente; y es que el príncipe era bastante ágil para idear estrategias y contingencias de apuro. Miró hacia la cama ahora tendida y sonrió al recordar los momentos de pasión que vivió allí junto a su amada hada, sin duda Sakura había conquistado su corazón desde que la vio por primera vez. Se dirigió a la cama y se dejó caer en ella, rogando volver a verla cuanto antes, pues cuando ella no estaba sentía estar sumido en un vacío; sin duda que ella era su otra mitad, y sin ella la vida no sería la misma.

* * *

Orochimaru había permanecido esos días con Danzo pues hasta que no estuviera completamente recuperado no podría enfrentarse a ninguna de las criaturas mágicas que probablemente le estuvieran buscando. En esos días los pocos hombres que aún quedaban como guardia de Danzo habían ido consiguiéndole al mago oscuro las cosas que éste había solicitado aunque aún faltaban otras tantas. Sin Kabuto al lado para preparar las pociones y hacerles mejoras simplemente tenía que atenerse a seguir las instrucciones de las recetas de las mismas sin poder variar la magia o el efecto que esos líquidos mágicos. Se habían trasladado al castillo que era de Sasori, y como aún tenía magia de camuflaje propia el mismo no era visible por ojos humanos. Las criaturas mágicas podían sensarlo pero aún estaban lo suficientemente ocupados, seguramente con los tratamientos de los seres corrompidos o sacándoles los poderes a los seguidores de Orochimaru que habían sido tomados como prisioneros.

Danzo se había mostrado intranquilo porque aún no tenía noticias de su hija Karin, a quien había encomendado días atrás la misión de matar a la esposa del Rey Naruto, y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. No le había dicho nada de esto al Sr. Oscuro y al estar como quien dice junto a él sentía que era algo así como un rehén del mismo. Sabía que si se quedaba junto al mago habían pocas posibilidades de que le encontraran pero también sabía que Orochimaru era peligroso y en cualquier momento podría disponer de su vida sin miramiento alguno. Temía convocar por medio de la sangre a Karin pues al ser súbdita de Orochimaru no sabía a quien juraría lealtad ante todo; si al mago o a él que se decía su padre; sin embargo, no creía poder ganar esa instancia esta vez. Solamente quería que la mestiza apareciera y le dijera que ya había cumplido con el pedido, así al menos podría saborear una pequeña pero muy dulce venganza para cobrarse su humillante derrota.

Orochimaru ya había hecho un reconocimiento del castillo y se sentía un poco más seguro al estar rodeado de los libros que conformaban la biblioteca mágica del mago de su ex-corte oscura. Si bien muchos de esos hechizos y conjuros estaban más enfocados a la magia que Sasori usaba, muchos de ellos también podía usarlos él, puesto que era un mago muy poderoso. El problema radicaba justamente en que aún no podía usar su magia sin ser detectado, por lo que una vez lograra tener en su poder todas las cosas que necesitaba para ese conjuro de invisibilidad mágica, podría poner en práctica al fin su plan de contingencia, plan que había ido elaborando desde que viera la derrota de Tobi, y que se basaba en un conocimiento muy interesante que había adquirido durante el tiempo de guerra, gracias a su fiel Zetsu. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar a realizar su hechizo, contactaría a Karin y le daría la orden de que llevara a cabo aquella tarea que le había dicho que tal vez tendría que llevar a cabo antes de la guerra. Sonrió sádicamente. Pronto tendría a su hermosa hada en sus manos.

Danzo observaba a través de una de las ventanas del castillo como algunos de sus hombres llegaban, al parecer con las últimas cosas que el Sr. Oscuro había solicitado para llevar a cabo ese hechizo con el cual estaba obsesionado esos último días.

- ¿Dónde rayos estás Karin? ¡Maldita mestiza! – exclamó con furia golpeando la pared. Su cara demostraba todo ese enojo que se había ido acumulando en esos días y que se había acrecentado al sentirse hostigado por el que en algún momento había sido su aliado secreto y que ahora se estaba aprovechando de dicha alianza usando los pocos recursos que aún le quedaban a él como antiguo ex –rey. Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Danzo sobresaltándolo un momento, bufó molesto por la interrupción de sus pensamientos pero se encaminó hasta la puerta para ver quien era la irritante persona que osaba molestarle en esos momentos. Divisó a uno de sus hombres más crueles en el campo de batalla, uno de los pocos en quien podía poner su absoluta confianza en que cuidaría su espalda costara lo que costase y asintió con la cabeza al hombre para que éste le informara aquello que había ido a decirle.

- Señor, quería avisarle que los hombres han conseguido finalmente todas las cosas que el mago solicitó. Ahora han ido con él a dejárselas… - el guardia miró un momento al hombre ya casi anciano pero fuerte que se cernía frente a él con una mirada inescrutable- Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero no me fío de él… - dijo frunciendo el ceño. Danzo sonrió, él tampoco se fiaba de Orochimaru.

- No te preocupes Hirotaro – contestó Danzo – pronto ya no tendremos que vincularnos más con ese mago… Así podremos proseguir nuestro camino para quedar libres de la horca… Alguna novedad de los caminos y nuestra captura? – preguntó Danzo volviendo a tomar un papel nada amable frente a ese robusto pelinegro con un desagradable tatuaje en la cara, el cual cruzaba de lado a lado desde la frente, sobre uno de sus ojos (el cual estaba ciego), y le bajaba hasta la barbilla, quien mostraba admiración y respeto por el anciano ex –rey; aunque por sobre todas las cosas le tenía lealtad.

- Mientras intentaban conseguir las cosas, nuestros hombres lograron pasar desapercibidos a los guardias y centinelas que están moviéndose continuamente tanto en las ciudades y pueblos, como en los campos y bosques… - Hirotaro lo miró algo preocupado – Será difícil evadirlos a todos, mi señor, pero creo que si nos organizamos podemos tener una oportunidad de llegar a la Isla de la Luna… no importa tanto los pocos que somos siempre y cuando seamos eficaces en nuestro cometido – terminó pensativamente el soldado quien se hallaba bajo el escrutinio del antiguo rey del Sonido.

* * *

Karin se había acostumbrado poco a poco al contacto con los humanos en esos días en que había vivido como una invitada más en el castillo de su nueva amiga, la Reina Hinata. Se sorprendía de cómo en unos pocos días le había tomado tanto cariño a esa muchacha que a pesar de ser tímida, era de gran corazón, y hasta dudaba de cómo sucedía eso ya que su vida siempre había estado en una completa carencia de afecto y demostraciones de cariño. Karin había pasado a formar parte de los habitantes del castillo, tenía su propia habitación y de a poco se había ido instruyendo en el manejo de las tareas y costumbres del lugar; ya que era la primera vez que convivía tanto tiempo con humanos. Ella sentía que por primera vez pertenecía a algo, tenía cosas con quienes compartirlas; y aunque le costaba mucho poder confiar en las personas (vale decir que hasta ahora a la única a quien le tenía plena confianza era Hinata) ponía el mayor esfuerzo de su parte en ser aceptada en ese lugar que deseaba poder desesperadamente poder llamar hogar.

En esos días en que la reina se había ido de viaje con su marido el Rey Naruto, a quien al principio no le había caído nada bien y luego, gracias a Hinata, decidió aceptarla, y la estaba extrañado, ya que era casi la única persona con la cual mantenía contacto. No era muy dada a largas conversaciones pues nunca había tenido alguien con quien hablar de sus cosas, pero con Hinata era diferente pues era con quien podía sacarse las dudas que tenía y contarle algunas de las cosas que habían pasado en su vida. De igual forma, Hinata le había contado acerca de la suya y le enseñaba comportamiento y las normas sociales bajo las cuales se regían en el mundo de los humanos. Gracias a la partida de Hinata, y a pedido de ella para el resto de sus invitados, una vez que estuvieron informados acerca de la presencia permanente de Karin en el castillo; hubo cierto acercamiento de parte de ellos hacia la mestiza.

Ino y Sai habían conversado un par de veces con ella; así como Maito y su esposa lo habían intentado también; pero en ambas ocasiones ella se mostraba algo retraída e intimidada ante ellos; cierta desconfianza y temor de su parte le impedían avanzar en su acercamiento para con el resto de habitantes del castillo. Sin embargo; el vivaz Lee había logrado, de alguna manera que ni Karin entendía, hacerle sentir confianza. El chico se había acercado a ella una tarde en que ella paseaba por los jardines y había comenzado a hablarle sobre su vida antes de ir (o aparecer) en el castillo del Rey de la Hierba, de cómo vivía el día a día en la naturaleza, trabajando para conseguir las cosas, le hablaba de su huerto de manzanas y de cómo cazaba y pescaba con su padre. Karin le escuchaba en silencio, asimilando cada palabra e imaginándose lo hermoso que habría sido tener una vida así, tan llena de amor familiar y paz. Añoraba poder haber vivido de esa manera y no haber tenido que pasar tantas penurias y maltratos en su vida, siempre se preguntaba si habría hecho algo tan malo como para que le hubiera tocado una vida tan difícil.

Desde ese día, Lee comenzó a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo que podía con Karin, acompañándola en sus paseos, sentándose junto a ella en la comidas, siempre sonriéndole y contándole anécdotas que a Karin siempre lograban sacarle alguna que otras sonrisas. Los aportes de la mestiza a las conversaciones eran pocos en realidad, y algunos hasta algo escuetos o secos, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a que seres del sexo opuesto la trataran con la gentileza y cortesía con la que lo hacía aquel chico de cejas grandes y mirada chispeante, por lo que a veces simplemente no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante el chico.

Era una tarde algo nublada pero estos dos nuevos amigos se encontraban caminando, en silencio para sorpresa de Karin, quien no había pasado por alto el estado alicaído de Lee, quien esa mañana había amanecido al parecer sin esa energía e hiperactividad de siempre. Ahora la chica estaba preocupada. No entendía bien ese sentimiento pero sabía que se relacionaba con su amigo, ese chico que al parecer le había tomado en cuenta desde el principio y se había preocupado porque ella se integrara y abriera un poco más con las personas. Ahora ella sentía que debía hacer algo por él, no le gustaba verlo tan triste y derrotado, aparte sentía tanta curiosidad al respecto que hasta se sorprendía por su repentino interés por el chico. Cómo no sabía bien como hacer o que decirle, pensó por primera vez que estaría bien compartir algo de su vida con él, así como había hecho con Hinata.

- Yo soy una mestiza – comenzó Karin, Lee la miró sorprendido porque la chica le estuviera hablando y más porque al parecer iba a contarle algo sobre ella, sobre su vida- mi madre era una ninfa del bosque y mi padre era... es... el ahora desterrado rey del Sonido... – Lee abrió mucho los ojos, si lo que ella le decía era cierto entonces ella era algo así como, la prima de Sai? – Según lo que me contaron nací en una cueva y mi madre me abandonó con mi padre... – los ojos de Karin no mostraban ninguna emoción, sólo miraban a la nada, a la lejanía, estaba como perdida en los recuerdos, suspiró y prosiguió – Él se alió con el Sr. Oscuro, un mago muy poderoso... a cambio de favores que el mago le daría a él, yo fui el objeto de intercambio, mi padre me dio al mago como garantía de la alianza – Lee se horrorizó ante lo que la chica le estaba contando, su propio padre le había hecho una cosa así? – A partir de ahí yo fui del mago, me crié como una esclava de él, gracias a mi habilidad de detectar magias le fui muy útil en unas cuantas ocasiones... Él... ellos... – la voz de se hacía cada vez más baja hasta anularse del todo...era algo muy difícil de contar para ella todas las cosas que le habían pasado, que le habían hecho. Sintió los brazos del chico rodeándola y al principio se tensó totalmente incómoda por el contacto físico con un hombre (ya que anteriormente el mismo no era consentido) pero se relajó cuando el tierno Lee comenzó a acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarla..y ahí se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar. Ella le correspondió el abrazo con cierta timidez, e inseguridad y siguieron así un rato más hasta que la chica dejó de llorar. Se separaron y Lee tomó su mano, así en silencio caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a unos troncos caídos y se sentaron allí. Los segundos, los minutos, las horas pasaron pero ellos seguían allí con sus manos entrelazadas, en silencio, simplemente contemplando ahora el atardecer que ya estaba evidenciando el término de la tarde y llegada de la noche. En ese momento fue que Lee se decidió finalmente a hablar.

- Desde que era pequeño he estado enamorado de una hermosa flor de cerezo... – dijo el chico y Karin lo miró un momento dándose cuenta que tal vez su amigo le contaría la razón de su humor decaído ese día – Ella fue quien nos avisó de que estábamos en peligro y ayudó a trasladarnos aquí... Es un hada... – Karin abrió mucho los ojos, acaso podría ser que...? – Ella salvó mi vida cuando era un niño, y desde entonces de vez en cuando me visitaba en el bosque donde yo vivía, generalmente se me aparecía cerca del huerto de manzanas o cerca del río... – esta vez era Lee el sumergido en sus recuerdos – La he amado desde siempre... – dijo el chico con dolor en su voz y susurrando casi lo último, Karin frunció el ceño inexplicablemente (a su entender) molesta por esas palabras – Pero... me he ido dando cuenta, a mi pesar... de que no soy correspondido... – el dudó si seguir o no – Nunca quise admitir que ella me veía como un amigo, un ser más de quien estar pendiente por su pura y bondadosa naturaleza... – Lee supiró – Absurdamente siempre imaginé mi vida junto a ella en el futuro – Karin apretó en un puño su mano libre casi inconscientemente, pero Lee se dio cuenta y sonrió ante esto – Pero... así como de repente me di cuenta de esto, me di cuenta de otras cosas...

- Es... es por eso que hoy has estado tan... diferente? Estás... – Karin pensó buscando las palabras correctas para decir lo que pensaba - ...estás triste porque no puedes estar con ella? – el chico la miró un momento.

- Sí... estoy un poco triste por eso... ella era con quien yo creía que quería estar para siempre... y darte cuenta de que eso no podrá ser te hace...mmm...pensar y reflexionar acerca de tu vida, acerca de lo que quieres y en verdad buscas... – explicó Lee sabiamente. Karin estaba cabizbaja sintiéndose algo triste sin poder explicarse muy bien porque, acaso se había encariñado con ese muchacho? Lee apretó un poco el agarre de la mano de Karin haciendo que ésta levantara su mirada hacia él, y le sonrió desconcertándola un momento – También me di cuenta de que... – Lee se sonrojó un poco mientras Karin lo miraba aún si entender – me gustas... – confesó al fin dejando a la chica algo sorprendida y de repente un tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas, haciéndola ver adorable a los ojos del muchacho.

- Yo... – dijo Karin sin saber que decir, lo miró de repente – Por eso has estado así hoy entonces?...

- Así es...me encontraba confundido e inmerso en mis reflexiones... Al darme cuenta de que me gustabas me dio algo de miedo... – subió ambas manos por los brazos de Karin en una lenta y dulce caricia que la estremeció – Yo no sabía bien como te sentías tú... no habías hablado mucho conmigo a pesar de que hemos compartido tiempo juntos estos días... intenté varias veces que te abrieras conmigo pero no lo conseguía, eso me ponía mal porque pensaba que el hecho de que yo te acompañara o no a pasar el tiempo ni siquiera te importaba...

- Yo... eso no es cierto – murmuré ella tímidamente.

- Lo sé... – contestó Lee, ella lo miró confusa – Me di cuenta cuando comenzaste a contarme tu historia... Ahí fue que supe que mi cambio de comportamiento te afectó un poco...eso... me dio un poco de esperanza...

- Yo creo que me he encariñado contigo... supongo... – dijo ella al fin, y el subió sus manos hasta enmarcar la cara de la chica y con sus ojos brillantes sonrió, y ella le correspondió la sonrisa tímidamente. Lee acercó su rostro al de Karin ante la atenta mirada de la mestiza y rozó suavemente sus labios unos segundos, para luego alejarse, acariciar tiernamente su mejilla y con sus manos entrelazadas seguir caminando rumbo al castillo, donde seguramente ya los estarían esperando para la cena.

* * *

Luego de haberse marchado del castillo del Rey del Fuego, Sakura volvió a su amada naturaleza, recorriendo bosques, ríos, curando y hablando con animales y plantas, visitando criaturas mágicas y tratando de pensar las cosas que haría a continuación. La ex –reina Tsunade le había dicho que la ceremonia de coronación para presentarla frente a los demás seres mágicos como la Reina del Mundo Mágico sería en unos días y aunque eso le parecía algo excesivo puesto que la mayoría de los seres la conocían, un reconocimiento tan abierto seguramente le haría sentir algo incómoda, pero bueno, el protocolo decía que las cosas habían que hacerse de ese modo y no sería ella quien lo desobedeciera.

No dejaba de pensar en Sasuke, en su príncipe, en su amor, en lo que habían compartido juntos ese día. Jamás pensó que algo tan carnal como hacer el amor con un ser la llenaría de tal modo y se sentiría tan maravilloso. Sus anteriores experiencias en el terreno sexual habían sido con el Sr. Oscuro, todas coaccionada de alguna manera, y no había sentido nada cuando él hacía uso de su cuerpo. Pero esta vez con Sasuke había sido totalmente diferente, su cuerpo había sentido un sinfín de sensaciones y su alma se había sentido completa y plena. Él también había sentido el placer en su máxima expresión, lo sabía porque parte de sus sensaciones las había captado ella gracias a su magia natural. Sasuke y ella habían sido destinados el uno para el otro, compartían un alma dividida en dos cuerpos que finalmente se había completado con la unión carnal. Ella sabía que ambos no podrían estar alejados el uno del otro ahora que finalmente habían consumado su amor, cuanto más tiempo separados estuvieran más se necesitarían; el destino los había marcado con la dependencia de sus corazones, y ahora habría que empezar a buscar soluciones para poder estar juntos, lo cual no sería fácil dado que ella era ahora la Reina del Mundo Mágico, un ser inmortal; y Sasuke era un Príncipe, heredero del trono del Reino del Fuego, un ser humano. Sakura sonrió ante esto, algo le decía que el destino tenía unas cuantas sorpresas preparadas para varias de las personas que ella conocía. Siempre había tenido la habilidad de saber cuando alguien estaba predestinado para algo grande, el destino le daba pistas sobre esas personas y esa era la manera en que ella daba sus predicciones al involucrado. Gracias a eso actualmente sabía que Gaara sería rey y Hanabi su enamorada; Ino había vuelto a su debido tiempo donde su familia y Sai también tomaría posesión del trono de su reino.

El hada bufó, los humanos eran algo complicados a sus ojos. Aunque recién ahora que comenzaba a comprender el asunto de los sentimientos y las emociones, gracias a que su corazón se había despertado por Sasuke, era que se le hacían un poco más entendibles algunas actitudes y comportamientos que a lo largo de los años había observado en los seres humanos. Durante toda su vida ella se había mantenido alejada de ellos, a excepción de cuando había encontrado algún que otro herido inconsciente en algún camino o bosque por el que ella transitara; sin embargo, Sasuke había sido el primero con el cual había interactuado, y ahora claramente entendía la razón. El destino la había conducido a él aquél día en que estaba herido y era perseguido por sus enemigos.

Los demonios también asistirían a la coronación del hada, después de todo ella tenía parte de su naturaleza, era parte de su derecho el poder estar allí presentes. Los demonios no eran de naturaleza completamente maligna, sino que por siglos habían sido manejados por seres malvados y eso había ido desequilibrando su naturaleza para el lado oscuro de la magia, su plano de residencia además, se encontraba apartado del de la tierra, del de la magia normal e incluso del antiguamente llamado plano mágico "oscuro" (pues ahora que el Sr. Oscuro había dejado de regir sobre ese último plano éste había pasado a formar parte del mundo mágico natural, ya que los antiguos seres corrompidos se estaban recuperando y volviendo a la normalidad, por lo que casi no existían criaturas mágicas malignas, a excepción de los que se encontraban como prisioneros). Aún Kakuzou no la había contactado con noticias sobre si habían novedades sobre la posible locación de Orochimaru y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sabía que en cuanto el mago oscuro se recuperara atentaría contra ella o algún ser con tal de consumar una venganza por la humillante derrota sufrida en el campo de batalla. Y por primera vez temía por Sasuke. Él hacía que ella tuviera una debilidad y esa era él mismo. Tenía que encontrar a Orochimaru cuanto antes si no quería que ese feo presentimiento que se le estaba manifestando se convirtiera en la realidad. Con mucha determinación el hada desapareció del bosque y apareció en uno de los clanes más fuertes del reino mágico, el de los hombre tiburón.

Al aparecer allí todos le hicieron una reverencia pues ya estaban al tanto de su jerarquía. Suigestieu apareció junto a ella un instante después seguido de su hermano Haku.

- Reina Sakura, es un honor tenerla aquí. Dígame en que podríamos ayudarle? – dijo éste con mucho respeto para con el hada.

- Necesito encontrar cuanto antes a Orochimaru y tu eres uno de los mejores guerreros que conozco... Crees que podrías inspeccionar unas propiedades de sus antiguos seguidores a ver si damos con su escondite? – contestó ella decidida. El hombre asintió seriamente y miró a su hermano. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en silencio que harían esa tarea juntos ya que no era algo fácil y era algo riesgoso por si se encontraban con el mago – Gracias, tengan cuidado... tengo un mal presentimiento... Si legaran a necesitar ayuda, tomen esto – les dijo dándoles una pequeña flor de color fuego – al sacarle un pétalo estarán conjurando a un demonio para que les ayude, ellos ya saben de esto y no tendrán problema en prestar apoyo – y diciendo esto Sakura desapareció del lugar, siendo agradecida previamente por los hombres tiburón.

* * *

Neji y Tenten habían pasado la tarde juntos cabalgando y hablando sobre sus vidas. Neji estaba totalmente fascinado acerca de la vida "salvaje" (así era como él la definía) que había tenido ella, su naturalidad y femineidad innata con la que se manejaba, lo adorable que se veía con ese vestido color pastel y su cabello suelto y ondeando al viento cuando galopaban a ver quien llegaba a tal o cual lugar primero, estaba absolutamente convencido de que no habría otra mujer más hermosa que ella a quien quisiera convertir en su esposa. Finalmente llegaron cerca de un lago que estaba junto a un pequeño bosquecito y se bajaron de los caballos atándolos junto al agua para que pudieran beber y alimentarse un poco de la grama que allí crecía. Caminaron hacia la orilla del lago tomados de la mano y tonteando como el par de enamorados que eran y siguieron conversando un poco más.

- Ha sido una linda tarde Neji… - Tenten cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza el aire de la naturaleza estirando los brazos intentando abarcar a la nada. Neji sonrió ante su gesto y se colocó detrás de ella envolviendo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de la chica. Ella río un poco con las cosquillas que sentía hasta que una idea hizo que rápidamente se saliera del agarre de su prometido y lo mirara con una sonrisa pícara; gesto que hizo que Neji alzara una ceja intrigado.

- Qué sucede? – preguntó este. Ella amplió su sonrisa y comenzó a aflojarse el corsé lentamente mientras Neji comenzaba a tragar duro por la situación que había comenzado a suscitarse. Ella siguió aflojándose la ropa y despojándose de ellas hasta que sólo quedó con la enagua cubriéndole la parte de abajo y una fina blusa tipo strapless que servía a forma de sujetador. Neji estaba de piedra, frente a ella y sin saber que hacer; su mente y cuerpo se debatían entre tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor o darse la vuelta para no seguir viendo a la chica en paños menores.

Vio como la chica se acercaba a él sonriendo aún y jamás se le antojó más sensual. Esta vez sus ojos se vieron decididos ante la imagen de virgen que su amada proyectaba y cuando la chica llegó frente a él tuvo que controlar sus impulsos al máximo para no abalanzarse sobre ella y tomarla ahí mismo. Ella acarició su pecho por encima de la ropa de él y comenzó a sacarle la camisa por fuera de los pantalones que él llevaba y el apenas podía creer que eso estaba sucediendo, acaso Tenten lo estaba seduciendo? Una vez con la camisa por fuera y algunos botones desprendidos ella lo miró a los ojos y le dio un casto beso en los labios; pero justo cuando Neji iba a agarrarla para apretarla contra sí y profundizar el contacto entre ellos, ella escapó de sus brazos riendo y corriendo hacia el lago para posteriormente arrojarse en él y nadar en el agua del mismo. El Rey del Reino del Agua quedó con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos ante la acción de la chica y un rubor cubrió su rostro al haberse imaginado otras cosas no muy decentes para hacer con la chica en cuestión que en esos momentos parecía una sirena.

- Ven aquí Neji! – gritó Tenten desde el lago – Atrápame si puedes, señor Rey! – agregó riéndose. Neji asimiló las palabras de la chica y acto seguido sonrió malicioso. Rápidamente se sacó su camisa dejando ver su torso desnudo y se sacó los pantalones quedando con las calzas típicas que iban hasta las rodillas. Acto seguido Neji corrió al lago y se zambulló al agua comenzando a nadar hasta donde se encontraba flotando Tenten. De esa manera estuvieron jugando en el agua un largo rato hasta que se cansaron de nadar y decidieron salir de allí e ir a secarse al sol.

Algo agitados llegaron a la orilla y Tenten se acostó en el pasto junto a unas flores que despedían un rico aroma; Neji la imitó y se tiró junto a ella contemplándola totalmente enamorado de la chica. Se apoyó en uno de sus codos para ponerse de costado y observarla mejor y con el otro brazo comenzó a acariciar su cintura por encima de la ropa que se encontraba mojada y adherida a la piel de la chica, tornándola apetecible y volviendo la situación un tanto tentadora. Tenten abrió los ojos y miró a Neji, quien ahora la miraba seriamente, con lujuria y deseo en sus ojos. Él bajó su rostro hasta ella y la besó suavemente, pero luego el beso comenzó a transformarse en pasión pura y Neji se apretó contra la chica, quien lo recibió gustosa entre sus brazos. El contacto de sus cuerpos y la fricción entre ellos calentó la sangre de ambos y poco tiempo después Neji se encontraba apretando y besando los pechos de su prometida mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de éste. Neji bajó una de sus manos y comenzó a subir la enagua de Tenten acariciando la piel que encontraba a su paso de una forma que hacía que la chica se estremeciera al tacto. Neji tocó su centro húmedo y la acarició como nunca un hombre lo había hecho, logrando que Tenten gimiera y se apretara contra el chico ante esos toques; Neji siguió así hasta que sintió unos temblores de placer apretar el dedo con el cual había estimulado a su prometida y con un último beso que le robó a la chica el aliento que le quedaba la abrazó fuertemente contra sí y le dijo que la amaba al oído para luego bajarle la enagua y subirle el estrapless. La miró tiernamente con sus mejillas sonrosadas y respirando un poco agitada por el orgasmo que él le había hecho tener y la besó una vez más para luego hacer que ella reposara sobre su pecho mientras el sol les calentaba la piel y secaba las ropas. Tenten nunca supo lo que le costó a Neji no haberle hecho el amor en ese lugar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi, espero haya sido de su agrado, me costó bastante terminarlo pero creo quedó bastante bien. Si gustan dejarme un RR será bien recibido ^^**

**Matta ne!**

**Juli**


	14. Más problemas?

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un capi más de este fic que me esta costando tanto escribir...ufff...espero que les guste y me comenten que tal va la historia...**

**Besos**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Más problemas?

* * *

Ino se había levantado muy animada ese día; Sai se había retirado a su habitación durante la madrugada ya que desde que ellos habían llegado a ese castillo tenían que volver a atenerse a las normas de la realeza que les exigía un comportamiento recatado y decente; y mientras no estuvieran casados formalmente no podían comportarse como lo hacían en el bosque; debían cuidar las apariencias si bien en el castillo nadie les recriminaría nada al respecto. Naruto por supuesto les había asignado habitaciones separadas en cuando había puesto un pie en el castillo pero no sabía nada acerca de las escabullidas de Sai al cuarto de su hermana cada noche, y los que sí se habían dado cuenta de ello (entiéndase Maito y su esposa) no dijeron nada al respecto; sin embargo, ahora que su hermano se había ido a ver al Rey Neji para informarle en persona acerca de su próximo e inminente compromiso con Sai, podían respirar un poco más del control exhaustivo al que Naruto los sometía a ellos cada vez que los veía juntos.

La princesa tenía ciertas sospechas desde hacía unos días acerca de su cambiante estado de ánimo así como los altibajos que su salud presentaba, el problema es que tendrían que pasar unos meses para confirmarlo definitivamente. Tan sólo esperaba que llegara el día de la coronación de Sai y que él la desposara como la ley mandaba para poder ser su esposa con todas las letras. Así también podrían formar una familia y comenzar a formar su hogar. Ino nunca había ido a las tierras del Reino del Sonido, no conocía ese reino ya que desde antes de que ella naciera su Reino y ese habían estado en guerra, y ella hubiera sido fácilmente reconocida y tomada como prisionera si hubiera rondado esas tierras. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer el castillo donde una vez habían reinado los padres de su amado así como el lugar donde él había nacido.

Bajó presurosa las escaleras hasta la cocina y tomando un bocadillo de media mañana salió a los jardines donde supuso se encontraría su prometido pintando seguramente algún paisaje que le hubiese llamado la atención. Sin equivocarse lo encontró sentado sobre una roca con su caballete y lienzo preparados frente al jardín de cerezos que se encontraba en la parte más alejada del castillo. Llegó por detrás de él y apoyó su barbilla en uno de los hombros de Sai, quien al instante de sentirla le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

- Buenos días hermosa – le dijo el pintor dulcemente mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a la que pronto sería su mujer y darle un casto beso en los labios - ¿Te sientes mejor? – Ino se sonrojó un poco pero asintió.

- ¿Cómo va la pintura? – preguntó muy curiosa a lo que Sai rió ante algunos gestos de la rubia.

- Hace poco la comencé… recién le di algo de forma a los árboles… me gusta la combinación de colores que la naturaleza me ofrece de este paisaje… - detalló el chico.

- Siempre me ha gustado contemplar este jardín… muchas veces pasábamos tardes enteras aquí en familia, con Naruto y mis padres… todos reíamos y jugábamos… siempre decíamos que era un lugar mágico… especialmente cuando los cerezos entraban en época de dar flor, llovían pétalos por doquier y a mí me encantaba intentar recogerlos al vuelo y contar cuantos más que mi hermano había logrado juntar… - Ino sonrió con la nostalgia plasmada en la cara- …sentías que era irreal tanta belleza… así como sentir tanta paz… - ella ahora miró a su amado pelinegro quien la miraba prestándole la mayor atención de mundo, maravillado por las palabras de la princesa así como adorando cada parte de su ser. Él la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó protectoramente mientras sentía a la chica acurrucarse contra él.

- La verdad que si sientes el aura mágica que rodea a este lugar… ¿No te recuerda un poco al hada que vimos en el bosque y que nos ayudó? – preguntó de repente Sai. Ino le miró a él primero y luego alrededor.

- Sí… - susurró – me recuerda mucho a ella… quisiera volver a verla otra vez para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotros… - agregó Ino en voz baja. Finalmente la chica suspiró y se levantó del cómodo regaza de su amado para permitirle que siguiera con sus suaves trazos en el lienzo.

- Me gustaría retratarte con este paisaje de fondo Ino, ¿quisieras posar para mí? – Ino volvió a sonrojarse un poco ante la propuesta del chico pero finalmente asintió y fue a sentarse bajo la sombra de un cerezo recostando su espalda en el tronco del mismo – Simplemente perfecta – fue el comentario que salió del pintor, quien enseguida se dispuso a seguir con su tarea teniendo el paisaje perfecto y completo frente a él ya que su musa estaba allí.

Un par de horas pasaron de esa manera, disfrutando el silencio y la paz reinante de ese mágico lugar; el cuadro estaba casi terminado e Ino estaba semi-dormida, increíblemente adorable a los ojos de Sai. Unos pasos presurosos se escucharon y unos gritos de oyeron sobresaltándolos un poco a ambos, quienes se habían acostumbrado a la quietud del lugar.

- ¡Ino! ¡Sai! – les gritó un eufórico Lee - ¡Naruto ha vuelto! – dijo y en ese momento Ino se levantó de un brinco logrando trastabillar un poco por un leve mareo que le aquejó al instante, Sai corrió a su lado para sostenerla preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien Ino? – preguntó el muchacho con la chica entre sus brazos. Ino le sonrió y en ese momento Lee llegó junto a ellos.

- Naruto quería verte Ino… - el chico de cejas grandes observó mejor a la muchacha y notó que estaba algo pálida – Oye Ino, ¿estás bien? – preguntó seriamente.

- Sí si estoy bien, es que me he levantado algo rápido y supongo que por eso me vino un pequeño mareo… Pero nada de lo que preocuparse, vamos ahora a recibir a mi hermano- y sin esperar a los dos hombres que la miraron extrañados salió corriendo a encontrarse con su hermano y a su amiga Tenten, a quienes no había visto en varios días por la visita que le harían a Neji. Llegó presurosa al salón donde estarían los que debían haber vuelto y al ver a su hermano se lanzó a sus brazos, sobresaltándolo un poco por su efusividad repentina.

- Oh Ino, me has sorprendido… ¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí? – preguntó un risueño Naruto mirando a su hermana sin soltarla del todo.

- Todo tranquilo hermano… Te extrañé… - contestó la rubia ganándose una mirada enternecida por parte de Naruto quien la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

- Yo también te extrañé Ino… - respondió él. La chica le sonrió y se separó un poco de él para observar a Hinata con su algo abultado vientre y dirigirse a ella. Le dio un abrazo no tan efusivo por obvias razones (la chica estaba embarazada) y acarició la pancita de la reina.

- Me alegro mucho de verte Hinata, ¿cómo está mi futuro sobrino? – le preguntó con los ojos iluminados llevando su mejilla al vientre de una muy sonrojada muchacha de ojos perlas quien rió un poco ante las demostraciones algo "expresivas" que estaba teniendo la hermana menor de su esposo.

- Pues muy bien Ino, de vez en cuando me vienen algunos antojos algo extraños pero nada del otro mundo… Sí estoy algo cansada… - comentó y miró a Naruto quien enseguida abrazó a su esposa. Ino los miró dulcemente y se separó de ellos un poco.

- ¿Por qué no subes a descansar Hinata? Enseguida le pediré a una doncella que te suba un té y un trozo de pastel para que repongas energías y cuando te sientas renovada hablaremos del viaje, ¿si? – propuso Ino sonriéndoles amablemente. Los dos reyes asintieron, mientras saludaban con un gesto de cabeza a unos recién llegados Lee y Sai, que a su vez saludaron de igual modo. En ese momento Ino se percató de algo y antes de que su hermano y su esposa pudiera desaparecer escaleras arriba sacó a colación el asunto.

- ¿Dónde está Tenten?- preguntó extrañada a los esposos.

- Oh pues… ella se quedó en el Reino del Agua – Ino frunció el ceño ya que eso no le daba demasiada información al respecto, e iba a preguntar más cuando Naruto se le adelantó – Luego hablaremos y te contaré todo Ino, ahora déjame acompañar a mi esposa a nuestra habitación que está cansada del viaje.

- Está bien, tienes razón, vayan… - respondió ella tranquilamente, y ambos reyes desaparecieron escaleras arriba. Ino observó a los presentes y se dio cuenta de que ninguno estaba en realidad preocupado porque Tenten no se encontraba allí lo cual le parecía un tanto extraño. Pero sin nadie estaba alarmado, es porque seguramente no había ocurrido nada malo; sin embargo, no pudo evitar desilusionarse un poco ya que había extrañado a su amiga y quería contarle lo que le estaba ocurriendo, necesitaba un consejo de alguien de su edad y aunque ahora tenía a Hinata, ella era muy tímida en algunas cuestiones. Suspiró y se acercó a su amado Sai quien la observaba sin perder detalle de ella, al parecer se encontraba alerta ante los cambios de humor y repentinos mareos o náuseas que le venían atacando desde hacía unos días. Él la recibió entre sus brazos y juntos se encaminaron nuevamente donde anteriormente habían estado para poder terminar así de una vez el cuadro y hacer algo de tiempo para que el Rey Naruto les contara las novedades que traería desde el Reino del Agua.

* * *

Suigestieu y Haku habían recorrido ya diversos lugares donde aún persistían rastros de magia de los secuaces de Orochimaru, pero aún no habían logrado dar con él. Si bien eran seres mágicos fuertes sabían que no estaban a la altura de tener un combate apto para con el mago, con quien sin dudas tendrían batalla si se lo llegaban a encontrar. Que la Reina Sakura, el hada de la primavera y la que había sido la salvadora de Suigestieu hacía ya unos cuantos años les hubiera pedido ese favor significaba mucho para ellos pues denotaba un orgullo por sus leales seguidores así como una gran creencia en su fuera o valentía como guerreros que eran. Su raza siempre había sido muy fuerte y había entrenado muy duro para el combate, los hombres eran instruidos desde pequeños en las artes de la lucha y magias del agua dado su naturaleza en parte de pez, y gracias a ello se habían vuelto un ejército muy poderoso a tener como aliado a la hora de una inminente guerra.

Fue al entrar en territorio del Reino de la Arena cuando rastros de magia del Sr. Oscuro fue percibida por estos astutos rastreadores quienes pusieron sus sentidos en alerta máxima al captar el rastro. Suigestieu sentía un gran desprecio por el mago así como mucho rencor por haberlo tenido cautivo por muchos años. Si bien quería cobrarse cierta revancha para con el, prefería dejarle el trabajo al hada pues sabía que ella sí podría darle la merecida lección al mago, y que mejor que despojarle de sus poderes, esos que usaba para dañar a todos y que sin ellos era una mera criatura más, sin nada especial. El hombre tiburón sonrió ante esto, él se encargaría de encontrar a ese mago y se lo daría en bandeja de plata a su reina, para que nadie nunca más pudiera caer bajo el yugo de su poder. Los hermanos comenzaron a seguir el rastro cuidadosamente el cual los condujo a una pradera donde aparentemente no se apreciaba ninguna construcción a la vista. El menos de los hermanos frunció el ceño pues captaba magia más adelante en gran cantidad, pero visualmente nada era reconocible. Se dieron cuenta de que estaban frente a un hechizo de camuflaje y sonrieron. Sería muy fácil entrar al castillo, las únicas criaturas que podían percibir en ese lugar eran unos pocos humanos, y un ser mágico, el cual sería seguramente Orochimaru. El mago debía estar muy desesperado para haber recurrido a los humanos.

Se acercaron sigilosamente al lugar de donde podían percibir la magia y al llegar a esa barrera de invisibilidad ambos posaron su mano en ella y mentalmente usando su propia magia abrieron una barrera en el hechizo para poder así vislumbrar el castillo que había pertenecido al mago Sasori. No escuchaban ruidos alrededor más que unos hombres humanos murmurando algunas cosas, dos de ellos estaban sentados junto a una de las puertas de entrada del castillo, aparentemente haciendo guardia, y algnos más podían detectarlos dentro del mismo movilizándose ajenos a la presencia de los hermanos tiburón. Sensaban al Sr. Oscuro como que se encontraba en el subsuelo del castillo desde donde percibían cierta magia, seguramente muy débil como para ser detectada desde lejos, pero lo suficientemente para llamar la atención. Sabían que no disponían de mucho tiempo antes de ser detectados por el mago por lo que usaron su magia para aparecer en las afueras de la habitación donde se encontraba éste, aparentemente muy concentrado en algún tipo de poción mágica, para quien sabe hacer que cosa, seguramente no muy buena.

Abrieron la puerta sigilosamente y observaron el interior de la habitación, donde claramente podían ver al mago de espaldas a ellos dándoles una buena oportunidad de atacarlo.

- ¡Oh! Finalmente se han decidido a entrar, hermanitos tiburón! – dijo alegremente el mago oscuro dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa macabra en la cara – Suigestieu tanto tiempo! – exclamó el mago con falsa alegría - ¿Me has extrañado? Apuesto a que sí… aunque no fue tan malo perderte… - miró suspicazmente al espadachín quien se hallaba tenso al encontrarse a quien por tantos años lo había mantenido prisionero, torturado y había experimentado con él – Obtuve mucho gracias a ello… sin duda tu querida y benefactora hada fue un buen premio… - Suigestieu quedó helado ante las palabras de Orochimaru quien se sentía victorioso al ver irse quebrando la determinación del hombre tiburón, necesitaba ganar tiempo y que mejor que un buen monólogo intimidatorio – Oh! ¿Acaso no sabes porqué fuiste liberado? – preguntó el mago con falsa inocencia. Suigestieu se impacientó.

- ¡Habla ya! ¡¿qué trato hizo contigo Sakura? – demandó el chico claramente molesto por la mirada burlona del mago.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres saberlo? – el hombre pez se mordió los labios con rabia contenida lastimándose y logrando que unas gotas de sangre salieran de la herida, pero asintió a regañadientes – Ella vendió su cuerpo para que tú fueras liberado… - soltó el mago con maldad logrando que ambos hermanos tiburón quedaran tiesos en el lugar.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba conversando unas cosas con Tsunade cuando sintió una extraña vibra en el ambiente que la hizo callarse en el momento. Cerró sus ojos e intentó descifrar a que se debía esa nueva tensión en el aire mágico; seguramente algo se estaba confabulando y la naturaleza le intentaba advertir, el destino movería unos cuantos hilos y varios seres mágicos y humanos serían afectados. Eso la hizo ponerse muy alerta acerca de los próximos acontecimientos.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? – preguntó la ex -reina, notando la expresión de concentración en la nada aparente, del hada. Intentó agudizar sus sentidos para notar lo que fuera que estaba distrayendo al hada, pero justo en ese momento el hada contestó, interrumpiéndola a ella.

- Hay… algo extraño en la magia… algo está pasando, o comenzando… Alguien… - en ese momento el hada se calló y frunció el ceño. Sólo Orochimaru podía provocar ese tipo de irregularidad en la magia – Debo irme – dijo el hada y desapareció del lugar dejando a una pensativa y preocupada Tsunade.

Sakura sentía un muy mal presentimiento, sabía que Orochimaru estaba escondido y planeando algo para recuperarse y vengarse por su humillante derrota, tan sólo esperaba poder detenerlo y así evitar que alguien pudiera salir herido en esa confrontación. Estaba preocupada por los hombres tiburón que había mandado en su busca, sabía que eran fuertes y grandes guerreros pero aún así no eran lo suficientemente poderosos para tratar con un mago como Orochimaru, y sabía que éste no les tendría piedad.

Sakura anduvo entre la naturaleza, compenetrándose con cada rincón de ella, llenándose de su magia y capturando así cualquier resquicio de magia o pista que le pudiera llegar a través de canales mágicos para poder descifrar que era lo que podría estar por suceder e intentar mantener intactos los caminos de todos los seres involucrados. La naturaleza la acunó en su seno y colaboró en todo lo que la Reina del Mundo Mágico le pedía. De su interior nació un conocimiento intuitivo que la fue guiando a descubrir esa fuerte conexión entre ella, la magia y los seres que pertenecen a ella. Las enredaderas reaparecieron brillantes sobre su piel mientras ella estaba acostada en un campo de flores muy concentrada. Las enredaderas comenzaron a serpentear en sus brazos y piernas hasta que fueron internándose en la tierra bajo ella, esparciéndose a través del suelo y conquistando terreno alrededor de donde se hallaba el hada, alejándose cada vez más y cubriendo terreno. Esta exploración sensorial mágica nacía del hada en armonía con el manejo de su interacción con los poderes de la naturaleza y de esa manera estaba intentando hallar al mago oscuro que amenazaba la escasa paz que se había logrado desde su derrocamiento del trono del mal. El hada siguió ahí dejando su magia explorar y mezclarse con el entorno formándose como una enorme telaraña de magia que detectaba cada ser o criatura mágica que tocara; solamente cuando encontrara a su blanco la telaraña se detendría dándole su ubicación, como si fuera una radar gigante de magia.

* * *

Karin y Lee se encontraban dando un paseo por los alrededores del castillo como siempre lo hacían, Lee estaba comportándose algo diferente, se le veía menos conversador y más perdido en sus pensamientos y esto fue algo que la chica mestiza notó.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Lee? – le preguntó intrigada – Es por lo de tu hermana, ¿verdad? – Lee la miró y asintió. Ella iba a añadir algo más pero el chico se le adelantó.

- Que Naruto regresara sin ella me preocupó un poco pero estoy seguro que el no la dejaría a menos que ella se hubiera querido quedar donde quiera que sea eso… Estaba muy emocionada antes de partir con los reyes hacia el Reino del Agua… - Karin le miró perspicaz.

- ¿Estás celoso de la persona que está con tu hermana? – Lee la miró algo avergonzado y asintió un poco tímidamente.

- Es que nunca habíamos estado tantos días separados y es extraño… supongo que la extraño… antes compartíamos más cosas juntos y desde hace un tiempo como que siento que ella hace su propia vida y me excluye de ella… Yo sé que soy algo raro pero… - Karin rió en voz baja y Lee hizo un mohín.

- Oye, tu dices que eres raro y yo soy la mestiza aquí… - argumentó ella encogiéndose de hombros aún con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Ella le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hasta llevarlo junto a la rivera de una cañada que había a un par de kilómetros del castillo del Rey de la Hierba, y es que caminando y charlando se habían alejado bastante casi sin darse cuenta – Tu hermana estará bien Lee, no te preocupes… Ella es grande y bastante fuerte… es algo bueno que pueda decidir que hacer con su vida… - ella lo miró y el chico clavó sus ojos en ella atentamente – o con quien compartirla… al menos sabes que ella está con la persona que ama y que la ama igualmente… eso es algo sumamente valioso… - Lee la abrazó algo conmovido por las palabras de la chica mestiza y le besó la frente para seguidamente continuar caminando por la zona en silencio y agarrados de la mano.

Hacía un tiempo ya que estaban en ese lugar, cuando Karin se tensó de repente al percibir cierta aparición de seres mágicos cerca de ellos, pero lo disimuló. Lee estaba a unos cuantos metros alejado de ella, pues estaba inspeccionando el agua de la cañada intentando distinguir acerca de la abundancia de peces en ese lugar, pues le encantaba pescar, por lo que no se percató del estado de alerta en el que se había colocado la mujer que quería. El chico notó un movimiento anormal en el agua de un momento a otro, y movido por la curiosidad prestó atención a esto; de repente una masa de agua comenzó a elevarse tomando una forma semejante a un ser humano del sexo femenino en su parte superior pero de agua en su parte inferior. Karin notó la magia de un ser mágico de agua corrompido junto a Lee y horrorizada iba a ir hacia él cuando un segundo ser mágico corrompido apareció frente a ella cortándole el paso.

- Hola Karin – saludó el recién llegado.

- Sakumo – contestó la mestiza sorprendida. Lee escuchó las voces y se dio la vuelta al notar el tono de voz de miedo de Karin, e iba a dirigirse junto a ésta al notar el pánico de la chica cuando una masa de agua algo gelatinosa le envolvió inmovilizándole en el lugar.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el chico extrañado al verse en ese estado. Karin vio al ser mágico que había detectado junto a Lee usar su poder sobre él dejándolo sin movimiento alguno, como atrapado en una red de agua densa.

- ¡Suéltalo! – gritó la mestiza e intentó ir junto a él pero Sakumo la agarró del brazo para impedirle avanzar.

- Sora no le hará daño a menos que yo se lo ordene, por lo que más te vale cooperar con nosotros… Así que ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar de unas cosas…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Karin forcejeando con el ser, quien se divertía al ver la desesperación de la chica – Déjalo ir a él, es sólo un humano, no tiene valor para ustedes…es a mí a quien estabas buscando y aquí me tienes…

- Ah no mi querida mestiza…en eso tienes razón…él no tiene ningún valor para nosotros pero para ti sí… - comentó el ser sonriendo a lo que Karin apretó los labios impotente – Por lo que mientras lo tengamos a él en nuestro poder tú nos obedecerás en lo que te digamos… - junto a Lee, Sora sonrió perversamente al ver los vanos intentos del chico por liberarse de su prisión mágica.

- Olvídalo chico – le informó divertida – es imposible para un simple humano soltarse de mi agarre jejeje…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren con Karin? Ella ya dejó la vida que llevaba y ahora vive aquí conmigo… - dijo el chico aún moviéndose en esa red que lo contenía. El ser llamado Sora rió aún más.

- Ella siempre será una mestiza, una impura… - Karin agachó la cabeza ante esas palabras hirientes – y siempre estará al mando de alguien…su deber es obedecer a quien sea su superior – siguió diciendo el ser cruelmente mientras un par de lágrimas salían de los ojos de la chica. Lee apretó los dientes claramente enfadado.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Todos tenemos elección y opciones en la vida… - afirmó el chico con determinación en la mirada observando a la chica que se había convertido en parte de su corazón y que lo miraba con admiración y sus ojos llorosos - …incluso tú Karin…

- Oh…eso no es del todo mentira… - interrumpió Sakumo, y sonriendo miró a Lee y luego a Karin, quienes miraron extrañados – ella tiene la opción de hacer lo que se le había encomendado a cambio de que tú sigas viviendo – terminó el ser mirando a Lee victorioso. Karin abrió mucho sus ojos horrorizada – Y creo que al parecer le importas lo suficiente como para hacerlo, pues el miedo en sus ojos claramente demuestra lo mucho que te valora… No sé que le puede haber visto a un simple e inferior humano como tú… - Sakumo miró con asco y desprecio al chico de cejas grandes - …si no vales nada… hasta raro eres jajaja… - rió y Sora le acompañó mientras la pareja impotente sufría por dentro – Ahora vamos a lo nuestro – dijo una vez más Sakumo seriamente mirando a la chica nuevamente – el Sr. Oscuro te había encomendado una tarea antes de que tuviera que desaparecer de apuro y al parecer ya es hora de que la lleves a cabo, supongo que por estar jugando con los humanos no te habrás olvidado de cual era… o… ¿tendré que recordártela? – agregó el ser con una mirada malévola. La chica negó.

- Yo… yo recuerdo… lo que tenía que hacer… - respondió ella en voz baja casi entrecortada por la rabia y pena que sentía en ese momento por tener que volver a realizar una tarea para el mago oscuro, sabía que lo que tenía que hacer no dañaba al ser en cuestión, pero sabía también que una vez frente al Sr. Oscuro el destino de dicha criatura era algo incierto…por no decir que su futuro no sería demasiado agradable. Ya no quería traer más dolor a otras criaturas, sólo quería vivir en paz sin dañar ni ser dañada, sólo quería ser libre y disfrutar ahora que había encontrado a alguien que la quería. Miró a Lee un momento como para infundarse de valor – No van a dañarlo, ¿verdad? – Sora sonrió.

- Karin no… - dijo Lee impotente y con remordimiento por ser tan débil y ser usado para hacer que la chica tuviera que hacer algo que no quería. Pero sus súplicas fueron ignoradas por los demás allí presentes.

- No lo dañaremos siempre y cuando tú cumplas con la tarea que te fue encomendada, al parecer te has olvidado un poco de las reglas de obediencia… Quizá cuando el Sr. Oscuro se vuelva a hacer con el poder del reino pueda volver a recordártelas… pero mientras tanto nuestra tarea es hacer que tú cumplas la tuya… Así que hazlo – y diciendo esto los seres mágicos desaparecieron del lugar llevándose a Lee de rehén. Karin cayó de rodillas al suelo y golpeó con sus puños el mismo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Momentos después la misma desapareció del lugar también.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, ya descansados y repuestos del viaje anterior, Naruto e Hinata bajaron a encontrarse con Ino y los demás invitados del castillo, y aunque le extrañó un poco no ver por ningún lado a Karin y a Lee no le dio demasiada importancia ya que esos dos de vez en cuando se perdían en sus cosas por bastante tiempo. El Rey sonrió, le agradaba Lee y estaba contento de que pudiera haber encontrado el amor; el chico era muy hiperactivo como él y siempre tenía una chispa alegre que contagiaba a todos los demás de su buen humor. En cuanto a Karin, no le caía demasiado bien porque en su momento había atentado contra su amada esposa; sin embargo, con los días que había conocido un poco más a la mestiza se había acostumbrado a su presencia callada y tímida, pero notaba como siempre estaba atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, era como si nunca pudiera estar completamente relajada. Naruto creía que Lee y ella hacían una buena pareja, se complementaban muy bien; sabía que la chica había sufrido muchísimo durante su vida, la cual aún no dejaba de asombrarle lo larga había sido (¡si es que ella aparentaba su edad!) y veía que Lee era la mejor influencia que podría haber encontrado para abrirse más a la convivencia pacífica con otros seres. Sentado en la gran mesa del salón de banquetes miró a las personas sentadas allí reunidas expectantes a su palabras y se sintió en familia, así como hacía tiempo (más precisamente desde la muerte de sus padres) no se sentía. Con la mano de Lady Hinata entre las suyas se armó de valor para decirles a los padres de Tenten la noticia que traía sobre ella, las razones de porque la joven se había quedado en el reino al cual habían ido de visita.

- Bueno, sé que falta Lee pero… es de importancia que les comunique las novedades que traigo del Reino del Agua – Ino lo miró interesada, se moría de ganas de saber la reacción que habría tenido Neji cuando le fue notificado lo de su boda con Sai, en parte se sentía un poco culpable por en cierta manera romper su compromiso, pero por otro lado ella amaba a su pintor pelinegro y por nada del mundo se separaría de su lado, ni por un protocolo ni obligación real; además, Sai también era un rey al fin y al cabo.

- Si, por favor, díganos que ha sucedido con nuestra hija – dijo seriamente Maito.

- Em… cómo decirlo sin que suene demasiado… - Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso al tener todas las miradas clavadas en él, hasta que sintió el agarre firme y suave de su Hinata dándole fuerzas y pudo respirar tranquilo, tosió un poco y se dedicó a continuar con lo que tenía que decir – Bueno… el Rey Neji está comprometido y va a casarse en dos semanas… así que no debemos preocuparnos porque su unión se halla roto querida hermana – habló el rey dirigiéndose a su hermana con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando su reacción.

- ¿De verdad salió todo bien? – preguntó ella con los ojos iluminados por la ilusión de no tener impedimento alguno para que la unión de ella y Sai se llevara a cabo.

- Así es Ino… - contestó Naruto algo molesto adivinando los pensamientos de su hermana.

- Aún así no entendemos que tiene que ver todo esto con nuestra hija – interrumpió Maito.

- Bueno… - continuó Naruto dirigiéndose esta vez a Maito y su mujer – resulta que su hija es la prometida del Rey Neji – soltó finalmente Naruto dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta de la impresión.

- Pero… - comenzó Maito - … pero si recién se conocen… ¿Cómo es posible que se vayan a casar? – el hombre frunció el ceño - ¿No la estará obligando verdad? ¿O acaso ese hombre se atrevió a tocar a mi niñita y por eso se quiere casar tan deprisa con ella? Voy a asesinarlo, a descuartizarlo, a… - mientras el monólogo de Maito seguía y su esposa intentaba calmarlo, Sai e Ino seguían algo impresionados por la reciente noticia y Naruto e Hinata sonreían nerviosos por ser los mensajeros de semejante noticia que había alterado tanto al padre de la novia en cuestión. Finalmente una vez que se logró tranquilizar a Maito, su esposa fue la designada para que comenzara la ronda de preguntas al pobre Rey de la Hierba, acerca de la situación en la que se encontraba su hija.

- Ahora que mi esposo se tranquilizó, nos gustaría saber bajo que condiciones es que este matrimonio tan reciente se armó. ¿Es consentido? ¿Mi hija aceptó este matrimonio?

- Así es señora, su hija está muy contenta por su boda – respondió rápidamente el rey algo intimidado por la madre de Tenten – Es totalmente consentido…

- ¿Cómo es que nosotros no sabíamos nada al respecto? ¿Acaso mi hija y el joven Neji se conocían de antes? – siguió la mujer preguntando.

- No lo creo señora, y no sabría decirle… creo que esto es una sorpresa para todos en realidad… Nosotros quedamos muy sorprendidos también cuando nos dieron la noticia estando allá… - dijo Naruto comenzando a sudar.

- La razón de que vayan a casarse es que ellos pueden haber… - tosió - … intimado? – preguntó de repente la mujer dejando a un furioso Maito arrancándose los pelos ante la posibilidad de que eso hubiera sucedido y a un pálido e incómodo Naruto estupefacto por lo directa e indiscreto de la pregunta (¡¿qué rayos sabía él de la vida íntima de los demás? ¿Acaso le veían cara de pervertido y chismoso, o qué? pensaba Naruto)

- No creo que eso haya sido posible señora – contestó la dulce Hinata saliendo al rescate de su marido (quien por cierto soltó un gran suspiro de alivio) – Mi primo es un caballero muy respetuoso y mantendrá el honor de su hija hasta las últimas consecuencias. Su virtud estará asegurada hasta que los votos nupciales sean llevados a cabo ante un sacerdote y los testigos correspondientes. Eso puedo asegurárselo – terminó de decir una sonrojada pero seria Hinata, Maito quien había contenido la respiración la soltó y un poco de alivio se leyó en su cara mientras Anko simplemente asentía ante la respuesta de la reina.

- ¿Por qué se quedó entonces en el castillo del Rey del Agua? ¿No era lo mismo acaso que viniera para poder ir aprontándose para la ceremonia y luego reencontrarse con su futuro esposo? – Naruto tragó grueso, pero es que ¿qué clase de preguntas se le ocurrían a esa señora? Para su buena suerte la inteligente y tímida Hinata salió una vez más a contestar las preguntas más difíciles del tema.

- Tenten y mi primo están enamorados… aunque sea de tan poco tiempo que se conocen es como que entre ellos se dio el amor a primera vista… Mi primo es un caballero y no realizará nada indecoroso, ellos sólo quieren pasar más tiempo juntos antes de la boda para conocerse un poco más… Creo que es normal eso, ¿ustedes no están de acuerdo conmigo? – preguntó ahora la inocente pero astuta Hinata a los padres de la linda Tenten, quien se había acercado bastante a Hinata en el tiempo que se habían conocido, desde que Tenten había llegado junto con los demás al castillo del Rey Naruto.

- Supongo que sí es algo normal… aunque no nos llegue a gustar del todo… - respondió Anko aún seria mirando a su esposo – Ella es nuestra niña… y nos preocupamos por lo que le suceda…

- Lo entiendo señora – habló Naruto ahora – pero Neji la ama, y estoy seguro que la protegerá con su vida… - todos asintieron no del todo satisfechos pero sí bastante confirmes.

- Entonces… en dos meses tendremos tres bodas… - habló de repente Ino – En dos semanas se casarán Neji y Tenten, en un mes nos casaremos Sai y yo luego de su coronación… y en dos meses coronarán también al Rey del Reino de la Arena, y creo que también se llevará a cabo su boda… - Naruto entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha mirando a su hermana acusadoramente.

- Ino… - ella se encogió en su asiento sabiéndose descubierta en su travesura.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó inocentemente.

- ¿Estuviste revisando mi correo de nuevo? – preguntó Naruto aún en su pose de interrogador. La chica rió nerviosamente y Naruto suspiró derrotado; sin duda su hermana era imposible – Lo sabía… uff…es la forma en que tienes de enterarte de las cosas antes que yo… Ni yo sabía que esa otra coronación sería llevada a cabo… Deberemos informar entonces acerca de este nuevo acontecimiento cuanto antes, del casamiento del Rey del Reino del Agua…

- Pero… - interrumpió Ino - ¿Eso no tendría que hacerlo Neji? Después de todo es quien se casa, ¿o no?

- Lo sé Ino… pero prometí ayudarle con eso… - contestó Naruto bufando por todas las cosas en las que tendría que darle una mano al primo de su mujer, solamente él se metía en esa clase de responsabilidades de voluntario.

- Todo saldrá bien Naruto – le susurró la voz de Hinata al oído acariciando su mejilla, acción que les hizo sonreír a ambos. Naruto besó la coronilla de su esposa y acto seguido la comida se sirvió en la mesa y todos comenzaron a cenar.

- ¿No creen que Lee y Karin se han tardado demasiado? – preguntó de repente Naruto.

- Pues… la última vez que los vi estaban paseando por el lado de la cañada y a Lee le encanta pescar por lo que muchas veces pierde la noción del tiempo… - comentó Maito- probablemente estén haciendo en el fuego lo que sea que haya pescado mi hijo y quieran pasar tiempo a solas con Karin – agregó el hombre haciendo que todos lo miraran con una mueca incrédula en el rostro por la libertad que le permitía a su hijo cuando a su hija por poco y hace un escándalo porque pasara tiempo con su prometido.

- Hombres… uff… que machista… - comentó bajito Ino a Hinata haciendo que ésta soltara una risita disimulada ante el comentario de su amiga. Ino luego se perdió en sus pensamientos, extrañaba a su amiga Tenten, y se moría de ganas de contarle sus novedades…así como seguramente la interrogaría por no haberle contado nada acerca de sus sentimientos por el castaño de ojos perlas.

* * *

Karin apareció en las afueras del castillo observando los guardias y analizando la forma de entrar a éste sin ser notada. Tenía que llevar a cabo el encargo que el Sr. Oscuro le había encomendado antes de que el mismo hubiera sido derrotado en la batalla contra el hada Sakura, quien ahora era la nueva Reina del Mundo Mágico, para poder tener a Lee a salvo. La mestiza pensó en que quizá podría ir y pedirle ayuda a la misma Reina pero no estaba segura de si eso pondría en riesgo la vida del hombre que ocupaba su corazón. Temía que un mal movimiento suyo pudiera ocasionar alguna repercusión sobre Lee, y ella no podría soportar que algo le ocurriera a ese dulce chico. Karin se movió sigilosamente, haciendo uso de su magia a través de los muros del castillo pasando totalmente desapercibida por los soldados que rondaban tanto los alrededores como los pasillos y estancias del lugar. Cerró los ojos un momento dejando que las incertidumbres y dudas que sentía estudiaran los pros y los contras de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero la imagen de Lee vino a su mente opacando todo lo demás, y obligándola a actuar. La mestiza apareció frente a la puerta de una habitación y sensó dentro de ella que no hubiera ninguna criatura mágica dentro o en los alrededores que pudiera estar protegiendo a su blanco, ella no tenía poderes como para enfrentarse a otros de su misma naturaleza o seres superiores; pero sin duda doblegar humanos no era un problema para una criatura mitad mágica como lo era ella.

Karin desapareció y volvió a aparecer dentro de la habitación, junto a la cama donde ese apuesto joven dormía ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, completamente indefenso. La mestiza se mordió el labio indecisa de si hacer o no lo que se le había encomendado pero sus manos se movieron solas. Sacó de un bolsillo oculto de su túnica una pequeña botella con una poción mágica dentro y la abrió. Dejó caer unas gotas del contenido de la misma en los labios del muchacho, y en ese momento se sintieron unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo que conducían a esa habitación. La chica se alarmó sin poder entender como pudieron haberla detectado tan rápidamente si es que por ahí no habían otros seres mágicos que protegieran al humano que yacía en la cama, quien al sentir las gotas amargas en su boca despertó y terminó de despabilarse al sentir que aporreaban la puerta de su habitación. Miró sin comprender a la extraña mujer que se encontraba junto a su cama y quiso incorporarse pero se sintió débil.

- Lo siento – dijo Karin y en ese momento se abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación del joven entrando por ella algunos guardias liderados por un hombre con los ojos rojos, a quien al joven le costó reconocer por un momento. El joven que seguía acostado pero semi incorporado, que se había ido debilitando cada vez más cayó en una especie de sueño profundo, desmayado, y Karin le tocó con una mano el hombro para ambos desaparecer de allí mientras los guardias y el hombre que en ese momento les comandaba se abalanzaban inútilmente al lugar donde segundos antes se encontraban Karin y su rehén, fallando en contener el secuestro.

* * *

La concentración del hada Sakura en esa búsqueda mágica se vio menguada de repente por una extraña sensación en su pecho que hizo que ésta abriera los ojos y sintiera el corazón oprimido en una angustia atroz.

- Sasuke… - susurró lastimosamente para la naturaleza y para ella misma. Su príncipe estaba en peligro.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capi...**

**¿Saben quien fue el secuestrado? ¿Se dieron cuenta de quien era el de ojos rojos? ¿EL secreto de INo? jejeje**

**espero que les haya gustado y gusten dejarme un RR *.***

**nos vemos a la proxima **

**matta ne!**

**Juli**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos! aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia, esta vez no me costó tanto idear lo que sucedería pero no he tenido tanto tiempo para pasarlo por eso no actualicé antes jeje... Espero que les guste ^^**

**Por cierto estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic y necesitaría su ayuda para que me eligieran la pareja de Saku porq aun no la he definido. Muchas gracias**

**Besos**

* * *

Capítulo 15: La búsqueda

* * *

Shikamaru ya había conocido a los Reyes del Reino de la Roca y había sido presentado como el esposo de Temari, estaba al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido en ese lugar así como de los acontecimientos que se llevarían a cabo en unos meses con motivo de la coronación de Gaara así como su inminente boda, cosa que le ponía feliz ya que ese extraño pelirrojo había podido encontrar el amor, ahora entendía la sobreprotección de Sakura hacia él, ahora comprendía el importante destino que el muchacho cargaba sobre sus hombros, él sería Rey.

Su mujer estaba hermosa esa noche con un vestido verde que combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos, y un aura que parecía resplandecer. Esto le llamó un poco la atención ya que ellos mantenían un vínculo mágico desde que habían contraído nupcias al estilo mágico (aunque ella no hubiera sido transformada en inmortal), y sin embargo no notaba nada extraño más allá de esos ojos más luminosos que de costumbre o cierto encanto que se había incrementado que hacía que el pequeño Kenji no se le despegara en el tiempo en que le permitían estar con los adultos. Ella le sonrió a su marido y se acercó a su oído, el perfume de ella le envolvió y no supo porque pero se sintió mareado por los efectos que ella le estaba haciendo sentir, esto era nuevo para él, y ahora lo comprobaba, su mujer tenía algo raro y lo iba a descubrir.

- ¿Está todo bien Shikamaru? – preguntó Temari al notar a su esposo como perdido en sus pensamientos. El asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella se ruborizó un poco ante la intensa mirada del mago - ¿En qué piensas?

- En la hermosa mujer con la que me casé – dijo el morocho sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia que hizo que el también sonriera.

- Pero que cosas dices amor… - agregó ella intentando que él no siguiera provocándola de esa manera con sus ojos y con sus dulces palabras.

- Sólo digo la verdad – él se encogió de hombros y acarició la mano de la rubia – estás más hermosa cada día… hay algo diferente en ti últimamente… - ella se ruborizó más aún, puso cara pensativa y lo miró un momento luego de tomar aire seguramente para cargarse de valor para decir algo que venía guardando desde hacía unas cuantas semanas ya.

- En realidad… - comenzó ella pero el mago la interrumpió de repente.

- Mi reina me solicita Temari… - informó Shikamaru de pronto frunciendo el ceño preocupado ante el mensaje mental que le había enviado Sakura – Debo irme… - la miró un momento – no pienses que me he olvidado de nuestra conversación… así que luego me terminarás lo que ibas a decirme… - ella asintió y el se levantó de la mesa disculpándose con los demás comensales y acto seguido desapareció dejando sorprendido a unos cuantos que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de magia.

* * *

Shikamaru salió del castillo y acudió al llamado de su Reina intentando ocultar la preocupación que sentía pero fallando en el intento; después de todo la conocía y sabía que ella estaba bastante alterada por algo, y para que eso sucediera debía de estar pasando alguna cosa muy grave como para ponerla en ese estado. Ella siempre había hecho muchas cosas por todos, siempre intentaba ayudar a los demás sin pedir algo a cambio, ella le había salvado la vida a él y a muchos más, había colaborado para poner a salvo a su mujer y su familia (lo cual apreciaba inmensamente) e incluso había derrotado al Sr. Oscuro augurando un tiempo de paz en el Reino Mágico. Ahora debía saber que estaba pasando con ella o se volvería loco. Él sabía acerca del efecto que ella causaba en todos los seres mágicos y humanos, aunque influenciaba más a los hombres, él mismo no era inmune a ese efecto avasallante natural pero el tenía de su lado el profundo amor que sentía por Temari, lo cual siempre le había aportado un autocontrol excelente para cuando se encontraba con el hada. Pero esta vez sintió ese llamado con un tono lastimero y unos fuertes instintos de protección surgieron en él como imponiéndose a cualquier otro sentimiento existente en él. Amaba a su mujer y siempre era lo primero para él, pero en ese momento estaba primero su Reina, Sakura, su amiga de hace mucho tiempo.

Se dirigió al campo de flores donde se había reencontrado y hecho el amor con Temari aquella tarde y la vio sentada entre las flores, tocándolas con delicadeza, con su hermosa piel de porcelana brillando por la luz de la luna, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, y fue toda una visión para el mago. Se maldijo interiormente por tener pensamientos poco apropiados en ese momento y sin perder tiempo se dirigió junto a ella y se sentó a su lado contemplándola de reojo, esperando a que fuera ella quien comenzara a hablar. Finalmente, luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio que le parecieron eternos al morocho el hada habló con su voz melodiosa.

- Necesito tu ayuda Shikamaru – susurró aún concentrada en las flores.

- Dígame mi reina que es lo que puedo hacer por usted – respondió el mago un poco asombrado ante el comportamiento tan sumiso del hada.

- Bueno... algo... algo le ha pasado a alguien muy importante para mí... – comenzó ella, el mago abrió sus ojos asombrados – Yo... – le costaba expresar con palabras lo que sentía pues no estaba tratando con el dueño de su corazón, con el ser que despertaba todo en ella. Hablar de los sentimientos era algo nuevo para ella y hasta el momento solamente lo había hecho con su Príncipe (cuando ambos se habían declarado su amor), por lo cual se le dificultaba poder explicar lo que estaba sintiendo a una tercera persona, más cuando esos mismos sentimientos los tenía desarrollados por un solo ser hasta el momento - ... mi destino está sellado junto a un humano... y él está en peligro... – siguió ella mientras Shikamaru seguía en silencio, escuchándola y contemplándola más seriamente; sin duda el mago de las sombras ya había puesto su mente a trabajar en algún plan – Yo estaba usando mi magia cuando eso sucedió – ella se puso la mano sobre el corazón – sentí… y siento algo... algo que me oprime el corazón... él está en peligro... He intentado rastrear al ser mágico que se lo llevó pero... es como si una barrera de alguna clase se le hubiera impuesto... y llegado a un punto... lo pierdo...

- Qué quieres que haga Sakura? – preguntó el mago.

- De alguna manera sé... que si algo le pasa a Sasuke... – ella se calló y el mago comprendió. Si algo le pasaba al humano algo le pasaría a ella, tan unidos estaban sus destinos que quizá el uno sin el otro no podrían sobrevivir. Shikamaru se alarmó aunque trató de no demostrarlo. Ella sonrió – Es muy lindo que no quieras preocuparme aunque te estés muriendo de miedo por lo que pueda pasar... – le dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo y sintiéndose reconfortada por el aprecio que el mago le tenía. Las flores que rodeaban al hada parecían mecerse contra ella acariciando su piel, el mago las observó y las envidió un momento por poder tener contacto con esa piel que incitaba a muchas cosas. Sacudió su mente e intentó concentrarse nuevamente en la delicada situación que el hada le había planteado.

- Lo encontraré... – afirmó el pelinegro con la voz algo ronca, la cual recompuso enseguida con un pequeño rubor en su rostro al darse cuenta de que la garganta se le había secado debido a los pensamientos pecaminosos que había tenido hacía un momento. Tosió un poco para hablar más claro - … encontraré a tu humano Sakura…

- Lo sé... – contestó ella y lo miró – … les encomendé a Haku y Suigestieu la misión de que encontraran y siguieran, en lo posible, el rastro de Orochimaru... no he tenido novedades de ellos desde que les encomendé a esa misión... no quería ser demasiado abusiva metiéndome en sus mentes por lo que he esperado a que sean ellos quienes se comuniquen conmigo... tampoco ha pasado demasiado tiempo pero... tengo un mal presentimiento... temo que les haya ocurrido algo o que algo no muy bueno esté a punto de suceder…

- Entiendo... – añadió Shikamaru

- Les dije que no se enfrentaran al Sr. Oscuro... él no es rival para ellos aunque no cuente con la totalidad de sus poderes... – ella lo miró seriamente – tampoco es rival para ti así que no quiero que te arriesgues... Mucho menos ahora... – soltó el hada como si nada haciendo que Shikamaru frunciera el cejo ya que no entendió eso último que había dicho Sakura – El Sr. Oscuro ha tenido unos cuantos días para poder ir recuperando al menos parte de su magia… y aunque no hayan detectado rastros de la misma, no dudo que sea peligroso… En fin… - ella se levantó de entre las flores y las mismas parecieron moverse sigilosamente como si la siguieran con la mirada - Yo contactaré a los demonios por si han sentido alguna extrañeza últimamente en la magia... – Shikamaru también se incorporó y la siguió unos metros hasta que ella se detuvo aún dándole la espalda.

- No quisiera ser imprudente mi Reina pero... – el mago se mordió el labio sin saber si preguntar lo que quería o no. Ella aguardó aunque sabía lo que inquietaba a Shikamaru, y el morocho agradeció que ella le diera el espacio para expresarse antes de salirle de una con una respuesta - ¿A qué se refirió cuando dijo antes que ahora menos tendría que arriesgarme? – de espaldas el hada sonrió y un destello de esperanza y nostalgia a la vez cruzó por sus ojos.

- No sé si debería decírtelo… quizá a tu mujer no le agrade que adelante lo que ella tiene para informarte… - soltó el hada con suspicacia. Shikamaru se tensó al saber que las novedades venían por el lado de su mujer, probablemente relacionado con la extrañeza que la envolvía últimamente. Internamente el mago tembló y sus sentimientos volvieron a ordenarse dentro de sí; la barrera de autocontrol que mantenía para mantener alejado de sí el efecto de Sakura se alzó imponente reforzada por el recuerdo de Temari y tomando una postura completamente impasible se adelantó un paso hacia Sakura.

- ¿Qué sucede con Temari, Sakura? – ella le miró por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa al haber logrado el efecto que quería en su amigo, lo que sentía por Temari era tan grande que había logrado vencer el deseo por ella.

- Mmm… sólo puedo decirte que son buenas noticias… pero luego tendrán que tomar entre ambos una decisión… - Sakura comenzó a irse nuevamente pero Shikamaru se adelantó y la tomó por el brazo deteniéndola de imprevisto. El deseo corrió como latigazo por el cuerpo del mago y su mirada se nubló por la lujuria corriendo por sus venas. Él se pegó más al cuerpo del hada por la espalda tomándola por ambos brazos y acariciándoselos suavemente. Sakura se tensó al sentir que Shikamaru le olía el cabello por lo que decidió actuar – Contrólate mago – exigió con autoritaria voz haciendo que el mago volviera en sí – Aléjate, ahora – Shikamaru se alejó de ella con un semblante arrepentido en el rostro.

- Discúlpeme mi Reina – se disculpó el mago haciendo una reverencia al hada quien aún estaba de espaldas al mismo. Ella suspiró.

- Está bien Shikamaru… ahora debo irme… - ella dudó un momento si acotar algo más o dejarlo así al asunto por ese día hasta que se decidió.

- ¿Sucede algo más mi Reina? – inquirió el mago preocupado. Ella se dio la vuelta al fin y se acercó a él bajo la mirada nerviosa del mismo, y es que habiendo perdido el control como lo había hecho momentos atrás, lo último que quería era tener la tentación delante de nuevo para que eso volviera a ocurrir.

- No temas que una vez hables con tu mujer y estés al tanto de la situación verás las cosas de distinta forma… - quiso tranquilizarlo ella pero a él sólo le picó aún más la curiosidad – y quizá… tu autocontrol no será necesario mantenerlo cuando estés cerca de mí… en un futuro… - siguió ella sonriéndole cálidamente y él se sintió reconfortado y aunque tuvo muchas ganas de abrazarla se quedó estático en el lugar en el que estaba– Toma – le dijo el hada y le entregó una flor igual a la que le había entregado a los hombres tiburón hacía un par de días ya – si tienes problemas que no puedas manejar al arrancar un pétalo de esta flor estarás convocando a un demonio para que te ayude en batalla… úsalo sólo si tu vida corre peligro… Ten cuidado Shikamaru – el mago tomó la flor en su mano y la contempló un momento antes de guardársela en su túnica.

- Gracias… - susurró.

- De nada… ahora vete… tu mujer está preocupada por ti y eso no le hace bien… - él pelinegro se extraño ante lo que dijo el hada y la vio desaparecer en un remolino de pétalos de cerezo.

* * *

Contempló unos segundos más el lugar por el que la chica se había ido y acto seguido desapareció él también para reaparecer en el castillo, más precisamente en la alcoba de Temari, lugar donde su mujer ya se encontraba esperándolo con la preocupación marcada en el rostro. Se acercó a él en cuanto le vio aparecer pero él le sonrió tranquilizándola.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo Shikamaru? – preguntó ella aún preocupada. El negó con la cabeza.

- No ha sucedido nada Temari – le respondió él tranquilizándola y abrazándola cuando ella llegó a su lado. Le besó la coronilla y luego la miró – Saldré en una misión de rastreo… pero no correré peligro así que no te preocupes… - se apresuró a añadir antes de que ella protestara. Ella suspiró y recostó la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo – Ahora, no pienses que me he olvidado de que tú y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Temari? – preguntó esta vez el mago cambiando el semblante a uno más serio y separándose de su mujer un poco para observar mejor sus reacciones. Ella se puso un poco nerviosa al respecto pero intentó disimularlo inútilmente ya que su esposo se dio cuenta - ¿Qué sucede amor? – insistió el mago poniendo un tono más amoroso en la forma de hablarle para que ella se sintiera con mayor confianza en contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo. Aún recordaba que Sakura le había dicho que era de la propia Temari de quien tenía que escuchar lo que fuera que ésta tenía que comunicarle. Finalmente su mujer se decidió a hablar.

- Bueno verás… yo… emm… - ella se sonrojó un poco y a Shikamaru le pareció curioso ese comportamiento en ella – hace unos días que me di cuenta de que… bueno… hay una alta probabilidad… de…

- Vamos Temari, no seas problemática… dime sin miedo ni vergüenza de una vez lo que está sucediendo… estoy comenzando a preocuparme mi amada… - interrumpió el mago acariciando las mejillas color carmín de la rubia. Ella suspiró nuevamente y por dentro intentó tranquilizarse, no era nada malo lo que tenía para contarle sino al contrario, era una maravillosa noticia, sólo temía un poco la reacción de su marido por sus distintas naturalezas, aún le costaba hacerse a la idea ella misma de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- Hay una alta probabilidad de que yo… esté… embarazada – dijo ella al fin y Shikamaru abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras de su mujer, sin duda eso era de lo último que esperaba ser notificado. Ella notó la sorpresa en su rostro pero igualmente siguió con su noticia – Seremos padres mi amor… creo que estoy de dos meses… pero hasta que no veamos a alguien que pueda revisarme no estaremos completamente seguros… - Shikamaru no sabía que decir, por un lado se sentía felíz pero por otro lado tenía miedo – Por favor… di algo… - el mago volvió en sí pues no quería asustar ni angustiar más a su mujer.

- Vamos a ser padres… - repitió el mago a lo que su mujer asintió. El mago sonrió a Temari y a ella se le vino el alivio encima al notar la alegría de su marido por la noticia, aunque esa alegría no le llegó a los ojos. Ella frunció el ceño ante esto.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Shikamaru? – preguntó ella y es que lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el mago estaba preocupado por la noticia que ella le había dado. El pelinegro suspiró, debía ponerla al tanto del riesgo que estaba corriendo su vida al tener ese bebé pero no quería que ella temiera o sería malo para el bebé.

- Escucha Temari… no quiero que te pongas nerviosa ni te pongas mal con lo que te voy a decir pero es necesario que lo sepas – ambos se sentaron en la cama – Primero que nada quiero que sepas que estoy feliz con este bebé… con la familia que vamos a formar pero… hay riesgos…

- ¿Riesgos? – preguntó ella algo desconcertada, él asintió – Si te refieres a que podemos peligrar porque eres un mago y demás… - pero él la interrumpió.

- No me refiero a eso Temari… verás… cuando se produce un embarazo entre dos seres diferentes como nosotros existe cierto riesgo durante el mismo… yo soy inmortal y tú eres una mortal… eso pone en peligro al bebé… - Shikamaru vio como los ojos de su mujer se llenaban de lágrimas y se maldijo por ser él quien le estaba provocando ese sufrimiento – No sé exactamente cuales son los pasos a seguir para que todo termine bien pero… - él miró los ojos llorosos de la mujer que amaba los cuales estaban llenos de ilusión por esperar alguna palabra de esperanza en que todo saldría bien - … sé que debe de haber alguna solución… o no nacerían criaturas mágicas mestizas… - Shikamau abrazó a su esposa de forma protectora y ella sollozó un momento mientras el pelinegro acariciaba su cabellos intentando que ella se tranquilizara – Te prometo que hallaremos una manera de que todo salga bien…

- Te creo – respondió ella en un débil murmullo. Y en ese mismo abrazo ellos se acostaron en la cama, Temari un poco deprimida porque la maravillosa noticia que tenía había dado un brusco giro y Shikamaru esperando que Temari se sintiera mejor para poder salir a realizar la misión que le habían encomendado.

* * *

Suigestieu estaba en shock, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, se encontraba muy confundido pues no comprendía exactamente las palabras que le había largado sin pudor el mago oscuro. Haku estaba sorprendido también pero miraba con cautela al sonriente hombre que por años había mantenido cautivo a su hermano mayor, y miraba de reojo a su hermano quien parecía no reaccionar, y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso ya que los estaba poniendo en peligro a ambos.

- Reacciona hermano - dijo Haku al fin, Suigestieu le miró confundido - ese hombre es nuestro enemigo y le hemos encontrado... No podremos acabar con él pero podemos interrumpirle la huída... - el hermano mayor miró al menor y esa mirada bastó para que se pusieran de acuerdo en lo que harían. Ambos hombres tiburón tensaron su cuerpo en posición de defensa pero el Sr. Oscuro solamente río muy fuerte burlándose de ellos.

- ¿Acaso piensan luchar contra mí? Saben que no tienen ninguna oportunidad... - destiló con veneno impregnado en sus palabras, él se había mantenido todo el tiempo en la misma tarea de preparación de la poción y ahora ya estaba terminada. Haber distraído a los ilusos hombres tiburón le había permitido que no se dieran cuenta de sus acciones hasta que no fuera demasiado tarde y que estuvieran más concentrados ensus palabras que en lo que hacía físicamente.

- No pelearemos buscando una victoria sino lo necesario como para que nuestra Reina llegue para detenerte... - contestó Suigestieu ya más recuperado de lo que anteriormente había dicho Orochimaru. EL mago oscuro sonrió.

- ¿Ya no estás molesto con lo que te dije sobre ella? Pues... tu querida Reina compartió mi lecho a cambio de tu libertad... - Suigestieu se tensó de nuevo y su hermano maldijo en voz baja - dime hombre tiburón... ¿No te sientes culpable al saber que yo profané su cuerpo puro de hada por tu causa? - el mayor de los hermanos apretó los dientes con mucha dificultad para controlar su enojo; estaba completamente furioso contra el mago y contra él mismo, y contra Sakura también por haber accedido a aquel trato maldito.

- Eso no es importante ahora hermano - dijo Haku interrumpiendo la cascada de pensamientos que su hermano mayor estaba teniendo - Ella te salvó porque quiso, nadie la obligó... no puedes culparte... - el chico miró al mago oscuro quien aún sonreía - Déjate de tonterías serpiente... - Orochimaru dejó al fin de manipular los instrumentos de hacer pociones y ojeó el libro que estaba abierto sobre la mesada de trabajo, sonrió malévolamente y con un brillo sádico en los ojos miró a ambos hermanos.

- Bueno... bueno... no se enojen... no los molestaré más... después de todo me han dado el margen de tiempo que necesitaba para poder terminar lo que estaba haciendo... - los hombres tiburón se tensaron – Ahora gracias a ustedes podré recuperarme y vengarme por mi derrota… - el mago dijo unas palabras extrañas junto con unos sellos con las manos, su magia se sintió por el lugar vibrando en cada cosa. Los hombres tiburón sintieron como su magia y energía les era arrebatada del cuerpo cayendo ambos hermanos de rodillas al suelo, cada uno sosteniéndose en su espada para no terminar completamente en el suelo. El golpe de magia acabó un instante después y ambas criaturas estaban jadeando casi sin poder sostenerse, todo esto ante la mirada divertida del Sr. Oscuro.

- ¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó?... – preguntó entrecortadamente Suigestieu.

- Oh pues… acabo de drenarles la magia y la energía… aunque estos días me he ido recuperando bastante bien de mi batalla con Sakura – pronunció el nombre con deleite, como saboreándolo lo cual hizo que el mayor de los hombres tiburón rechinara los dientes – de todas formas así me recupero más rápido… ¿para que seguir esperando a que mi magia y energía vuelva a su estado normal si puedo tomar la de ustedes para recomponerme más rápidamente? Además… gracias a mi hechizo… mi magia ahora no podrá ser rastreada… así que no esperen que alguien pueda salvarles – dijo como si nada el mago haciendo rabiar por dentro a los hermanos que se hallaban al borde de la inconciencia.

- Madito… - pronunció Suigestieu viendo caer desmayado a su hermano menor Haku, y el sin poder hacer nada. Ahora quedarían a merced de ese mago oscuro y quien sabe si le dejaría vivo o volvería a experimentar con él; quizá a su hermano le tocaría también su mismo destino, sólo esperaba que Sakura apareciera pronto. Con el último resquicio de fuerza sacó la flor de su túnica pero no pudo llegar a arrancar el pétalo pidiendo ayuda pues cayó en la inconciencia antes. Orochimaru se acercó sintiéndose victorioso a los dos hombres que yacían en el piso en estado de coma y notó la flor en la mano de aquél hombre tiburón que había sido su prisionero por mucho tiempo, aquél ser mágico tan bueno para experimentar. Sonrió y tomó la flor entre sus manos, acarició los pétalos antes de estrujar la flor en sus manos, haciendo que varios pétalos se desprendieran de la misma.

* * *

Todos en el castillo del Rey Naruto estaban en alerta por la desaparición de Lee y de Karin, ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que se los había visto por última vez y luego de que todos cenaran y esperaran que la pareja apareciera para informarles de las buenas nuevas, es que habían comenzado a preocuparse. Naruto había mandado a dos guardias a que revisaran los alrededores por los cuales ellos habían rondado pero no encontraron pista alguna acerca de su posible paradero. En cuanto los guardias volvieron con esas desalentadoras noticias fue que más guardias fueron dispuestos para cubrir un mayor perímetro de búsqueda junto a algunos perros que usaban para rastrear animales en algunas cacerías que el Rey realizaba.

Maito y Anko estaban muy preocupados por su hijo, e Ino y Sai estaban continuamente apoyándoles y dándoles palabras de apoyo para que no se angustiaran más, había que mantener la esperanza de que todo era sólo un malentendido, que seguramente ellos podrían haberse perdido por ahí ya que no hacía mucho tiempo que convivían en ese castillo y las tierras que rodeaban al mismo. Maito había querido salir en la búsqueda de Lee pero Naruto le había convencido que lo mejor era dejar a sus expertos hombres trabajar tranquilos en la búsqueda. A su vez Hinata estaba preocupada por Karin, sabía que ella había sufrido mucho en su vida y que ahora que se estaba recuperando gracias a ese risueño chico, todo lo que la mestiza había avanzado en la confianza y sociabilidad con otros seres podía irse por el caño si es que algo malo había sucedido.

Pero en general, la duda que todos mantenían en vilo era si Karin habría tenido algo que ver en dicha desaparición. Ella era un ser mágico y aunque no sabían con exactitud los poderes que ella podía tener, les costaba asimilar que ella pudiera haber sido sometida en el caso de que todo se tratara de un secuestro. Ella podía aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo haciendo uso de sus poderes, ¿por qué era que ella no les había contactado aún si es que había ocurrido algo? Esa y muchas más eran las interrogantes que los allegados a Lee manejaban, todos excepto Hinata quien no podía concebir un acto de maldad de parte de esa chica que se había convertido en su amiga, y a quien le tenía un extraño pero certero aprecio, la Reina del Reino de la Hierba tenía un extraño sentido de protección para con la mestiza que en parte estaba influenciado por ese cariño especial que le había nacido hacia ella sin saber porque.

La esposa del Rey observaba a través de la ventana hacia los jardines del castillo sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Naruto apareció junto a ella abrazándola por la espalda, logrando que ella se sobresaltara un poco.

- Disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarte Hina – se disculpó Naruto acariciando el abultado vientre de su esposa. Ella le sonrió quitándole importancia a eso y siguió en lo que estaba antes de que su esposo apareciera. Naruto se extraño ante esa actitud tan indiferente de Hinata por lo que se preocupó un poco - ¿Sucede algo Hinata? – preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo me preguntaba donde pueden estar Lee y Karin... estoy preocupada por ellos... – contestó la chica de ojos perla.

- Estoy seguro que estén donde estén estarán bien... ya los están buscando... seguramente se habrán fugado para estar a solas, ya sabes como son a veces – comentó Naruto a modo de hacer que la preocupación de su mujer se fuera un poco pero no lo logró pues Hinata ni una sonrisa le dedicó al comentario de Naruto, a lo que él suspiró. Hacía un par de horas ya que su amada esposa se encontraba en esa actitud distante de todos y pensante que le hacía ponerse nervioso pues no conocía ese lado melancólico de la chica. No le gustaba verla así, alicaída, por lo que ya no sabía que hacer para levantarle el ánimo. No entendía ese apego extraño que su dulce Hinata había desarrollado con la mestiza, le daba algo de celos; sin embargo, a pesar de todo no se oponía a la amistad de ambas mujeres pues sabía que Hinata era tímida y no le era fácil acercarse a las personas por lo que aún no terminaba de parecerle sorprendente la facilidad con la que se había creado el lazo entre ellas; incluso a veces pensaba que Karin le había hecho algún hechizo a su mujer pero luego se daba cuenta de que eso era absurdo pues no habían motivo de por medio para ello. Claro que tampoco podía olvidar del todo el intento de asesinato hacia Hinata pero la mestiza había mostrado un cambio de actitud enorme por lo que tampoco se ponía demasiado paranoico al respecto, además Hinata parecía que a eso no le tomaba importancia.

- Es… es extraño… - dijo de pronto la chica sorprendiendo a su marido.

- ¿Qué es lo que es extraño Hinata? – preguntó Naruto algo desconcertado.

- Karin se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí… lo que sufrió… no puedo evitar verla como una niña que está conociendo el mundo por primera vez… aunque sea una mujer, y mayor que yo… tantas cosas le fueron negadas… Creo que es injusto que algo que pueda empañar su reciente paz haya sucedido… algo no está bien Naruto… - ella miró a su esposo con ojos suplicantes – Sé que muchos de ustedes tienen dudas acerca de ella por ser un ser mágico y demás… pero algo me dice que ella no es la culpable de lo que está pasando… tenemos que confiar en ella Naruto, por favor… - el Rey suspiró, no le podía negar nada a la mujer que amaba menos si decía las cosas con tanta convicción.

* * *

Karin apareció junto a uno de los bosques que poseían unas extrañas vibraciones mágicas al sur del Reino del Fuego, lugar donde mentalmente le habían comunicado los subordinados de Orochimaru que se encontraran para entregar al hombre que había sido secuestrado a cambio de Lee. Ella estaba triste, por dentro sentía sabía que estaba obrando mal pero no podía arriesgar la vida de su amado Lee, el era un chico tan dulce y era quien le estaba ayudando a salir adelante y construir un poco de confianza propia así como también en los demás. Hasta ahora veía que los que siempre la habían dañado eran otros seres como ella, mágicos, el único humano que no valía la pena era su padre, Danzo, pero todos los demás no tenían la culpa de todas las complicaciones que habían en su mundo. Suspiró resignada ante la idea de entregar a ese apuesto hombre pelinegro a las garras del Sr. Oscuro pero sabía que ella no era rival para Sakumo y Sora, aparte de que ellos eran más poderosos también tenían más experiencia en batalla, sin contar que no podía huir con dos humanos a cuesta. Se preguntaba porque el Sr. Oscuro estaría tan interesado en ese humano como para mandar a secuestrarlo, es decir, era un príncipe y Orochimaru siempre había querido no llamar demasiado la atención por lo que generalmente cuando secuestraba a alguna víctima o el sujeto extraño llamado Madara le daba humanos como parte de pago por los favores del mismo, eran desconocidos, simples aldeanos con un triste destino.

El pelinegro yacía en el suelo aún desmayado por los efectos de la poción que Karin le había vertido en su boca, poción que no solamente le hacía quedar en un tipo de trance en la inconciencia sino que suprimía parte de la esencia de su ser, esa energía vital especial con la cual los humanos eran reconocidos por los seres mágicos. Si bien las criaturas mágicas eran reconocidas por su magia, los humanos lo eran por su esencia o energía vital. Por esa poción era que Sakura no podía encontrarlo, ya que ésta escondía también la magia del ser mágico más débil y próximo al humano que hubiera bebido esa poción, esto era porque Karin era una mestiza, por eso su magia quedaba suprimida de detectarse completamente ya que en parte era mitad humana; si ella hubiera sido un ser mágico puro no toda su magia hubiera quedado escondida del radar mágico del hada de la primavera.

Karin, gracias a su poder mágico, sensó la magia de los seguidores de Orochimaru y se tensó. Temía que pudieran hacerle daño a Lee con lo sádico que podían ser a veces Sakumo y Sora. Mantuvo la respiración un momento para soltar todo el aire de golpe cuando los vio aparecer de detrás de unos robles enormes, Sakumo caminando tranquilamente hacia ella mientras Sora se quedaba a medio camino con un desmayado Lee que estaba aún atrapado en ese especie de líquido extraño que le impedía moverse. Karin vio al chico inconciente y con algunos golpes y se alarmó pensando lo peor.

- ¡¿Qué le han hecho? ¡Dijeron que no le harían daño! – gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Oh bueno... nos aburrimos un poco y jugamos un poco con él... – contestó tranquilamente Sora con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro. Karin soltó las primeras lágrimas y Sora bufó notablemente irritada – Deja ya el teatrito... sólo está inconciente no muerto... – la mirada de la criatura mágica que aún tenía prisionero a Lee se tornó afilada – Eres patética – le dijo con asco y desprecio a Karin, en quien sólo se veía el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y ahora tenía los labios apretados para no llorar.

- Ya cumplí con mi parte... ahora déjenlo ir... – pidió con la voz algo entrecortada. Sora miró a Sakumo quien asintió. La chica liberó a Lee de su inmovilidad y el chico cayó al suelo sin contemplaciones. Karin corrió a su lado y apoyó la cabeza del chico en sus piernas. Lee estaba muy lastimado, sin duda los seguidores de Orochimaru se habían pasado con él, era sólo un humano y por ende más frágil que una de las criaturas mágicas por lo que el daño de los golpes era mayor. Karin miró con resentimiento como esos seres mágicos tan crueles tomaban al hombro el cuerpo del hombre pelinegro que ella había secuestrado y se marchaban de ahí sin ningún remordimiento.

- No te olvides que cuando Orochimaru-sama vuelva a levantarse con el poder... volveremos por ti... aprovecha este tiempo de libertad... – dijo Sakumo antes de desaparecer con Sora del lugar, y seguir con su propia misión.

Karin se tranquilizó un poco cuando esos amenazantes compañeros desaparecieron de los alrededores, y se tranquilizó aún más cuando dejó de sentirlos completamente. Se concentró en acariciar la mejilla hinchada del hombre que amaba y de limpiar un poco la sangre de un corte en su frente. Esos malditos se habían atrevido a dañar a la única persona que ella había considerado importante en su vida, aparte de Hinata claro. Ella era como una hermana que nunca tuvo pero Lee era el dueño de su corazón. Ella lo contempló tristemente, por las palabras que Sakumo le había dicho no tendría mucho más tiempo para estar con ese hombre maravilloso, por lo que tendría que aprovecharlo al máximo, sin embargo no quería que él sufriera sabiendo que ella debería irse por lo que mantendría eso en secreto y eventualmente cuando fuera llamada por el Sr. Oscuro desaparecería de su vida y la de todos, misteriosamente.

Ella no tenía muchas habilidades curativas, sólo lo que había aplicado en ella misma en muchas ocasiones desde pequeña cada vez que alguien la lastimaba. Por lo que decidió llevar a Lee a una caverna abandonada que había cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, hacía mucho que sabía de ese lugar ya que en alguna que otra ocasión ella necesitó refugiarse allí. La primera vez que descubrió ese lugar fue luego de haber sido violada por Orochimaru la primera vez que supo lo que era el contacto carnal.

**Flash back**

Ella tenía 14 años acababa de terminar con un entrenamiento de resistencia con Kabuto, a quien Orochimaru había pedido enseñara pociones, entrenamiento en lucha y algunos hechizos, además de mejorar la utilización de su don. Ese día había terminado demasiado agotada, rasguñada y golpeada y había ido a la humilde habitación que le habían cedido desde que vivía en ese castillo del mago oscuro para limpiarse y curarse las heridas, así como también descansar. Orochimaru había aparecido de repente en su habitación cuando ella se estaba desvistiendo y ella no lo había sentido aparecer pues su don estaba dormido de momento mientras ella recuperaba fuerzas. Ella se había sorprendido y ruborizado al verlo allí mirándola con esa mirada hambrienta su cuerpo en crecimiento. Instintivamente se cubrió sintiéndose sumamente incómoda por ver a ese hombre allí pero no dijo nada por el temor que este despertaba en ella.

- Orochimaru-sama – saludó ella al mago oscuro con una leve inclinación aferrándose a la camiseta semi abierta que le cubría apenas hasta un poco debajo de la cintura y dejaba uno de sus hombros fuera.

- Karin – contestó él con la voz algo ronca. Ella se sintió aún más incómoda ya que el no hacía nada sino que simplemente la contemplaba con esa intensa mirada que parecía traspasarla y detallar las formas de su cuerpo. Ella se desesperó un poco.

- ¿Necesitaba algo Orochimaru-sama? – preguntó poniéndose nerviosa al ver que el mago comenzaba a acercarse a ella, razón por la cual la chica comenzó a retroceder hasta que quedó contra la pared.

- Es hora de que seas instruída en algo más... – comentó acercando su cuerpo al de ella por lo que Karin se echó a temblar – Hoy conocerás de que se trata el contacto carnal...– y con su sonrisa de serpiente apresó a la chica entre sus brazos para luego besarla entre pataleos y movimientos de ella para alejarlo, acciones que fueron inútiles para frenar al mago que se encontraba poseído por la lujuria – Si no pones de tu parte, te dolerá... – dijo de repente con voz amenazante por lo que Karin dejó de forcejear y tratando de alejar su mente de lo que estaba por suceder se dejó hacer lo que el mago quiso.

Orochimaru la poseyó en todos los sentidos, no fue suave con ella pero tampoco brutal ya que ella no tenía idea de lo que se trataban las relaciones sexuales entre dos seres, así que luego de entrar y salir de ellas en varias ocasiones y estar por todo el cuerpo de la chica la dejó dormida o desmayada en la cama, pues a esa altura ya no sabía si ella había podido resistir tanto esfuerzo físico luego del arduo entrenamiento de la tarde que había tenido. Orochimaru desapareció saciado y satisfecho, dejando a una Karin con una presión en el pecho por tener que cargar tanto dolor en su interior. Con la vergüenza en cada poro de su piel por lo que el mago oscuro le había hecho desapareció del lugar apareciendo junto a la caverna, la cual vio como una guarida de salvación donde se refugió. No era demasiado profunda pero al fondo de esta había un manantial de donde el agua estaba limpia y podía usarse para beber de la misma, así como lavar las heridas que su cuerpo tenía así como sus partes íntimas las cuales dolían. Esa noche se quedó dormida enseguida dentro del manantial, creyendo que de alguna manera el agua podría limpiar su cuerpo de la suciedad que sentía en cada centímetro del mismo así como purificar su alma corrompida. Al otro día se sintió mejor y buscó algo de alimento en la zona recolectando así algunos frutos. Pasó allí unos días, lugar donde pudo encontrar algo de paz momentánea y sanar más rápidamente las heridas de su cuerpo, hasta que al cuarto día apareció en la puerta de la cueva Kabuto.

Ella al verlo se tensó enseguida y el temor la hizo temblar ya que por insignificante que pareciera le hubiera gustado creer que ya no tendría que volver al castillo y podría ser libre. Sonrió tristemente dándose cuenta de que eso jamás sucedería, ella siempre sería prisionera de Orochimaru y el podría disponer de ella como quisiera.

- Ya has estado bastante tiempo ausente. Es hora de volver – le dijo Kabuto a la chica sin ninguna expresión en el rostro aunque por dentro sentía algo de lástima por la misma. Se veía como una chiquilla asustada y no dudaba que estuviera aterrorizada luego de lo que Orochimaru le había hecho, pero ella tendría que ser fuerte y salir adelante, los experimentos hechos en ella así como el entrenamiento y demás molestias que el Sr. Oscuro se estaba tomando para con ella debían rendir sus frutos, de alguna forma el Sr. Oscuro pensaba que ella estaba en deuda por haber sido aceptada bajo el seno del mismo y criada desde pequeña bajo su cudiado. Y aunque ella no tuviera culpa de nada, su padre tiempo atrás había decidido su destino – Por lo que veo tus heridas están casi sanas así que a partir de mañana continuaremos con tu entrenamiento – y acto seguido Kabuto desapareció dejando a una Karin con miedo y resignación en partes iguales, sabiendo que por más lejos que fuera siempre sería encontrada y obligada a volver a su tortura diaria. Una hora más tarde ella estaba de regreso en su cuarto encerrando su corazón en un lugar muy adentro de sí misma, esperando que siempre permaneciera intacto de la maldad que la rodeaba.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora estaba recurriendo a su refugio personal para atender las heridas de alguien a quien amaba y temía perder. No podía presentarse en el castillo con el chico en ese estado, aparte que necesitaba atención inmediata y ella ya conocía la zona y hierbas que podían mejorarlo. Así que pasó horas y horas curándolo y limpiando sus heridas, recolectando frutos, hizo una fogata y puso a cocinar en el fuego un conejo que había cazado para alimentar al chico en caso de que despertara. De vez en cuando le cambiaba las compresas y le acariciaba el cabello. Toda la noche había pasado y ahora la mañana se hacía presente por medio de la luz solar que entraba por la puerta de la caverna. Lee despertaba con un leve quejido al darse cuenta del dolor que le implicaba moverse. Karin se había quedado dormida cuidándolo y al sentir moverse al chico se incorporó y fue junto a él, le revisó las heridas y sonrió al ver al hombre que amaba conciente e intentando ubicarse en el lugar.

- ¿Dón-dónde estamos? – dijo con la voz rasposa por la garganta seca a lo que ella enseguida le acercó un cuenco con un poco de agua. Él la bebió sin protestar y enseguida observó a la chica la cual se encontraba un poco desaliñada.

- Estamos en una caverna que yo conocía... estabas herido y te traje aquí para cuidarte...– respondió ella con la cabeza gacha con temor de que al mirarlo a los ojos encontrara rechazo hacia ella por parte de él.

- Sí... – respondió él chico – recuerdo que esos seres raros me golpearon...Lee frunció el ceño - ¿Qué sucedió? – Karin se mordió el labio.

- Bueno yo... hice lo que me pidieron Lee... – su semblante se mostraba apesadumbrado y el chico sintió pena por ella – por eso es que pude recuperarte... – los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas – Yo tenía mucho miedo... creí... creí que te perdería... – y acto seguido ella comenzó a sollozar. Lee se sentó como pudo y la abrazó intentando reconfortarla.

- No fue tu culpa Karin... por favor... no llores mi amor...

- Perdóname... perdóname por favor... por mi culpa tú... – pero Lee la interrumpió.

- Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa – le repitió enmarcando la cara de la chica con sus manos y sonriéndole para que ella se tranquilizara – Es culpa de las circunstancias... ninguno de nosotros podíamos pensar que algo así iba a ocurrir... Yo no te culpo... así que no quiero que tú lo hagas... ¿si? – preguntó el chico a lo que ella asintió con algo de duda aún – Bien... así me gusta... ahora... debemos volver al castillo... todos deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros... – ella bajó la cabeza.

- Todos deben de pensar que es mi culpa que hayamos desaparecido… no sé si volverán a aceptarme con ellos… - susurró ella con dolor. Lee suspiró y la abrazó contra él mientras le besaba el pelo.

- Ellos no pensarán eso… ya verás que todo estará bien Karin, no te preocupes… Ahora dime… - él volvió a mirarla a los ojos - ¿Puedes transportarnos al castillo de vuelta? – ella asintió y acto seguido los dos desaparecieron de la caverna para aparecer de nuevo en los jardines del castillo del Rey de la Hierba dejando a los guardias que allí se hallaban presentes asombrados.

* * *

Sakura se dirigió donde los demonios habitaban y sintió el confort de estar en familia; mentalmente buscó a Kakuzou quien apareció frente a ella segundos después.

- Mi Reina – saludó el demonio con el semblante algo preocupado ya que sentía el dolor del hada - ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó sin poderlo evitar. Ella le sonrió.

- La verdad es que no... algo le ha pasado a alguien importante para mí... y es necesario que le ubique con urgencia... – varios demonios prestaban atención a las palabras del hada atentamente - ¿Ha habido alguna anormalidad de magia, o has sentido al Sr. Oscuro? – preguntó el hada yendo directo al grano.

- Sí hemos sentido a algunos sobordinados de Orochimaru que aún quedan sueltos... pero no son de gran importancia... Hace unas horas sentimos una extraña vibración en una zona que se encuentra en el Reino que los humanos llaman de la Arena, fue como si fuera un destello de la magia del Sr. Oscuro pero enseguida desapareció – informó el demonio y Sakura frunció el ceño ante la información, y se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Han tenido algún llamado de ayuda reciente? Algunos hombres tiburón tienen una de las flores en caso de que necesitaran convocar a alguno de ustedes en su ayuda...

- Por ahora no... – ella asintió aún pensativa – Mi Reina... – llamó Kakuzou al hada quien le miró – disculpe lo atrevida de mi pregunta pero...

- ¿Quieres saber quien es ese ser tan importante? – el asintió. Ella suspiró – Es un humano, alguien cuyo destino está íntimamente ligado al mío... si algo le sucede a él, es probable que a mí me pase algo... – los demonios que habían hecho un círculo alrededor del demonio y Sakura quedaron atónitos ante las palabras del hada y una furia colectiva contra el ser que se había atrevido a secuestrar a ese humano se desató entre los allí reunidos, abrumando por un momento al hada.

- Encontraremos al humano – dijo Kakuzou con el semblante más serio, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Ustedes concéntrense en encontrar a Orochimaru, algo me dice que puede estar con él... la persona que se llevó a Sasuke es un ser mágico también pero no logro dar con mi humano... creo que le dieron algún tipo de poción extraña porque cuando trato de encontrar o sentir su energía vital sólo hay un vacío... y sé que no está muerto – terminó de decir el hada rápidamente contestando la pregunta que se había formado de repente en la mente del demonio.

- Hablaré con más de los nuestros para mandar más demonios a inspeccionar esa energía extraña que le dije anteriormente así como también irán algunos otros demonios rastreadores para buscar seguidores del Sr. Oscuro a ver si podemos dar con su posición... No permitiremos que algo le suceda a nuestra Reina – dijo orgullosamente Kakuzou, y todos reverenciaron al hada. Ella les sonrió cálidamente y ellos se sintieron reconfortados por el amor que ella les tenía, nadie era tan sincero con ellos como ella, ella siempre se mostraba transparente ante todo y todos.

- Gracias a todos por su ayuda… - expresó ella un poco conmovida. Varios demonios comenzaron con la misión encomendada y desaparecieron del lugar. Ella se quedó un poco más conversando con Kakuzou y poniendo algunas cosas a la orden del día con el demonio. En ese momento una alerta vibró en uno de los demonios del lugar y en Sakura y ella reconoció inmediatamente que se trataba de la flor que le había dado a los hombres tiburón para que usaran si estaban en peligro y al parecer algo les estaba sucediendo a ellos para que recurrieran a esa ayuda.

Sakura se dirigió al demonio que había sido convocado, el cual era Nekomata, el tigre de dos colas y lo acarició.

- Gracias por tu ayuda – le dijo ella suavemente y ambos desaparecieron del lugar a donde se encontraban los hombres tiburón esperando llegar a tiempo de evitar una tragedia.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capi espero que les haya gustado, si gustan dejarme un RR me pondré muy contenta ^^**

**Matta ne!**

**Juli**


	16. Revelaciones

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la conti de este fic, con el cual he estado muy inspirada... Espero que les guste pues me he esforzado mucho en este capi y creo que ha quedado lo bastante bueno como para que les plantee una cuestión al respecto del fic en sí: **

**NOTA 1: Hemos llegado a una parte de la historia en que existen dos camino a seguir y de los cuales ustedes me dirán su opinión en cuanto a cual de esas opciones prefieren que continúe: **

**OPCIÓN A: si es que prefieren que Sasuke sea rescatado casi sin rasguños por Saku, en poco tiempo desde su secuestro. Así mismo con más SasuSaku por delante.**

**OPCIÓN B: pasa bastante tiempo del secuestro de Sasuke para que este sea rescatado, posible enfrentamiento SasuSaku, posible muerte de algún personaje, entre otras cosas.**

**Esas son las opciones que les dejo y en ambas puedo escribir cosas diferentes según sus opiniones, lo único que les pido es que al menos necesito 5 votos para cada una de esas opciones para escribir esa conti de la historia.**

**NOTA 2: Quiero avisarles también que estoy comenzando a escribir un nuevo fic, que estará ambientado en la Konoha ninja que todos conocemos, aún demoraré en subir los primero capis pero quería pedirles ayuda en cuanto a elegir la pareja que estará acompañando a Sakura, ella será una de las protagonistas principales pero aún no sé con quien hará pareja por lo que para eso necesito de sus opiniones y sus elecciones, eso es muy importante para mí. Generalmente no me molesta que no me dejen RR, yo sé que la historia es seguida por muchos, pero en esta ocasión me gustaría poder contar con su voto para la pareja de Saku, pues estoy indecisa en esa cuestión y me gustaría poder contar aunque sea con 5 votos para el mismo candidato. No tengo a ningno definido por lo que cualquier sugerencia servirá ^^ **

**En cada una de las Notas como verán les pido 5 confirmaciones acerca de algo, por lo que cuando me dejan su lindo RR ya pueden votar por ambas cosas. Muchas gracias y ahora sí, no los jodo más y les dejo que lean el capi.**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Revelaciones.

* * *

El hada Sakura apareció junto al demonio Nekomata en las afueras del castillo de Sasori, y observaron la magia ocuparse de ocultar el lugar. El demonio le comunicó mentalmente que desde dentro de ese lugar había provenido la vibración mágica del Sr. Oscuro y ambos se dirigieron allí con la esperanza de encontrar aún con vida a los hombres tiburón que habían solicitado la ayuda por medio de la flor. Apareció en la habitación donde estaban Suigestieu y Haku y observó que ambos estaban inconscientes en el suelo y su energía era casi nula, por lo que a menos que recibieran ayuda pronto estos podrían morir pronto. Orochimaru se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Sakura y el demonio tigre de dos colas y maldijo por lo bajo cuando luego de que ella observara a los hombres tiburón posara los ojos en él, aunque de todos modos no pudo evitar que el deseo por poseerla nuevamente le recorriera el cuerpo con ansiedad. La cólera a su vez se hizo presente en él por tener cierta información sobre cierto pelinegro que hacía que sus celos le dominaran de momento por saber que no era el ser a quien ella llevaba en su corazón; aunque eso podría cambiar, había encontrado una buena forma de dominarla al haber ordenado el secuestro del Príncipe Sasuke. Sin duda, su fiel Zetsu había recaudado una buena información cuando le comentó hacía un tiempito ya tan valiosa información. Pero por las dudas mantendría aún esa carta bajo la manga.

Orochimaru sabía que no podía ponerse a luchar contra el hada ni dejarse apresar por lo que atinó a tomar la acción de los cobardes: hablar para conseguir algo de tiempo para huir.

- Hola mi hermosa hada... ¿cómo has estado? ¿Me has extrañado? – dijo como si nada mientras no se movía del lugar observando las acciones del hada y el demonio. Sakura no le respondió, se había arrodillado entre los hermanos tiburón y ahora estaba controlando sus pulsos y estados vitales y mágicos. Se notaba preocupada y su cara no lo disimulaba al tener constantemente el ceño fruncido.

- Están casi muertos... – susurró comenzando a emanar una energía azul de sus manos, cada una sobre el cuerpo de cada ser mágico inconsciente. Sabía que no podía dejar que Orochimaru escapara pues era muy peligroso más ahora que se había recuperado del todo, pero esos dos seres se estaban muriendo y no aguantarían mucho más, su intuición le decía que primero curara a los heridos y luego se ocupara del mago oscuro. El mago de las serpientes aprovechó que ella estaba concentrada en las curaciones para poder atacarla y así huir.

- Lamento decirte mi querida Sakura que debo irme... pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver... quien sabe... quizá tengamos a "alguien" en común... – y riendo maliciosamente lanzó unas bolas de fuego hacia donde ella estaba las cuales impactaron en el demonio que se había colocado frente a Sakura y los hombres tiburón protegiéndolos del ataque. El demonio absorbió el fuego volviéndolo parte de él y Orochimaru dio un paso atrás pensando que quizá escapar estaría algo difícil pero no imposible.

- No lo dejes escapar Nekomata – le ordenó al demonio una seria Sakura intentando, ahora que ya había terminado de estabilizar los signos vitales de los hermanos, hacer que reaccionaran. El demonio lanzó unas cuerdas de fuego para intentar atar la magia del mago con ellas pero éste las desvió con un movimiento de su brazo derecho, el cual ahora mostraba unas inscripciones extrañas y estaba rodeado con una luz azul oscuro que era similar a un escudo mágico. Orochimaru saltó hacia atrás quedando así cerca de la única ventana de la habitación y Nekomata se movió rápidamente tras él para impedir que escapara, flanqueando uno de sus costados.

- Lamento no poder quedarme Sakura... estar en tu compañía es siempre un placer... - se relamió los labios con la lengua con ojos ansiosos - pero tengo un invitado que está esperándome - el hada abrió mucho sus ojos y frunció el ceño dejando de lado los hombres tiburón; el Sr. Oscuro le estaba diciendo indirectamente que él había sido quien había mandado a secuestrar a su Príncipe por lo que Sasuke estaba corriendo un gran peligro si es que ella no lograba rescatarlo a tiempo.

- ¿Dónde lo tienes? - preguntó el hada comenzando a sentir un extraño malestar en su interior. Las emociones de ella al saber que su amado estaba en peligro mortal estaban un poco descontrolándose en su interior y una furia ciega estaba gestándose violentamente - déjalo ir Orochimaru... - advirtió. El mago se sorprendió un poco de esta faceta tan distinta a la de la dulce hada habitual, ella estaba comenzando a emanar una extraña energía bastante enardecida por sus emociones revolucionadas, y bastante negra también; al parecer su mitad oscura estaba poseyéndola ante el instinto natural de proteger algo preciado. El mago le sonrió aceptando el desafío.

- No lo haré... - respondió como si nada el Sr. Oscuro aunque por dentro estaba un poco nervioso. Ante su negativa Sakura comenzó a cambiar físicamente ante un estupefacto mago quien no creía lo que veía. Los ojos del hada antes verdes jade se volvieron rojos y más rasgados, un aura naranja la rodeó y la expresión de su rostro se volvió salvaje. Orochimaru se asustó al nunca haber visto algo igual (a pesar de sus largos siglos de vida) y saltó por la ventana seguido de Nekomata y Sakura quien, al parecer, no era del todo ella misma.

El mago aterrizó en el suelo y tras él cayeron el demonio y el hada para proseguir con la persecución. El demonio volvió a lanzarle las cuerdas de fuego y esta vez logró enlazarle un brazo sacándole un grito de dolor y rabia al mago, impidiendo que éste escapara utilizando su magia de desvanecimiento y transportación; al mantenerlo enlazado de esa manera Orochimaru no podría soltarse para irse de ahí aunque igualmente podía utilizar su magia de defensa y ataque contra los allí presentes. EL Sr. Oscuro lanzó bolas de fuego contra el demonio y contra Sakura, y se alarmó cuando vio que esta vez no sólo el demonio las absorbía sino que Sakura también, ella no se había defendido ni había utilizado la magia de la naturaleza para resguardarse.

El mago comenzó a forcejear con el demonio por la liberación de su brazo lastimado moviéndose de un lado a otro pero era inútil ya que el demonio lo tenía muy bien enlazado. Más cuerdas de fuego salieron del demonio para apresar por completo al mago pero en ese momento apareció uno de los subordinados del mago, quien detuvo el ataque del demonio con un poco de esfuerzo.

- Pensé que no me habrías escuchado Sakumo - dijo el Sr. Oscuro con su tétrica voz y su nada amistoso tono.

- Disculpe mi demora Orochimaru-sama, me encontraba algo alejado de aquí - se disculpó el ser mágico con respeto.

- Atácalos - le ordenó el mago y Sakumo aunque dudó un poco ya que el nivel de él no tenía comparación para un enfrentamiento con un demonio y con la otra criatura que en ese momento se le hacía familiar pero a la vez tenía una energía mágica desconocida pero muy poderosa y oscura. El subordinado del mago asintió aunque sabía de antemano que no podría hacer demasiado y atacó al demonio primero para que éste soltara de una vez a su amo.

Sakumo tenía dos técnicas muy fuertes debido a que venía de un clan aislado en las montañas que había sido exterminado desde hacía años siendo él y Sora los únicos en salvarse. La naturaleza mágica de ese clan consistía en dominar dos tipos de magia diferentes, en el caso de Sakumo él dominaba los movimientos de tierra y el hielo, y en el caso de Sora, ella dominaba el agua y dentro de esa técnica podía manipular la consistencia de la misma, su densidad y concentración de los minerales en ella, así como su temperatura (eso decía que levemente podía controlar la temperatura de las cosas siempre y cuando estas fueran líquidas o tuvieran líquido); ambos al combinar sus técnicas formaban un dúo difícil de vencer. Ahora Sakumo atacaba al demonio y a Sakura utilizando sus técnicas terrestres haciendo que unas columnas y picos salieran de la tierra bajo ellos ocasionando que todo alrededor temblara cual sismo y que Orochimaru y el demonio apresador tuvieran que saltar para esquivar el ataque (pues se vieron envueltos en él al ser un ataque de largo alcance). Sakura no se movió pues donde ella estaba parada no salió nada que la atacara, lo único que hacía era mirar al nuevo ser mágico corrompido que había aparecido a interrumpir en el lugar. Sakumo frunció el ceño ante esto, ¿por qué su ataque no había funcionado con ella?

- La naturaleza no me atacará - dijo ella contestándole la duda de sus pensamientos, quedando el ser sorprendido porque ella le hubiera leído la mente.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba? - preguntó extrañado el ser mágico ya que nunca antes había conocido a alguien aparte de Orochimaru que pudiera leerle la mente, inclusive podía sentir el poder que el cuerpo de la chica emanaba - ¿Qué o quien eres? – exigió Sakumo al hada a lo que ella simplemente sonrió pero no fue la misma sonrisa cálida de siempre sino una sonrisa fría, letal e igual de atrayente y sensual que siempre. Sakumo tembló y la oleada de atracción que a todos los hombres les pasaba le afectó y como en trance comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Orochimaru bufó y maldijo por lo bajo, a él le había paralizado por un instante la escalofriante sonrisa del hada pero igualmente también sabía el devastador efecto que la misma tenía sobre los especímenes del sexo masculino, fueran humanos o seres mágicos.

Sakumo caminó hacia el hada con la sangre ardiendo por ella, Orochimaru sabía que si el llegaba junto a ella su subordinado no podría ayudarle a escapar por lo que le lanzó una bola de fuego hiriéndolo un poco pero haciéndolo volver en sí. Sakumo se sintió algo confuso por un momento pero enseguida reaccionó y en una idea rápida para liberar a su amo intentó congelar las cuerdas de fuego con las cuales el demonio apresaba al Sr. Oscuro, concentró todo su poder al punto de quedar exhausto por esa técnica poderosa y demandante de poder mágico pero gracias a ella Orochimaru pudo liberarse rompiendo esas cadenas que ahora eran de hielo (y por lo tanto más frágiles) y enseguida usó su magia de transportación desapareciendo del lugar. Sakumo sonrió al ver que su amo había podido escapar aunque le sorprendió un poco que el mismo huyera del combate pues no creía que alguien pudiera sobrepasarle en poder, menos una criatura mágica que se viera tan frágil como la chica junto al demonio. Sakumo se sentía agotado por el esfuerzo realizado y utilizando sus últimas fuerzas y magia que le quedaba en su cuerpo desapareció de allí para poder ir a reunirse con Sora, Orochimaru y el prisionero.

* * *

Karin y Lee habían aparecido en el castillo de Rey Naruto bajo la sorprendida mirada de los guardias del lugar. Lee se encontraba mucho mejor de sus heridas pues las curaciones de Karin habían surtido efecto casi inmediatamente pero aún estaba algo visiblemente maltrecho por lo que un par de soldados corrieron hacia ellos para auxiliar al chico que no tenía buen aspecto. Otro guardia salió a dar la voz de alarma que las dos personas que se hallaban perdidas habían aparecido causando una conmoción en el lugar donde enseguida se hicieron presentes allí los padres de Lee, junto a Sai e Ino, y Naruto e Hinata. Los padres del chico se lanzaron a abrazarlo efusivamente bombardeándolo con todo tipo de preguntas, mientras Hinata se acercó a Karin y bajo la sorprendida mirada tanto de la chica como de su esposo la abrazó con un poco de timidez pero cálidamente. A Karin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la bondad de esa mujer y le correspondió el abrazo sollozando de alivio y felicidad de tener ella también alguien que la pudiera reconfortar luego de una difícil experiencia vivida. Lee observó la escena y sonrió con ternura, aunque enseguida recordó que tenían que informar lo que había sucedido por lo que con un poco de esfuerzo separó a sus alterados padres, quien a regañadientes soltaron a su hijo. Todos exigían respuestas acerca de donde habían estado los chicos, el porque Lee se encontraba en ese estado y demás cuestiones. Finalmente Lee pudo lograr que le prestaran atención e hicieran silencio para comunicar lo que ellos sabían que estaba sucediendo.

- Escuchen… fuimos secuestrados anoche por unos seres del mundo mágico que eran enemigos… - todos se asombraron antes sus palabras y los nervios corrieron entre los presentes – Me tomaron como rehén y obligaron a Karin a realizarles un encargo… - agregó el chico, Karin se mantenía cabizbaja pues estaba avergonzada y se sentía culpable por haber metido a Lee en ese lío terrible. Sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella en el momento en que el chico comunicó lo ocurrido y su participación en la historia y sintió con más fuerza el abrazo de Hinata quien silenciosamente se encontraba dándole el apoyo que ella estaba necesitando para no romperse en ese momento.

- ¿Por eso es que te encuentras en ese estado hijo? – preguntó Maito. El chico asintió.

- Uno de esos seres se aburrió y comenzó a molestarme por lo que le dije unas cuantas cosas y terminé así… - él miró a su novia – pero Karin me curó en cuanto pudo.

- ¿De qué se trataba el encargo que tenías que hacer? – preguntó ahora Naruto seriamente mirando a la mestiza que estaba en los brazos de su esposa. Karin tragó saliva, ahora sí que el Rey no le dejaría acercarse a su mujer, la única amiga que había conocido hasta el momento.

- Yo… - la chica suspiró mientras los demás miraban expectantes la respuesta de la mujer – mi misión era secuestrar a una persona a cambio de que Lee no muriera – y todos quedaron en shock. Karin miró a Lee un momento y éste le sonrió dándole las fuerzas necesarias para que ella pudiera terminar de brindar la información a las personas que allí se encontraban reunidas escuchando acerca de su historia – La persona que me enviaron a secuestrar es el Príncipe del Reino del Fuego – y tanto Naruto, como Hinata e Ino abrieron mucho los ojos pues los tres conocían a Sasuke desde pequeños.

- ¿Dónde está él? – preguntó Naruto alterado caminando hacia Karin enfrentándola cara a cara con su intimidante presencia.

- No lo sé… - susurró la chica. Naruto maldijo y Lee frunció el ceño. El chico de cejas grandes se acercó a su novia y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras Hinata se acercaba a su marido para intentar calmarlo.

- Tranquilízate Naruto… encontraremos a Sasuke… - le dijo la chica dulcemente pero Naruto sólo tenía la cabeza entre sus manos intentando pensar en algo coherente para traer a salvo su amigo.

- ¿Para qué lo querían al chico ese? – preguntó ahora Maito.

- No lo sé exactamente… - respondió la chica rápidamente pues notaba la tensión en el ambiente – sólo sé que el Sr. Oscuro tenía un interés muy particular en él…

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó nuevamente Maito.

- Bueno… - Karin frunció el ceño, tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarles algo de su mundo a los humanos – en el Mundo Mágico hay un orden determinado de magias, la Reina es quien comanda nuestro mundo y cuida de todos… el Sr. Oscuro es un mago oscuro, que ha sido hecho muchas cosas malas tanto a seres como nosotros como a humanos… el era mi amo hasta que hace poco fue vencido por la que es actualmente la Reina de mi mundo… él quiere vengarse de ella y… no sé… por alguna razón ese humano estaba relacionado con ella… y mi misión era entregarlo a los subordinados del mago… - miró a Lee – yo había abandonado todo eso cuando comencé de nuevo aquí – los ojos de la mestiza nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas – pensé que tendría una nueva oportunidad de vivir libre pero… secuestraron a Lee y yo tenía mucho miedo de que le hicieran algo… - ahora ella hablaba desesperada y sin parar – por eso no dudé cuando me ordenaron que hiciera eso… aún cuando… aún cuando quizá en algún momento vuelvan por mí para devolverme al mago… - todos se sorprendieron y compadecieron de la historia de la chica, comprendían que no había sido fácil para ella haber hecho lo que hizo pero lo había hecho para salvar al hombre que amaba y no podían reprocharle su actuar, pues probablemente ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo en su lugar – Perdón… sé que obré mal pero… perdón… tal vez lo mejor sería que yo…

- Tú no te irás a ningún lado – le interrumpió Lee tomándole la cara entre la manos para que lo mirara, el chico se había quedado como en trance cuando había oído las palabras de que los subordinados de aquél malvado mago irían a por ella en algún momento y ahora reaccionaba con determinación en cada una de sus palabras – no dejaré que te aparten de mí por ningún motivo… eres lo más importante para mí – Karin se sonrojó ante las palabras de Lee y los demás se sintieron un poco incómodos por la efusiva declaración del chico.

- Tenemos que hacer algo para rescatar a Sasuke… - interrumpió Naruto el momento – No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras esos tipos le hacen quien sabe qué… Dime Karin, ¿de verdad no tienes ninguna idea de a dónde lo pueden haber llevado? – la chica negó con la cabeza.

- Hay muchos lugares a los que podrían haber sido… el problema es que yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a ellos… yo podría llevar a un humano conmigo pero no seríamos rivales para seres con poderes superiores como ellos… y… no conozco seres mágicos que pudieran ayudarnos…

- Tal vez yo pueda conseguir algo de ayuda… - dijo una voz de repente logrando captar la atención de todos los presentes en él – Mi gran amigo Kakashi es un mago y ¿recuerdan que fue quien nos ayudó a escapar del bosque cuando la guerra?... – preguntó mirando a su familia a lo que ellos asintieron – él me dijo que cuando necesitara de su ayuda le invocara…

- Así es – agregó Karin – los magos pueden ser invocados siempre y cuando ellos te hayan dado la autorización de hacerlo… Un mago sería de buena ayuda para luchar contra los que tienen al Príncipe… - Maito asintió y concentrando su mente invocó a su amigo recordando aquellas palabras que Kakashi le había mencionado antes de irse, una vez que les había dejado en el castillo, durante la guerra. A los pocos segundos el mago blanco aparecía en el salón ante la vista de todos los allí presentes.

- Maito… - dijo el mago saludando al morocho con un asentimiento de cabeza - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

- Bueno… existe una situación complicada… - el mago frunció el ceño pero enseguida giró su cabeza hacia Karin, a quien había detectado como un ser mágico mestizo y le llamaba la atención la presencia de la chica en aquél lugar.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kakashi a la mestiza.

- Soy Karin, era sirvienta del Sr. Oscuro pero ahora ya no estoy bajo sus órdenes… El Sr. Maito pidió que vinieras porque el Sr. Oscuro tiene en su poder a un humano que es importante para nuestra Reina… debemos encontrarlo… - Kakashi frunció el ceño y su semblante despreocupado e indiferente se volvió uno de preocupación.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – interrogó el mago a Karin, quien ante esa pregunta bajó el rostro avergonzada.

- Mi misión consistía en secuestrarlo y entregarlo a los secuaces del Sr. Oscuro – Kakashi levantó una ceja, Karin intuyó lo que el mago estaba pensando por lo que rápidamente le comenzó a explicar – No lo hice porque quise, ellos habían secuestrado a Lee y si no realizaba esa misión ellos le matarían… - Kakashi bufó y se revolvió el pelo en señal clara de frustración.

- De acuerdo… ¿tienes alguna pista de a dónde lo pueden haber llevado?

- No… hay mucho lugares… - la chica se puso pensativa un momento – pero puedo ayudarle a encontrarlos… - el mago la miró extrañado – mi don es rastrear magia… si logramos detectar un poco de la magia de ellos puedo llevarle hasta donde se encuentren… - Kakashi asintió.

- Muy bien, vendrás conmigo entonces… iremos a buscar a un mago amigo para que nos ayude… - ella asintió. Lee, quien estaba junto a ella se tensó cuando escuchó que ella iría en la búsqueda del Príncipe pues eso significaría que volvería a encontrarse con los seres que la habían coaccionado a realizar una acción tan nefasta, así como con esos crueles seres que disfrutaban haciendo daño a seres inocentes. La chica notó el estado de su novio y mirándolo con una sonrisa intentó tranquilizarlo.

- Tranquilo Lee, volveré pronto… no me va a pasar nada… iré con dos magos así que no tienes porque preocuparte por mí… - el chico asintió a regañadientes – En cambio tú tienes que terminar de curarte esas heridas… - él la abrazó protectoramente hasta que ella se separó de él pues debían partir con el mago. Ella le dio un casto beso en los labios y yendo junto al mago ambos desaparecieron del lugar mientras Lee miraba suspirando por donde se había ido su amada. Tan sólo rogaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Shikamaru finalmente había conseguido que Temari se sintiera más tranquila acerca de la situación del bebé si bien el aún no lograba interiormente quitar sus nervios de su raciocinio; aunque por fuera mostrara una expresión relajada y despreocupada, por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios por encontrar una solución cuanto antes al embarazo para que todo saliera bien para ellos. La veía dormida ahora en la cama y temía por la mujer que amaba, temía perderla por alguna complicación; así como también temía por el bebé que venía en camino, ese niño o niña que sería el fruto de su amor y que no creía ya posible que pudiera venir siendo ellos de naturaleza tan diferentes. Los casos que él había conocido de mestizos habían sido todos siendo la madre un ser inmortal, pues generalmente las madres mortales tenían muchas complicaciones con los embarazos de niños de ambas naturalezas y generalmente lo terminaban perdiendo o muriendo ambos durante el parto. Claro que esta información no la compartiría con su esposa, lo último que el quería era ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Pero Sakura debía conocer alguna solución a su situación pues cuando ella se había despedido antes de irse le había dicho que ellos como marido y mujer debían tomar una decisión acerca de su futuro, algo muy importante al parecer, tan sólo esperaba poder terminar rápido con esta misión y poder reportarse al hada cuanto antes para preguntarle cuales eran las opciones de las cuales ella le había hablado con sus clásicas palabras enigmáticas.

El mago suspiró y pesadamente salió de la habitación que compartía con su mujer, recorrió los solitarios pasillos del castillo pues era muy tarde ya como para que alguien no estuviera durmiendo, y es que le había costado horas lograr que su esposa se calmara lo suficiente como para que se relajara un poco y pudiera dormir. Estaba por salir del castillo rumbo a los jardines para emprender su misión cuando se encontró con la anciana Chiyo, quien se encontraba contemplando la luna en ese momento.

- ¿Qué haces aún levantada Chiyo? – preguntó el mago extrañado por la presencia de la mujer en ese lugar, él pensaba que todos estaban durmiendo. Ella no le miró sino que siguió contemplando la luna con una sonrisa triste.

- Los viejos como nosotros no necesitamos dormir tanto Shikamaru… la luna está preciosa esta noche, ¿no lo crees? – contestó ella con un extraño tono que al mago le pareció curioso.

- Pues… - el mago miró la luna y luego a la anciana mujer – si… supongo…

- ¿Te irás? – preguntó Chiyo al mago volviéndose hacia él para encararlo de frente.

- Si… tengo una misión muy importante… Cuida de Temari… - la anciana asintió.

- Lo haré… cuidaré de mi niña y mi nieto… - Shikamaru se sorprendió cuando la mujer le contestó eso, pues pensaba que nadie más sabía acerca del embarazo de su esposa.

- ¿Cómo sabías que Temari estaba embarazada?

- Una vieja que ha vivido tanto como yo sabe de esas cosas, viejo amigo… - él asintió.

- Supongo que sabes también el riesgo que conlleva ese embarazo, ¿no es así? – agregó el mago seriamente a lo que la anciana asintió. Ella volvió a observar la luna y su mirada se tornó nostálgica.

- Mi hija murió dando a luz a Matsuri… el padre de mi nieta era un ser inmortal… - el mago se sorprendió ante esto pero la anciana siguió hablando – Nunca supe quien fue… mi hija lo único que recordaba era haber tenido un sueño muy extraño con un hombre encapuchado y nueve meses después nacía Matsuri… fue un parto muy difícil…

- ¿Pero cómo es que Matsuri… ? – interrumpió el mago a lo que Chiyo le sonrió y contestó antes de que el terminara la pregunta pues ya sabía la cuestión que aquejaba al mago.

- ¿Cómo es que no puedes detectar magia en ella? – Shikamaru asintió – No lo sé… nunca dio señales de tener algún don ni nada que revelara parte de la naturaleza mágica que pueda haber heredado de su padre… - la mujer miró nuevamente al mago quien se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos – Vete ya Shikamaru… yo cuidaré bien de tu mujer… encontraremos una solución a su problema para que no se repita la historia de la madre de Matsuri… - él asintió.

- Gracias… vieja amiga… - y salió del castillo para luego adentrarse en los jardines.

Shikamaru sintió la presencia de su mago amigo Kakashi y otro ser mágico más, y se extrañó ante esto. Paró en seco observando hacia delante y distinguiendo así las figuras de las criaturas que anteriormente había detectado y se encaminó hacia allí pensando cuales podrían ser las posibles razones de que Kakashi estuviera allí acompañado de una criatura desconocida.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Kakashi? – preguntó sin rodeos el mago de las sombras.

- Ha sucedido algo… - respondió sin más el mago peligris y mentalmente le relató todo lo que la mestiza y los demás humanos que estaban en el castillo del cual venía le habían relatado - ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos? Esto no me da buena espina…

- Justamente iba saliendo de misión… la cual coincide con la suya – Kakashi y Karin se extrañaron ante las palabras del mago de coleta – Nuestra Reina me ha pedido que encuentre a ese humano… supongo que tú eres la rastreadora de magia – dio por sentado el mago mirando a la pelirroja quien asintió tímidamente.

- Soy Karin… lamento todo esto… - se presentó y disculpó la chica. Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

- No importa ahora de quien sea o no la culpa… debemos rescatar al humano… - Shikamaru miró seriamente a Kakashi – es de vital importancia que lo hagamos – sentenció y Kakashi supo en ese momento que ese humano no era alguien común y corriente sino que no podrían haber fallos en esta misión.

- Yo los guiaré a algunas de las guaridas ocultas del Sr. Oscuro que yo conozca e intentaré detectar la magia de los subordinados de él a quienes le entregué al humano – los magos asintieron y los tres seres mágicos desaparecieron de allí comenzando de esa manera la misión de encontrar al Príncipe de Sakura.

* * *

Sakura seguía parada aún mirando por donde habían desaparecido el mago y su seguidor y sus emociones aún estaban descontroladas, tenía temor por Sasuke, por la vida del hombre que amaba, la extraña energía naranja aún la rodeaba y sus rasgos aún se veían salvajes; sintió nuevas presencias en el lugar y se volvió para ver a los presentes que había llegado recién, aunque ya sabía muy bien de quienes se trataban.

- Sakura – dijo Tsunade sorprendida apareciendo a unos cuantos metros del hada junto a su esposo Jirayia. La ex –reina estaba muda ante lo que veían sus ojos pues jamás había pensado que una cosa así pudiera estar ocurriendo. La rubia compuso su expresión seria y nuevamente encaró al hada – Contrólate Sakura – ordenó Tsunade a lo que el hada la miró seriamente y a la vez algo confusa por lo que le dijo.

- Tsunade… - contestó el hada sin inmutarse, por un lado sentía sus emociones como locas, esa energía nueva que surgía de alguna parte en su interior y que le hacía sentir tan bien, tan poderosa y decidida, pero que al parecer le hacía también resaltar algunas cosas en ella que eran parte de su naturaleza oscura y que a pesar de tener el corazón puro, su mitad demoníaca era muy fuerte y al parecer era tiempo de que comenzara a surgir de lo más profundo en su interior ante los sentidos de alarma y peligro. Tsunade la miraba con cautela, como si pensara que ante cualquier movimiento extraño Sakura le fuera a saltar encima con algunos de sus ataques mágicos o algo así lo cual hacía que por un momento el hada la mirara extrañada por su comportamiento - ¿Qué sucede Tsunade? – preguntó ahora el hada a la ex –reina ya que la misma simplemente la miraba sin atreverse a realizar ningún movimiento en falso. Tsunade la miró escéptica.

- Tienes que controlarte Sakura – repitió la voluptuosa rubia suavizando su tono de voz, Sakura volvió a mirarla extrañada pues no entendía y confundía lo que le decía su ex –reina.

- ¿Controlarme? No entiendo… - contestó el hada.

- Debes controlar tus emociones… - explicó Tsunade – estás en medio de una transformación demoníaca… Debes tranquilizarte o perderás el control de ti misma…

- Yo me siento bien… - le dijo el hada a la reina sin entender a que se refería. Tsunade se sorprendió porque aunque sentía esa energía demoníaca en el hada veía que ella no parecía tan descontrolada ni salvaje como se veía, no entendía como era que ella no enloquecía ni comenzaba a destrozar todo alrededor con esa energía poderosa que se visualizaba de color naranja - … es más, me siento genial… - Sakura se observó a ella misma y vio esa energía mágica que la rodeaba y que fluía por su piel y que reverberaba desde su interior, bullía como la lava de un volcán y no entendía muy bien que era lo que le estaba pasando o de donde venía sólo eso, lo único de lo que tenía certeza era de que era parte de su naturaleza que al fin había despertado y se encontraba en pleno apogeo manifestándose. En eso nuevas presencias aparecieron en el lugar a lo que Sakura volvió la vista hacia ellos, frunciendo al ceño al ver a la mujer que había aparecido allí, por alguna razón ella hizo que se sintiera interiormente consternada. Tsunade se percató de la forma en que el hada miraba a la recién llegada y comenzó a asustarse pues nunca había visto en Sakura esa mirada tan intimidante para con alguien.

En el lugar habían aparecido Shikamaru, Kakashi y Karin, quienes habían salido de misión para encontrar al Príncipe Sasuke. Karin era la que les guiaba pues sentía la magia de los seres que se lo habían llevado por lo que era la rastreadora del grupo, Shikamaru era el que encabezaba la misión pues era la tarea que Sakura le había encomendado como favor y Kakashi el que los había unido cuando Maito le había convocado para darle las noticias acerca de lo que su hijo y la novia de éste habían vivido, él estaba allí para darles una mano pues no era una sencilla tarea la que tenían entre manos. Los tres se encontraban tras el rastro mágico cuando Karin sintió una gran fuente de poder mágica demoníaca junto a la magia del Sr. Oscuro, y un rastro de uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru que se habían llevado al muchacho que ella había secuestrado, por lo que enseguida se dirigieron a ese lugar donde se notaban esas presencias. Al llegar, vieron que el Sr. Oscuro y su subordinado ya no se encontraban allí pero la poderosa magia que los tres habían detectado seguía presente en aquel lugar, y ninguno de los dos magos pudo dejar de asombrarse al notar que ese poder provenía de Sakura, su reina, el hada de la primavera. La magia que sentían era demoníaca, ¿cómo era posible que ella tuviera esa oscuridad y poder destructivo como parte de su naturaleza? Esa hada hermosa, benevolente, justa, amable e interesada en el bienestar de todas los seres tanto mágicos como humanos, la cual siempre les había cuidado, ahora se la veía amenazante y peligrosa para cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, se notaban las vibraciones oscuras provenientes de esa mitad demoníaca que iba despertando para que al fin sus dos mitades, la buena y la mala, convergieran en el perfecto balance en ella, al fin la verdadera naturaleza del hada era revelada. Karin también se sorprendió de ver a esa hada allí y con tanto poder, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, desde que había pasado tiempo junto a Orochimaru entrenándose y conociendo los poderes del mago oscuro.

Enseguida que los dos magos y la mestiza aparecieron allí, Sakura los miró poniendo especial atención en la mujer del grupo, claro que la conocía si ella había sido subordinada de Orochimaru, aún recordaba el papel que jugaba aquella mestiza junto al Sr. Oscuro y en su momento había sentido que esa pelirroja no había querido pertenecer a ese mundo pero jamás tuvieron una conversación por lo que Sakura nunca la llegó a conocer más allá de las atenciones que Karin le prestaba por mandato del Sr. Oscuro. Pero ahora sentía algo diferente con respecto a ella y no le gustaba, su poder mental salió disparado hacia la mente de la mestiza y supo la razón por la cual lo que ella le producía no era agradable: ella era quien había secuestrado a Sasuke, a su Príncipe, al hombre que amaba. Y la energía naranja se intensificó a su alrededor y Sakura gruñó furiosa ante la culpable de la situación poniéndose de a poco (debido a la transformación en algo salvaje) en cuatro patas mientras unas colas de poder iban liberándose de ella. Todos retrocedieron excepto Nekomata, el demonio estaba a su lado tranquilamente esperando por las órdenes de su ama. Tsunade comenzó a asustarse de verdad, nunca pensó que llegaría a tener que enfrentar una situación semejante, ni siquiera en sus siglos como reina había visto algo como eso, y eso era ya mucho decir.

- ¡Sakura vuelve en sí! – gritó la rubia intentando detener al hada que parecía cada vez más descontrolada. Sakura gruñó y avanzó unos pasos hacia Karin quien había comenzado a temblar de miedo sin saber que hacer – ¡Sakura por favor! ¡Tienes que controlarte o todos sufriremos las consecuencias! – insistió Tsunade, pero el hada al parecer no le hacía caso.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó ahora Shikamaru, su amigo fiel de toda la vida - … por favor Sakura… vuelve con nosotros… - el hada detuvo su andar y lo contempló un momento- Entiendo porque quieres atacarla – le dijo el mago señalando a una llorosa y temblorosa Karin mientras Sakura gruñía nuevamente – pero ella se equivocó y ahora está tratando de redimir su error… Ella puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Sasuke… - eso al parecer hizo reaccionar a Sakura ya que se detuvo en el acto y su expresión comenzó a suavizarse un poco y muy lentamente, la energía fue disminuyendo hasta ser un simple brillo anaranjado sobre la piel del hada, eventualmente sus rasgos dejaron de ser salvajes y volvió a tener el mismo rostro angelical de siempre. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se arrodilló en el suelo un momento para seguir sosegando a esas conflictivas emociones que buscaban dominarla y liberar el poder en su interior, buscó la ayuda de la naturaleza para purificar sus pensamientos y poder de esa manera razonar mejor las cosas en vez de dejarse llevar por los impulsos que le decían que destruyera todo hasta encontrar a Sasuke y ponerlo a salvo.

- Entiendo – pronunció Sakura al fin con la voz de siempre, melodiosa y deleitable a los oídos de los presentes – Sigan en la búsqueda… - Shikamaru asintió e iba a desaparecer cuando Sakura le dijo algo más antes de que lo hiciera – Gracias…

- De nada mi Reina – Shikamaru se dirigió a Karin – ¿Crees que aún puedas seguir el rastro del subordinado de Orochimaru? – preguntó a la mestiza. Ella simplemente aún permanecía inmóvil y asustada por lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Shikamaru fue a su lado y la zarandeó un poco del brazo logrando que la chica reaccionara al fin - ¿Aún podemos seguir al sirviente de Orochimaru? – repitió una vez más a lo que la chica asintió – Vámonos entonces, guíanos – ordenó el pelinegro y tanto los magos como la mestiza desaparecieron del lugar siguiendo el rastro de Sakumo, el cual aunque se debilitaba con el paso del tiempo aún podía ser detectado por alguien con un don tan especial como el de Karin.

Sakura seguía con los ojos cerrados completamente conectada con la naturaleza, la cual se hallaba intentando equilibrar en ella sus emociones algo descontroladas aún, la paz de la magia natural siempre le ayudaba a purificar su interior, por eso es que siempre recurría a ella para lograr encontrar un balance en las cosas que consideraba correctas o impulsivas, las confusiones de su mente que en pocas ocasiones se habían manifestado eran cada vez más frecuentes desde que había conocido a Sasuke, pero no le importaba ya que de alguna forma que aún no terminaba de comprender, sabía que era amor predestinado lo de ellos, sabía que él era con quien debía estar y nada ni nadie podían cambiar eso, ni siquiera el Sr. Oscuro. Pocas cuestiones poblaban la mente de Sakura en cuanto al futuro que tendría con Sasuke pues sabía que de un modo u otro terminarían juntos, el problema residía en que la forma en que el podría estar junto a ella permanentemente sería en última instancia una decisión puramente del Príncipe. Ansiaba volver a sentir su esencia para poder tranquilizarse, quería que él estuviera seguro del mago oscuro, temía por el humano que había robado su corazón. Ella era ahora Reina del Mundo Mágico y aunque no le gustara reconocerlo ni usarlo de ese modo él era su debilidad, por medio de él podrían llegar a ella y quizá no pudiera hacer nada para evitar cualquier cosa que sus enemigos intentaran. Temía defraudar a las demás criaturas del mundo mágico y no poder estar a la altura del puesto que actualmente ocupaba. Ella había sido seleccionada desde antes de nacer como la criatura que traería un balance a las diferentes magias de los reinos existentes, así como intentaría encontrar paz y entendimiento entre los humanos y los seres mágicos, pero ahora que Orochimaru había sido vencido y ella convertida en Reina, el propósito de su nacimiento no era válido. Su destino había cambiado y había pasado de mediadora a reinar toda magia y criatura perteneciente a ésta que existiera; sin duda que ese papel había sido para ella, y se le otorgó en el momento correcto ya que ahora que era Reina era cuando comenzaba a realmente conocer su dualidad mágica.

En medio de esas reflexiones dentro de la mente del hada y su comunión con la naturaleza, la parte demoníaca de ella surgió como una conciencia aparte que quería fusionarse con su mente. Enfrentar ambas naturalezas en ella misma, su parte buena y su parte mala era la única forma de poder encontrar un equilibrio en ella misma y no permitir que sus emociones la controlaran como había pasado momentos antes cuando había enfrentado al Sr. Oscuro.

- ¿Quién eres? – se preguntó ella misma.

- _Soy la mitad en ti que yacía dormida y finalmente hoy he sido despertada…_

- ¿Eres parte de mí entonces?

- _Así es… soy Kyuubi… tu demonio interno, tu mitad puramente demoníaca que alberga la parte emocional en ti…_

- ¿La parte emocional?

- _Sí… nunca habías tenido problema con tus emociones… a lo largo de tu vida tu parte emocional ha ido despertando muy lentamente debido a la presencia imponente de tu mitad más despierta, tu mitad de hada… Cuando estuviste bajo el entrenamiento con Orochimaru pocos sentimientos y quizá más bien confusiones fueron las que poblaron no sólo tu mente, sino tu corazón… Cuando conociste al Príncipe tu corazón comenzó a sentir más intensamente y con el tiempo las emociones y sentimientos que en ti dormían y son parte de mí han ido despertando… de esa manera es que yo he ido despertando… Hoy ha ocurrido una cumbre emocional en ti, en nosotros y yo he despertado finalmente del todo… tu mitad dormida ha despertado y es momento de que me fusione con tu conciencia normal… Es momento de hallar el equilibrio en nuestra naturaleza mágica… es momento de que estés completa..._

- ¿Y cómo es que ambas naturalezas se fusionarán en mí finalmente?

- _Tú simplemente medita con la naturaleza… el resto… ocurrirá sólo… y una vez que todo finalice, entenderás mejor las cosas y sentirás más claramente que nunca… la conciencia que nunca has tenido sobre las cosas finalmente estará ahí para mostrarte claramente todo lo que quieras saber y/o entender…_

Y de esa manera Sakura se perdió en sí misma, el cuerpo de Sakura cayó inconciente sobre el suelo mientras Tsunade corrió junto con Jirayia hacia ella para atenderla.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido anteriormente Tsunade? – preguntó confundido el esposo a la rubia.

- Pues… no lo sé… - la ex –reina miró al hada entre sus brazos – creo que su mitad demoníaca tomó posesión de su cuerpo al ser provocada por Orochimaru pero… no sabría decirte ni como ni porque razón… nunca antes había presenciado una cosa así… - Jirayia asintió ante la escueta explicación de su mujer.

- Creo que deberíamos llevarla a algún lugar donde pudiera descansar… - Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo y se incorporó mientras Jirayia tomaba a Sakura en sus brazos para cargarla - ¿Sabes porque puede haberse desmayado? – Tsunade asintió pero antes de contestarle se dirigió al demonio que aún se mantenía en el lugar.

- Puedes irte tranquilo de que la cuidaremos - y el demonio se esfumó dellugar. Enseguida se volvió a mirar a Jirayia - Mi teoría dice que probablemente esté en algún tipo de trance luego de que sus dos naturalezas mágicas se encontraran… Ahora es cuestión de tiempo de que despierte… todo depende de ella… nosotros no podemos hacer nada al respecto… - y de esa manera los dos esposos desaparecieron del lugar hacia el Mundo Mágico donde ellos habitaban.

* * *

Orochimaru apareció en una de sus guaridas subterráneas ocultas que aún no había sido localizada por las criaturas mágicas que Tsunade había mandado para inspeccionar sus anteriores propiedades, con la orden de Sakura de liberar a aquellas criaturas que el mantenía prisioneras por sus experimentos. Estaba un poco adolorido y agitado pues aún sentía el fuego quemándole los brazos y el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para liberarse una vez que esas cuerdas de fuego habían sido convertidas en hielo por Sakumo, pero sin duda que había sido todo un logro el haber escapado. Nunca había visto esa clase de poder en ella, nunca había sentido ese poder oculto de su mitad demoníaca y por supuesto que ni se imaginaba lo peligrosa que esa hada de apariencia inocente y buen corazón podría llegar a ser. Sonrió mientras se curaba con su magia, difícilmente indetectable gracias al hechizo que había hecho cuando estuvo con los hombres tiburón, a cada momento que pasaba él iba descubriendo cosas más y más interesantes acerca de esa hada que le volvía loco. No era ningún capricho el que sentía por ella, claro que no, era una obsesión clara y pura, nacida de la posesión y del magnetismo que él mismo le otorgó antes de su nacimiento, el bendito y a la vez maldito potenciador; le resultaba casi irónico que el fuera también influenciado por él cuando ese poder había sido otorgado él mismo para ella y técnicamente sería parte de él. Sin duda que cuando trataron de equilibrar los poderes mágicos en ella, tanto Tsunade como él no consideraron el hecho de que al mezclarse los mismos junto con la naturaleza propia del hada se modificarían a su antojo formando una magia única, la cual corría por las venas del hada y que gracias a eso había llamado la atención de uno de los demonios más poderosos que se autodenominó su padre gracias a las bendiciones demoníacas que le otorgó.

Orochimaru bufó. Cada vez se veía con menos esperanza de poder vencerla por medios mágicos, razón que le había llevado a planear un plan B. Entró por una de las últimas puertas del pasillo por el cual él iba caminando para encontrarse con su fiel Sora quien se hallaba con expresión aburrida en esa pequeña sala con un simple sillón de tres cuerpos junto a una mesa pequeña y algunas estanterías de libros. Una puerta con rejas al final de la habitación daba a una celda con un colchón malgastado en el suelo donde un apuesto pelinegro yacía inconsciente y ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su subordinada se levantó en el momento en que levantó la vista para ver quien entraba a la habitación y no pudo más que sonreír al ver a su amo sano y salvo, enseguida le hizo una reverencia y saludó al mago oscuro, quien simplemente sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia y los ojos chispeantes de maldad.

- ¿Cómo está nuestro invitado Sora? - preguntó Orochimaru yendo hacia la reja para ver al pelinegro que se encontraba allí.

- Bien... ha estado inconsciente desde que Karin lo trajo... le dio esa poción para desvanecer la esencia humana y que no lo puedan rastrear... - informó la mujer. "Así que por eso es que comenzaste a perder el control Sakura, aparte de que sabes que este humano esta en mi poder no puedes rastrearlo a él tampoco" Orochimaru sonrió complacido y apretó uno de los barrotes de la reja sintiéndose poderoso por tener la única cosa que puede dejar vulnerable al hada que le obsesiona, su única debilidad estaba totalmente indefensa e irrastreable, a su entera disposición.

- ¿Hace cuanto que lo trajeron? - preguntó ahora el mago.

- Hace algunas horas - la chica frunció el ceño - ¿Dónde está Sakumo? - preguntó ella dándose cuenta de que su compañero no había aparecido junto con su amo, aún cuando había ido en su ayuda.

- Supongo que estará algo herido por la batalla - comentó como si nada el Sr. Oscuro mientras Sora abría mucho los ojos incapaz de esconder la preocupación por Sakumo. Ella aún seguía parada con la ansiedad aumentando en su cuerpo por salir a buscar a su compañero de siempre.

- Hem... disculpe amo pero ¿me daría permiso para ir a buscarlo? - preguntó ella algo tímida por temor al poder del mago. Éste la miró.

- No - ella le miró con la angustia en sus ojos - Debes quedarte aquí vigilando el lugar, yo tendré una conversación con nuestro invitado en cuanto despierte - volvió a mirar al Príncipe Sasuke - SI Sakumo vale la pena volverá... sabe donde encontrarnos... - Sora asintió a regañadientes y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar los miles de improperios que se le ocurrían en ese momento. SI bien era cierto que era un ser despiadado en la batalla así como cruel con los demás seres que ella consideraba inferiores, sentía un genuino amor por su compañero de vida, Sakumo era todo lo que ella tenía y ella era todo lo que él tenía, y en ese momento sentía que le estaba fallando al no salir en su busca y en su ayuda. Orochimaru notó la molestia y nervios de la mujer y bufó irritado por la inmadurez y emotividad de Sora - Ve a dar unas vueltas por el lugar y asegúrate de que todo este despejado de posibles enemigos - ella le hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación resignada a cumplir la orden dada casi como autómata ya que su cabeza se encontraba llena de pensamientos hacia Sakumo.

El Príncipe Sasuke despertó un par de horas después de que Orochimaru hubiera logrado escapar de la batalla contra el hada y su demonio, y se encontraba muy confundido. Estaba desorientado y no recordaba demasiado de lo que había ocurrido para que él terminara en ese lugar desconocido. Observó meticulosamente la celda en la cual se hallaba y maldijo para sus adentros al descubrirse como prisionero en quien sabe que lugar. Se levantó del colchón raído en el que estaba notando como algunas ratas que habían en esa habitación huían hacia los huecos entre las piedras de las paredes y un poco tambaleándose logró dar unos pasos hasta llegar a la reja y aferrarse a los barrotes, observando a través de ellos hacia la sala con los libros, logrando distinguir a un hombre de apariencia algo extraña y siniestra sentado en el sillón con un libro en las manos, aparentemente leyendo.

- Buenos días Príncipe durmiente... – saludó sarcástico el mago oscuro cerrando el libro y mirando al humano que le miraba desconfiadamente desde detrás de las rejas de su prisión.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Sasuke sopesando en su mente varias opciones al respecto pero ninguna le parecía adecuarse a su situación. Madara estaba muerto y Danzo desaparecido y destronado por lo que no podía ser ninguno de ellos sus captores, así que la pregunta era ¿Quién estaba interesado en él como para secuestrarlo de su propio castillo, de su propia cama?.

- Estás en una guarida de mi propiedad... – contestó el mago tranquilamente mientras lo miraba detalladamente, sonrió con autosuficiencia - ... y yo soy quien estaba interesado en tener tu presencia ante mí... – agregó dejando a Sasuke asombrado ya que ese tipo extraño parecía haberle leído la mente enseguida compuso su semblante y su rostro con volvió a tallarse en inexpresividad.

- ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? – interrogó el Príncipe.

- Soy un mago oscuro... – en ese momento a Sasuke se le vino a la mente Sakura, ya que ella pertenecía a las criaturas mágicas al igual que el hombre que estaba dirigiéndose hacia él con la mirada amenazadora, y también se preguntaba si ella estaría bien – Si humano – interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos del Príncipe – ella está bien... deja de pensar en ella... ¡¿Cómo te atreves? – gritó Orochimaru al seguir viendo al hada a través de las imágenes que Sasuke proyectaba en su cabeza al recordarla mientras llegaba junto a los barrotes de la reja y Sasuke se alejaba de los mismos al ver la locura que destilaba el mago - ¡Ella no te pertenece! – agregó colérico el mago al Príncipe haciendo que el pelinegro volara por los aires y se estrellara contra la pared emitiendo un quejido de dolor al caer al suelo nuevamente. Sasuke se encontraba muy confundido por la actitud de ese mago, no entendía que era lo que quería de él ni porque se molestaba de esa manera. Pero al menos ahora sabía que ese mago podía leerle la mente por lo que lo único que visualizó a continuación en su mente fue una playa en un día de verano; esa playa era una imagen de sus recuerdos de pequeño, una vez que fueron con su padre y hermano mayor a pasar unos días al Reino del Agua, unos meses después que su madre hubiera sido asesinada. Orochimaru se calmó un momento y sonrió al ver lo que el Príncipe estaba intentando hacer, el humano quería bloquearle el paso a su cabeza, como si pudiera hacerlo, frunció el ceño un momento para luego bufar, como si le importara. Sasuke se mantenía sentado pero medio encorvado ya que la espalda le dolía mucho por el golpe, respiraba un poco jadeante pues el mismo dolor le traspasaba internamente.

- ¿Qu-qué... es... lo... que... quie-quieres... de mí...? – preguntó Sasuke con dificultad para hablar por el dolor que sentía. Orochimaru lo miró detenidamente y le sonrió, asegurándole al pelinegro que el tipo ese estaba loco con todos esos cambios de humor seguidos.

- ¿Querer de ti? – preguntó con asco el mago – de ti no quiero nada...

- ¿Entonces por qué...? – pero su pregunta se esfumó en el aire cuando sintió la risotada del mago lo que hizo que el Príncipe frunciera nuevamente el ceño completamente confundido.

- No tengo ni idea de porque mi dulce Sakura se habrá fijado en ti... – Sasuke levantó bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a Orochimaru seriamente al haber escuchado ese nombre tan importante y sagrado para él - ... no puedo entender porque protege a un simple e inferior humano como tú... porqué le importas tanto... – decía el mago con desprecio en cada una de las palabras - ... pero siendo mi prisionero... ella estará a mi merced... – Sasuke rechinó los dientes al pensar que su amada fuera de ese ser tan despreciable, no soportaba la idea de verla en los brazos de otro que no fuera él. Orochimau rió nuevamente claramente divertido ante los cuestionamientos mentales del chico – Oh pequeño Príncipe... ella ya fue mía... – la sangre de Sasuke hirvió – y pronto volverá a serlo... – el pelinegro intentaba controlar la furia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento - ... y todo habrá sido gracias a ti... porque ella no permitirá que a ti te pase algo... y para eso... tendrá que obedecerme... – Orochimaru siguió divagando un poco en sus pensamientos – si... ella podría derrotarme todo lo que quisiera en el campo de batalla... pero cuando se trata de defender o proteger algo... – el mago miró perversamente al Príncipe que lo miraba con atención e ira - ... ella hace lo que sea...

- ¡Maldito! – gritó Sasuke incapaz de seguir callando la voz de la furia en su interior - ¡No te metas con ella! – el mago simplemente reía ante las palabras del chico, sin duda el Príncipe era valiente, mira que decirle todas esas cosas a él sabiendo que como mago podría hacerle tantas cosas inclusive matarlo, pero por ahora no lo haría. Quizá podría aprovechar esos sentimientos negativos del chico y hacer algún tipo de experimento con él. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora saldría de esa habitación para dejar de respirar por un rato ese aire enviciado que compartía con el despreciable humano que había osado tocar a su hada.

- Descansa Principito... nos veremos en un rato... – y dejando a un furioso Sasuke con la palabra en la boca salió de ese lugar mientras el pelinegro maldecía por su precaria situación.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de ese lugar; eso era en todo lo que pensaba Sasuke inspeccionando detalladamente cada rincón del la celda que ocupaba. El dolor había disminuido un poco y ahora podía moverse un poco mejor lo cual agradecía interiormente. No hallaba ninguna salida que contactara con el exterior lo cual le preocupaba, además que seguramente el mago ese que parecía totalmente loco le encontraría fácilmente si lograba salir de ahí. Se sentía un inútil, siempre dependiendo de Sakura para que le rescatara. El problema era que en esta ocasión, el secuestrador la quería a ella, y no dudaría en utilizarlo a él para tenerla y eso era algo que Sasuke no podía permitir, ella era su mujer y no dejaría que alguien más la tuviera. En eso le volvió a la mente las hirientes palabras que el mago le había dicho, ese loco le había dicho que ella ya había sido suya y eso no le gustaba para nada. No sabía muy bien como se manejaban en ese asunto los seres mágicos pero al menos entre humanos y más de su jerarquía y nobleza siendo él un Príncipe se esperaba que la mujer que el futuro soberano desposara fuera casta y pura. Sasuke frunció el ceño al recordar que en la noche de pasión que habían tenido él y Sakura ella no había sentido dolor cuando el le hizo el amor por lo que eso le dejaba en claro que el seguramente no habría sido el primero y eso ya comenzaba a molestarle; el maldito bichito de los celos comenzaba a hacer mella en él y no le gustaba para nada ese fastidio que comenzaba a adueñarse de su ser. Volvió a pensar en su hada, recordó los momentos que pasaron juntos, las veces que ella le salvó la vida, sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en que habían estado juntos y la pasión y el amor que ella le demostró que sentía por él aún cuando ella no sabía muy bien como expresarlo debido a su propia naturaleza. El Príncipe entendió que para los seres mágicos todo el tema de las emociones y relacionamientos debían ser quizá algo diferentes, o quizá eso dependía del tipo de ser mágico que eras. Cuánto anhelaba volver a estar entre los brazos de su amada, escuchar su dulce voz diciendo su nombre y susurrándole palabras de amor expresadas desde lo más profundo del corazón. Él la amaba, no podía ya vivir sin ella, se moriría tan sólo de saber que nunca podría volver a verla o a rozar su piel. Ella y él tenían una conexión demasiado fuerte para poder ser quebrada por otro ser, y hasta él podía sentir cuando estaban juntos que algo mágico, invisible e inexplicable les envolvía como en una burbuja donde sólo existían ellos; sin duda que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Muchas veces Sasuke se había planteado la situación con su amada y realmente llegaba un punto de no retorno donde no sabía que sucedería en un futuro con su sentir. Ellos eran de naturaleza tan diferente que temía que no pudieran llegar a estar juntos permanentemente por algún motivo que estuviera relacionado con esa razón. Sabía que ella era inmortal pues aunque no sabía demasiado acerca de los seres mágicos, esas eran una de las pocas cosas que el folklore hablaba de ellos, aparte ella se mantenía de apariencia casi igual desde que la había visto la primera vez cuando él era apenas un joven hasta ahora que la había conocido entre sus sábanas de la forma más íntima en que un hombre puede conocer a una mujer. Y eso a veces le hacía confundirse en cuanto a los planes que él pudiera tener con ella a su lado. ¿Podría desposarla y hacerla su reina? ¿Podrían llegar a formar una familia? ¿Ella seguiría inmortal y joven por siempre mientras él como un simple mortal estaría destinado a envejecer y morir? Y en el caso de tener hijos, ¿qué sucedería con ellos? ¿Serían mortales o inmortales? Todas estas cuestiones habían pasado por la cabeza de Sasuke muchas veces pues no se imaginaba sus planes de vida sin Sakura incluida en ellos. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con ella acerca de todas esas dudas que impregnaban su cabeza pues eso era lo más normal en una relación, aunque ahora venía otra pregunta que a veces osaba atormentarlo ¿Qué eran ellos dos?. Puesto que nunca habían definido nada como en el mundo humano se acordaba hacer el solía considerarla su mujer y como que ellos estaban enamorados, era de lo único que tenía certeza, y encima sólo hasta un determinado punto pues tampoco nunca habían aclarado nada entre ellos, sólo que se amaban y que Sakura le había prometido volverse a ver. Y él, creía ciegamente en ella...

* * *

**Uff...hasta aquí el capítulo, este me ha quedado más largo que los anteriores pero es que la inspiración no dejaba de brotar ^^**

**Espero contar con sus RR tanto para el voto de las opciones del fic como para su voto de la posible pareja de Saku... y por supuesto que me encantaría conocer sus opiniones acerca de si les va gustando como van evolucionando las cosas, esta vez he actualizado más rápido que de costumbre... sólo espero que las fans de mi otro fic no me peguen por no haber subido la conti del mismo. Para las que no lo conocer por las dudas se los digo : Entre el pasado y el futuro... Ahora supongo que me pondré a escribir la conti de ese otro hasta tener las respuestas de mis queridas/os lectores XD**

**Matta ne! Cuídense!**

**Juli**


	17. Resoluciones y confesiones

**Buenas a todas! aquí les traigo la conti de este fic, me demoré años en seguir escribiéndola pero espero que les guste el capi que les traigo en esta ocasión. Debido a que la mayoría de las que votaron eligieron la opción A en cuanto a la continuación de la historia, a la misma le quedan unos pocos capítulos más. SIn mas que decir, les dejo que disfruten de la lectura. **

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Resoluciones y confesiones.**

Sora había salido a vigilar el perímetro intentando a su vez no desesperarse por la tardanza de Sakumo, temía por él, y en el fondo a pesar de que le era leal a su amo, sentía que le debía más a su compañero de vida. Pero ella no podía desobedecer ninguna orden del mago oscuro o sin duda que él acabaría con ella sin dudar. Él no soportaba debilidades o las exprimía hasta obtener lo que quería de cada ser que estuviera en su punto de mira. Sintió una débil vibración de una magia que reconoció al instante y respiró aliviada al sentir a Sakumo a unos pocos kilómetros de la guarida donde se encontraban por el momento. Pensando en que no estaba tan lejos se arriesgó a ir donde él y se preocupó al ver al hombre en un lamentable estado de debilidad, con algunas heridas y con su magia casi en cero, tenía la mínima cantidad necesaria para sobrevivir como ser mágico y eso era altamente alarmante.

Sora sostuvo a un casi inconsciente Sakumo que balbuceaba algunas palabras, su aliento era jadeante ya que el pobre estaba a un paso de desmayarse de agotamiento.

- No te preocupes Sakumo, ya te tengo. Te llevaré a la guarida y curaré tus heridas - la mujer obervó alrededor en busca de algún peligro inmediato y al no sentir nada desapareció junto al hombre rumbo a su habitación en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Una vez allí ella le despojó de sus ropas y comenzó con la ardua tarea de curar sus heridas. Ella tenía muy poco conocimiento médico, solamente guardaba algunas hierbas medicinales para ocasiones como estas; le puso algunas compresas donde tenía algunas quemaduras, y paños mojados en agua fría para bajarle la fiebre que al parecer su cuerpo tenía. Ella se preguntaba acerca de lo que había sucedido para que su compañero de vida quedara en esas condiciones, sin duda debía de haber sido una pelea muy ardua la que había tenido, si bien el Sr. Oscuro no tenía magulladuras aparentes. Ella se preguntaba si acaso Sakumo había sido usado de escudo por el mago, y aunque no le gustó nada esa idea calló, porque después de todo, el mago malvado era su amo.

Orochimaru había salido de la habitación donde se encontraba el Príncipe y ahora estaba sentado con unos cuantos libros abiertos alrededor de él buscando hechizos para mejorar su posición y poder recuperarse más rápidamente. Pero su mente divagaba por la furia y el asco que la presencia del humano le provocaba. Se regodeaba en su sufrimiento y tenía la certeza de que su plan funcionaría de maravillas aunque tenía un poco de recaudo a la hora de evaluar algunas situaciones que pudiera presentarse al momento de enfrentarse nuevmente al hada de la primavera. Ella le había dejado totalmente descolocado y si no hubiera visto la energía poderosa y demoníaca que había emergido de ella no lo hubiera creído. Esa chica era muy peligrosa por lo que tendría que ir con cuidado en próximas confrontaciones; pero a su vez era muy tentador imaginar tener todo ese poder a su propia disposición. EL mago sonrió macabramente. Usando a Sakura podía volver a reinar todo de nuevo, y no solamente su antiguo reinado, sino que también podía reducir a todas las demás criaturas mágicas y porque no a todos los humanos, esos seres inferiores que necesitaban ser esclavizados. Podría quizá incluso crear una nueva raza, oh que bello! cuantos experimentos por delante le esperaban. Se vendrán días gloriosos... y las noches serán ardientes, gracias a su hada mágica quien calentará su cama y su cuerpo. El mago rió como un maníaco e hizo eco en las paredes de esa guarida apenas habitada.

* * *

Karin tenía sus sentidos mágicos a su máxima potencia para poder encontrar a los seguidores de Orochimaru y con ellos dar con el humano al que ella se había encargado de secuestrar. Sentía una profunda presión en el pecho de vergüenza y arrepentimiento por su actuar pero la única opción que había contemplado en aquel momento para lograr rescatar a Lee era hacer lo que esos seres corruptos le habían dicho. Había temido tanto el albergar la posibilidad de perder a su amado, de que esa vida tan pura se perdiera que en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en otras opciones o en pedir ayuda a alguien. Simplemente había sido la misma sumisa y sometida mestiza que siempre había obedecido a seres mágicos superiores. Pero eso iba a cambiar, una nueva determinación se había forjado en ella al ver la fortaleza y coraje demostrados por Lee al intentar protegerla; o al ver el daño que sus acciones habían causado en la Reina; e incluso las posibles desastrosas consecuencias que el secuestro de ese simple humano podría conllevar a futuro. El simple hecho de ver la manifestación demoníaca del hada de la primavera – Su Reina – con todo ese poder capaz de destruír lo que se interpusiera en su camino fue como un golpe de realidad que hasta el momento había sido leve para el real significado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Finalmente la guerra en su mundo mágico había terminado; y se había logrado una paz y unificación entre el mundo mágico y el humano y hasta se había derrotado al Sr. Oscuro; y ella, en un acto de desesperación, había cometido traición contra su Reina, poniendo en peligro todo lo que ésta había logrado con tanto esfuerzo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de resarcirse para con ella y con todos los demás seres que podrían estar sufriendo ahora por su culpa.

Shikamaru y Kakashi la seguían de cerca observándola de a momentos; sintiendo la confusión en la mente de la mestiza pero sabiendo que no era un peligro ni para ellos ni para el éxito de la misión que se les había impuesto. Ambos compartían la necesidad y desesperación de encontrar pronto al humano de su Reina, era vital para que las cosas siguieran en equilibradas pues el destino del chico ese estaba de alguna manera ligado al del hada.

Mentalmente los magos comenzaron a comunicarse pues del todo no confiaban ni conocían a esa mestiza que les estaba guiando en la misión.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con Sakura hace un momento? – preguntó Kakashi seriamente. Shikamaru suspiró y miró de reojo al mago peliplateado.

- Su parte demoníaca despertó debido a un conflicto de emociones en su interior – contestó el mago de las sombras logrando que su amigo frunciera el ceño.

- No sabía que las hadas podían albergar ese grado de emociones.

- Ella no es un hada cualquiera Kakashi – agregó Shikamaru – ya era hora que su demonio interior despertara… quien diría que el causante terminaría siendo un humano… - Kakashi miró nuevamente a Shikamaru – ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa no? – el peliplateado asintió y ese fue el fin de su conversación mental.

Karin se detuvo de repente marcándole un alto a los magos que la seguían por detrás.

- Creo que detecto algo – dijo de pronto mirando más detalladamente hacia su izquierda- hay un leve rastro que aún persiste en esa dirección… pero…

- ¿Pero que? – preguntó Kakashi. La mestiza lo miró.

- Solamente puedo percibir magia, y en este caso de estos subordinados porque estuve en contacto con ellos… al darle la pócima al humano no puedo asegurarles que él también se encuentre ahí… o que esté vivo… - ella bajó la cabeza.

- Estoy seguro que si el Sr. Oscuro hubiera terminado con la vida del Príncipe ya lo sabríamos… la demostración que vimos hace un rato lo prueba… - intervino Shikamaru- Además no creo que a él le convenga matarlo… no antes de conseguir lo que quiere… - miró a Kakashi – y eso es bastante obvio a esta altura…

- Sakura… - terminó el peliplateado – Rayos… - un momento de silencioso y mutuo acuerdo les hizo comenzar a andar hacia el rumbo que la mestiza les indicaba, rogando por dentro encontrar lo que estaban buscando para poder prevenir una muerte humana y el quien sabe que, que podría ser causado por el descontrol de su Reina.

Los tres aparecieron a unos kilómetros de la guarida actual de Orochimaru. Habían seguido, gracias al don de Karin, la magia de Sakumo, quien los había dirigido sin saberlo al paradero seguramente de donde se encontraba el Príncipe de su Reina. Aún no habían trazado un plan para cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse al mago oscuro, pero sabían que tenían que ir con cuidado ya que nunca sabían las artimañas con las que podía aparecer el mago, y también debían tener en cuenta de que Orochimaru podía tener algún que otro subordinado, de la misma manera en que uno de ellos se había presentado para ayudarle en la batalla contra Sakura, cuando ella casi había dado rienda suelta a su poder demoníaco y casi había destruído todo. Su Reina había sido dominada casi por completo por la inestabilidad de tantas emociones encontradas en aquel momento, y no podían permitir que eso volviera a suceder. Era muy riesgoso todo lo que supondría que eso pasara.

Shikamaru había puesto al corriente a los otros dos acerca de la importancia del humano de su Reina, sabían que de alguna manera estaba ligado a ella y que por ende, si algo le llegaba a suceder a él también podría tener repercusiones en el hada. Karin se había sentido peor al saber esto pues por su culpa era que todo esto estaba sucediendo, pero se resarciría. Le demostraría a su Reina su lealtad aún si eso le costara la vida. Un fugaz pensamiento de tristeza le cruzó la mente al imaginar en dejar a Lee, pero enseguida lo descartó, hasta la vida de Lee peligraba ahora por su culpa. Aunque no saliera con vida de esta última confrontación que se llevaría a cabo, de esta misión, al menos moriría feliz de haber podido contribuir a lograr la paz en el mundo donde su amado Lee habitara.

Karin sonrió tristemente, probablemente ya nunca lo volvería a ver. Tan solo lamentaba no poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho al dueño de su corazón de volver sana y salva.

- El rastro es más débil ahora pero puedo sentir a la compañera del subordinado que seguimos. Seguramente él quedó demasiado débil para poder transportarse a la guarida donde se encuentran ahora y ella le ayudó. Puedo seguir el rastro de ella con mayor precisión - informó Karin a los magos.

- Necesitamos un plan si pensamos meternos en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru estando él en ella y quien sabe cuantos seguidores más tenga allí - agregó Kakashi. Shikamaru asintió de acuerdo.

- Primero debemos ver si el Príncipe se encuentra encerrado allí - dijo Shikamaru seriamente. Así todos desaparecieron de nuevo para aparecer a unos metros de la fortaleza donde se encontraba el mago oscuro. - ¿cuántos hay dentro Karin? - preguntó el mago de las sombras. La chica se concentró un momento y respondió.

- Siento dos magias parecidas en una habitación al noreste de donde estamos ahora, deben ser Sakumo y Sora, son a quienes les entregué al Príncipe; pareciera que hubiera además de ellos una presencia oculta pero no puedo decifrar bien donde estaría - ella los miró - probablemente haya tomado una poción para enmascarar su magia, debe ser el Sr. Oscuro.

- ¿Sentirías al humano si la pócima comenzara a desvanecerse de su cuerpo? - preguntó Shikamaru haciendo planes en su cabeza, el mago era todo un estratega. Karin frunció el ceño en concentración.

- Cr-creo que sí pero... no sabría ubicarlo muy bien de todos modos... aún debe de tener el efecto del supresor de energía vital activo... - agregó ella cabizbaja recordando que ella era quien le había hecho tomar esa poción.

- Muy bien entonces - el mago peliblanco interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica - Shikamaru, ¿alguna idea?

- Esos dos que tienen magias parecidas... uno debe ser el que ayudó a Orochimaru a escapar, debe de estar muy débil...

- Sakumo - respondió Karin - y Sora debe de estar cuidándolo. Ellos son muy unidos. - el mago asintió.

- Entonces entraremos y esperemos no encontrarnos con Orochimaru... - terminó Shikamaru - encubran su magia lo más que puedan para que no puedan advertirnos. Los tres hicieron eso y comenzaron a entrar al lugar, para recorrerlo en busca del Príncipe.

* * *

Tsunade observaba preocupada a una inconsciente hada quien yacía acostada sobre una plataforma de piedra ubicada en una parte especial del bosque, junto al lecho de un río y rodeado de las flores de los demonios. Era un lugar de meditación que muy pocas veces se había frecuentado ya que la mayor parte de las criaturas mágicas evadían pasar por allí debido al temor de que se les apareciera un demonio atraído por las flores del lugar. Lo único que se le había ocurrido una vez que Sakura había caído en trance era llevarla a ese lugar místico y a la vez poseedor de un equilibrio entre la magia de los seres mágicos comunes y los demonios; un lugar que para muchos estaba vedado, pero que para el hada de la primavera, la nueva Reina, sería idóneo para que las dos mitades que en ella albergaban pudieran fusionarse y encontrar el balance que la personalidad del hada necesitaba para sobrevivir sin temor a posibles descontroles.

Esto era una de las cosas que la ex – Reina había temido cuando la idea de la creación del hada se dio a conocer tantos siglos atrás; cuando ella y Orochimaru pactaron crear un ser para mantener un equilibrio mágico, la posibilidad de la manifestación carnal de su ser interior demoníaco, de su mitad oscura y emocional. Debido a ese posible descontrol fue que Tsunade la había criado primero, instruyéndola en esos primeros pasos y magias del bien, forjándole los valores correctos para que cuando sucediera esto que se predijo y que ella temía, pudiera de alguna manera limitarse con lo aprendido a lo largo de siglos anteriores. Ella rogaba que el amor que el hada sentía por el Príncipe, y viceversa, fuera justamente lo necesario para que ella encontrara ese equilibrio en ella misma y quedara entera, que ese fuera el aliciente para que no se descontrolara cuando una situación límite surgiera; porque eso no sólo suponía un peligro para el hada misma sino para muchos seres mágicos y humanos que pudieran verse implicados en esas situaciones también.

Acariciando el cabello del hada en un gesto maternal que pocas veces le surgió, la ex – Reina sintió la mano de su esposo acariciándole el hombro en un gesto de soporte y aliento.

- Todo estará bien Tsunade – agregó el mismo.

- Así lo espero Jirayia, realmente lo espero… - el se arrodilló junto a su amada y miró por un momento a la joven hada en el suelo y sonrió. Asimismo volvió a mirar a los ojos llorosos de su mujer.

- Creo que Sakura ha demostrado muchas veces lo fuerte que puede ser… y no debes dudar que ella logre salir adelante, más ahora que tiene una razón puramente de ella, como lo es el hombre que ama… - Tsunade asintió. – Vamos ahora… creo que deberíamos dejar que la naturaleza haga lo suyo… no debemos estar aquí en estos momentos…

- Tienes razón Jirayia… además debo atender a los hombres tiburón que ella dejó estabilizados en el castillo… Debemos trasladarlos hacia nuestras tierras de curación…- y de esa manera ambos desaparecieron del lugar, aún tenían cosas de que encargarse.

**- Mente de Sakura -**

Se veía a ella misma en esencia pero su forma física difería de su forma de hada. La representación de su parte demoníaca era un zorro de nueve colas, hecho de fuego y con un aura tan poderosa que intimidaba. Ella se sentía curiosa ante tan nueva visión de ella misma, tan opuesta a quien siempre se expresó, a su mitad despierta. Ambas partes se miraban fijamente comunicándose a través del pensamiento lo que querían decirse.

- Tú eres yo…

- _Así es… soy una parte de tu esencia… como te dije anteriormente yo soy Kyuubi… tu demonio interno_.

- ¿Seré diferente luego de nuestra unión? – su parte demoníaca sonrió ante la ingenuidad demostrada por su contraparte.

- _Serás la verdadera tú… te sentirás completa por primera vez en tu vida… y muchas cosas se te aclararán…_

- ¿Seré peligrosa para otros? ¿Seré capaz de dañar?

- _Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti… Solamente harás daño si realmente lo deseas… tienes que entender que tu corazón no es lo que cambiará Sakura… solamente tu noción de muchas cosas… tu sentir… y tu consciencia de todo y todos…_ - ahora Kyuubi se puso serio _– y entenderás y serás consciente y partícipe de ciertas cosas que hasta el momento no habías tenido en cuenta…_ - la cara del hada se tornó interrogativa – _tus emociones fluirán sin control cuando nos fusionemos, todo lo que has sentido y guardado a lo largo de tu vida se manifestará y experimentarás los sentimientos de tantas ocasiones reprimidos por tu ignorancia, ingenuidad e inocencia… Tú tendrás que controlar el no romperte una vez suceda eso… tendrás que unirte con el conocimiento y sabiduría que nuestra unión te aporte, si no logras fusionar ambas naturalezas… simplemente no despertarás jamás…_

El hada comprendió en ese momento lo complejo de la situación y el propósito de lograr salir airosa de esa fusión de sí misma. Tenía que sobrevivir y volver al mundo real como ella en realidad era, completa. No solo los seres mágicos la necesitaban, sino que debía rescatar a su amado Príncipe; fue con esa nueva determinación que se acercó a Kyuubi, y ambos fueron fusionándose, compenetrándose entre sí y mezclando ambas esencias hasta que en un momento fueron una sola. Ahora había que esperar y ver que sucedería.

* * *

Los hermanos tiburón, Suigestieu y Haku habían recobrado el conocimiento y su magia estaba estabilizándose de a poco. Habían visto unas llamas a través de la ventana de la habitación donde se habían despertado un poco desorientados, pero recién habían vuelto en sí lo suficiente cuando todo el barullo que se sentía afuera había terminado. Unos momentos después de eso, Tsunade y el Sr. De las Bestias habían aparecido en la habitación donde habían estado inconscientes y casi habían perdido la vida debido a Orochimaru; la ex – Reina se había asombrado al verlos tan recuperados, pero sin duda que se alegró de sobremanera de saber que los hermanos tiburón se encontraban mucho mejor de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Una vez que Tsunade verificó los signos vitales y magias de ambos y concluyó que se encontraban muy bien, desapareció junto a su esposo rumbo a otras tierras, para poder seguir atendiendo a los heridos y seres en proceso de curación.

Suigestieu y Haku inspeccionaron el lugar encontrando a los humanos que habían estado ayudando al mago oscuro durante su escape de la batalla que había tenido con el hada de la primavera, y los habían apresado hasta que pudieran llevarlos donde su Reina, y que ésta pudiera disponer de ellos. Los habían detenido en unas jaulas de agua, y los habían transportado de esa manera hasta la aldea de su clan, donde estarían mejor vigilados. Cabe decir que Danzo estaba furioso por lo mal que habían resultado todos sus planes, mientras que sus hombres temblaban un poco al observar imponente presencia de los seres extraños que les rodeaban.

- ¿Por qué nos tienen como prisioneros? - exigió saber Danzo. - Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en los asuntos de ustedes... - Suigestieu lo miró.

- Ustedes ayudaron al Sr. Oscuro, su destino deberá ser decidido por nuestra Reina - contestó el susodicho desdeñosamente.

- Ustedes criaturas infernales no pueden decidir nada sobre nosotros... menos su Reina... Exijo que me liberen inmediatamente! - insistió el anciano al hombre tiburón que ahora tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara.

- ¿Usted me exije algo a mí? jajajajaja eso si que es gracioso humano... - el ser se acercó a la jaula donde se encontraba el anciano y le miró de forma intimidante - Debo decirle que me encantaría enseñarle unos buenos modales con mi espada sucio humano... tu corrupción se huele a kilometros... - Suigestieu escupió a los pies de ex - Rey haciendo que este diera un paso atrás - Agradece que te entregue a mi Reina sino serías picadillo del filo de mi arma... - y con esas palabras amenazantes el hombre tiburón se retiró de la vista de Danzo, mientras el anciano apretaba sus manos en puño por la rabia contenida.

* * *

En el castillo del Rey del Reino del Fuego reinaba el caos; ya se había dado la voz de alarma por el secuestro el Príncipe Sasuke y ahora el Rey junto con sus sobrinos estaban tratando de idear alguna estrategia para poder descifrar donde se podrían haber llevado al Príncipe y quien podría estar detrás del secuestro. Shishui les había relatado como había llegado a la habitación del Príncipe cuando un ser mágico se lo estaba llevando, y ahora la única esperanza que tenían los familiares de Sasuke era que esa hada que se había presentado anteriormente ante ellos pudiera rescatarlo, o quien sabe, quizá era ella quien estaba incluso detrás del secuestro.

- Me niego a creer que Sakura pueda estar detrás de todo esto – negó Obito a la posibilidad planteada por Fugaku – ella nos ayudó a poder escapar de nuestro padre y es un alma buena, puedo dar fe de ello.

- Así es, tío – apoyó Shishui – incluso ella le ayudó a escapar a Sasuke cuando nosotros le habíamos hecho prisionero cuando estábamos en guerra entre nosotros. No creo que ella esté ni siquiera al tanto de lo que ha sucedido con el Príncipe... – Fugaku miró pensativamente a sus sobrinos, intentando decidir algún curso de acción que pudiera traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

- ¿Y qué sucede si algún enemigo del hada fue quien lo secuestró? – preguntó el Rey. Los hermanos se miraron.

- Disculpe que le contradiga, pero no creo que ella tenga enemigos... – respondió Obito.

- Pero ella nos dijo que en su reino se estaba llevando a cabo una guerra, ¿no?... ¿que tal si alguien del bando enemigo al que ella se encuentra pensara que mi hijo podría ser un buen trofeo para ganar la guerra contra el bando del hada?

- No dudo que ella le rescate como lo hizo antes tío – dijo rápidamente Obito – tenemos que confiar en que Sakura lo pondrá a salvo.

- Me cuesta mucho sentarme a esperar que alguien más rescate a mi hijo… - esa no es la postura que un Rey debe asumir…

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted tío – asintió Shishui – pero hay que tener en cuenta que no estamos familiarizados con la magia y los seres mágicos y no sabemos su proceder… tampoco sabemos como contactarnos con alguno de ellos como para poder preguntarles acerca de lo que está sucediendo – Fugaku asintió a las palabras de su sobrino mayor.

- En eso tienes razón… hay que ser pacientes, esperaremos un día más, después de eso, iremos al bosque e intentaremos invocar algún ser mágico a ver si alguien tiene alguna maldita idea de que diablos está sucediendo… - y de esa manera Fugaku finiquitó el asunto. Él tan sólo esperaba que esperar un día no fuera muy tarde para tomar alguna medida y traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

* * *

El Rey Naruto había convocado a varios de sus mejores guardias y les había encomendado la tarea de enviarle al Rey Fugaku la información que ellos tenían acerca del secuestro de Sasuke. Maito iría con los tres guardias designados ya que era quien podía convocar a su amigo el mago Kakashi ante algún tipo de problema. A su vez, ese mago era el intermediario que podía darles noticias de la investigación del secuestro del Príncipe. Anko se había separado a regañadientes de su marido, muy pocas veces se habían alejado el uno del otro y les costaba muchísimo hacerlo en esos momentos donde estaban sucediendo tantas cosas confusas a la vez, y no se sabía que esperar acerca de nadie que fuera un ser mágico. Habían tantos matices en ese reino; como humanos, ya se habían visto envueltos en una guerra donde habían perecido muchos hombres buenos, guardias y guerreros; incluso inocentes. Luego uno de esos seres mágicos había secuestrado a un Príncipe y eso a Anko no le auguraba nada bueno. Ella temía por su esposo.

También estaba preocupada por su hijo Lee. El chico parecía muy alicaído desde que se había separado de la chica mágica llamada Karin y esa chispa que siempre le rodeaba no se encontraba presente en él. Su madre sin duda no quería ver a su hijo en ese estado pero lamentablemente tampoco podía mandar en el corazón de su hijo. Esperaba que el tiempo le recuperaba al muchacho la felicidad que por tanto tiempo se había hecho esperar en su vida.

Lady Hinata estaba descansando en su alcoba cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación.

- Adelante – dijo con su voz dulce y suave. Ino entró y fue a sentarse con ella en la cama. La rubia se veía un tanto preocupada pero a su vez se le notaban las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos le brillaban felices. - ¿Qué sucede Ino?

- Tengo que contarle a alguien lo que me está pasando o voy a enloquecer – dijo la princesa en voz baja. Lady Hinata se extrañó ante la repentina timidez de Ino, ella nunca se había comportado de esa manera antes.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Son malas noticias? – Lady Hinata se preocupó por lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo ahora, y es que últimamente habían pasado tantas cosas que ya ni se imaginaba que era lo que le podría estar aconteciendo a su cuñada.

- Oh sí Hinata, estoy muy bien en realidad… - la rubia miró a la chica de ojos perlas – Hinata… creo que estoy embarazada… - confesó sin poder evitar soltar una lágrima y una risilla nerviosa. Lady Hinata era muy tímida con ese tipo de asuntos pero Ino no sabía cuando volvería su amiga Tenten para hablar con ella del asunto y necesitaba sacarse algunas dudas que tenía y dejar los temores fuera de su mente. Hinata estaba embarazada y probablemente podría darle algún consejo o informarle quizá de alguna cosa al respecto. – En realidad sé que lo estoy… - Hinata había quedado muy sorprendida por la noticia de su cuñada.

- ¿De verdad Ino? ¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada? – preguntó aún casi sin creérselo la Reina del Reino de la Hierba. Ino asintió. - ¿Pero como lo sabes?... – Ino frunció el ceño.

- Bueno… ¿cómo lo supiste tú? Es decir… yo no he sangrado en dos lunas… además tengo mareos y casi todas las mañanas he tenido que ir a los aseos porque me vienen unas náuseas terribles… - Hinata asintió – y me he desmayado dos veces ya… Claro que no se lo he dicho a nadie aún más que a ti… - la esposa de su hermano la miró interrogante.

- ¿No se lo has dicho a Sai tampoco? – Ino negó con la cabeza.

- Quería primero hablar con alguien… pedirte algún consejo o no sé… me da un poco de miedo… - la princesa se sonrojó - ¿crees que a Sai le caerá bien la noticia? – Hinata sonrió ante el temor absurdo de la chica.

- Claro que sí, estará feliz… ese hombre te ama Ino… no tienes nada de qué preocuparte al respecto… - Ino sonrió feliz de haber podido evacuar sus dudas con su amiga – Aunque… - continuó Hinata e Ino le miró preocupada – no sabría que decirte si Naruto se llega a enterar de que esperas un bebé y aún… ustedes no han contraído nupcias… - Ino abrió los ojos horrorizada de que ese detalle se le hubiera pasado por alto.

- Mi hermano va a matar a Sai – susurró la rubia. Ahora las dos estaban preocupadas porque el Rey del Reino de la Hierba se enterara de ese secreto – No puedes decirle nada Hinata – dijo Ino con desesperación.

- De acuerdo, no es un secreto mío para contarlo, pero sí te aconsejaría que le dijeras a Sai… el será tu gran apoyo… - Ino asintió. Era momento de decirle a su amado de su estado…

Así que la rubia se puso en camino para buscar a su amado pelinegro, encontrándolo en su habitación terminando uno de sus lienzos. EL sonrió al verla entrar y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo cuando se encontraron. Ino miró a su prometido y le sonrió.

- Tengo algo que decirte – le dijo con su voz llena de emoción. – Estoy embarazada Sai, seremos padres – el chico se tensó un momento y después se tambaleó un poco mientras una asustada Ino le ayudaba a sentarse a los pies de la cama - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó un poco angustiada por ver al chico en ese estado y por la extraña reacción que él había presentado ante su noticia.

- Sí… sí… - contestó el chico y de repente la miró fijamente - ¿De verdad estás esperando un hijo?

- Sí – le contestó la rubia un poco cortante por el comportamiento inusual de Sai. Entonces el chico se paró de repente y la abrazó efusivamente.

- Oh Ino, me haces tan feliz! – exclamó él. Ino no entendía nada, Sai se estaba comportando muy extraño – disculpa mi reacción anterior, es sólo que me tomaste completamente por sorpresa… - él tomó entre sus manos el rostro de una ruborizada Ino – Debo admitir que temo un poco por como están las cosas de momento, todo esto de los seres mágicos y demás… - la chica asintió tranquilizándose ahora – pero no existe ninguna otra cosa que me haría sentir tan feliz como lo que acabas de decirme… No puedo esperar a hacerte mi esposa Ino… - y Sai la besó.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi, espero haya sido de su agrado y me dejen algún RR para saber su opinión al respecto.

Nos vemos chicas!

besos

Juliana


End file.
